


Family is Everything

by dharmageek



Series: Family is Everything [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Discworld References, F/M, Families of Choice, Goblet of Fire AU, Harry Potter Needs a Hug, Hogwarts, M/M, MACUSA | Magical Congress of the United States of America, Werewolf Mates, Werewolves are geeks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2018-09-30 21:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 50
Words: 104,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10172780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dharmageek/pseuds/dharmageek
Summary: Magic runs in families and families take care of each other. In 1991, a muggleborn, a half-blood, and a pureblood student enter Hogwarts for the first time.Hermoine Granger had little knowledge of the magical world. Harry Potter had little knowledge of magic or his parents. Neville Longbottom knows nothing of his mother or her family. Can connections with an extended and magical family across the Pond change their lives and the wizarding world for the better?AU from the start of The Goblet of Fire.





	1. Normal Run of the Mill Muggle

**Author's Note:**

> JK Rowling and Warner Brothers created and own the Harry Potter and Fantastic Beasts Universes. I am just playing with them.

Dr. Jacob Granger’s daughter was extraordinary. She was simply brilliant and considered by some to be the brightest witch of her age. Her gift sparked joy and pride in him, though he often wondered why his wife didn't have quite the same reaction. Hermoine Granger was everything her parents weren't, she was undeniably magical.  

Jacob was an ordinary muggle dentist. He had a practice with his wife. He had a lovely home in Cambridge. He spent weekends puttering around the garden, relaxing with the wife, and hiking with his best friend. He went to the club twice a week and vacationed in the South of France. Often described by his wife as an affable teddy, he was barrel chested and a bit stocky with an easy smile and jovial outlook on life.

Jacob Granger thought himself an extraordinarily ordinary man. Well, outside of his daughter being a witch. Perhaps the fact that he easily slipped into an American accent was a bit odd but he did love American pop culture. And who knows, he might have spent time in America, everything prior to 1974 was a blur but he had just turned 50 and the 1960’s were hard for most people to remember properly.

Which was why he was shocked to see his best friend, Atticus Scamander on his doorstep in one of those wizard dresses with a newspaper tucked under his arm a little before 6 in the morning on a Saturday. Atticus Scamander, who outside of his slightly ridiculous name, was even more boring and ordinary than Jacob. True, he was a bit of a hippie, didn’t own a car and rode a bike to work but that did help keep him fit and he was single so it wasn’t like he could afford to let himself go. But overall Atticus was respectable; he was a solicitor and a partner in the firm of Bones, Scamander and Tonks.

Jacob yawned as he opened the door a little wider. “Everything alright, Atti?”

Atticus pushed past him into the house. “Please tell me you did not let Hermione go to the Quidditch World Cup.” He said imploringly.

Jacob closed the door and followed the man into the house. “How do you know about that? Mr. Weasley said it is quite a big deal but it is quite safe.” Atticus was pacing the living room. “What’s wrong?”

Atticus handed him the paper. “What isn’t?”


	2. Retaining Counsel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Jacob Granger ordinary muggle dentist needs some help from his wizard best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of this belongs to JK Rowling. Except for the bad grammar, that's all me, baby.

Jacob looked at the picture on the front page to see Hermoine in the crowd next to some of the Weasley boys. He couldn’t quite read the headline, the words kept shifting trying to look like a stock report but the picture clearly reflected a war zone. He took a deep breath and sat down. “Atti, what is the meaning of this?”

Atticus turned and walked over to his best friend. He took a shaking breath before starting. “Jacob, there was a…” Atticus looked down at his wrist and noticed his statute of secrecy alert bracelet was starting to glow. “There are some very bad people that want to...Fuck!” He hissed as the metal burned his skin. “I'm sorry. I can’t tell you not until we …”

Jacob stood and faced him, towering over the shorter man. “If you can’t tell me, why the bloody hell are you here? Damn it, Atti! Is she alright? Do you even know where she is?”

Atticus place his hand on Jacob’s shoulder. “Remember the statute of secrecy you signed when Hermoine went to Hogwarts.”

Jacob pushed Atticus away from him. “What does that have to do with anything? Where is my little girl?” 

Atticus took out his wand and mutter something under his breath. Jacob opened his mouth to continue yelling but no sound came out. “It’s a silencing charm, it will wear off in 3 minutes. I need you to calm down and listen to me. Okay?”

Jacob glared at his friend and pointed angrily at the wand, mouthing “Why didn’t you say anything?”

“I’m sorry, mate. There are laws. Now, please help me with this.” Jacob took a deep breath and listened. “I need you to say something very specific for me. I am going to write it down but you need to say these exact words before I can tell you anything. Nod if you understand.”

Jacob huffed but nodded and sat back down on the sofa. Atticus let out the breath he was holding. “Good. I am going to write it down and I will be right back.” With that, he headed off to the kitchen to search for pen and paper.

After three minutes of searching, Jacob joined him in the kitchen and handed him what he needed. “Here. Please just tell me what I need to do to keep her safe.” 

“One minute,” Atticus replied as he quickly scribbled out a script. “Here.” He said passing the paper to him along with his wand. “Hold my wand and read it.”

Jacob gave him a puzzled look and gingerly gripped the wand. “I, Jacob Granger, muggle and father of Hermoine Granger, muggle-born witch, hereby retain the services of Atticus Scamander and his firm to advocate on the behalf of myself, my muggle wife, Jean Granger, and my daughter, Hermoine Granger. I give the firm my permission to represent my family and to act on my behalf. I state this in good faith and will not reveal or share any information shared with me pertaining to the Wizarding World.” He lowered the paper and glowered at Atticus.

Atticus took his wand back. “So accepted, recorded and verified on August 26, 1994 by Atticus Scamander, partner, Bones, Scamander, and Tonks, etc.” The wand flashed a purple light and a faint bell rang. “Now, Jacob, please sit down and I will tell you all I can.”

Jacob frowned. “But not everything?” He picked up the newspaper and stared at the picture of his little girl. 

Atticus gave his best friend a pained smile. “I am sorry. I will tell you everything I possibly can.” He waved his wand and the headline of the Daily Prophet clearly read “Dark Mark Over Quidditch World Cup”.


	3. Marching Off to Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tonks is preparing to visit her parents in hopes of recruiting them for the Order.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, the death toll would be lower and he would have had more hugs.

Nymphadora Tonks was tired and nervous. She didn’t get back from taking reports at the World Cup site until a few hours ago and she wasn’t sure she was up for this. She had been in the Order of the Phoenix for almost two months and now she was going to attempt to recruit her parents to the cause. She couldn’t convince her mother that she was capable of dressing herself, how was she going to convince both her parents that joining a quasi-legal spy organization was a good idea. But it was the only way Dumbledore would let her share the information about Sirius’s innocence and her mother needed to know. She had been so torn up when she heard what happened to the Potters and the news of Sirius’s arrest crushed her. Nymphadora sighed, she had to get them to agree. 

“You okay, Tonks?” Alastor Moody grumbled as they walked up the drive. 

“Yeah, Mad-Eye. Just a little nervous.” She said tentatively, her hair going a light canary yellow. 

“Nymphadora, everything will be fine.” Remus Lupin said reassuringly though he was fidgeting with his cloak and looked about as apprehensive as she probably did. 

She gave him a weak smile. “I know.” He was proving to be a good friend and had a way of making things better. Remembering he had called her by her first name, she waited for a beat and turned on him. “And stop calling me Nymphadora.” She growled and gave him a gentle push causing her to stumble. 

Remus chuckled and reached out to steady her. “My apologies, Tonks.” 

Moody hissed out a laugh as they took the final steps to the door. “Well, this is it. Ready, girlie?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick note, Alastor Moody is still Alastor Moody at this point. He isn't scheduled to live in a trunk until the start of the term.
> 
> Please feel free to comment, give suggestions, or ask questions. Especially if things don't make sense, I am practicing switching between characters and locations so feedback is welcome. Thank you for reading :)


	4. Like Wizard Hitler?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atticus Scamander tries to explain You-Know-Who to Dr. Jacob Granger.

Atticus sighed. It was a little after 10, and Jean had left to run some errands leaving them to their “manly endeavors.”

Those endeavors at the moment consisted of trying to explain the cultural context of what happened to Jacob. And to his credit, Jacob was getting it, the problem was muggles actually got the issue of You-Know-Who better than most wizards. And asked rather uncomfortable questions about it.

Jacob glared at the paper. “So let me get this straight. Some neo-nazi arseholes decided to go after muggles and muggle-borns at this huge sporting event?”

His friend nodded. “Yes”

“And this Lord Voldemort is trying to set himself up to the be the next…what? Wizard Hitler?” Jacob growled. “And this has been going on since the 1970’s and no one is doing anything about it. Everyone is just sitting back and seeing what Wizard Hitler is going to do?”

Atticus cringed. “Essentially, although there really hasn’t been any activity since 1981.”

Jacob raised his eyebrow. “Because he got killed whilst out slaughtering babies.”

“To stick to facts, it was just the one baby and he didn’t actually kill him.” Atticus said trying to keep his friend to the facts.

Jacob rolled his eyes. “Sorry, just one baby. Just one baby, who happens to be my baby’s best friend?”

Atticus put his head in hands. “Yes.”

“And this isn’t even the first Wizard Hitler. The first Wizard Hitler was a contemporary of actual Hitler?” Jacob’s face was getting redder.

“I wish you would stop referring to them as Wizard Hitlers.” Atticus said gently. “They are just dark wizards.”

“You can forget about that, boyo. I will not be calling a genocidal maniac a decent bloke with some behavioral problems just because it makes _wizards_ uncomfortable.” Jacob snapped before taking a breath to calm himself. “And no one in the past 20 years ever thought ‘Hey let's get rid of the neo-nazi trash and kill Wizard Hitler?’ Even when he was killing hundreds of people a year in the 1970’s. No one even a got a little bit wound up about it?”

“I don’t know, Jacob.” Atticus looked up at his friend. He had been mad and he was mad now but showing it wouldn’t help. Jacob was mad enough for both of them, he didn’t need him jto rail against a world gone mad and apathetic in equal parts. “I need you to tell me what you want me to do?”

Jacob’s eyes were bright with unshed tears. “I want you to bring Hermoine home.”

“Alright.” Atticus stood up. “I will find the Weasleys and bring her straight home. Do you have an address?”

Jacob shook his head. “No, they always come and pick her up or we meet at Diagon Alley.”

“I understand.” He said quietly. “I am going to track down the Weasleys and I will have Hermoine home in time for dinner.”

Jacob nodded. “Thank you.”

Atticus gave a curt nod and disapparated. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, yes, I went there. If anyone knows of a Dr. Who/Harry Potter Crossover where they kill Wizard Hitler, please let me know. 
> 
> Thank you for reading.


	5. Brunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brunch at the Tonks Household.

Remus smiled. The morning had gone well. The meal was good and the company better. Andromeda and Ted had agreed to think on joining the Order. 

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Nymphadora gesticulating wildly. Cautiously he snuck a glance at her. She was engaged in a debate with her father. His breath caught a little at the passion in her voice. She was just so. He scrambled for a word to describe her but for every word that popped up ‘beautiful, charming, vivacious, sweet, kind, lovable’ a part of him would pull away. _Keep a safe distance, you are the last thing she needs, old boy._ He thought to himself.

He looked to the other side of the table, where Moody had corned Nymphadora’s mother. Andromeda's smile was drawn tightly and it seemed she didn't agree with the direction of the conversation.

Remus gently cleared his throat. “Mrs. Tonks, would you like some help clearing the table?”

She flashed him a grateful smile. “Thank you, Remus. That would be very helpful.” She stood and started levitating the platters. “Please call me Dromeda. We’ve known each other since you were a boy. ” She said as she made her way towards the kitchen. 

He nodded and followed her into the kitchen carrying the rest of the items from the table.

“You can set those down anywhere.” She flicked her wand and the sink began to fill with bubbles. "I have heard nothing but good things about your work at Hogwarts." 

Remus startled a bit at the statement. "Well, it was a very enjoyable experience. I've always loved teaching."

"Are you planning on returning this term?" She prodded.

He looked down at his feet. "Umm...No, actually. I resigned after everything came out in the papers."

Andromeda moved to stand next to him. "I am only slightly sorry to hear that. Ted has been meaning to talk to you. We know the job market isn’t what it used to be.”

Remus shifted uncomfortably. “Really? I hadn’t noticed.”

“Well, things are certainly not going to get any better with the trade embargo MACUSA is threatening after yesterday's events.” She said conversationally. “Ted's firm is hiring for a law clerk. They have a big case coming up and they need someone with a good head on their shoulders that can think on their feet." Remus opened his mouth to decline and she raised her hand to silence him. "Now please hear me out before you say no. I know it isn't as prestigious as Hogwarts but it is steady work. Ted knows that you are dependable, knowledgeable and can keep your figures straight…” She was interrupted by a loud crack of apparition outside the kitchen door. “What on earth?” 

Remus drew his wand but Andromeda motioned for him to step back. A moment later, someone was pounding on the door. “Who is it?” Andromeda called out as she drew her wand.

Sounding slightly out of breath a man's voice replied, “Dromeda, it’s Atti. I need to talk to Ted, it’s an emergency.” 

Andromeda pulled open the door slowly and looked at the slightly disheveled man on the back stoop. He was maybe 5’7” with a slight build and thinning dark blond hair. His robes, which were higher quality than anything Remus could ever dream of affording, were slightly askew and his hair was sticking up at odd angles.

Andromeda’s jaw dropped. “Atti, what happened?”

The man gave an exasperated sigh. “Fucking Wizard Hitler happened.” She raised an eyebrow at his choice of words but stepped aside allowing him into the kitchen. Once he had entered, he turned and looked at her sheepishly. “Sorry, it’s been a rough morning. Can I please see Ted?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies if this seems to be stuck in the exposition stage but it is a slow build, more characters coming on board next chapter. Trust me Harry and Neville will get hugs. Hermoine will get to learn magic on the level of epic badassery. 
> 
> Thank you for reading :)


	6. I love werewolves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atticus goes for a consultation with his legal partner and winds up having an awkward moment with a werewolf. (Not as sexy as it sounds)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JK Rowling owns Harry Potter and Fantastic Beasts. I own Atticus Scamander because if Ms. Rowling can name a werewolf Remus Lupin, I can name a lawyer Atticus Scamander.

Atticus Scamander was livid. It hadn’t really hit him until he saw Dromeda. He looked at her and thought of his own mother. _How she had fought Grindelwald for a better world. How she didn’t back down. How she cried when she told him about the battlefields…the bombings and creature attacks…the camps._ She was so proud of him when he decided to fight the good fight as a barrister, but that was long ago and he had stopped fighting.  
  
Andromeda made introductions, which he didn’t quite catch. Seeing the state he was in, she asked the older gentleman with the magical eye in the dining room to leave. Since he had already witnessed his earlier outburst, the other gentleman and Dora stayed in the living room as he ranted.  
  
Atticus paced the length of Ted’s living room and looked over at his law partner. To his credit, the Hufflepuff was doing his best not to laugh at him or smile too broadly. Dromeda and their remaining guest wore concerned expressions. Dora was doing her best look as serious as a heart attack but cracking a little around the edges. Not that he could blame her, he hadn’t been this riled in years. It felt good in a way, but he was having trouble controlling himself.  
  
Ted broke the tension, clapping his hands and rubbing them together. “So, Wizard Hitler?”  
  
Atticus paused in his pacing. “You-Know-Who.” He sighed heavily. “I wish I knew the bastard’s real name, I would happily call him that. You-Know-Who sounds like I am trying to set him up for a date. Guess who killed the neighbors and fancies a snog, you-know-who.”  
  
Nymphadora bit her hand trying to stifle a laugh.  
  
Atticus opened his mouth to explain further but was interrupted by Dromeda. “I realize you are upset, but can you please sit down? You are going to wear a hole in the carpet.”  
  
“Sorry, Dromeda. I am just a bit wound.” He sat down a little too forcefully on an overstuffed armchair before turning to his friend. “Ted, the Wizard Hitler nonsense started when I was trying to explain Vol--Voldemort to Jacob. He was adamant about how bad all of this actually was and told me not to sugar coat it. Jacob then asked me why wizards haven’t done anything about the bastard.”  
  
Dora’s gaze was penetrating,“How did you reply?”  
  
Atticus put his head in hands. “I didn’t. How can you respond?" He looked up at her. He was on the verge of tears. "We did nothing because we were waiting for Dumbledore or the Ministry to save us. We thought his followers would eventually see sense. We thought a hero would rise up and we wouldn’t have to get our hands dirty.”  
  
Ted shook his head. “Well…”  
  
“Well, what? Ted.” Atticus ran his hands through his hair. “Try seeing yourself as reasonable when you explain to a man that the greatest evil of your time wasn’t killed by people standing up for what was right but by a baby. Then explain that the hero baby is his little girl’s best friend.”  
  
Ted raised an eyebrow. “The baby’s best friend?”  
  
Dora interrupted. “Why don’t you tell us what happened? Start with what happened this morning.”  
  
Atticus smiled, there was a reason she made Auror so quickly. “I saw my” he coughed “friend out and grabbed the paper. Made my tea as usual and opened the Daily Prophet. After I had read the headline about the World Cup, I checked on Jacob Granger to see if his daughter was alright.”  
  
The man from the kitchen looked at him questioningly. “Hermoine Granger?”  
  
Dora sucked in a breath. “Was she there?”  
  
Atticus felt sick to his stomach. “Yes. She went with the Weasleys and her friend Harry to the Quidditch World Cup.”  
  
The younger man paled. “Harry was there?” He asked, exchanging a meaningful look with Dora.  
  
Atticus nodded. “I couldn’t tell Jacob anything because of the statute, so I put him on a retainer and promised to fetch her. Hermione is supposed to be with the Weasleys. I searched the office and couldn’t find anything in the records. I was hoping you knew how to get a hold of them, Ted.”  
  
Dora stood up and started pacing. “This is bad.” She took in a deep breath.  “They should be fine. Right? If anything had happened to Harry Potter, it would have been on the front page.” She directed her question to the man in well-worn robes.  
  
He seemed to age ten years. “Not necessarily,” he said in an eerily calm voice.  
   
Dora was pacing now, whipping through the room like a caged animal. “If anything did happen, the Auror’s Office would have a report.” She walked to the fireplace right as it flared to life and a letter appeared.  
  
The younger man ran over to the fireplace, and he and Tonks cast diagnostic spells on the envelope. “It doesn’t look dangerous.” A hoarse voice called out. 

  
Dora picked up the letter and opened it. “It is from Mr. Granger. Mr. Weasley came by and told him that everyone is fine. The children will be staying with the Weasleys until the start of term.” She looked up at the barrister.

  
Atticus walked over to her. “May I?” Dora handed him the letter. “He wants us to get her but suggests we wait until later today.”  
  
Dora took the letter back and reread it. “How do you know?”  
  
“How he signed it. He ends the note with two words, anticipation and Ohana. Look the anticipation is drawn out an-ti-ci-pa-tion. It's code from when we were younger.” He chuckled at her blank look. “Anticipation comes from Rocky Horror. The line is stretched out, keeps you waiting. They must not be settled back in yet, we should give them at least an hour. Maybe two.”  
  
Dora gave him a calculating glance. “And Ohana?”  
  
Atticus did his best to put up a calm facade. “Ohana is a Hawaiian word, Jacob and I learned it when we vacationed there several years ago…”  
  
“Ohana means family.” The younger man interrupted. “Not just blood but the extended family of love and magic, family bound together and always remembered.” He looked very lost as he walked back to his seat.  
  
Atticus's heart clenched but there was no use in worrying. He could hear his father comforting him. _Worrying only made you suffer twice._  

Dora looked at him with a puzzled expression. "But how did he know to floo you here?"

Atticus was saved from answering by Ted. "Part of the court system, a retained client can get a message to their attorney as long as they are near an open floo on the network."

The metamorphmagus's hair flickered red for a moment. "That is so unsafe, Dad. You can't just have your floo open."

Ted patted her shoulder reassuringly. "It is only open to mail from clients. Trust me, I am not a Hufflepuff for nothing."

As heartwarming as it was, Atti was not comforted by this display. His mind kept drifting back to Hermione and Jacob. He needed to distract himself. He took a long look at the young man. He was very tall, too thin to the point of being sickly, his clothes were a bit raggedy though tidy, he was badly scarred, and his hair had some gray though looking at his face it was clear he was only in his thirties or forties. Atticus had at least a decade on him, maybe two. What caught his attention was the calm the man had wrapped around him, so calm the rest of the room seemed to be vibrating around him in comparison.  
  
The counselor took a step towards the man. “I couldn’t help but notice how well you are keeping your head through all this. I am sorry, I have forgotten your name in all my ranting.”  
  
The man looked up him with a comforting smile and stood. “Not to worry, I can understand. You have been through a lot today.” He extended his hand. “Remus Lupin at your service.”  
  
Atticus shook his hand. “A pleasure, Mr. Lupin. Atticus Scamander, in case I have forgotten. I’ve heard good things from Ted and Dromeda about you.” He looked over at Ted. “Has he offered you the position yet? I am afraid the project is going to be pressing very soon.”  
  
Lupin looked slightly confused at the shift in conversation but soldiered on with a warm smile. “Actually, I was trying to tell Andromeda that due to my condition, it wouldn’t be the best idea.” The words sounded polite but disappointed. Atticus studied him for a moment, he was used to turning people down.  
  
“We need someone with a dependable brain, Mr. Lupin. If you are ill, we will be happy to work around it. Ye gods, it's not like you’re a werewolf?” Atticus laughed. “If you are, though, I must say you have the perfect name for it.” Lupin looked down and took a step back.  
  
Atticus turned to Ted and Dromeda to see them looking decidedly uncomfortable. Dora was at scowling him and he hair starting to turn red again. _Too thin, too pale, too many scars, very tall, quiet, gentle, protective, calm, worn clothes, and not comfortable accepting..._ His thoughts broke off. “Shite!” The attorney cringed and gave Dora an apologetic look before turning around to face the werewolf.  
  
Lupin hadn’t stepped back any further but his body indicated that he would soon be moving towards the door.

Atticus thought of two of the kindest people in his life and took a deep breath. He gave Lupin a reassuring smile that would have put a Patronus to shame before holding out his hand for another handshake. “My apologies for sticking my foot in it. The job is still on the table if you want it.” Lupin took his hand and Atticus clasp his shoulder in a show of support. “I love werewolves. My cousins are werewolves.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was much longer than intended so thank you for reading to the end. I am very excited about the Blue Ray release of Fantastic Beasts so I had to play with Jacob's house elf line. 
> 
> Also, I know it is overused and a trope but I wanted to use Ohana, because believe it or not it did exist before Lilo & Stitch and the title is Family is Everything. 
> 
> The next two chapters will focus on Atticus's American relations. Feedback and comments are welcome.


	7. Change is in the Air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the other side of the Atlantic, Atticus's family feel change in the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JK Rowling owns all Harry Potter and Fantastic Beasts characters and settings.

The sounds of a man stumbling and swearing could be heard echoing across the clearing.

“God damn it! What in Morgana’s name?” The man muttered as he approached a solitary female figure lying on a grassy knoll looking up at the stars.

“Damn it, Trix. Since when do you have fucking goats?” The man grumbled as he flopped down next to her.

“Language, Mama says you are a werewolf and not a swearwolf.“ She giggled and he snorted in reply. “The goats are on loan to clean up the field. And last time I checked the goats were just sleeping. I think they might be making more noise otherwise.” She continued in a bubbly and cheeky tone. Sitting up a little she took a sip from a wine bottle and passed it over to him. “I wasn’t expecting to see you tonight. Isn’t your lady missing you?”

He raised the bottle in acknowledgment and took a swig. “I couldn’t sleep. It’s a little after 1 in New York so she was out like a light when I left.” He said before taking another drink. “Moscato?”

“Left over from the bonfire, I am closing down the house tomorrow and I wanted to finish it off. The new semester starts on the 6th this year.” She said and held her hand out. “It’s the time of year for shifts, Summer to Fall, Oregon to Massachusetts. The world is changing.”

He handed her the bottle back. “So you feel it too?”

"Yes," she took a deep drink. "I floo called or owled everyone I could to make sure they were alright. I heard back from everyone but Auntie Tina but there is a bit of a time difference.” She giggled. “Your sister sent me a very nasty howler in response to my owl.” She smirked a little. “Seems she was interrupted while entertaining a gentleman caller.”

“I would like to point out that she is your sister too.” He replied holding his hand out for the bottle.

She passed it back to him and stared at him for a moment. “I’m sorry, honey. I know you don’t like it when your wife does that with the kids.” 

He growled at her teasingly. “I thought you were supposed to ask before reading things.”

She pushed him gently. “It’s not reading if I can’t hear myself think over what you are thinking.”

“You sound like Mom.” He said lightly shoving her back.

“Thanks, Honey.” She giggled. He laughed and dropped a kiss on her forehead.

“I miss you.” He said pulling her into a hug. “Mom and Dad miss you too. You should move to New York.” He released her from the hug and looked down at her. “They have boonies there too. But you don’t have to worry about being swarmed by magizoologists or muggle cryptozoologists looking for Big Foot and a place to camp.”

She gave a soft snort. “I thought you liked it here?”

“I do. I love it actually, but everyone is back home in New York. You need your family.” He ruffled her hair. “We all love you know” He sighed dramatically “Even though you are a werewolf.” 

She put her hand to her forehead and pretended to swoon. “I know, werewolves are the worst.” She laughed. “I love you too.”

“Good to hear.” He chuckled. “Are you and Atti going to appeal to MACUSA again?”

“That is the plan. Although every time we fail it feels like…Every time it gets harder to face everyone, ya’ know.” She sighed. “We’re stuck at the moment, all the cards are out on the table. We need something to push us over the edge.”

“Do you think?” He said trying not to sound too hopeful.

“Oh Bear, we’ll figure it out.” She reached over and rubbed his back. “Honest.”

“What time is it?” He asked and looked at his watch. “I should head back, I have work in the morning.” 

“I will walk you back to the apparition point.” She said jumping up and giving him a hand.

Standing in the moonlight, the similarities between Bear (Benedict) and Trixie (Beatrice) Graves were clear. They were twins, he only two minutes older and two inches taller. They both stood tall and lithe with long graceful limbs. As they walked towards the house in companionable silence, dark curls shone in the moonlight and deep blue eyes twinkled with kindness and intelligence behind gold-rimmed glasses.

Two hours later, Trixie awoke to a phoenix song. She stumbled from her bed and took the letter it presented. She gently stroked its head as it nuzzled her hand. Deftly she opened the letter one handed and started laughing as the article fell out onto the table. Changes were indeed coming. Aunt Tina had sent a newspaper article that might prove enough to tip the scales in their favor. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More exposition. Sorry, I have the story mapped but it has been more free flow than I anticipated. Hermoine, Neville, and Harry will show up and many hugs will be given, I promise. It just might take longer than anticipated. Thank you for reading. 
> 
> Swearwolves comes from "What We Do In Shadows.", which is an awesome movie and reference for my twisted take on werewolves. 
> 
> The next chapter features the introduction of our favorite Legilimens.


	8. The Other Side of the Pond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Queenie Graves (nee Scamander nee Kowalksi nee Goldstein) is worried about her relatives across the Pond. Percival Graves is doing his best to be reassuring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JK Rowling owns Harry Potter. Should we liberate him? 
> 
> This chapter takes place a few hours after the events of the last chapter on the East Coast of the United States.

At 91, Queenie Graves, nee Scamander nee Kowalski nee Goldstein, had survived the Great Wizarding War, buried two husbands, and raised five children. During her life, she had made friends, created a network of correspondence that was rivaled only by her sister, and knocked Albus Dumbledore out cold with a single punch. At the moment, she really wanted another crack at that last one. She'd be happy to just watch Aberforth take a swing at the old busybody. 

She reread the copy of the Prophet her youngest daughter had owled that morning. _This is not acceptable_. She thought as she sat up a little straighter. _Don't they remember what all this will get us, how bad it was after the last war? How many perished? How much pain and suffering it caused? Hadn’t we lost enough in the last war?_ She flounced slightly as she threw the paper down on the table. _Parents and grandparents were not supposed to outlive their children and grandchildren. She had outlived two husbands and had been separated from two children due to the stupid International Statute of Secrecy._ _This was just too much. Damn the ISS. Damn MACUSA and the Ministry of Magic. And Damn Dumbledore and Lord Whats-his-name.  
_

Sitting across the breakfast table, her husband lowered his paper and thoughtfully glanced at her. “Everything alright, dear?”

“You already know everything is not alright, Percy.” She pushed the paper towards him. “It is starting again. And this time Jacob’s girl was there, right in the middle of everything.”

Percival Graves grimaced as he looked at the headline of the Prophet. He took the paper and glanced over the article. “Hippolyta send you this?”

Queenie shook her head, curls long turned snowy white bouncing. “Trixie, actually. She sent it over first thing. My Bunny isn't answering owls at the moment.”

Percival snorted. "She is not on the wrong side of 40 to be called Bunny, Hippolyta is too much for family." Queenie huffed. "Anyway, you don't have a problem with Beatrice being called Trixie." Queenie sat up a little straighter and glared at him. "It is not more of a warning label than a nickname."  
  
He let out a small chuckle and handed the paper back to her. “Speaking of Trixie, do you know if she is in contact with Atticus? This might just be enough to get the statute ruling reversed.”

She fussed with her napkin. "I'm not sure. She was trying to get ahold of Bunny last time I checked."

He paused thinking out what to say next. Looking up at his wife, he could see the tears forming in her eyes.

“You really think it’s that bad?” She asked a slight tremor in her voice. “I can’t. I won’t do this again.”

He reached out and took her hand. “We’ve been through worse.” He said gently. “We will get through this. We will bring them home, every last one of them. Newt and Tina included, I don’t care if I have to throw them both in his suitcase to do it.  The rest of the country can burn for all I care.”

Queenie looked down at their hands. “They have lives. The children are already enrolled at Hogwarts. They..”

Percival shook his head. “Doesn’t matter. The children will go to Ilvermorny, it is a better school anyway.” He let go of her hand and reached up to cup her chin, moving her gaze back to his. “I will drag them kicking and screaming if necessary, but I won’t let this happen again. I am going to call" He gave her a weak smile."...Bunny and tell her to stop ignoring her sister." He picked up his coffee and finished it with a final quaff. "Reach out to Tina. I'm sure this has her itching for a fight."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter closer to Harry getting a much-needed hug and possibly a scene with Jacob doing an impression of the incredible hulk. I haven't decided yet. 
> 
> Thank you for reading. Comments, feedback, suggestions, questions, and random thoughts are welcome.


	9. First Day on the Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atticus loves werewolves. Letters arrive from America. Remus Lupin starts working at Bones, Scamander & Tonks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JK Rowling owns all the things. I am just borrowing them.

Remus shook his head trying to clear his senses. _Had he just heard right?_ He thought as he stood there gaping at the smaller wizard. Mr. Scamander’s hand was still outstretched. He cautiously shook the other man’s hand before taking a step back.

“You love werewolves?” He asked arching an eyebrow.

Atticus grinned. “Yes. My cousins.” He patted down his pockets. “I think I have a picture…”

Remus raised his hand. “That’s quite alright.” He did his best to school his features for a neutral expression. “Are you having me on? Because I love a good joke as much as the next chap, but I have to tell you no one loves werewolves.” He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “We are monsters, truly deplorable people. Werewolves don’t even like other werewolves.” _Or themselves_ , he mentally added. 

He had forgotten about the others in the room until Tonks spoke up. “How can you think that? You are one of the best men I know.” Remus's heart clenched as he looked at her, she was heartbroken for him.

“You believe that don’t you, lad?” Atticus gave him a sad smile and clapped him on the back. "Well, you have the right to believe what you like I suppose. It doesn't make it true."

The werewolf looked over towards Nymphadora and her parents. For the second time in ten minutes, he was dumbfounded. He opened his mouth and closed it quickly thinking better than to argue and draw attention to the blush that must be creeping across his face.

He was saved from further embarrassment by a loud crack of the apparition as a large phoenix appeared next to the fireplace. Out of habit he and Tonks drew their wands. “Fawkes?” He asked in the direction of the bird that began to sing.

Atticus held up his hand. “Not to worry everyone, it is for me.” He turned towards the bird and smiled. “Benu!” The bird trilled in his direction, flying across the room to drop a message in his hand before disappariting away.

Remus stared at Atticus, who nervously fidgeted with the letter. The lawyer exchanged a knowing look with Ted.

Ted cleared his throat. “Well, I think to maintain client privilege and confidentiality, you will either need to sign an agreement to be associated with the firm or head out for the afternoon.” He pointed at Nymphadora and Remus,

Nymphadora smiled. “Would it interfere with my job at the Ministry?”

Ted smiled back. “No, you just couldn’t share anything discussed with the Ministry or any other organizations you might have membership in.” He gave the younger witch and wizard a pointed look.

Atticus smiled and turned to each of them. “And due to your condition and your position at the M.O.M. we couldn’t pay you as such. However, since the pound isn’t recognized by the Ministry because it is muggle money…” He coughed interrupting the end of his sentence.

“I think I will sign just out of curiosity at this point,” Remus replied. “You don’t see too many phoenixes around these days.”

“Excellent!” Atticus pocketed the letter and started looking through the pockets of his robe. “I always keep an extra copy on me.” He pulled out a few sheets of paper folded in half. “Here we are. Exscribo!” He flicked his wand twice creating two duplicates and pocketed the original.

Andromeda looked at Atticus questioningly, and he looked at her impishly. “Solicitor's trick, it creates a permanent and legal copy unlike Gemino.” She quirked an eyebrow at him. “What? It’s cheaper than a copy girl. I thought you would appreciate me keeping Ted away from temptation.”

“Not that she has ever had anything to worry about,” Ted said sweetly before turning to his law partner. “Funny, I seem to remember…”

Atticus coughed. “Here Ted. Why don’t you act as notary?”

After the contracts were signed, Atticus handed Remus the letter. “Welcome abroad, Mr. Lupin. Here, why don’t you do the honors.”

The werewolf opened the letter and smelled a hint of dragon's blood and amber. He cleared his throat and began to read aloud.

_Dear Atti,_

_I have news._

_Per statute 394POA-3, Obliviates cast by MACUSA agents to ensure the ISS can be lifted if proof can be provided that families have continued magical prodigy after 1 to 2 generations of No-Maj descendants. Please see enclosed exhibit in regards to our mutual friend and his daughter courtesy of Trixie._

Remus looked at the newspaper clipping and pointed. “It’s Hermoine, there behind Fred and George Weasely in the right corner.” He handed the clipping to Atticus, who looked downright giddy. The werewolf continued reading.

_I am rewriting the appeal now with Trixie (For the record, she has no respect for personal boundaries. If it weren't for this, I would not be speaking to her right now.)_

_I will have a full copy of the brief to your office at 8 AM tomorrow morning. We will need an affidavit from Jacob Granger nee Kowalski and his daughter as well as documentation of his daughter’s involvement with the Wizarding World. Anything that you can find that states that Hermione Granger is a witch send our way. And I mean anything, her Hogwarts letter; graded assignments; and other official documents._

_I will need everything back by 12 PM on Monday, August 30 th (7 AM in New York) for the hearing. We have been guaranteed a decision by the end of the day. _

“Yes!” Atticus punched the air after hearing this. He gave Remus an embarrassed smile. “Sorry, please keep reading.” Remus bit back a smile turning to the next page as the pages shifted a small origami flower fell to the floor.

_Good luck. Uncle Newt says we can hold on to Benu until this is settled so be on the look out for messages._

_Behave yourself,_

_Bunny_

_Hippolyta Scamander_  
 _Associate Director_  
 _Office of Being and Child Welfare_  
MACUSA

Nymphadora crossed the room and picked up the piece of paper at Remus’s feet and unfolded it. “It’s another note.”

Atticus bit back a laugh. “I am sure it is. Do you want to read this one, Dora?”

Nymphadora rolled her eyes at the nickname. Curiously, she sniffed the slip of pale pink paper. “It’s scented but not floral more like incense.” She read the first line to herself and burst out laughing. “Oi! I am not reading this in front of my mum.”

Andromeda pulled reading glasses from her pocket and held her hand out for the note. She cleared her throat and began reading aloud.

_Hi, Honey!_

_What’s a nice boy like you reading a letter like this._

Remus barked out a laugh and Tonks’ hair turned a frighteningly vivid shade of red. Andromeda raised an eyebrow at Atticus and Ted, who were looking a little too amused.

_I hope you like it quick and dirty. We don’t have time to fuss, focus on wizarding testimonies from teachers, friends, and family stating Jacob’s girl is a witch. We have the article from the Prophet and the invite ledger at Ilvermorny to corroborate the statements._

_I like our odds, but we have to strike while the iron is hot. Our parents (yours and mine) are pulling more strings than an elephant’s corset to make this happen._

_If you can’t be good, be safe and don’t get caught._

_Love,_

_Trixie_

_P.S. Did you know owls can’t distinguish between charmed toupees and little furry creatures?  
_

Atticus walked over and slapped Ted on the back. “I told you they were brilliant.” He paused for a moment as a thought hit him. “Bloody hell! Mum, Dad, Aunt Queenie, and Uncle Percy.” He let out a low whistle. “We have no time to waste, I will explain on the way.” He said dragging Ted towards the door.

Ted pulled away. “Where?”

“To wherever fair Hermoine is, of course.” Atticus broke into Cheshire grin. “Or do you fancy having the Americans invade?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we are finally back on the road to pick up Hermione, Yay! A pinch more exposition next chapter with the arrival of Luna and Dr. Granger. We are quickly approaching the first round of hugs territory and explanations regarding Dr. Granger's identity and where everybody fits. Sorry, this has been such a slow journey for one Harry Potter hug. 
> 
> I have been playing with each chapter being from a different character's point of view. Has that been confusing? Should I name who's point of view it is in the chapter description? 
> 
> Please let me know if anything is confusing and I will try to clarify with a rewrite. I am writing beta-less and writing a story for my own amusement so feedback, comments, suggestions, and questions are all very welcome. Thank you for reading.


	10. Two Lawyers, an Auror, a Dentist and a Werewolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atticus and his companions arrive at the Burrow. Luna meets Dr. Granger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter. 
> 
> Warning...more exposition ahead.

Tonks looked at the deserted country road and smiled. The side-a-long apparition had gone smoothly. She was upright, which was win most days. She looked to her left to see Remus looking a little pale but vertical although he was still gently holding on to her arm.  He was gently tapping his fingers against her skin, it was nice and tickled a little if she thought about it.

He looked down at her and quickly dropped his hand. “I am so sorry, Nym -- Tonks. I am not used to not being the lead while apparating.” He said quietly and quickly looked at his shoes.

Tonks gently punched his shoulder. “No worries, mate.” She looked over to see her father and Atti marching towards the burrow. “We better catch up.”, she said and they both broke into a jog to catch up to the rest of their group.

“Hold up!” Tonks shouted before catching up and lowering her voice. “We have time and you promised answers.”

Atticus turned to her. “Dora, we need to…”

Tonk’s Dad turned to his law partner. “Atti, look at me.” He said indicating his body that was plump and approaching middle age. “I am not going to be able to run a marathon and then conduct legal business.” He smiled. “We have time. Jacob told you to wait and that was less than an hour ago. What’s going on?”

Atticus rubbed his hand over his face. “This is the first time it has been real since we tried in '91. There is so much….there is so much that has to be amended. So much we couldn’t do because of the statute.”

Ted nodded. “I understand and we are going to do everything we can to make this happen but it has been 17 years, another half-hour isn’t going to sink us.”

Atticus’s expression became very businesslike. “Fine, but we walk at a pace just comfortable enough to talk at. This is not a Sunday stroll.” He started walking again.

Ted chuckled. “If you two have questions, now would be time.”

Tonks was dumbfounded for a moment. _None of this really makes sense but that was an Auror’s job to find the sense._ She opened her mouth to say something but Remus beat her to it.

“Your last name is Scamander and the letter referenced an Uncle Newt. I take it you are related to Newt Scamander?” The werewolf asked warily.

Atticus stopped and stared at Remus. "Yes, he is my father.” He looked guilt-stricken. “He regrets it, you know. It was never his intention. He started the registry because he was hurt and scared. He had just seen so much and he thought if he could track the infected and get them help…” He paled and looked away. “He never meant for it to become what it has and the family has paid for his mistake. Some more than others.”

Remus’s face was blank. “Your cousins? Are they all werewolves?”

Atticus shook his head. “No, just Bear and Trixie. Twins. They were attacked a little before their 6th birthday in the summer of 1965. They were staying with my parents. Some have called it a political attack, revenge for the registry.”

“What do you call it?” Remus asked his eyes shifting color ever so slightly causing Tonks and her father to tense.

“A sociopathic pedophile finding a convenient cause to hide behind. Greyback likes them young, he likes to see them suffer, especially, the girls.” Atticus shuddered and Tonks felt like throwing up.

Remus’s voice took on an objective almost academic edge. “Girls generally don’t survive. The ones that do, Greyback usually makes short work of. He believes they weaken the _pack_." He spat the last word as if it were poisoned. "How did she?”

“It's amazing how accidental magic can protect young wizard or witch.” He said darkly before forcing a chuckle. “After the attack, the ministry had the nerve to try to arrest them while they were in the hospital, Underage Use of Magic. They only visited here three or four more times, stayed with their father’s sister and her family at Godric’s Hollow. My father has never forgiven himself for the attack or the registry. They had to be hidden with family when they visited. Most wizards…” His eyes were bright with unshed tears when he looked up at Remus. “But you know all about that, all too well I guess.”

Remus nodded. “I suppose I do.” He gave Atticus a gentle smile. “No hard feelings, I was just curious.” He turned to her. “Tonks, Ted, we should be going.” The group started moving forward again.

Tonks stared at Atticus for a moment. “So how does this all relate to Hermoine?”

Atticus turned to look at her but kept moving. “This all falls under client privilege so if you feel like you need to share with anyone tell me so I can Obliviate you.”

Tonks nodded. “Agreed, Now, how does all of this fit together?”

“Jacob and I were born at the end of the Great Wizarding War. Our mothers, Queenie and Porpentina Goldstein, are sisters.” Atticus paused for a moment.

Tonks stopped dead. “Which one is your mum?”

Atticus smirked at her. “Porpentina Scamander nee Goldstein.”

Tonks ran up to the man and hit him on the shoulder. “And you never told me.” He gave her a bemused look. “ Well, you probably couldn’t tell me before but…Porpentina Goldstein.”

Remus gave her a quizzical look. “I am not familiar with her.”

Tonks looked offended. “Not familiar with her? She was only the first witch to be an Auror in Britain. She is one of five people including Dumbledore that survived dueling Grindelwald.”

“Impressive,” Remus replied with a noncommittal shrug.

“Are you trying to wind me up? She was Mad-Eye’s mentor. She’s the reason I am an Auror, Mad-Eye was going to show me the door, but he said I reminded him of her. Said if I had half her instincts, I would be a legend.” She said beaming.

Atticus laughed. “Well, I may be biased but that is quite the compliment from Alastor.”

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to…” Tonks blushed. “Please continue.”

“Jacob’s father died in 1945 a few weeks before Jacob was born. In 1948, Queenie remarried Theseus Scamander, my father's brother. They were relatively happy and lived near Mum and Dad. They had two daughters, Hippolyta and Alcibie or Bunny and Alice. Uncle Theseus was the head of the MLE Auror Division and died in a raid on a group of dark wizards in 1955. In 1957, Aunt Queenie moved back to the States and formed an arrangement with an old friend, Percival Graves. Neither of them wanted to remarry, but they found comfort and companionship in each other.” Atticus looked slightly uncomfortable at this statement. “A little too much companionship resulted in marriage in the Spring of 1959. Benedict and Beatrice, Bear and Trixie, were born in August of that year.”

Atticus took a deep breath. “All of my cousins are magical, except Jacob. Not that he ever minded, but in America the line is clear. You are magical or No-Maj, he could stay in the wizarding world as long as he was in close contact with the family. He was happy, or I thought he was, he went to university and became a doctor specializing in dental surgery. He shared a flat with Bunny and had a string of girlfriends. And then in 1974, he came to Britain for a conference and fell in love with Jean Granger.”

Ted put his hand on Atticus’s arm. “You can stop if you want.”

Atticus shook his head. “No, if we win, I will be telling this frequently. I need the practice.” He paused for a moment to catch his breath. “Jacob proposed to Jean in 1975 and MACUSA gave him a choice. Either move to the United States and separate Jean from her family or be Obliviated and move to Britain to live as a muggle. Jacob couldn’t make Jean sacrifice everything for him, so he gave up his family.”

Tonks stumbled over a small rock. As Remus was dusting her off, she asked. “So why all the legal leg work? An Obliviate order should be easy to reverse as long as there wasn’t any damage.”

Atticus sighed. “It wasn’t just a simple Obliviate order. Jacob’s muggle father had a resistance to the Obliviate charm so other measures were put into place and the family was scattered. Everyone in America was forced into silence with no communication with anyone on this side of the pond. There were four exceptions, my parents, Alice, and myself. Alice was lost to us at the end of the first war with Voldemort.”

“If that is the case, why can you tell us this information?” Remus asked as their pace slowed.

“Client privilege. We are on retainer for the Graves and Scamander families and are the primary representation in the Graves’s case against MACUSA. If any of you have ever had any contact with anyone involved I can’t say and I can’t tell you who is being impacted by all this outside of Jacob, Hermione and current members of the Graves and Scamander families. And the lack of information flow goes both ways; they don’t even know that her name is Hermoine. I was able to find a loophole for to share pictures of her but that is about it. They don’t know what happened to Alice's family, just that she isn’t around anymore. They don’t even know that…” He looked at Remus and stopped. “Well, there are lots of things they don’t know.”

The group was almost at the main gate to the Burrow when they saw a car parked along the side of the road. Atticus and Tonks jogged ahead to find Jacob standing outside the fence staring in the direction of the Burrow. A little blond girl with radish earrings was at his side chatting to him.

“Jacob, what are you doing here?” Atticus asked when he was a few feet away.

“Atti!” The man replied. “I couldn’t wait any longer so I decided to just try and look for her.”

“How did you know to look here?” Tonks asked amazed that a muggle had gotten this close.

The little girl spoke up. “I think it was the Blibbering Humdingers, but it could also be he is very smart. He says he went to where he was compelled not to go.”

Jacob smiled at the girl. “Atticus this is Luna Lovegood. Ms. Lovegood this is Atticus Scamander. Luna's friend just ran to the house to get her father.” He turned to Tonks. “I’m sorry we haven’t been introduced.”

Tonks held out her hand. “Tonks. I'm Ted’s daughter.”

Jacob nodded. “Yes, Atti’s partner in the firm. Atti has had him out to the club a few times, good man.”

The little girl looked at them both like they were exotic animals. “Are you related to Newt Scamander?” She asked Atti.

He blushed slightly. “Yes, he is my father.” She flashed him a bright smile. “I’ve read all his books. I want to be a magizoologist and travel the world.”

She turned watery blue eyes to Tonks. “And you, are you a nymph? You don’t feel quite like other witches, you have lots of moon frog light around you. You could be a shapeshifter or be beloved of a shapeshifter.”

Tonks stood there staring at the girl as Remus and her father approached.

The girl’s gaze was torn away from Tonks. “Hello, Professor! I am so sorry you are no longer at the school.”

“Hello, Miss Lovegood. It could not be avoided I am afraid, it is good to see you.” Remus replied with a smile.

“Is that because of the moonfrogs?” Luna asked innocently.

Jacob chuckled at the interaction. “She’s pretty amazing, isn’t she? She reminds of someone from a dream.”

Luna beamed at him. “That is the kindest thing anyone has ever said about me.”

They were interrupted by Arthur and Bill Weasley, who jogged up to the fence followed by several red-headed children.

“Good Afternoon, I am Arthur Weasley and this is my oldest son, Bill. How can we be of assistance?” The older man stated.

Bill smiled at Tonks. “Wotcher, girlie.”

“Wotcher, Bill, Mr. Weasley. We are here…” Tonks stopped when she swore she heard a soft whine from Remus. She stared at the man and thought she must be hearing things because he looked as gentle and cheerful as ever.

Atticus looked discomforted and cleared his throat. “Mr. Weasleys, my name is Atticus Scamander and these are my associates Ted Tonks and Remus Lupin. I am here with my client Dr. Jacob Granger to retrieve his daughter.” Atticus said smoothly holding out his card.

One of the younger red heads started backing away from the fence. “You don’t know what happened that night. She’s safe here.”

Mr. Weasley furrowed his brow. “Now, Ron.”

“No, you are not taking her.” The red headed teen ran back towards the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So they finally made it to the Burrow and Ron went all Gryffindor. 
> 
> Thank you for reading.


	11. Here's Dr. Granger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron is overprotective and Jacob saves his little girl.

Harry sat on the bed while Hermoine looked out the window of Ron’s room. “Do you see anything?” The teen asked.

Hermoine groaned. “Sort of. There are six people on one side of the fence and Weasleys on the other.” She opened her mouth to say something but stopped. “It looks like Ron is running back to the house.” 

Harry jumped up and unlocked the door. A minute later, Ron rushed in and slammed the door behind him. “They are coming for you, Hermoine. You’ve got to hide.” He picked her up and placed her in his wardrobe. 

The trio of friends locked the door and pulled the curtains. Harry was confused. _Why would death eaters be chatting politely along the fence? Why would they want Hermoine? Or drive a car? Or…._

Harry turned to Ron who was pacing the floor. “Ron, what is going on exactly?”

“Yes, Ron. What is going on? And why am I hiding in your wardrobe?” Hermione’s muffled voice added.

“Harry, Hermione. You’ve got to trust me. They want to take Hermione away from the Burrow.” Ron said nervously. “We have to protect her, Harry.”

Harry pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose. “Who is trying to take her? And where?”

Ron walked over to Harry and whispered. “Her father but he’s a muggle and muggles are harmless. He won’t be able to protect her.”

Harry looked at Ron like he had gone around the bend. “Her father wants to take her?”

Hermione opened the wardrobe. “What?”

Ron pushed her back in and closed the door. “Your father wants to take you home.” Ron looked very serious. “Which is a horrible idea since he is a Muggle and has no way of protecting you.”

“Ronald!” Hermione scolded and pushed back on the door. Harry sat back down on the bed and groaned.

A knock sounded at the bedroom door. “Hermione, Kitten? It’s your Dad. Can you please come downstairs I need to talk to you?”

“She’s not going anywhere with you!” Ron yelled. “It’s not safe!”

“Hermione, Harry…Ron. We can talk about this down stairs.” He took a deep breath. “Atti has some paperwork we need everyone to fill out.” 

“We are not leaving! I know you are trying Mr. Granger, but paperwork isn’t going to protect Hermione. Neither are rubber ducks or cars or boobs in a tube.” The boy shouted.

“Ronald Bilius Weasley!” His mother shrieked from downstairs."Open that door right now." 

Ron stood his ground. “We are not leaving.”

Hermione shoved Ron out of the way and stepped out of the closet. “Ronald!”

“Ron, mate. Let’s just go downstairs.” Harry said before covering his head with a pillow. The headache was coming back. 

“NO! Hermione is staying here.” Ron stated and tried to force Hermione back into the closet.

“What? Not safe?” The man bellowed. “Listen to me, young man. Last time I checked, we didn’t have Wizard Hitler running around trying to kill babies and terrorizing sporting events. She is far safer at home. Her home.”

“Don’t listen to him, ‘Mione. He’s mental!” Ron pleaded.

Harry was giggling under his pillow. “Wizard Hitler.”

“Ronald! Don’t call ever call me that again!” Hermione yelled. “Ow! Ron let me go! Harry help me! Dad!”

“Hermione! What’s going on?” Jacob yelled and began pounding on the door.

“Dad!” Hermoine pushed Ron. “Let go! You git!” 

Harry sat up. “Ron, just go open the door.”

Ron’s face flushed. “No!”

Jacob Granger kicked the door down and it slammed again the wall. Harry had seen Hermione's Dad at Kings Cross and Diagon Alley but he seemed sort of cuddly and jolly. In Ron’s small bedroom, he was looming and very frightening. “Get your bloody hands off my daughter.” The man growled just as Ron fainted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jacobs are the mortal enemies of doors. Maybe that's a family trait? Hmmm...
> 
> Thank you for reading. Comments, suggestions, feedback, and moonfrogs welcome.


	12. The Other Side of the Door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look at what is happening on the other side of the door as Jacob tries to get into the Burrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning bad werewolf jokes ahead.

Jacob sighed as he watched the teenager run back to the house. He smiled as best as he could and extended his hand to Mr. Weasley. “Arthur. It is good to see you again.”

Arthur, who had paled at his son’s outburst, took Jacob’s hand. “Good to see you, too. Jacob.” He looked down at the ground a bit sheepishly. “I am sorry about that but the boy does have a point, it is a bit dangerous for Hermione right now.”

Jacob tried not to scowl. “I heard. Listen, this is my best mate, Atticus. He’s a wizard. We have known each other all our lives and he practically lives at our house.”

“My house….” Arthur began before Luna interrupted. 

“I’m sorry to interrupt, Mr. Weasley, but Mr. Granger is a muggle and he found your house.” Luna said dreamily. “Though that may be all nargles from the mistletoe in your oak tree outback.”

Jacob chuckled. “What she said.” He turned to the girl and smiled. “Thank you, Luna. You bring up an excellent point.” 

Luna beamed back at him. “Thank you, Mr. Granger. I should probably head home.” She stepped on the fence and waved at Ginny. “Bye, Ginny.” She turned to the group behind her that were looking on slightly bemused. “Good Bye, Mr. Scamander. Do you think I might be able to write your father?”

Atti smiled. “I am sure that can be arranged Miss Lovegood.” He handed Luna one of his cards.

“Goodbye, Miss Tonks and Mr. Tonks. Goodbye, Professor. You might want to keep your eyes open, there might be satyrs about.”

The man chuckled. “Thank you, Luna. I will keep that in mind.” She nodded and proceeded to skip in a zig-zag pattern across the fields.

Mr. Weasley chuckled. “That girl is _unique_.”

Jacob smiled. “She reminds of something I used to hear as a child. It is better to be weird and wise than normal and denser than a sack full of hammers.”

Arthur laughed. “That is an old wizard saying, though that last part is usually said much more” He let out a small cough. “colourfully.”

“Arthur, I know you think that Jean and I are just muggles. And muggles are helpless…am I right?” He said with a smirk. 

Arthur shifted uncomfortably and looked at the ground for a moment. He looked up at Jacob. “It’s just that you don’t have the means to protect yourselves that we do. I mean things were worse at the match than I let on.” He said guiltily.

Jacob clapped his hand over Arthur's shoulder. “Listen, Arthur, I understand. But you need to understand where I am coming from, how would you feel if I took Ron to a sporting event and witch hunters just showed up.” 

Arthur sighed. “I just look at her as one of mine you know.”

Jacob nodded. “And Jean and I appreciate that. We appreciate all you have done but we will keep her safe.”

Atticus nodded, still looking slightly anxious. “Hermione, Jean, and Jacob will be living with me at my townhome until school starts on the 1st. It is well protected with lots of wards and charms, they will be perfectly safe there.” Arthur looked at him doubtfully.

Tonks stepped forward. “Mr. Weasely, I will be keeping an eye out on everyone. I am a trained Auror now, Alastor Moody was my mentor.” Jacob looked behind him to see the man with the worn clothes and Ted talking quickly.

The man in the shabby robes stepped up behind her. “Mr. Weasley, Ted and I are both wizards will keep an eye on them as well. It is only a few days.”

“That is saying quite a bit…” One of the twins stated.

“Professor Lupin was the best Defense teacher…” the other continued.

“We ever had”, they finished in unison.

Mr. Weasley took a step back and eyed the man warily. “You’re Remus Lupin?”

Jacob giggled.

Mr. Lupin stood his ground. “Yes, I am Remus Lupin.” 

Jacob giggled louder and Atticus nudged him. “Sorry.” Jacob said trying to contain his laughter.

Arthur looked confused at the muggle’s behavior.

“What is so funny?” One of the twins asked.

“Nothing.” Jacob tried to catch his breath. “Sorry, Hermoine told me there was a werewolf at the school and all I could think was that anyone named Remus Lupin would be the most obvious suspect.” Jacob started laughing harder. “I mean why not just call yourself, Mr. Wolfgang MacWerewolfson.”

There was a hushed silence for a moment.

“By gods,” One twin started.

“He’s right.” The other continued.

“We should have seen it a mile away.” They said in unison before pausing for a moment and looking at each other as if sharing a thought. They turned to Mr. Lupin and pointed. “You’re Moony!”

The man had frozen. Tonks was glaring at Jacob and Atticus was trying to stifle his own laughter. He leaned into Jacob. “Don’t worry, I made the same mistake this afternoon.”

Jacob frowned. “What do you mean?”

He turned towards the man, who was crestfallen. “I am a werewolf, Dr. Granger.”

Jacob looked confused for a moment. “Like grrr… argh…ooowwoo? Sharp pointy teeth, killing chickens and such?” The little red-head girl giggled and the boys were doing their best not to laugh.

Mr. Lupin rubbed a hand over his face. “Yes. Although, I always pay for the chickens.”

Jacob looked at him for a moment. “That is very thoughtful of you, Mr. Lupin. Most people wouldn’t do that.” He gave the man a big smile and extended his hand. “Please call me, Jacob.”

Remus eyed Arthur cautiously and took Jacob’s hand. “Remus.” He said and smiled back.

Ted let out the breath he was holding and approached Arthur. “Mr. Weasley. We need Hermione.” He glanced at Atticus. “We also need to ask a favor of you and your family. We are working on a case regarding Hermione and we need statements from you that she is indeed a witch.” He looked at Lupin and his daughter. “Remus and Dora can stay out here if it easier for you.”

Tonks and Remus nodded and recognition dawned on Arthur’s face. He pointed towards Tonks. “You’re Charlie’s Dora.” He said with a smile. “Thank you so much for the rubber duck. It is really fascinating.”

“I suppose you should all go into the house.” He waved his wand and the gate glowed a golden color. “My apologies, Mr. Lupin. I just don’t have much experience with…”

Remus raised his hand and smiled at the man far more gently than Jacob thought he deserved. “Quite alright.”

The group walked into the house and Mrs. Weasley greeted them. “Oh, hello, Jacob. So good to see you again.” 

Jacob smiled. “It is wonderful to see you too, Molly. Do you know where Hermione is?”

Molly twisted her apron slightly as shouting could be heard from upstairs. “She is upstairs with Ron and Harry. Fred, George, please take Mr. Granger up to Ron’s room.”

The boys nodded and Jacob followed them up the twisting staircase.

Jacob could hear the yelling on the other side to the door more clearly. He gently knocked on the door. “Hermione, Kitten? It’s your Dad. Can you please come downstairs I need to talk to you?”

“She’s not going anywhere with you!” Ron yelled. “It’s not safe!”

Jacob looked at the twins. Fred or maybe George said. “Ron and Harry are in there with her.”

“Hermione, Harry…Ron. We can talk about this downstairs.” He took a deep breath. “Atti has some paperwork we need everyone to fill out.”

“We are not leaving! I know you are trying Mr. Granger, but paperwork isn’t going to protect Hermione. Neither are rubber ducks or cars or boobs in a tube.” The boy shouted.

One of the twins slapped his forehead with the palm of his hand and cursed under his breath.

“Ronald Bilius Weasley!” His mother shrieked from downstairs. "Open that door right now."

Ron stomped his foot and yelled back at the door. “We are not leaving.”

“Ronald!” Hermione yelled causing Jacob to start losing the small amount of patience he had left.

“Ron, mate. Let’s just go downstairs.” He heard another voice mumble.

“NO! Hermione is staying here.” Ron bellowed and Jacob could hear movement in the room.

Jacob cursed under his breath and tried the door handle. “What? Not safe?” The man bellowed. “Listen to me, young man. Last time I checked, we didn’t have Wizard Hitler running around trying to kill babies and terrorizing sporting events. She is far safer at home. Her home.”

“Don’t listen to him, ‘Mione. He’s mental!” Ron pleaded.

“Ronald! Don’t call ever call me that again!” Hermione yelled. “Ow! Ron let me go! Harry help me! Dad!”

“Hermione! What’s going on?” Jacob yelled and began shouldering his weight into the door.

“Dad!” Hermoine pushed Ron. “Let go! You git!”

“Ron, just go open the door.” Harry yelled.

Ron replied, “No!”

Jacob Granger kicked the door open and it slammed again the wall.

The twins exchanged glanced and smirked. “Wicked!”

Jacob stepped into the tiny bedroom and glowered at the boy. “Get your bloody hands off my daughter.” The ginger haired boy fainted at the sight of him.

Hermione ran into her father’s arms. “Oh Daddy!”, she exclaimed and started to cry.

Jacob rubbed circles on her back and hummed. “Shh…Kitten. It’s okay. We’ll be home soon.” He looked over at Harry on the bed. The boy looked at them as if he had never seen a parent comfort a child before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to end it on sad Harry. However, next chapter Harry does finally get hugs and there are hints that Harry isn't as alone as he thinks he is. 
> 
> Thank you for reading.


	13. Mild Embarrassment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry finds out more about his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JK Rowling owns all the characters. I just write silly stories and force them to hug. 
> 
> Warning: Harry will be hugged in this chapter. I don't know if it will break him but since I don't own him I'm willing to find out.

Harry was sitting on the porch of the Burrow enjoying the quiet. After Ron had fainted, Mrs. Weasley came up to bring him round. Harry, Hermoine, and Dr. Granger went downstairs, but Hermione was pulled to the side and was engaged in a heated conversation with one of Dr. Granger’s friends. Everyone seemed to be filling out paperwork that was attached to muggle clipboards, much to the delight of Mr. Weasley. As Harry slipped out the front door, Professor Lupin gave Harry an understanding smile before going back to helping Arthur focus on the paperwork.

After a half-hour of solitude, the door opened revealing one of the men that accompanied Dr. Granger and Professor Lupin. His dark blonde hair was neatly tied back. He was wearing dress robes and carrying a clipboard. His round face had gentle features, reminding him a little of Neville. The man paused and stared at Harry for a moment.

Harry sighed. “I know, I look like my father with my mother’s eyes.” He grumbled.

The man chuckled. “ I was going to say you look like your Gran,” he paused before continuing, “but James favored her so I can see why others might not see it that way. May I sit down?” He pointed and indicated the step.

Harry nodded, and the man sat next to him. “Much obliged.” He extended his hand. “Atticus Scamander, but my friends call me Atti.”

Harry shook the older man’s hand. “Harry Potter, but you already knew that.”

Atticus shrugged. “Only because you are here with Hermione.” He said with a wink and Harry relaxed a little.

Harry watched him as he put the clipboard down and flexed his fingers. “Did you know my Dad?” The boy asked not knowing what else to say.

Atticus leaned back against the step and extended his legs. “Somewhat. I only met him two or three times. I’m a good 15 years older than him, so we didn’t talk much.” He hummed to himself for a moment. “I knew your grandparents better.”

“What were their names?” Harry asked. Atticus looked at him sadly, and Harry flinched. “Sorry, I shouldn’t have asked.”

“Nonsense, lad,” Atticus said sitting up straighter. “I am just sad that you had to ask that question. You should know your roots. ” Harry nodded but didn’t make eye contact.

“Your grandfather was Fleamont.” The lawyer said making Harry snicker involuntarily.

“I know, horrible name, but it did help him to become one of the best duelists of his day. Good old Fleamont Henry Potter, named after his mum’s family. Though if you called him Fleamont, he was liable to hex you. Most people just called him Monty.” He pointed at Harry’s hair. “He invented Sleakeazy’s Hair Potion, and by the time he was 40, he had quadrupled the family fortune.”

The boy gave him a questioning look. “It is a hair tonic for wizards. Fitting considering Potters are famous for their misbehaving hair.”

Harry self-consciously patted his hair down, and Atticus laughed. “You look fine.” He said. “Your gran was Euphemia Potter, but before that, she was Euphemia Graves, though everybody called her Effie. She was an American, Monty met her while touring the States with his hair tonic. He was smitten from the moment he saw her.” His eyes twinkled with mischief. “She arrested him for a D&D in front of No-Majs.” Harry was utterly confused by this statement, and Atticus shook his head. “Drunk and disorderly in front of muggles, breaking the statute of secrecy."

Harry nodded before Atticus continued. "Monty used to say she took his heart into custody and never gave it back.”

"She was an Auror?" Harry asked with a smile.

Atticus nodded. "She worked as Auror under her brother with the MACUSA MLE until '33. In '34, she advocated for and opened the MLE Office for the Protection of Children."

Harry's eyes widen at that statement. _She was an Auror that protected children. Would she have protected me? Would she have taken me from the Dursleys?_ He thought.

The man frowned and patted him gently on the back. "I don't know all that has happened, but she wouldn't have stood for it, Mr. Potter."

Harry looked away. "What else did she do?"

"She served as its Director until right before she married your grandfather in '46. In '47, she officially moved with him to England." He chuckled. "Although being a Gryffindor and a Thunderbird, they were always out looking for adventures. They mostly traveled the world until your Dad came along."

Atticus pulled a wallet out of his robes and opened it."Would you like to see a picture?" He handed Harry a picture facedown.

Harry read the back, “Island fun. Monty and Effie Potter, Maui, HI, USA 1958. Taken by Q.”

Flipping it over, Harry couldn’t help but smile. Waving in the picture was a couple somewhere between 40 and 70 on a tropical island. He recognized them from the Mirror of Erised; they had been older, but it was clearly them. His grandmother was tall and curvy with dark wavy hair and dark blue eyes. She wore round spectacles and a wrap dress covered in a flower print. The woman had an infectious smile and would occasionally burst out laughing at his grandfather's antics.

His grandfather stood next to her with his arm wrapped around her waist smiling as if he had won the World Cup. He was shorter with white hair that refused to behave. He wore a flower print shirt and something similar to cargo shorts that showcased his knobby knees. They were both decorated with flower necklaces. Occasionally, she would lean over and kiss his cheek. In response, he would lean slightly, whisper in her ear and waggle his eyebrows suggestively.

Harry blushed at the action. Atticus shook his finger at the picture. “Monty, stop being a cheeky bugger in front of your grandson.”

Atticus chuckled. “Sorry about that, parents and grandparents can be embarrassing.”

Harry frowned for a moment saddened at never at having met them, but then he remembered Privett Drive and started laughing. After a minute, he was laughing so hard he was close to crying. All Harry ever heard about Grandpa Evans was that he was tough but fair and not one to suffer fools. The man was normal and respectable. _The right type of person_ , Aunt Petunia had said. And here was his father’s father, a joker and a cheeky bugger. A man that was embarrassing him from beyond the grave by being playful with his gran. Harry's heart clenched, and his laughter turned to sobs.

The older man gave him a watery smile. “I made a promise a long time ago that if I ever saw Effie’s boy to give them something.” He opened his arms and hesitated. “May I?”

Harry nodded, and Atticus wrapped him in a hug. “Even though it doesn't feel like, remember you are not alone, Harry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Harry got a hug. A sad hug but still a hug. He will probably be getting another hug before he leaves the Burrow. 
> 
> The next chapters will be the same window of time from Hermione's and Lupin's perspectives. 
> 
> Comments, feedback, hugs, pictures of Monty & Effie, and suggestions are welcome. Thank you for reading!


	14. Hermione Suspects Things Aren’t What They Seem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione and Atticus have a heart to heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tolkien's estate owns Nazgul. JK Rowling owns Harry Potter. I am just test driving it, anyone up for wheelies in the parking lot? 
> 
> This chapter takes place during the events of chapter 13.

Hermione breathed in deeply as she held on to her father. She had missed him. She had missed both her parents but she was supposed to be off at school, she was supposed to be brave and independent. She was a witch but she just wanted to go home.

Her dad broke the hug and kissed the top of her head. “You alright, kitten?” 

Hermione nodded. She looked over to see Harry kneeling next to Ron, who was sprawled out on the floor. She quickly rubbed her eyes on her sleeve. “We should get Mrs. Weasely.”

“Right then,” Harry said before leading them down the stairs.

The next few minutes were a blur of everyone talking at once. She looked around the room to see Professor Lupin talking to Ginny and a girl with pink hair speaking with Bill.

Harry squeezed her hand and whispered, “I will be over here.” He pointed towards the hearth.

In the kitchen, she saw Mr. Weasely talking to two men in dress robes. Her father led her in that direction.

Her dad waved in greeting. “Found her.” He pointed at Hermione. “Kitten, this is Ted Tonks, your Uncle Atti’s law partner.” 

Hermione smiled at the man before turning her attention to the man in expensive dress robes. The man, who had taken her on nature hikes and encouraged her love of knowledge. She frowned and furrowed her brow before exclaiming. “You’re a wizard! How could you not tell me?” Causing the room to fall silent.

Atti shifted uncomfortably. “Maybe we should talk about this off to the side with our inside voices?” He said in a tone that drew Hermione’s attention to how she was acting causing her to color slightly. “Jacob, Mr. Weasley, if you will excuse us.” He turned to the other man. “Ted, can you distribute the statement forms?”

The man smiled brightly and clapped Atti on the shoulder. “Of course. Common on, Arthur, you are going to love this.” 

Atti directed Hermione to a corner of the kitchen. Hermione opened her mouth to start peppering him with questions and he raised his hand. “Yes, I am a wizard and a lawyer. Yes, you can be both. The forms are for a case our firm is working on. And no, I can’t give you any more details other than it involves your Dad.” He took a deep breath. “No, you cannot stay here until the start of school. You and your parents will be staying at my place for the next couple of days. Now, do you have any other questions?”

Hermione hit his arm and stomped her foot. “Why didn’t you tell me you were a wizard? You could have helped me so much.”

Atti sighed. “First, according to the Ministry your father is a muggle and we have been friends since before you were born. I couldn’t break the statute of secrecy.”

Hermione snorted. “But…”

“I tried but I couldn’t say anything until you went off to Hogwarts. Once you came back from Hogwarts, you didn’t want to spend time with any of us. “ He said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Hermione was hurt. “I just…”

He shook his head. “I am not blaming you. It is normal, but when was I supposed to say anything? One of the very few family lunches in the summer? Please pass the treacle tart, by the way, I am a wizard. What do you think of the Ministry’s new legislation against goblins? What are the implications of the new werewolf legislation?”

“Yes! I would have loved that.” She felt like she was on the verge of tears. “I have no one to talk to about that stuff. I see so much that could be fixed and I don’t quite understand it but I can’t ask Mum or Dad and everyone at school already thinks I’m mental and a swot. You could have asked me to coffee or lunch with Dad or…”

Atti gave her a sympathetic smile. “I did ask you to lunch and coffee. Your Dad and I asked you to the club. I even planned out a day hike that would have taken us by a rather interesting colony of bowtruckles this summer but you were invited to the World Cup instead.” He looked down at his hands. “I’m sorry, I should have tried harder. I just knew you were safe and happy with your friends….” 

She was crying again. “But we weren’t safe. There was a troll and a basilisk and dementors and….”

Atti paled. “What?!”

Hermione covered her mouth. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said…It’s all normal, isn’t it? Just part of being a wizard or witch, I don’t want to worry you.”

Atti was shaking. “Jacob! Ted! Remus!” The men walked over with Mr. Weasley.

Jacob looked concerned. “Hermione, love. What’s the matter?”

Hermione wiped tears from her eyes. “Nothing, Dad.”

“Nothing?!” Atti bellowed. “You went to school and had to deal with trolls, basilisks, and dementors, and you say its bloody nothing. That is not normal, Hermione. That is not safe. You are a child; you are children and being a witch or a wizard doesn't change that.”

Professor Lupin paled. “Hermione, did all this happen at Hogwarts?” Hermione nodded and the man looked like he was going to throw up. 

Jacob was livid. “So I am guessing you mean trolls like in Tolkien and not ones with brightly colored hair and stones in their bellies?” Atti nodded. “Basilisks as in the bloody great big snake from dragon mythology?” Atti nodded again. “And dementors are?”

Atti was quiet for a moment. “Think of them as Nazgul.”

Arthur was turning an interesting shade of crimson. “When did all this happen?” He asked in a hushed tone.

Hermione looked down at her hands. “It started our first year.” He nodded and went in the direction of Ron and Ginny.

Jacob was eerily calm. “Let me get this straight, I let my daughter be part of a world that is still dealing with Wizard Hitler. And now you tell me I have been sending her to a boarding school, which is essentially located in Mordor?”

“If I say no, are you going to punch me?” Atti said looking at her father warily.

“More than likely.” Jacob said in a cheerful voice that terrified Hermione.

Atti looked between Hermione and Jacob nervously. “There are other schools, some would argue better schools.”

Hermione nervously bit her nails. “But I can’t leave Hogwarts. I can’t leave Harry and Ron.” She was going to start crying again.

Jacob and Atti exchanged a knowing look as the girl with pink hair wandered over to Hermoine. “Don't fret, Miss. Just take one thing at a time,” she said brightly wrapping her arm around Hermione and handing her a clipboard. “Step 1, please fill this out to the best of your ability. Remus, please help the twins with their statements. We can all talk about this later, we have a job to do first.” She gave a pointed look at Atti. “Jacob, why don’t you come with Hermione and me. You can help us fill in the details.”

“Thank you, Dora.” Atti gave Hermione a kiss on the top of her head. “We will talk about this tonight. Right now, please work with Dora on your statement. I am going to go outside and work on mine.”

Hermione nodded and followed the girl with pink hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has always bugged me that none of the parents or adult figures ever said "You fought a Basilisk? Wow, that is messed up. Maybe we should send you to a different school or get you some counseling."
> 
> Thank you for reading. Another Harry hug next chapter.


	15. Euphemia "Effie" Potter Nee Graves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus tells Harry about James's Mum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JK Rowling owns Harry Potter hence why his grandmother is named Euphemia Potter and not Dorea. However, she never stipulated a maiden name. 
> 
> This chapter takes place at the same time/a little after chapter 13. 
> 
> Warning: Feels and character background information ahead.

Remus was emotionally exhausted. It was taxing enough trying to herd Weasleys but it was all he could do to keep from going to Hogwarts. He had some choice words for Albus, it terrified him to think that Harry’s safest year was the one in which he was attacked by a werewolf and stalked by an escaped convict. He cursed under his breath and stepped outside.

He found Harry crying on the front porch in Atticus’s arms. He cleared his throat and they both started. “Sorry, I just needed some air.” He looked at the boy. “Are you alright, Harry?”

Harry wiped his nose on his sleeve. “Yeah.”

Atticus gave a watery smile to the werewolf. “We were just looking at some pictures.”

Remus raised an eyebrow. “May I?” Harry handed him the picture that was now slightly wrinkled on the edges. Remus smiled sadly. “You knew them?”

Atticus nodded. Harry turned to Remus. “Did you know them, Professor?”

Remus indicated the step. “May I?” Both men nodded and made room next to Harry. The werewolf sat down. “Yes, I knew them. They were amazing people, very kind.” He looked down at his hands and thought of how he failed Harry. “Very protective.”

“What happened to them?” The boy asked.

Remus’s heart broke as he saw the glimmer of hope in Harry’s eyes. “They died in December of 1979. There was a dragon pox outbreak. Effie wasn’t strong enough to survive it and passed on December 2nd. Monty didn’t have much incentive to go on without her and followed her the day after the funeral.”

Harry looked at him like a drowning man. “Can you tell me something about them?”

Atticus stood up. “I think that is a wonderful idea, Harry.” He tapped the clipboard. “I will just be inside filling this out.”

Harry and Remus shared an awkward glance before Remus cleared his throat. “Well, there was the time that Effie hexed Sirius’s Mum at platform 9 ¾.”

Harry looked up at him in awe. “Why? What happened?”

Remus fidgeted with his sweater. “Well, we were leaving for summer hols. Effie and Monty were there to pick up James. Sirius’s mother was there to pick up Sirius and his younger brother, Regulus.” He stared off in the distance seeing it as if it were a dream. “Walburga Black was not a nice woman. What started as resentment towards Sirius became hate as he made decisions that supposedly dishonored the family. I was heading home with my Dad when I heard him scream. She cursed him, I don't think it was the Cruciatus curse but it was damn close. He had seizures for weeks afterward.”

He looked around nervously as if breaking a confidence. “After Sirius screamed, things happened very fast. I don’t know what happened exactly but by the time I made it over to where Sirius was, Effie had Walburga pinned to the side of the Express with her wand pressing into her throat.”

He looked over at Harry. “I’m sorry, this really isn’t my story to tell.”

Harry grabbed his arm. “Please tell me. I don't know much about them."

Remus weighed the decision for a moment and nodded. “Walburga was spewing obscenities and trying to curse her, but Effie kept her pinned and stood there in silence waiting until the old hag's verbal diarrhea got the better of her. Walburga screamed that 'Sirius was a disgrace to the House of Black and that the miserable blood traitor is not my son.'" The werewolf smiled. “In that moment, Sirius’s life changed forever, Effie raised her wand and said loud enough for the entire platform to hear ‘Since you don’t want him, I claim him. Sirius Black is my son. He is mine, kin of my kin, son of my heart.’"

Harry stared at him in confusion. Remus caught the look and explained. “By saying he was not her son in front of witnesses, Walburga made Sirius available for adoption. Effie just took advantage of the situation and legally claimed him as her son. It was a wizarding oath said in front of dozens of witnesses, you can’t get more binding than that.”

Harry was awestruck. “What happened next?”

“She proceeded to hex Walburga, stuck her to the side of the Express. She then helped Sirius up and guided him out of the platform. James and I followed her with his trunk. Walburga yelled after us calling Effie a …ummm.. not very nice word for a certain lady part.”

Both wizards blushed and Remus let out an uncomfortable laugh. “Effie was never one to back down or miss a beat, though. She didn’t even look back before announcing ‘You underestimate me, Mrs. Black. I can assure you, it's toothed.’ James almost choked, he was laughing so hard.”

“And Sirius?” Harry asked.

Remus sobered. “The only time I ever saw him happier or prouder was when you were born. He was so happy he was crying, he had never had an adult fight for him. Never felt wanted. And Effie…well, Effie was the mother we all wanted.” He looked down at his hands and lost himself to melancholy. _We were all so proud and happy when you were born. We were supposed to make the world better for you. How could we have failed you so badly?_

The werewolf looked up and noticed Harry staring at him. The young wizard looked like he was contemplating something. "May I?" He asked in a small voice.

Remus was about to reply when the small boy wrapped him in a hug. "It's not your fault. I'm sorry you lost them too." He whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm sorry. I just made myself cry so I am sorry for any tears shed. The next chapter is happy, I promise, and some of Jacob's siblings will be making an appearance. 
> 
> Thank you for reading. One more chapter will be posted tonight.


	16. The World Shifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's August 30th, what will the outcome of the MACUSA hearing be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone really own anything? OK, JK Rowling owns Harry Potter. 
> 
> Warning: F-bombs said by non-swearwolves.

It was a little after three on the 30th when Ted walked into the conference room. The past three days had been a marathon to get everything ready for today’s hearing and now it was in Atti’s hands. There was nothing to do but wait and enjoy the quiet. Remus stifled a yawn as he filed away the office copies of the brief. Ted spread his paperwork on the table and began writing the response for a hearing that Friday.

The door to the room slammed opened startling both men as Atticus stalked into the room and proceeded to start kicking one of the conference chairs.

“Everything alright, Atti?” Ted asked and slowly approached him.

Atticus threw his hands up. “No!”

Ted rolled his eyes. “Sit down. How you got placed into Slytherin, I will never know.” The lawyer flicked his wand and started preparing tea. “Remus, would you like some tea?”

Remus closed the cabinet and walked towards the table. “That would be lovely, thank you, Ted.”

Ted sat down next to Atticus. “So, what was the outcome?” Atticus mumbled something and put his head on the table. “What was that?”

“I said, we won but we’re fucked, Ted.” Atticus snarled.

“Go on,” Ted said causally levitating the tea tray to the table.

Atticus picked at the edge of the table. “Evidently, there is a big to do at Hogwarts this year and security has been amped up. They changed the letters the children received over the summer.”

“How?” Remus asked before pouring the tea.

“The letters are fully binding magical contracts this year. Accepting the letter is the same as signing a contract stating that you will attend school at Hogwarts from September 1994 to June 1995.” Atticus sighed.

Remus stared at him. “Isn’t that illegal?”

“Since it is endorsed by the Ministry and they are only marginally answerable to the rule of law, no, no it is not illegal. Immoral and unethical as all get out but not illegal.” Atticus slammed his fist on the table causing tea to slosh on it.

Ted took out his wand and cleared it with a quick swish. “What does that mean for us?”

“It means, Hermione and” He looked at Remus and stopped. “It means Hermione can’t transfer to Ilvermorny. It means she has another year of trolls and dementors and gods know what else.”

“We will just start looking for a loophole,” Ted stated optimistically. “What else?”

Atticus stood up and started pacing. “Oh, I don’t know. Alice has been in a catatonic state in St. Mungos since 1981 and we just found out that Neville has been in Augusta’s care since Dewey died ...”

Remus coughed. "Neville Longbottom?"

Atticus nodded. "Yes. He's Alcibie Scamander Longbottom's son. Alice's son."

"So Neville is related to Hermione?" The former professor smiled.  "That is fantastic. They would be good influences on each other."

"Yes, if Augusta Longbottom will let us near him." Atticus groaned "And her family doesn't kill him first."

Ted frowned. "What do you mean?"

Atticus pulled out Auror reports. "They wrote it off because Algie Longbottom is a bit daft and from old money. He tried to 'force the boy's magic out' by throwing him off the Blackpool pier, shoving him into an open fire grate and dropping him out of a high window." He took a deep swig of tea. "Do you have anything stronger?"

"No, Atti," Ted said gently. "Did Augusta know?"

There was a distinct rap on the door to the conference room. Ted looked at Atticus, “Were you expecting anyone?”

Atticus stomped over to the door and wrenched it open. “What?” He demanded.

“Damn, Atti. We just won, I hate to see how you would be reacting if we’d actually lost.” A man’s voice said cheerfully.

“Oh for fuck's sake, Bear, Move!” A woman’s voice snapped. “Atti, where are your files?” She demanded before pushing past the lawyer into the room.

Ted took a minute to study her as she slammed her briefcase on the table. She was tall with a round face and strawberry blonde hair that was currently wrapped up in a French twist. She was dressed in MACUSA robes and grumbling under her breath. She looked up at Remus. “You, what’s your name?”

Remus looked taken aback. “Remus Lupin.”

“Are you employed by the firm, Lupin?” She asked before pulling an unending stream of files from her briefcase. The werewolf nodded, and she shoved a pile in his direction. “Pull the facts on the attack on the Longbottoms in 1981 and then look into the clauses that allow for students to be pulled out of Hogwarts.”

Atticus stalked back into the room. “Don’t do a thing, Remus!” He turned on the woman. “Damn it, Bunny! You aren’t even a member of this firm, what gives you the right to barge in here and start ordering people about?”

She stopped looking in her briefcase and straightened to her full height, probably an inch or two taller than Atticus. She silently folded her arms and stared at the man. Self-consciously Atticus took a step back and looked away.

The man from hall entered the room carrying a battered suitcase. He stood over 6 feet tall; his black hair pulled back with a leather cord. He wore the uniform of an MACUSA Auror and while intimidating, he had an air of easy kindness about him. He stepped behind Atticus and placed a hand on his shoulder in an act of support. “Really, Bunny.” He said pushing his glasses further up his nose. “Sometimes, I wonder about you.” He looked down at Atticus. “Sorry Atti, Bunny thinks she has some leads. Can we _please_ work with you and your team to follow up on them?”

Atti gave the man a grateful smile. “Of course, Bear. Thank you.”

“Anytime, cuz.” He said beaming at Atticus before directing a pointed look at the woman.

She glared back at him. “What?”

“Did you at least introduce yourself before descending upon the poor man?” He indicated Remus.

“He’s smart. He works in a law firm. He will figure it out.” She said with a dismissive wave of her hand before going back to her briefcase.

The Auror took a step towards Remus and extended his hand. “It is a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Lupin. Benedict Graves at your service.” Remus shook his hand and the man extended a hand towards Bunny. “This is my sister, Hippolyta Scamander.”

He took a step towards Ted and extended his hand. “You must be Mr. Tonks, I’ve read some of your work. Absolutely wonderful stuff, I can see why you and Atti work so well together.”

Ted smiled and took his hand. “A pleasure, Mr. Graves and please call me Ted.”

The man chuckled. “In that case, please call me Bear.” He gestured towards his sister. “And her Bunny.”

Bunny scoffed, “We don’t have time for this, Bear. Where is Trixie?”

He tapped the suitcase. “She is reviewing the files concerning our cousin.”

“Get her out here!” She flopped into a chair. “We need to go over the plan for tomorrow.”

“Funny,” he said tapping his chin, “last time I checked the position of boss of me was already filled.”

“Bear…” She said with a warning tone.

“Don’t blame me.” He said defensively raising his hands. “If you don’t like it, take it up with my wife. You won’t get anywhere, but please feel free to discuss it with her at length.” He winked at Ted, who chuckled.

Bear turned towards Atticus, “Atti, is it alright if I bring Trixie in?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Forward momentum. So next chapter, Remus finds out why Atticus loves werewolves and action plans are discussed. All leading up to August 31st the day everyone's memory is restored (almost). 
> 
> Thank you for reading. Suggestions, comments, conversations, and random HP facts are welcome in the comment section.


	17. Not All Werewolves Are Tricksy But Trixie Is a Werewolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus meets Trixie and spills his tea. A plan is hatched with the cunning use of stickie notes. Not to mention, general sibling silliness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JK Rowling owns Harry Potter. In the beginning, there was the Sourcer's stone which was good. Then there was Prisoner of Azkaban which was amazing. Followed by the Order of the Phoenix, which was fantastic until chapter 35. After that, it was a bit of a blood bath justifying a PTSD-ridden, angsty Harry Potter with a martyr complex. Maybe we should have called child protective services when the letter was addressed to a cupboard? But I own nothing. 
> 
> Warning: Flirty werewolves and spilled tea.

Remus did his best not to gape at the man as he shook his hand. _He was a werewolf. He was most definitely a werewolf._ Remus could smell it on him. _But he looked more like a wizard scout than a dark creature. He worked for MACUSA as an Auror, was that even possible?_ He asked himself. But that wasn’t what threw him. _This man could be James’s brother._ He thought to himself. _Taller with blue eyes and more manageable hair, but they share the same build, nose, cheekbones, ears…Hell, they even smell similar._

The man, Bear, had gone on to playfully bicker with his sister. Bunny was most definitely not a werewolf and was probably older by at least a decade. Eventually, Atticus agreed to let another sister join them.

Remus had expected Bear to leave the room to open the floo, but instead the man set his suitcase on the floor and opened it. He gave Remus a wink and proceeded to disappear inside. Both Remus and Ted stared at the case in amazement. "Is that legal?" Remus asked. 

Atticus smiled at him. "Is what legal?" He said a little too brightly and Remus decided not to ask any further questions about it.

After a few moments, Bear’s head popped up. “Atti, Trixie wants to know if you want her to bring anything besides the file and a sticky pad.”

Before Atticus could speak, Bunny looked over and snapped. “Just tell her to get up here now!”

Atticus smirked at Bunny. “Please ask her to bring up some biscuits if she has any.”

“Will do!” Bear shouted as he descended back down into the case.

After Bunny yelled for him several times, the sound of footsteps ascending stairs could be heard. Bear was the first out of the case. He extended his hand to help a young woman step up into the room.

She turned to look at Remus and he choked on his tea. “You alright, honey?” She asked and looked at him with concern. She flashed him a smile. “Don’t worry, everyone who knew her thinks that.” She giggled. “I’m quite flattered that you noticed, Uncle Monty always said she was quite a looker. ” 

Bear smiled. “Mr. Lupin, Ted, this is my twin sister, Beatrice Graves.”

“Please call me Trixie.” She beamed at the two men and extended her hand giving them both a firm yet gentle handshake.

Atticus walked towards her. “Trixie!” He exclaimed before wrapping her in a tight hug.

“Hey, Atti.” She kissed his cheek. “Missed you, handsome.”

Atticus made a fist and lightheartedly tapped her on the chin. “Right back at you, dollface.”

She playfully pushed him away before reaching into her bag and handing him a small box. “I only had shortbread made up, I hope that’s ok.”

He smiled. “That is perfect.” He set the box on the table and tapped it with his wand, forcing it to expand to the size of a shoebox. She turned back to Remus. “Are you sure you’re ok, mister?” 

Remus just stared at her as he took in her scent. “You’re a…”

“Takes one to know one, honey.” She winked and smiled at him mischievously before her expression turn to one of concern. “Don’t worry so much, Mr. Lupin. It’s not healthy to spend so much time in your head.”

The Marauder was awestruck. “A legilimens. You’re a natural legilimens. The last one on record was...”

“Queenie Goldstein,” she finished for him.

“Trixie!” Bunny scolded. “That isn’t polite.”

“My apologies, Mr. Lupin. I can’t stop sometimes.” She smiled apologetically and changed her glasses to ones with light pinkish-blue tint and turned to Bunny. “Better?”

“Just sit down so we can get through this!” Bunny snapped.

Trixie sat down and smiled at Remus. “Don’t worry about her, she’s got a good feeling about you. She’s just torn up inside about Alice and Neville. Anger is easier to express sometimes…”

“Trixie!” Bunny was blushing.

The woman looked down at the table. “Sorry, Bunny.”

Atticus clapped his hands together. “So my darlings, what’s the plan?”

Bear looked around the table. “I guess this is my cue.” He stood up and pulled a tiny pad of paper from his robes. He pulled a sheet off and stuck it to the wall before tapping it with his wand. “Crescere”.

The page expanded to the size of a classroom blackboard. It was divided into three columns numbered 1, 2, and 3. He pulled a marker out of his robes and started writing. “So let’s start with Hermione and Jacob”, he wrote ‘H & J’ under column 1. “The Obliviate and Confounding charms will wear off at 12:01 AM in New York so that is 5:01 here.”

Bunny tapped her fingers on the desk. “Who wants to be in the transition party?”

“I’ll be there as the MACUSA rep.” Bear said writing 'B' under 'H & J'. 

“Since the Ministry will be present, I think it would be best if Bunny was the family representative,” Trixie said softly.

Ted raised an eyebrow. “Problems with the Ministry, Miss?”

Trixie gave him a dazzlingly smile. “I have a condition the Ministry frowns upon.” Ted gave her a quizzical look and she giggled. “What can I say? I can be a real bitch once a month.” She said with a wink. 

Remus spat out his tea at her statement spraying Ted. “I’m so sorry.” He said and handed the man his handkerchief.

Bear smirked at his twin. “Bunny it is then.” He wrote ‘& B” in the first column as Trixie helped Remus by casting some quick cleaning spells.

“What about Alice?” The eldest sister asked quietly.

Trixie squeezed Bunny’s hand. “I can go, sweetheart. It will give me a chance to see if anything can be done.”

Bunny nodded. “Alright, but someone should go with you. Atti, can you go with her? I don’t want her to face Augusta alone.”

Atticus smiled. “I am never one to turn down a pretty girl on my arm.” Trixie smiled and blew him a kiss. 

Bear laughed. “That is settled then.” He added an N to the second column and wrote ‘A&T” underneath. “Ted, can you act as counsel for Hermione and Jacob?”

“I will be sleepy but honored.” He said with a chuckle.

“Excellent”, Bear said as he added a T to the first column. “We will bring coffee.” He turned towards Ted and Atticus. “ We will need representatives from the British Ministry. Who do you know in the MLE?”

Ted spoke up. “My daughter works in the Aurors office.”

Bear smiled and nodded. “We will need a second as well. Someone trustworthy that can think for themselves.” He paused for a moment. “None of this greater good shit either. Someone that is out there fighting the good fight and has skin in the game.”

“I’ll ask her if she knows anyone trustworthy,” Ted said with a smile.

“We really appreciate your assistance,” Bear said opening the shortbread and offering some to Ted.

Remus looked at the paper on the wall. “What goes in the third column?”

Bear handed him the box of shortbread and wrote ‘HP’ on the paper. “That one is going to take a little bit of time and a dash a cleverness.” He sighed. “Aunt Tina is going to request the records to see how far down the rabbit hole the red tape goes.”

Trixie smiled and took a piece of shortbread from the box. “Good thing the Goldstein sisters are resourceful, patient, and clever then.” She said biting down on the cookie.

Bunny smiled at her little sister. “One might say tricksy even.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mentioned this in my response to Shinigami24 that this has become a much bigger story than I anticipated. The original plan was for 40 mini-chapters and I am already on chapter 17 and only a quarter of the way through. So thank you for reading! Your patience is much appreciated as the story fleshes itself out. 
> 
> The description still holds true Harry, Hermione, and Neville will find themselves immersed in a large extended magical family that will help them with the fight ahead. Neville and Hermione will be getting lots of hugs soon. Harry will get hugs as soon as Tina finds her red tape machete. 
> 
> Again thank you for reading. Comments, suggestions, requests, and questions are most welcome. In answer to one request, there will be a couple nifflers in upcoming chapters.


	18. A Grandmother’s Lament

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things aren't always as they appear. A late night drink with Augusta Longbottom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A wee bit of exposition about life at the Longbottom manor. 
> 
> Warning: Neville's Gran has got a mouth on her.

Augusta Longbottom nee Fleamont sat at her desk and sipped firewhiskey. The clock struck midnight and raised her glass to the photograph on the corner of the desk. “Happy Birthday, Dewey. I miss you, love.” In the picture, Dewey Longbottom was laughing in the garden, showing roses to a fascinated two-year-old Neville.

“Why did you have to go and die, you old coot?” She said lovingly at the picture. “I’m no good at this, you know?” She laughed. "Of course, you know. You were there the first time." 

She took another sip from her tumbler. “You were always better at this than me.” She traced the picture with her finger. “You know damn well the only reason why Francis turned out half-way decent was he was as brash as I was and nothing I said ever made it through his thick skull.”

“I’d like to say our grandson takes after you, but you were never that quiet.” She smiled “He’s got your kindness, though, and your eyes.”

“He’s got Alice’s heart and patience.” She wiped away a tear. “I made him cry today, he hid it well but Mopsy told me.”

“I didn’t mean to, I was talking about Frank and I said I wish you were more like your father.” She took a swig of firewhiskey. “I shouldn’t have said that. I didn’t mean it how it sounded. I just … I just miss him so much. He was my baby.”

“Neville and I are just so different.” She pulled out her handkerchief and wiped her eyes. “He nurtures, it’s almost second nature to him. He could be a healer.” She took another drink. “I once told Moody that he was being a big girl's blouse and to just walk it off after a wall fell on him. True, I just wanted to not be there when the dragon came back but still.” She finished her glass.

“Speaking of Moody, did I tell you the bastard didn’t answer my owl? I sent him a note this morning and it came back unopened. Probably just pissed out of his head, anniversaries are the worst part. And birthdays, Christmas, the changing of the seasons.” She refilled her glass and took another drink. “Who gave you permission to die anyway? I should hire a necromancer to raise you just so I can kick your sorry arse for leaving us.”

Augusta drained her glass. “And for the record, your brother is a fucking twat and should have been drowned at birth. It would have been easy, all you would have had to do was put him outside when it was raining.” She frowned. “He came over yesterday, asking to see Neville. Wants to know why I’m upset with him. Said my knickers were just in a twist and I needed to get over myself. Let the past be in the past.” She took a drink. “Unfortunately, I was never pithy like Effie. I wish I was but I am not so I just told him to fuck off and hexed his bollocks.” She rested her chin on her hand and stared at the fire.

“I’m all alone in this and I feel like I’m drowning.” She said looking back at the picture. “Monty’s gone. Effie’s gone. Alastor went round the bend years ago, not that he was ever good with children. Minerva and I never got on. The last of the Prewetts married that odd Weasley boy and can barely keep track of her own brood. Everyone is either old, dead, mad, incompetent, or following Albus off the cliffs of the greater good.” She took a drink and laughed. “I hear that’s somewhere near Dover.”

The clock chimed two. “I best get to bed, love. Visiting our boy tomorrow.” She kissed her finger and pressed it to his picture. “If you can bend the ear of any god for me, I would appreciate it. You know that we could use the help..”

She swayed a little as she walked towards the door. “Good night, Dewey.” She said before extinguishing the lights.

Despite the alcohol, Augusta Longbottom slept well the during the early hours of August 31, 1994. She dreamt of friends long forgotten, comrades in arms, and family. She relived parties, firefights, duels, birthdays, funerals and weddings. When she awoke later that morning, she remembered. Frazzled and excited she snapped her fingers and an elderly house elf appeared.

Frazzled and excited she snapped her fingers and an elderly house elf appeared. "Mopsy, go wake my grandson."

"Yes, mistress," she replied before apparating. 

Augusta snapped her fingers again and the elf reappeared. "And Mopsy, see that he is dressed for the hospital. We have an appointment to keep."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since Ms. Rowling hasn't said otherwise, I am making Augusta related to Fleamont Potter (his mother was a Fleamont) because fanfiction. 
> 
> Guess who remembers next chapter? 
> 
> Thank you for reading. Hopefully, the next chapter will be up tonight as well.


	19. Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to remember at 5:01 AM on August 31st.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JK Rowling owns the Harry Potter. The Harry Potter is shiny though so maybe if I got a niffler.
> 
> Warning: F-bombs and mentions of possible drug use. 
> 
> New Thing: Random Werewolf Fact  
> Werewolves are nocturnal.**

Tonks smiled sleepily as Kingsley Shacklebolt sauntered up the drive to her parent’s house. “Wotcher’ King!” She greeted in between yawns. 

“Good thing, I am coming off the night shift otherwise you would be on your own, kid.” He said ruffling her hair. 

Tonks tried to duck his affection and wound up sprawled on the sidewalk. “Bugger!” 

Kingsley laughed. “Here.” He extended his hand and heaved her upright. “Where are we going?” 

Tonks pointed up the street. “Just a block over, I thought we could walk.” She stretched. “Just waiting on Dad.” 

The Tonks’s front door opened and Ted headed down the drive. “Mornin’, Kingsley, Dora.” Ted handed Kingsley and Tonks cups of coffee and took a swig of his own. “Come on then. We best be going.”

After a ten minute walk, Ted pointed to towards a vacant lot between houses 11 and 15 on Scoone Avenue. “That’s it.”

Tonks looked at her father in disbelief. “What the toolshed?” 

“Fidelius charm,” Ted said before handing them each a piece of paper, which read ‘13 Scoone Avenue.' 

The air seemed to ripple before them as a small cottage came into view nestled between the row houses. “Come on, we’ll go in around back.” They walked around the house and through the garden to the kitchen door into the dining room. 

Atticus was sitting at the table his head in his hands next to a woman that looked like she was about to nod off and fall over. “Wotcher’ Atti!” Tonks shouted and stumbled as the man startled awake. 

A man resembling a better class of Celtic demigod in the nicest Auror robes she had ever seen refilled Atticus’s coffee mug. He held up the pot in their direction. “Refill? We also have tea if you prefer.” He cheerfully went to the kitchen and returned with a teapot. “From leaves not bags.” 

The woman sitting next to Atticus groaned. “You are officially the worst.” 

He smiled. “Yes, sister dearest.” He then turned to the group. “I guess Atti is a little out of it to make introductions.” He said as his cousin moved to lean against the wall. 

He extended his hand. “I’m Benedict Graves, Director of the North American First Response Team. I’m here representing MACUSA.” He shook Kingsley’s and Tonks’s hands in quick succession. 

“Auror Shacklebolt and Tonks.”, the senior Auror said pointing to himself and Tonks. 

The man smiled brighter than a lighthouse beacon. “Glad to meet you both. Thank you for coming out on such short notice.” He pointed to the woman at the counter. “This is the official family representative and my sister, Hippolyta Scamander.” The woman in question gave a small snort and placed her head on the counter. 

Ted sat down on the other side of Atticus. “What happens exactly at 5:01?” He asked watching the clock that read five till five. 

Atticus grumbled something incoherent. “It’s okay, Atti. Don’t over exert yourself.” Graves said with a wink. 

Atticus snarled in the man’s direction. “Fucking nocturnal bastard.” 

“It was close, but my parents were married, Atti.” The man rolled his eyes and stood. “Let’s sit over here; they aren’t morning people.” He indicated they should take a seat at the opposite end of the table. “From the reversals I’ve assisted on, memories are completely transferred for those that are asleep when the change happens.” He looked at the group. “For those that are awake, it is kind of hit and miss, unfortunately. Sometimes it is a full recovery, sometimes it's bits and pieces, and other times it's nothing until the next morning. However, once an impacted person falls asleep and wakes up again they tend to have their memory fully restored.” 

The clock struck five and Graves pulled out his pocket watch. “Guess it’s just a matter of seconds now.” The room was silent save for the ticking of the clock. At 5:01, Graves’s pocket watch chimed. He looked at Ted. “Anything?” 

“Not really. But did I know you, Bear?” He yawned and took a sip of coffee. “Good coffee reminds me of what we used to have at Atti's folks' house when Dromeda and I were first dating. We used to sneak over there when Atti was on break from Ilvermorny.”

Tonks stared at her father. “Whatcha talking about Da’? Atti went to Hogwarts with you and Mum.” 

“Just the first two years, he transferred to Ilvermorny when things got too bad in Slytherin.” Ted laughed. “Jacob would bring over the most brilliant Aunt Mary and these fantastic little pastries.” He looked nostalgic and a bit misty. “Atti, how is Queenie these days?” 

Atticus was staring at him. “What?” 

“How’s Jacob’s Mum doing?” He took another swig of coffee. “She still married to that jumped up Auror?” 

Atticus ran over to Ted. “You remember?” 

“What?” Ted asked and slowly put his coffee down as realization crossed his face. “I remember.” He stood up and grabbed Atticus by the shoulders. “It worked! I remember!” 

The Aurors stared at the pair as they jumped for joy. “What do you remember…” The door to the dining room slowly opened to reveal Jacob dressed in his robe and pajamas followed by a very confused Jean and Hermione. 

The man tentatively looked around the room. “Atti?” He asked. 

Atticus let go of Ted and took a step towards the man. “Yes, Jacob.” 

“What’s all the commotion about?” The dentist asked. “It’s like someone let loose a herd of Hippogriffs.” 

Hermione stared at her father. “How do you know about Hippogriffs?” 

Jacob yawned and waved his hand at her. “Your Gran had a full herd when I was going up. They are quite peaceful creatures.” He looked down at his hand and showed her a scar. “Unless you aren’t as respectful as you should be or you are holding the ferret wrong.” 

Hermione's eyes widened. “You said you got that when Robby Fenwick bit you.” 

Jacob shook his head. “Oh no! That was the other hand. Trust me I know the difference between a bratty 10-year-old and a Hippogriff.” 

Everyone was looking at Jacob in awe. Hermione looked like she was about to faint. “Why did you mother have a Hippogriff herd?” 

“Her second husband, Theseus Scamander, left them to her in his will. Died in the line of duty fighting a dark wizard.” He put his hands in his robe pockets and rocked slightly on his feet. “That was when we still lived here, we moved back to New York when I was 12. Atti came to live with us so he could go to Ilvermorny the year after and the year after that Mum married Percy.” He let out a deep laugh. “Hey Atti, do you remember when we released that crate of nifflers at the wedding? I thought Bunny was going to kill me.” 

He looked over and saw Hippolyta Graves. “Bunny?” 

The woman smiled at him. “Hello, Jacob” 

He saw Graves standing beside her. “That can’t be you, Bear. Last time I saw you…” 

Graves smiled. “It’s good to see you, brother.” 

He looked around the room. “Where are Alice and Trixie?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Werewolf facts are at the discretion of the author and may or may not be popping up throughout the story.
> 
> Thank you for reading. Comments and suggestions are always welcome. Now if you excuse me I need to find a fanfiction writers anonymous meeting.


	20. Visiting Mum & Dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neville and his Gran go to St. Mungos to visit Frank and Alice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JK Rowling owns the Harry Potter. Tried the niffler, Harry didn't fit in the pouch. I'm going to need a bigger niffler. 
> 
> Warning: Wily lawyers ahead. 
> 
> Random Werewolf Fact:  
> Werewolves are fantastic interior designers because of their nesting instincts.

Neville awoke to sound of Mopsy softly humming. He rolled over to see the house elf beaming at him. “Mornin’ Mopsy”, he mumbled and glanced at the clock it was a quarter to eight. “Everything alright?” He asked rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

“Yes, yes. Everything is good. Mistress wishes you to wake. Important things must be dealt with today and Master should not stay in bed.” The house elf said looking at the boy nervously.

“Thank you, Mopsy.” He said with a yawn.

The elf giggled before disappariting out the room with a pop.

He looked at his reflection in the mirror on his dresser and thought of his grandmother waiting for him downstairs. “Best to get this over with.”

After getting dressed, Neville found his grandmother waiting in the front parlor. The woman had been an Auror and was tough as nails. She had raised her son to be an Auror. His Mum had been an Auror, and according to Gran, so had her father and aunt. And he was, well he was a disappointment really. Just above a Squib, Draco Malfoy had said.

His grandmother walked over to him a hugged his shoulders. “You are getting tall, my boy. Soon you’ll need new robes.”

Neville smiled at her. “Yes, Gran.”

“Come on, lad. We’re late to see your parents.” She said sadly and took his hand. They apparated into the lobby of St. Mungos.

As they walked down the corridor to the Janis Thickey Ward, he could hear soft music. He couldn’t understand the language but it was slow and sweet. He looked over to his Gran, her eyes were bright and watery.

A healer ran up to her. “Madame Longbottom,” he reached for Augusta’s hand and tried to kiss it. She deftly dodged his advance and hit him with her handbag.

She scowled at him, “What’s all this about then?” Neville tried his best not to smile as the man edged away from the matriarch.

The healer rubbed his arm and gave Gran a small bow. “I tried to stop him but the Director said it was alright and that man.” He pointed at a man with a round face and thinning blonde hair that was walking towards them. “He’s a menace. He said we had no right to have your son and daughter-in-law in main room. He took them to a private room with some woman.”

The man in question strode up and stopped in from of Gran. He extended his hand to her. “Madame Longbottom, I don’t know if you remember me.”

Neville blinked as his Gran shook the man’s hand and clapped him on the back. “You’re a Scamander, one of Alice’s cousins no doubt. Though, I forget your name. It was a long time ago and there seem to be a lot of you about.” She said with a smirk.

The man chuckled. “Quite right.” He bowed at her. “Atticus Scamander, I am Tina and Newt’s boy.”

“Well met, Mr. Scamander.” She pulled Neville forward. “Neville, this is your mother’s first cousin. Atticus Scamander. Say Hello.”

Neville looked at the man and then down at his shoes. “Hello.” He said quietly.

The man chuckled. “Hello, Neville.” He then smiled brightly at the healer, who had folded his arms and began to tap his foot. “Now, I believe I have been described as a menace by”, he looked at the man’s nametag. “Healer McLaggen.”

The healer shifted uncomfortably. “You have no right to…”

Mr. Scamander's smile took on a feral edge and he started to hum. “Actually, Mrs. Longbottom’s late husband retained the services of my firm many years ago. Mind you it was back before I made partner, but the family is still on retainer. As a courtesy, I check the Longbottom accounts every year and I noticed that this hospital bills the Longbottoms 10,000 galleons per annum for the care of Frank and Alice Longbottom, part of that price is a private room and one-on-one rehabilitation therapy.”

The healer puffed himself up. “Now see here…”

Gran held her hand up to silence the man and smiled at Mr. Scamander. “Please continue Mr. Scamander.”

“So I woke this morning and I said ‘Atti, you are going to visit your American cousins soon and you really need something to brag about.’ And I remembered what wonderful care you were providing for the Longbottoms so I decided to look into it. Imagine my surprise when Mr. and Mrs. Longbottom had been moved out of their private room. Although I am sure it was just an honest mistake, these things do happen. I mean, you wouldn’t be trying to bilk an old widow and a functional orphan out of an extra 4,000 galleons a year while their loved ones received inferior care. Would you, Healer McLaggen?”

Neville looked at his Gran, who has a calculating look in her eye. “I believe Mr. Scamander and I have some things to discuss with the Director of the Ward.” She said icily.

“It would be a pleasure, Madame Longbottom.” Mr. Scamander said and then winked at Neville.

“What room are Frank and Alice in?” She growled.

“I put them in room 5, it has a lovely view of the park.” The lawyer said.

Augusta nodded. “Good.” She turned to Neville. “Go to Room 5 and wait for me.”

Neville nodded and headed down the hall. The music was louder now. He turned the handle and stepped into the room.

It contrasted sharply with cold ascetic of the hallway. The walls were a soft green, the fixtures brass, and the moldings a soft crème color. Large windows brought light into the room. The beds had been transfigured into a large double bed with a brightly colored quilt and a mountain of pillows. A teddy and wolf plushie were on one of the small bedside tables. In the corner, a gramophone sat on a table and was playing the song he had heard in the hall. In the center of the room, his parents held on to each other and swayed to the music.

He didn’t know how long he had been staring at them when he heard the door shut. “It’s _Parlez moi d’amour_ , it was Alice’s favorite. I think they’ve danced it a dozen times this morning, muscle memory, I think. It was their wedding song.” A soft voice with a strange accent said behind him. He turned to see a woman standing there. She was tall with black curly hair that was cut above her shoulders. She looked at him intently behind gold-rimmed glasses.

She smiled at him and the room seemed to get brighter. “Hi-ya, handsome.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladies and gentlemen, Neville has entered the story. 
> 
> If you want to listen to the song, Parlez moi d’amour, you can find it at https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c3KbZhYCqk0. 
> 
> Thank you for reading. Questions, comments, and suggestions are welcome.


	21. Aunt Bunny and Uncle Bear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione gets to talk with Uncle Bear and Aunt Bunny. More family secrets and history are revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JK Rowling owns Harry Potter. 
> 
> Wanted extra large niffler big enough to smuggle away an 11-year-old badly neglected wizarding child. Wizarding child is shiny yet angsty, badly in need of hugs. 
> 
> Random Werewolf Fact:  
> Werewolves have a heightened sense of smell compared to other humans. 
> 
> Warning: Long chapter ahead.

Hermione sat on her bed trying to process what had just happened. Atti, the Aurors and Mr. Tonks had left. Her Dad was still crying when he introduced her to her uncle and aunt, Benedict Graves and Hippolyta Scamander. She was told to call them Uncle Bear and Aunt Bunny. She hadn't spoken to them much but watched as they comforted her parents.

They were...they were odd. With his glasses and cheeky smile, Uncle Bear reminded her of Harry. Although he was nothing like Harry, he was relaxed and downright jovial.  On the other hand, Aunt Bunny despite her round face and gentle features, acted like Harry, she was reserved, sharp, and a little moody. She was extremely gentle with Dad but she snarked at Bear every chance she got. Part of her wanted to reach out to Mr. Weasely or Professor McGongall, but Atti had locked down the floo and there wasn't an owl. She needed more information.

It was with this in mind that Hermione finally headed back downstairs. She cast a minor silencing spell on herself and crept down to the kitchen. Hermione found her aunt sitting at the kitchen table drinking coffee immersed in a newspaper. She was still in full dress robes but had taken her long strawberry blonde hair down and plaited it. Hermoine’s uncle had taken off his Auror's robes and was standing in the kitchen in a dress shirt, cardigan, slacks, and bare feet. He was facing away from her, tending to pancakes and humming to himself seemingly oblivious to his surroundings.

“Good Morning, Sunshine.” He called out causing her to jump. “Your Mom and Dad are still upstairs.”

She gaped at him. “How did you?”

“You use Satsuma body wash from the Body Shop? My eldest girl, Sera, loves it. She’s about five years younger than you, I think.” He said cheerfully. “You’re going to be 15 this year?”

Hermione shifted uncomfortably, “Yes.”

“She’ll be 10 on October 27th.” He did a small flourish with his hand, and a dozen pancakes on the griddle flipped. “Crazy about the Weird Sisters, the Aurors, and Merlin's Balls. Do you like music, Hermione?”

“It’s alright I suppose.” She said and tried to think of a question to ask in return.

“Not everyone’s cup o’ tea, I guess.” He moved the pancakes to a platter. “Do you have a favorite subject at school? My Sera is a wiz at charms.”

“Mercy Lewis, Bear, leave the poor girl alone.” Her aunt snapped.

“Relax, Bunny. I am just trying to get to know her better. I’m sure this is a lot to take in.” He said as a carton of eggs floated towards him. “Hermione, are you alright with scrambled eggs?”

“That will be fine...ummm..thank you. I will just take a seat then.” Hermione said sitting at the kitchen table.

“Whatever floats your goat.” He looking at her with a mischievous smile.

“Alright…” Hermione said warily.

He turned to his sister. “Bunny, can you help set the table?”

“Can or will?” She replied turning to the next page of the Prophet. She turned around to face her niece. “So do you think the writing staff at the Prophet submit their drafts in pencil or crayon?”

“Bunny, don’t be the ugly American.” The man said levitating plates of food to the table.

“I am not being an ugly American.” She huffed. “I’m sure we have comparable publications.” She folded the paper and quietly grumbled. “That feature a raccoon mascot and a spot the difference in the pictures puzzle on the back page.”

The kitchen was silent for the next few minutes as Bear set the table and finished preparing breakfast. Hermione watched in awe as napkins and plates flew into position. She had seen Mrs. Weasley do this, but Bear made it seem like a graceful dance rather than a chore.

Jacob walked into the kitchen with Jean. “My goodness!” Hermione’s mother exclaimed. “This all looks and smells delightful.”

Bear smiled. “Thank you, Madame. Flattery will get you first go at the coffee.”

Bunny rolled her eyes at her brother. “It is 3 AM back home. Must you be charming?”

“If you keep this up Bunny, people are going to start watching you for signs of cackling.” Bear replied.

“I’ll get you my pretty and your little dog too,” Bunny said taking a sausage off a platter.

“My little dog can kick your…” Bear looked over and remembered Hermione. “Aunt Fannie. Let’s eat shall we.”

“I forgot this." Jacob pointed between Bear and Bunny. "It’s nice.”

Hermione started to relax as breakfast went on. Jacob caught everyone up on what was going on the homefront. Hermione and Jane each spoke a little about their school and work. After breakfast, Bear volunteered to clear the dishes and with a few hand movements all the cleaning up was done.

As they walked into the living room, Jean grabbed his arm. “Are all wizards like you, Bear?”

Jacob chuckled. "Nope, he's one of a kind." Earning a smile from Bear. He settled onto the sofa next to Jean and Hermione. “So, you should probably catch us up on your side of the pond.” He said to his siblings.

Bunny settled in on a wingbacked chair. “Well, Percy finally retired and is now on the Board of Governors for Ilvermorny and a consultant for MACUSA. Trix was tenured at Ilvermorny. Uncle Newt's book is in its 21st printing.”

Hermione gave her a blank look. “Who?”

Bear sighed. “This is a longer story for them, Sis'. I’ll be back.” He went to the kitchen and returned with a photo album. He flicked his wand at the sofa and expanded it to comfortably seat 6 people. “Let me squeeze in between Hermione and Jean, I’m pretty sure you’ve seen most of these, Jacob.”

He opened the book to an old wizarding photograph of two girls, one blonde and one brunette, in school uniforms. He pointed to the girl with dark hair, “This is your Great Aunt Tina, Atti’s Mom.” He the pointed to the blonde girl. “And this little lady is your Grandmother Queenie.” He turned the page to a muggle photograph of an older beautiful blonde woman and a man that looked a lot like her Dad. “This is your grandmother again and your grandfather, Jacob Kowalski. I think he was 28 when this was taken. They were together for 19 years. He died at the end of the Great Wizarding War.” He turned to Jean. “World War II”.

He turned the page to a slightly newer photograph. “This is your grandparents at Atti’s parent’s wedding.” The wizarding photograph that showed two couples and an officiant. He pointed to the woman in the wedding dress. “That is your Aunt Tina and next to her is her husband, Newt Scamander.”

“The magizoologist?” Hermione asked.

Bear smiled. “The same. If you ask Atti, I’m sure he can arrange a meeting. Otherwise, he will be at the next big family function.”

Jean was staring at the photograph. “Hermione, isn’t that your headmaster?”

Hermione pointed at the photograph. “That’s Professor Dumbledore! He married them?”

“Yes, he did. He was an old friend of your Uncle Newt.” Bear said somberly.

“That’s fantastic! I mean Dumbledore is amazing. He is the most powerful wizard of our age.” Hermione said in awe.

Bunny scowled at Hermione. “Did you pull that out of a book? How much do you actually know about him?” Hermoine opened her mouth to protest but Bunny interrupted. “I’m sure he is a _good_ man in his own way but following men like him blindly is a good way to get yourself killed.” She looked at Jacob. "You should have taught her to question more." She scolded.

Hermione glared at her aunt. “Dumbledore is a great man.”

“Really? Then you agree with his decision to keep Harry with his abusive relatives.” Bunny snarled.

“How did you know about that?” Hermione asked.

“We can discuss this later. Bunny, let's just tackle one thing at a time." Bear intervened, his voice raised slightly. He patted his niece's arm. "Hermione, please keep in mind that the world is not black and white. We are all family here, you do not have to agree with each other to love each other, okay?”

Hermione settled back on the couch and he continued. “This is your grandmother with her second husband, Theseus Scamander. He was Newt’s brother and a fine Auror.” He pointed to a tall muscular man with wavy auburn hair. The next picture was of four children. “And this is your Aunt Bunny, Aunt Alice, Cousin Atti, Cousin Artie and your Dad.” They were all dressed in wizarding clothes. The girls and youngest boy looked to be 3, 4, and 5. Her Dad and Atti looked to be around 10. In the picture, they laughed and goofed around pulling faces. “Bunny is the eldest girl in the family." Bear smiled at his sister. "She just made Associate Director of the MACUSA Office of Being and Child Services.”

Bear turned the page to show two more pictures. The first was of Bunny and a handsome young man with a dazzling smile dressed in a Kurta, slacks, and a turban. “That is Nigel Khatri. He and your Aunt Bunny were engaged during the 1970’s, he died fighting Voldemort in 1975.”

Hermione glanced curiously at her aunt, who was glaring at the floor. Bunny stood up. “I need some air.” She didn't wait for a reply before walking to the kitchen.

“How did he?” Hermione asked after Bunny left the room.

Bear’s face fell. “We think a spy for the light gave up Nigel’s position to Voldemort to ensure his own safety. They found Nigel’s body along with that of his little sister in an abandoned warehouse, there was a dark mark above it. They had been tortured for hours before they finally killed them.”

Jean glared at Bear. “She is just a child. You shouldn’t be telling her these things.”

Jacob and Bear exchanged a meaningful look. The younger man finally nodded. “That is up to you and Jacob to decide. However, unless you're fighting a Basilisk or a Gorgon, it is safer to go into battle with your eyes open. Nigel's sister was only 16 when she was killed, he was taking her back to school for the start of term.” Her uncle finished before standing up. “Excuse me, I need to use the bathroom.” He said with a brittle smile, before briskly walking away.

Hermione stared at the other picture. “Who is that?”

Jacob frowned. “That is Alice and her husband, Frank Longbottom. They aren’t with us anymore.”

Hermione gasped. “Did they have any children?”

Bunny came back into the room. “They have a son about your age. His name is Neville.” She looked around the room. “Where’s Bear?”

“I think he needed a break.” Jacob replied.

Bunny nodded. “Let's get this over with then. I’ll cover Bear and Trixie.” She walked over to the couch and sat between Hermione and Jean. Picking up the book and turning the page, she pointed at a picture of Hermione’s grandmother and a different man. “Dad died during a raid on some dark wizards in Hogsmeade. We moved back to the States in 1957. Mom had been friends with Percival Graves before the war, they had both lost a lot and found companionship with each other.”

Jacob smiled. “From what I remember, Percy was a wonderful man. He was there for all of us, not just Bear and Trixie.”

"He still is." Bunny smiled and Hermione was struck by her beauty. “Mom and Percy married in Spring of ’59. Bear and Trixie were born that August.” She laughed. “When she was little, Alice treated Trixie like her own personal baby doll.” Hermione noticed her face fall for a split second before carrying on. "Trixie is now a professor of Ilvermorny."

Jean looked confused. "What's that?"

Bunny smirked as she watched Bear walk back into the room. "It's only the best wizard school in the whole world."

Hermione glared at her aunt. "Hogwarts is the best wizarding school in the world."

“Hogwash!” Bear exclaimed making Hermione jump and Jacob chuckle. He sat down in the chair across from the sofa. “Filling in more details, Bunny?”

Bunny nodded. “Why don’t you fill them in on your mess?”

“Alright”, he said folding his legs under him. “I've been an Auror with MACUSA since 1981, I entered the Auror academy a couple of years after school. I got married at 22 to the most wonderful witch in the world, my apologies to present company." Bunny snorted and he blew her a kiss. "We have three and a third children. Eddie, Sera, and Iggy, plus an unnamed babe that should be arriving in early February." He leaned forward and knocked on the coffee table.

Jean smiled at him. “Quite the brood.”

“Aiming for a complete pack.” Bear said with a wink and Bunny groaned.

Hermione gave him a small smile. "So I have cousins then?" 

"Lots, although you currently have four first cousins, Neville, Eddie, Sera and Iggy with one to be named in the future" He said leaning forward. "You have a handful of second and third cousins as well."

"So Neville Longbottom is?" Hermione asked excitement creeping into her voice.

Bunny and Bear exchanged an amused look. "He's your first cousin." Hermione grinned ear to ear and bounced a little.

"Wait! Does that mean I'm not a muggleborn?" She asked with a little trepidation.

"No, according to British wizarding heritage standards,  you are a half-blood witch," Bunny replied. "I prefer the American standard myself. There you'd just be a witch."

"What is the American standard?" Hermione's curiosity was piqued. 

Bunny looked at her in a way that reminded her of McGongall. "Are you magic?"

Hermione laughed. "I suppose."

Bunny shook her head. "You are a witch; therefore, you are a Magician or Magi. You Hermione Granger, who comes from Grangers, Kowalskis, and Goldsteins, are magic."

Hermoine felt as if she had just been knighted. She belonged to something greater than herself. Bunny looked at her and sighed. "The problem with this distinction is that to keep our world safe, we have to be separate from No-Majs or muggles. The restrictions used to be much worse than they are now, back when Mom and Aunt Tina were growing up you couldn't be friends with a No-Maj let alone marry one. But Mom did marry one, eventually."

"She's always been very progressive." Bear quipped from his chair.

"What does this have to do with Dad?", the girl asked with wide eyes.

Jacob ran his hand through his hair. "There were complications when I was born and I have a magical core but no magic."

Hermione stared at her father as it dawned on her, "A squib?"

Jacob nodded. "A squib. And squibs are classified as No-Majs. Before the 1950's, they would be allowed to live with their families until they turned 18. At which time, they would Obliviated and given a trust fund. Their families were only allowed to contact them if a wizard or witch was born in the next generation."

Hermione was worrying her lip. Bear smiled at her. "In 1950, the law changed. Since the chances were high of having magical children in future generations, as long as a wizard born No-Maj stayed in close contact with their family they would not be Obliviated. Jacob had always stayed close to home so we never really worried about it."

Jacob smiled at Hermione and Jean. "But in 1974, I met the most wonderful woman in the world." He took Jean's hand and smirked at Bear. "I saw her and lost my heart. When we decided to get married, I was told by MACUSA that I had to bring Jean back to the States or be Obliviated. Back then, your Mum's brother and mother were still alive. I couldn't ask her to leave everything behind for me." He turned to Hermione. "I looked into your Mum's family, there was a history of squibs. In fact, your Mum's fourth great-grandfather founded the Most Extraordinary Society of Potioneers. I thought if we had any children there was a good chance they would be magical and everything could be reversed." He looked at Bear as tears started forming in his eyes. "I am so sorry. I didn't think the Ministry and MACUSA would..."

Bear didn't let him finish the thought. He pulled him off the couch and wrapped him in a hug. "It was reversed that's all that matters." He patted the man on the back and then took a step back to look at him. "Now we move forward, together."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Albus Dumbledore...Dumbledore is not a bad man in this universe. He's dangerous and willing to sacrifice anything for the cause but not evil. Tom Riddle is a bad man, he is evil. If asked, both wizards would say they are fighting for the greater good. The characters in the story will have a complex relationship with Dumbledore because to quote Sirius Black, "The world is not divided up into Good People and Death Eaters."
> 
> Next chapter, Neville and his Gran get one-on-one time with Trixie. 
> 
> Thank you for reading. Questions, comments, suggestions, and leads on where to find a ginormous niffler are most welcome.


	22. Aunt Trixie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neville and Trixie spend some time bonding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JK Rowling owns Harry Potter and his universe. 
> 
> Random Werewolf Fact:  
> In folklore, Wulvers are Scottish werewolves considered to be benevolent and loyal. They would provide the poor with food in the form of freshly caught fish or game. (Not making this one up)

Trixie had run across the hall to throw up. She had managed to slip past one of Alice’s mental barriers, behind it was the stuff of nightmares. Trixie had lasted a minute in a memory of hell, which Alice had lived through days.

She rinsed her mouth and splashed water on her face before casting a quick spell to touch up her make-up. “You’ve got this.” She told her reflection.

The mirror Trixie tilted her head and gave her an appraising look. “You don’t sound very convincing, Honey. Maybe you should speak with Healer Abbot on the fifth floor?”

“I’ve got this.”, she said with a smile and quickly fled before her image had time to respond.

When Trixie got to the hall, the door to the room was open. She stepped in to find a young man staring at Frank and Alice. She hadn’t meant to go into his mind. The first thought was just broadcasting through the room, she couldn’t help but hear the clear message _I’ve never seen them look so happy._ After that she was done for, she tried to keep to big themes staying out of the places private thoughts were locked away. Her mother had taught her to be a breeze not a wrecking ball, never push and be polite. His mind was beautiful. He was so kind and gentle. He was sweet like Alice but shy like his father. Her heart clenched. He’d been bullied. He didn’t think he was good enough. He viewed himself as unlovable.

She quietly closed the door behind her. “It’s Parlez moi d’amour, it was Alice’s favorite. I think they’ve danced it a dozen times this morning, muscle memory, I think. It was their wedding song.”

He spun around to face her. _Sweet Mercy Lewis, he looks just like the pictures of Theseus when he was young_. “Hi-ya, handsome.” She said sweetly and took a step towards him. He looked at her like a terrified rabbit, his gaze flitting around the room looking for an escape.

She gave him a soft smile and stepped to the side, giving him a clear path to the door. “So you’re visiting, Alice too?” She said conversationally. “I haven’t seen her in years. I think she likes the cheerier room, though.”

“It’s very n..nice” He stammered looking away from her.

“She always liked light green said it reminded her of spring.” Trixie took another step to the side giving him a little more space. “Always liked new beginnings, I think that is why she chose Thunderbird.”

Neville stared at her. “Thunderbird?” He said quietly almost to himself.

“It was her house at Ilvermorny. Thunderbird favors adventurers.” She said with a gentle laugh. _He liked when she laughed like that he could tell she wasn’t laughing at him._

“I thought she went to Hogwarts?” He asked still staring at her warily.

“Oh heavens, no. We all went to Ilvermorny.” The record stopped and she flicked her wand restart it immediately. “Bear was in Wampus Cat, House of the Body. Bunny was in Horned Serpent, House of the Mind. Alice was in Thunderbird, House of the Spirit. And I was in Pukwudgie, House of the Heart.”

He nodded though he thought she was speaking Gobbledegook. She would need to teach him not to use that word but one step at a time.

“They love you, ya’ know.” She said quietly drawing his attention.

Neville stared at them. “They don’t know who I am.”

Trixie shrugged. “No, but they still love you. Not because you’re their son and it’s what people expect but because they see you. They see the sweet boy that visits them and cares for them. They see a kind and brave heart, a loyal and gentle nature.”

He looked at the ground. “I don’t believe that.”

“I’m sorry you feel that way, sweetheart.” She said taking a timid step towards him. “But it doesn’t make it any less true. You are a very easy person to love, Mr. Longbottom.”

He backed away from her. “How do you know my name?”

_Oh no, he’s scared again._ She thought and smiled at him. “Sorry, I have you at a bit of a disadvantage.” She extended her hand. “I’m Alice’s little sister, Beatrice Graves, but you can call me Trixie if you like.”

He tentatively stepped closer to her and took her hand. “Please to make your acquaintance.” He was doing his best to look her in the face but not in the eye.

She moved her gaze to look him in the eye and smiled. “The pleasure is all mine, Neville.” The smile he returned to her was worth a million galleons.

He looked at her curiously. “Why are you here? Now, I mean.”

She fidgeted nervously. “That is a long story. We probably should make ourselves comfortable.”

A couple hours later, the door opened to reveal Atti and Mrs. Longbottom. Trixie looked up and gave the two a quick smile. Mrs. Longbottom held a finger to her lips and watched her grandson from the doorway.

Neville was gazing into the photo album that was on Trixie’s lap. Trixie’s arm was loosely draped over his shoulder. “So why do you call her Bunny?” He asked looking at the picture of his mother and her older sister.

“It’s a bit of a twist to get there. Her given name is Hippolyta and when she was born our older brother Jacob used to call her Hippy. He came across the phrase that bunnies hippity-hop and decided that Bunny suited her better.” He nodded and turned the page. “Is Mum’s real name Alice?" 

“No. She’s named after the Amazonian General, Alcibie. That was bit much for Jacob as well, so he started calling her Alice.” Trixie said with a giggle. “Your Grandma thought it made for a nice Alice in Wonderland theme.”

“Alice in what?” Neville asked staring at the picture.

Trixie giggled. “It’s a muggle book. I will get you a copy.”

He nodded. “You and your twin are Trixie and Bear?” She shifted a little allowing him space to escape if he needed it. “Those names were Alice’s handiwork, but before I show you. I have to tell you something and if you don’t want to spend any more time with me after I tell you, I will understand.”

Neville looked at her with wide eyes and nodded.

“When Bear and I were little, we were bitten by a werewolf named Fenir Grayback.” She felt his fear and pulled away to calm him.

“But you are safe right now? Since there isn’t a full moon?” He asked his voice shaking slightly.

“That’s right.” She said gently and pulled down the shoulder of her dress to show the top of her arm. Neville stared at the jumble of runes and symbols. “Have you heard stories of Wulvers?”

Mrs. Longbottom cleared her throat and Neville looked up at her. “The last Wulver village in Scotland was wiped out by Grindelwald’s forces when I was a girl. My father fought beside a few, said he would rather have a Wulver Wizard than a Pureblood at this back any day.” She gave Trixie a calculating look as if measuring her up. Trixie heard the unasked questions of _Are you really safe?_ _What do your kind want? How many of you are left?  What makes you so different from the other monsters?_ And a very clear, _we will have words about this later._

Immediately, Neville sidled closer to his aunt and possessively wrapped his arm around her _. Leave her alone,_ she heard from his mind. She wrapped her arm around his shoulders again. “I can understand your concern.” She replied to Mrs. Longbottom. “As Neville says I am safe now, I would love to talk you more about it at length another time.” She smiled at him and ruffled his hair before turning the page to reveal a new picture.

 “Mother of Merlin, he looks like a fuzzy bear cub." Neville’s face broke out into a large grin. "He’s so fluffy.” The boy held on to her as he dissolved into giggles. Trixie was sure it was the most beautiful sound she had ever heard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, Hogwarts Express. 
> 
> Thank you for reading. Comments are appreciated.


	23. Getting Ready with Hermione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bunny and Hermione spend time bonding as bushy haired know-it-alls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JK Rowling owns Harry Potter. Sigh. 
> 
> Random Werewolf Fact:  
> Werewolves are paragons of modesty. *wink*

Bunny bit back a laugh as she watched Hermione’s reaction to Bear. Her brother, _ever the paragon of modesty -_ she thought with a snort, was walking down the hall in nothing but a towel. She shook her head as he stopped to ruffle Hermione’s hair with a cheerful and fatherly, “Good morning, kitten.”

The poor girl’s jaw almost hit the floor. Her brother was the stuff of school girl dreams, tall with a swimmer’s build, dark lustrous hair, and enough tattoos and scars to be dangerous. He looked like the cover of some ridiculous muggle werewolf romance. Although her goofy, dorky, obnoxiously silly and terminally cheerful brother would make the worse romantic hero ever, he was as broody and dark as a sunbeam. 

Bunny cleared her throat, pulling Hermione from her daze. “You get used to it.” She said with a smirk. “Do you need help getting packed?” She walked down the hall with Hermione trailing behind.

Hermione’s blush was impressive. “What do you mean you get used to it? Does he do that all the time?” She stammered. 

“At least once a month,” she said cheekily. “It’s best to think of him in the abstract. He’s your uncle, one of your kids might look like that one day." Hermione went from pink to green. "I’ve never had that problem when I see him like that I picture him in nappies.” Hermione nodded dumbly.

Bunny pulled out her wand and twirled it. “So, Mz. Granger. What do you need to pack?”

Hermione smiled. “Everything is packed excepted for my clothes,” she pointed at the clothes laid out on the bed. She stood in front of the mirror and sighed as she noticed her hair. She glanced over at her aunt whose wavy hair was anything but frizzy.

“Equal parts coconut oil, honey, sleakeazy, and apple cider vinegar, use it like you would muggle conditioner.” The older woman said with a smirk. “Make sure you magically remove the scent of the vinegar first otherwise you’ll smell like a salad.”

“So your hair?” Hermione said looking at her intently.

“It is like yours. Most of the women in the family keep their hair bobbed or opt for a pixie cut, it behaves better when it’s shorter.” She inspected a strand of her own hair. “That is why your Dad keeps his so short, but he got the worse of it,” Bunny said looking around the room. “Anything else you need to pack?”

“Just my books, “ she pointed at the three stacks of books on the guest room desk.

Bunny hummed. “That many?” 

“I just like to read and know things, alright? It’s not like I’m some sort of swot or something.” Hermione protested defensively.

Bunny rolled her eyes. “Come with me.” She walked out of the room and into the room across the hall. Hermione followed her watching her walk up to a steamer trunk.

The older woman kicked the side of the trunk popping in open revealing hundreds of tiny shelves and thousands of doll sized books. “Amateur!” She said pulling a miniature volume out. Bunny sat on the bed and tapped the book with her wand causing to a expand to 14 by 20-inch tome.

“How did you? What did you?” Hermione squealed in excitement. “Can you teach me?” She said practically bouncing.

“Oh sweetie, the things I am going to show you,” Bunny said with a grin and shut the door. 

An hour later a fully dressed Benedict Graves knocked on the door, which he opened to the sound of much giggling. “Good Morning, ladies. It is a little after 8, we need to head to the station.”

Hermione was sitting at the desk practicing the spell for shrinking and resizing the books as Bunny plaited the girl’s hair. The fourth year looked up at her uncle. “But we don’t need to be there until 10.”

Bear feigned looking scandalized. “What? You don’t have brunch at the station before being released wreak havoc on the wilds of Scotland? How uncivilized!” He quirked an eyebrow at her. “Are you sure you don’t want to go to Ilvermorny?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is all about Harry. Thank you for reading.


	24. Atticus's Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bear and Atticus talk about Harry, and Bear gets to meet Atticus's friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JK Rowling owns Harry Potter. I have a very large niffler on lay-a-way. 
> 
> Warning: Language. Harry doesn't show up this chapter.

Bear was dressed in jeans and a snug t-shirt when he walked into the kitchen. 

“Mornin’, Atti.” He greeted his cousin, who was engrossed in a letter. “Coffee?”

Atticus nodded but didn’t look up. He was frowning when Bear placed a mug beside him. “Bad news?”

“I heard back from my Mum. Do you want the good news or the bad news?” Atticus asked staring at the letter.

“Your pick,” Bear said cheerfully and sipped his coffee.

“His muggle relatives have full physical custody, which is supported by blood wards and documentation of their status as next of kin. Albus Dumbledore has magical guardianship because no one stepped up at the time he was orphaned to represent him so it defaulted to the Headmaster of Hogwarts when Harry accepted his letter." He paused. "Well, aren’t you going to get upset?” He said with a huff.

"Why? It won't do any good at the moment." Bear took another sip of coffee. “Was that the good news?”

“No!” Atticus snapped. 

Bear smirked at his cousin over his coffee cup. “What’s the good news? Tell me something that we can work with.”

“Until we figure out how to get some form of custody, you and Trixie can interact with him since you are close relatives. However, since James's wife's sister is a closer relation it won't help us in court unless we have cause to have him removed.”

Bear nodded in understanding, "I see."

Atticus continued. “Also you can’t initiate contact. Someone has to introduce you as his relations or he has to figure it out on his own. Whoever set this up, did not want him having contact with the magical world.”

“Can you blame them?” The werewolf replied. “Over half his living blood relations are dark wizards and his named godfather is a suspected mass murderer that is on the lam from Azkaban.”

“Damn it, Bear! Will you stop being so bloody reasonable.” Atticus snapped, finally looking up at his cousin. “How the fuck do you look like that on four hours of sleep? I look like a bloody hobbit and you look like you just rode back from saving Middle Earth. Put some clothes on.”

“I’m dressed.” He then grinned at Atticus. “And the hobbits saved Middle Earth.” 

“Just shut it." The lawyer huffed. "I am not in the mood for your cheery disposition.” 

“Whatever makes you happy cousin. Oh, you might want to conceal that love bite on your neck.” Bear said as he walked out of the kitchen into the dining room. 

Reflexively Atticus covered the right side of his neck and then glared at his cousin. “Bastard!”

“I keep telling you, it was close but they were married.” Bear laughed.

As Bear stepped out of the dining room to the foyer by the staircase, he saw a barrel-chested red-haired man in his early 20s walking through the front door. The man glared at Bear blatantly sizing him up. The Auror shook his head stepping around him and continuing towards the stairs.

“Hey!” The man shouted. “Just who the bloody hell are you?”

The Auror spun around and smiled. “I’m Atticus’s cousin.” The man relaxed a little but still eyed him suspiciously and postured to try to show dominance. Bear snarled at the man. “Since you two are sneaking around, I don't want to know who you are. I will say Atti's a great man with a big heart and he deserves better than being someone's dirty little secret. You hurt him, I will hunt you down. And believe me, mister, I’m very good at hunting people down.” He growled causing the man to step back. “We clear?”

The man nodded, “Crystal.”

Bear’s features calmed and he smiled his usual affable and non-threatening smile. “Excellent. Enjoy your day!" He said cheerfully. "By the way, you might want to cover up that love bite on your neck.” He said before walking up the stairs. He laughed as he heard the man’s hand hit his neck. “Shmuck”, the werewolf said under his breath and went to put on more clothes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for postponing Harry's chapter but this needed to happen. Next chapter will have Harry and he will get to meet part of his family. 
> 
> Casting decision: Atti will be played by Simon Pegg and Jacob will be played by Nick Frost, at least in my head.
> 
> Thank you for reading. Also just out of curiosity, do you think Harry, Hermione, and Neville should have romantic interests in the story. If yes, who?


	25. Hello, Harry!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bear and Harry don't quite hit it off at Kings Cross.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Random Werewolf Fact: Werewolves are bad at maintaining physical boundaries but are really good at respecting emotional ones. 
> 
> Warning: Emotionally damaged teenage wizards ahead.

Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived, was currently the boy in a holding room. Evidentially there had been a kidnapping and children were being checked to make sure they were with who they were supposed to be with. This wouldn’t have been a problem but the twins had joked loudly that they had stolen Harry two years ago. Add to that there was no one to call, no notes saying that Harry should be with Weasleys and he looked nothing like the Weasleys, the result was that the station agent thought it best if Harry came with her.

Mr. Weasley walked into the station after telling him not to worry.

The station agents outside the room changed a few minutes ago and Mrs. Weasley was lecturing the young man manning the counter. Harry assumed Mr. Weasley was still trying to find help. He looked at the clock, 10:30. He groaned and sunk further down in his chair. _This is second-year all over again._

There was a flurry of movement outside the window as Mr. Weasley and several others joined Mrs. Weasley at the desk. A moment later Hermione was escorted in. “Harry! We were so worried. We have been looking everywhere for you.” She exclaimed and gave him a hug. She leaned in and whispered in his ear. “Just follow Uncle Bear’s lead and look happy to see us.”

Harry stared at his friend for a moment, before realizing the new station agent was watching them intently. “Is she related to you, young man?” Harry nodded, not knowing what else to do.

A warm voice came from behind the man blocking the door. “Can you please let me through to see my pup? We’ve been looking for him for what seems like forever.”

The agent let the man into the room, and Harry’s jaw dropped. The man looked like the pictures he had seen of his Dad, not a twin but close enough to be brothers right down to the glasses. He gazed at Harry with dark blue eyes and a smile that brightened the room.

The agent looked at the passport in his hand and turned to Harry. “Are you Perseus Graves? Birthday April 15, 1983?”

Harry knew he was small for his age but passing for a first-year was embarrassing. He looked down at the floor and said a quiet “Yes?”

The agent looked unconvinced and glowered at the young wizard. “Sounds like you aren’t sure. If you are Perseus Graves, why is everyone calling you Harry then?”

The older man stepped forward and wrapped a protective arm around Harry causing the agent to take a step back. “Of course we call him, Harry. What do you expect us to do call him Perseus so he can get his ass kicked at school?” He said with a gentle chuckle. “Agent Anderson, I understand that you have a lot to deal with in your job and the last thing you want is to babysit. If it is easier, I can call my boss, and he can talk to your boss. I’m sure we can easily settle this in the next 4-5 hours.” He then pulled a wallet out of his jacket pocket and flashed something at the young man.

The agent stared at them in a calculating way. “Please take your child and go Mr. Graves. Some of us have work to do.”

 “Of course, thank you for your assistance, Agent Anderson.” Mr. Graves smiled, leading Harry and Hermione out the door.

The counter and reception areas were empty when they exited the room. Mr. Graves took his other arm and wrapped it around Hermione so both teens were neatly tucked around him. “Heads up, eyes bright, smile and look like you belong.” He said quietly as he herded them towards the platforms.

Once they were a few hundred yards from the office, Mr. Graves let them go. “Good job, you two.”

Hermione was smiling. “That was brilliant!” She blushed a little. “I’m sorry, Harry, I couldn’t tell you in there. Mr. Weasley was beside himself and Uncle Bear resembles you so we thought it would work." She paused to take a breath. "Sorry, I forgot to tell you. This is my uncle, Benedict Graves.”

The man stepped forward and shook Harry’s hand. “Pleasure to meet you, Harry.”

Harry nervously ran his hand through his hair. “Hello and thank you. I really appreciate you helping me out.”

“Anytime Harry and please call me Bear.” Mr. Graves smiled. “Good thing, you are a ringer for my Eddie.” He handed Harry the passport. He opened it to see a boy that looked just like him with blue eyes and long wavy black hair.

Harry stared at him. “Graves? Are you related to Effie Graves?”

Mr. Graves smiled warmly. “Yes, she was my aunt.”

“So you and my Dad were cousins?” Harry asked tentatively, playing with the passport in his hands.

“Yes,” Bear said watching the boy carefully.

 “So I had a family this whole time? I had wizard cousins, who look just like me, and I was stuck with the Dursleys?” Harry roughly handed the passport back to him.

Hermione stepped forward. “Harry, you need to calm down.”

“Calm down!” Harry yelled causing people to look in their direction. He noticed Bear make some quick hand movements and mumble something under his breath. The commuters stopped gaping at them and looked in other directions.

“Yes, Harry! You are causing a scene.” Hermione scolded, and Bear shook his head at her.

“I don’t care if I am causing a scene.” He snapped and marched up to her. “They came to you first. You already had a family, a family I would kill to have, and they went to you first.” Bear stepped between them and pushed Hermione behind him.

The much taller man bent down to look at Harry with nothing but compassion in his eyes, which only made Harry madder. “Harry, I know this is a lot and…”

The full force of the punch landed on Bear’s jaw. “How could you! How could you leave me with Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon? How could you abandon me to people who hated me? Who people who think I am a freak? Where were you when they said all those awful things about my father and his family.” Harry screamed. The man didn’t budge an inch, but Harry could see the flash of pain in his eyes.

Bear’s hand went up to his jaw where he had been struck and then into his jacket. Harry stepped back in fear. _He wouldn’t hex me in front of all these people._ He thought and then Bear’s size crossed Harry’s mind, the man looked far more imposing than his Uncle Vernon. He flinched when Bear pulled a card from his jacket and handed it to him.

“I understand.” He murmured. “If you need anything, even if it just to talk or yell, you can contact me, Harry.” He looked heartbroken. “I’m sorry, we had no idea. If we thought...”

Harry glared at the older man. “If you ask me, the whole lot of you are sorry.” He snapped before grabbing his trolley and stalking off to the train.

As he rounded the corner, he heard Bear say. “Let him cool down. We can’t force him to do anything.”

“But Uncle Bear, he has to…” Hermione shrieked.

“He doesn’t have to do anything, sweetheart. He knows we love him and he knows how to find us. We waited this long; we can wait a little longer if we have to.” The man said kindly.

Harry roughly wiped a tear from his eye and continued towards platform 9 ¾.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wanted to write a happy hug filled chapter but then I remembered everything Harry has been through and decided he would not react well to the news that there were people out in the world that could have been loving him. Harry will get there it just might take some time. 
> 
> Next chapter features Neville, a niffler, and werewolves. The chapter after that has the Graves and the Scamanders showing up. 
> 
> Thank you for reading. Comments, suggestions, requests, and questions are most welcome.


	26. Catching the Express with Neville

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neville and Trixie spend time bonding but will they make it to the train in time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JK Rowling owns Nifflers. Anyone know if she has an adoption program? 
> 
> Warning: Devices and mannerism stolen from Fantastic Beasts. It was the niffler. 
> 
> Werewolf Fact:   
> Werewolves like to run.

Neville could hear murmurs coming from his Grandmother’s office. They had been in there since hi Gran sent him to bed at ten and it was quickly approaching midnight.

He leaned back on the stair he was sitting on and placed his head on the cool banister. When Aunt Trixie and Cousin Atticus were about to leave the hospital, he convinced his Gran to invite Aunt Trixie spend the day with them. It had been one of the better days of his life. Trixie had told him all about his mother’s family and he learned he had cousins his own age that weren’t the progeny of Death Eaters. He was especially excited to learn that one of those cousins was his housemate and friend, Hermione Granger. He did feel slightly guilty though when he was a little giddy because he wasn’t going to have to share Aunt Trixie with her right away.

His aunt was amazing. She was funny and supportive, and she thought he was wonderful. She had gifted him with four magical fountain pens, which were self-filling and a notebook made of parchment for each of his courses. The pens were far better than any quill he had ever used. The notebooks were easy to use and the sheets were easier to keep track than the scrolls of parchment they used at Hogwarts. They were also enchanted to stick together to make scrolls for assignments and track the number of inches and feet written.

As the afternoon wore on, Trixie taught him some simple wandless spells that created birds, flowers, and butterflies out of paper. When he had shown his Gran, she had told him that she was very proud of him. She explained that she and his father struggled with wandless magic at first and for a fourth year to be doing it was very impressive indeed. Gran then told them stories about his Grandfather Dewey, who was a healer and not much of a fighter but a good man with great sense of humor and a knack for wandless magic that rivaled Professor Dumbledore when they were in school together.

After dinner, Gran invited Aunt Trixie to spend the night. As the night wore on, his Gran asked for his wand before sending him off to bed to have a talk with Trixie.

He stared at the office door from his perch. Occasionally, he would see flashes of light under the door, _most likely simple charms_. He hoped they were simple charms. _Please let them be simple charms and not jinxes or curses or worse._ He prayed to whatever god might be listening. Rarely, his Gran’s voice would rise and he would be able to make out a word here and there.

The door opened and Trixie exited wishing his Gran a good night. Neville quickly ran up the stairs and into his room. He listened at the door as Trixie walked down the hall to the guest room and closed the door.

Neville waited for five minutes before quietly creeping down the hallway. His Gran would be furious that he wasn’t in bed but he really wanted to speak with his aunt. Building up his courage, he knocked on the door. After a minute no one answered, so he slowly swung the door open. Stepping into the room, he noticed that it was empty and dark.

“Aunt Trixie?” He walked further into the room and tripped over an open suitcase on the floor. “Trixie, are you still here? Where did she…” A woman’s hand reached up from the suitcase and beaconed him.

“Aunt Trixie?” He asked tentatively inching towards the case.

“You coming, Neville?” Trixie’s head and shoulders popped up of the suitcase. “In or out, sweetheart. I can’t leave it open all night. They'll get out if we do that.”

Neville walked to the edge of the suitcase. He looked down into the case and saw Trixie standing on a narrow collapsible staircase. He took a deep breath and nodded. She moved down the stairs and he followed her. Once he was clear of the lid it snapped shut and it made an audible click as it locked itself.

“Just a safety measure, honey.” He heard Trixie say as she jumped off the last stair. “Aunt Tina made Uncle Newt install it after the kerfuffle in ’26.”

Neville jumped off the last step into a closed off mudroom. “Kerfuffle?”

Trixie gave him a mischievous smile. “A couple of creatures may have gone on a self-guided tour of Manhattan. This room is an added layer of protection, though it does make getting the bigger ones in and out a bit interesting.” She noticed his nervous expression. “Don’t you worry about it, sweetheart. Everyone came back safe and sound.” She patted his arm. “You’re sweet, a natural nurturer.”

He blushed and looked at the floor. “Thank you.” He stammered.

“None of that now. You are going to be a real looker when you grow up, you’ve got to be able to take a compliment or any pretty girl will be able to turn your head.” She winked at him and pulled him towards a door. “Come on, I need to introduce you to everybody.”

Trixie opened another door and walked down a small set of stairs. Neville stopped at the door and gasped. _It is fantastic!_ He was so in awe of his surroundings that he fell down the three steps and was deftly caught by Trixie. “I got you, handsome.” She said with a light laugh and set him on the ground. He spun around taking in his surroundings.

“This is impossible.” He whispered.

Trixie twirled him around. “You are a wizard,” she said and tapped him on the nose. “You should be doing at least three impossible things before breakfast.” She said with a wide grin, she grabbed is hand again and dragged him forward. “This way for the grand tour, I have a feeling you’re going to love Duncan.”

It had taken hours but Trixie had walked him through every habitat. She had said it was smaller than it was when Uncle Newt was traveling the world writing his book. He couldn’t even imagine what that must have been like as it was his mind was still reeling. They had visited mooncalves, nundus, erumpets, and hippogriffs, as billywigs whizzed around them and bowtrunkles looked on from the trees.

Now, they were sitting in a grotto surrounded by trees teaming with bowtrunkles. Occasionally, a bowtrunkle or two would climb down and decorate him with a flower or leaf. She would laugh and claimed they liked him. After a while, a demiguise named Duncan joined them. Trixie had said Duncan was the son of Doogle, who lived with Uncle Newt and Aunt Tina. Trixie had been right of all the creatures Neville had met Duncan was his favorite. Duncan was beautifully tranquil and sat quietly tending a baby niffler as Neville and Trixie talked.

Trixie yawned and pulled out a pocket watch causing the niffler to run towards her. It walked on to her lap and stared at the watch. "No, you don't little one. It's still too big for your pouch." Trixie picked up the creature and tickled its tummy before walking over to Duncan.

She looked at Neville and smiled, "It's late but there is one more important thing left to do.” She handed the demiguise a wand, which he handed back nodding his approval. Trixie handed him the niffler and he walked towards a tree in the distance.

Trixie held out her hand and helped Neville to his feet. “I spoke with your Gran and we thought you might want to try a different wand.”

Neville gaped at his aunt. “But what about my Dad’s wand?”

Trixie shifted on her feet nervously. “Your Dad lost his wand in the duel that put him in St. Mungos, honey. It’s not working well for you because it’s not your family’s wand anymore. Even if it were, you are not your father. You need to play to your strengths.” She handed him the wand. “It belonged to your Grandfather Dewey and his grandmother and great-great-grandfather before him.” He turned it over in his hand and it felt better than his old wand.

“It is a blended wood, which is more common among inherited wands as each owner should change something to make it theirs. It has a willow handle and the shaft is fused cherry and rowan. The core is phoenix feather.” She gave him an encouraging smile. “We’ll start small, try Lumos.”

“Lumos”, he said and the wand lit up immediately.

“Beautiful!” Trixie exclaimed. She set a leaf on a log. “Try Wingardiaum Leviosa.”

Neville bit his lip and worried about not being able to perform the spell. Even as a third-year, he could only get the feather levitate a foot off the ground.

Trixie patted his shoulder. “You’ve got this, sweetheart. Now remember just a gentle swish and flick, think about blowing on a dandelion.”

He swished and flicked his wand. “Wingardiaum Leviosa”. He said thinking of dandelion fluff on the wind and the leaf rose twelve feet off the ground and began making intricate patterns in the air.

Trixie clapped. “Perfect.” She said gleefully before she sobered. “What do you think? It’s your choice so what you say goes. It will be your wand so if it doesn’t fit, it doesn’t fit. We can always come up with something else.”

Neville smiled as he looked up at the leaf making lazy circles as it floated towards the ground. “I like it.”

“Marvy!” She exclaimed before engulfing him in a hug. “And when you visit over the holidays, we can take you to someone that can tszuj it up a bit and make it truly yours.”

_What on earth does that mean?_ He thought to himself and Trixie laughed.

“Make it better, jazz it up, ya’ know.” She said stifling a yawn.

“If you say so”, he laughed.

She playfully swatted his arm. “That I do.” She tried to cover another yawn. “Now, let’s get a couple hours of sleep, you’ve got a train to catch in the morning.” She walked him over to a hammock and handed him a quilt. “Goodnight, handsome. Sweet dreams.” She said as she kissed his forehead.

Neville smiled through a yawn. “Good night, Aunt Trixie.” He was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

He awoke to Duncan rocking the hammock. “Huh?”

A frantic Trixie ran over to him. “Good Morning, Sunshine. We are running a skosh late, run upstairs and throw on some clothes.” She was wearing a flowing blue sundress, a long white duster with gold embroidery, and sandals. She would have looked a picture if not for the fact her hair was a wild mess of curls and her glasses were askew. He stared at her blankly. “Hurry up, Mister. Hop to it. Quick, quick, quick like a little bunny.” She said as she snapped her fingers playfully. 

Neville raced out of the case and into the guest room. He almost collided with his Gran in the hall. “Neville Francis Longbottom, it is 10:30! What on earth do you think you are doing?!”

He opened his mouth to reply but Trixie nudged him forward. “Sorry Augusta, we lost track of time.” She clapped her hands twice. “Neville, shower, clothes, now!” As he raced down the hall, he could hear his Gran chuckling. 

After he threw on clothes, he found a more put together Trixie waiting for him in the hall. “Your Gran went ahead to the station with your trunk and Trevor.” She wrapped her arm around him. “Got everything?” He nodded and she smiled at him. “Then hang on, honey.”

They apparated into a back hallway at King’s Cross with a loud pop. Trixie grabbed his hand and started running to a service door and out into the main corridor. A tall man dressed like a fashionable muggle came running up to them with a luggage trolley. Neville stared at him, the man looked a lot like Harry. 

“Mrs. Longbottom sent me. Need a lift?”, the man asked with a wink and picked up Trixie in a bear hug.

“My hero!” Trixie exclaimed and kissed the man on the cheek. She turned to her nephew. “Neville, this is your Uncle Bear. Bear, this is Alice’s son Neville. Think we can make it?”

“I haven’t lost one yet.” He said with a laugh. “Please to meet you, Neville. Climb abroad and hang on tight.” He patted the handle bar of the cart.

Neville looked at the two warily. He wanted to trust them but this was insane. _Who would ever do such of a thing?_ He thought.

“It will be an adventure,” Trixie said with a smile. “And don’t worry about what other people will think. Those that mind don’t matter and those that matter won’t mind.”

Bear grinned at him mischievously. “Also, you will be the first wizard ever delivered to Platform 9 ¾ by werewolf team. What do you say?”

Trixie pulled him towards the cart. “Worse case scenario, we miss the train and your Gran can floo with you to Hogsmeade.” She gave him a reassuring smile and patted the handlebar as well. “We’ve got you and you’ve got this.”

Neville’s face became determined and he climbed onto the cart. “Alright, let’s do it.” With that the cart lurched forward and Trixie and Bear began to run.

They ran through the station, Trixie running in front clearing a path and Bear pushing the trolley. They arrived at the platform just as the train was pulling away. Trixie ran ahead and jumped up on the stair of the last car. Bear pushed the trolley so it was parallel to the train car.

Trixie opened the car door and turned to Neville. “Jump, I’ll catch you.” Neville jumped on to the stair and Trixie pulled him into the car. She kissed him on the cheek and jumped down onto the cart. Neville looked out the door and back to see the brother and sister smiling triumphantly. Bear gave him a sharp salute and Trixie blew him a kiss.

He turned around to see a crowd of students staring at him. He was about mumble out an apology, when what he had just done hit him. _What was it that Aunt Trixie had said? That a wizard should do three impossible things before breakfast. Well, he had skipped breakfast but he had jumped onto a moving train. Two werewolves had pushed him through Kings Cross on a trolley. He had woken up in a suitcase surrounded by magical creatures._ He looked around at the assembled crowd. _Those that mind don’t matter and those that matter won’t mind._ He told himself before straightening up to his full height. He pushed through the crowd and strolled down the aisle in search of an empty compartment.

Draco Malfoy sneered at him as he passed. “Well, I never.”

Neville turned and smiled at him. “It was actually quite a lot of fun, you should try it sometime.”

The Weasley twins, Dean Thomas, Luna, and Ginny had come up behind Neville and were quietly chuckling at Malfoy being rendered speechless. The group followed their normally quiet classmate as he made his way to an empty compartment and sat down.

“Nicely done, Longbottom.” Fred Weasley said. “Where do we sign up for the trolley service for our return from Winter hols?” The Weasley twin asked as the compartment door opened to reveal a nervous Hermione.

“Quite! It looks right up our alley.” George Weasley stated in agreement. “Who were the _Auror_ and the _Angel_ that got you on the train?”

“Oh. That was just my uncle and aunt.” Neville said trying not to seem too excited as his cousin entered the compartment.

“I know that was Uncle Bear pushing the trolley. Was that Aunt Trixie?” She asked hesitantly, almost hopefully.

“It seems we have a lot to talk about, cousin.” Neville grinned and Hermione’s face lit up with a smile.

While the Weasleys exchanged confused looks, Luna smiled brightly at the interaction between the Gryffindors.

“Did we miss something?” Ginny asked.

Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom, the grandchildren of Queenie Goldstein, shared a knowing look and began laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So our cousins are bonding, yay! Harry is someone on the train with Ron, still being angry. Which he will get over, I hope, otherwise, I see a really big niffler in his future. 
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to read. Requests, comments, suggestions, questions, and nifflers are appreciated.


	27. Return to Sender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Graveses and Scamanders enjoy breakfast and a floor show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JK Rowling owns the rights to Harry Potter, which means she really is the one that kept him under the stairs. 
> 
> Warning: Nifflers ahead.

Percival Graves was not used to breakfast being a formal affair but this was England, Dorset to be precise. After all these years, Newt wanted to make a good impression and do things properly. The retired Auror looked at the assortment of foods lining the table, what he wouldn’t give for a bagel with a schmear and a good cup of strong coffee right about now. Queenie winked at him a took a bite of grapefruit.

“This all looks wonderful. Thank you for having us.” He said before looking down at his place setting for a spoon. He smirked at his wife.

Queenie, gods bless her, was doing her best not to giggle. Newt had picked up on the interaction was out of his chair and running after the furry little thief that was currently in possession of his flatware. 

Ever the pragmatist, Tina had gotten up and brought him a set of wood utensils. “Here you are, Percy. Why he still insists on good silver with family when we have nifflers running about is beyond me.” She patted his shoulder. “Don’t worry, as long as no new guests arrive we will be having breakfast in the kitchen the rest of the week.”

“Niffler! You give that back.” Newt yelled from the other room. A second later a cry of “Accio!” was followed by a loud crash and several colorful terms.

Percy gave up the battle and laughed. “Well, it is good to see that some things never change.”

Tina sighed. “Hoppy,” she called gently, an old gray and white kneazle entered the room. Tina turned to her familiar. “Please go help Daddy.” She paused for a moment. “And don’t hurt the niffler.” The kneazle seemed to think this over and then shot out of the room like a seeker after a snitch. 

A moment later, Hoppy returned to the room gently carrying the silver thief, which she deposited at Tina’s feet.

A bemused Newt followed the kneazle. He stopped to kiss his wife’s cheek before scooping up the niffler and scolding it. “You are lucky Tina is ever the resourceful one.” He tickled the creature’s stomach causing three spoons, a fork, a butter knife and a knut to drop onto the table.

Despite being nearly a century old, Newt still managed to look sheepish. “Sorry about that, it’s instinctual. He doesn’t mean any harm by it.” He said petting the niffler.

Percy smiled, “We understand.”

Newt nodded and turned to the niffler. “What to do with you then?” Hoppy let out a soft chirp. “Quite right, outside it is. I’ll be back in a moment.”

Percy watched Tina as she gazed at her husband as he left the room.

Queenie happily sighed. “You two are like teenagers.”

Tina snapped to attention, “Considering we were both closer to thirty when we met I doubt that is the case.”

Newt returned to the room, sucking on his finger. Tina gave him a questioning look. “Hoppy thought I was too rough on the scoundrel.” He replied a little too quickly.

“Sorry, this did not go as planned.” He apologized to Queenie and Percy. “I was hoping for a more welcoming experience to the manor. Theseus was always much better at these sorts of things.”

Queenie frowned and fixed him with a stern gaze. “Stop it right now, Newt Scamander. This is perfectly lovely. It’s not every day a girl gets breakfast and a floor show.” She winked at him.

Tina laughed as she fought the tears in her eyes. “Oh, how I’ve missed you, Queenie.” She got up and wrapped her arms around her sister.

Percy smiled as the two seemed to be in their own little world. Newt inclined his head towards the door and lead the older man outside.

Once he closed the door behind him, Newt turned to his brother-in-law. “I thought they could use some time alone.” He reached into his pocket. “This came for you.” He handed the other man two letters.

Percy looked down at the envelopes. “Damn it!” He swore under his breath. He held the two letters he had sent to Harry over the past two days in an attempt to explain what was going on and apologize.

“It was one of the school owls.” Newt held up his injured finger. “Mean little chap, he nipped me hard trying to get to Niffler.” He smiled a crooked smile full of mischief. “Miss Hoppy showed him some manners though.”

Percy gave him a wane smile.

Newt reached for one of the letters. “May I?”

Percy nodded and handed them to him. Newt waved his wand over them and frowned. “They have been opened and resealed.”

“Do you think he sent them back?” Percy asked as he fought to keep his voice even.

“How many 14-year-old boys do you know that wouldn’t just crumple up the letter and toss it in the nearest fire?” Newt shook his head. “No, this letter was screened and returned.” He kicked the railing. “Damn it, Albus.” The magizoologist straightened his jacket and stood to his full height. “Alright, then.” He said taking a deep breath. “I think it is time we fetched Atti and went around to the pub to see Dumbledore.”

“Unless I get to hex him, the last thing I want to see is Albus Dumbledore.” Percy replied clinching his fists.

“Good thing, we are going to see Abe then, although, I’m sure you can ask him to reminisce about punching the cagy codger.” Newt raised an eyebrow at the look of disbelief in Percy’s eyes. “What? I’m still Albus’s friend and I will stand by him when appropriate but these days his head is so far up his arse it’s difficult to hear what he is saying.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


	28. Cousins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry, Hermione, and Neville adjust to being cousins at Hogwarts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JK Rowling owns Harry Potter. I am just renting him for the weekend. I really hope I get my security deposit back. 
> 
> Warning: If you blush from any references to wands, it is not my fault you have a dirty mind. 
> 
> Additional Warning: Long chapter ahead
> 
> Werewolf Fact:  
> Werewolves are super flirty and have no filter for those closest to them. (Ok, maybe just Trixie)

Neville put his head under his pillow and hoped his dorm mates would be leaving for breakfast soon. Harry found out about Neville being Hermione’s cousin and proceeded to get upset about it. It didn’t help that Ron, Dean and Seamus taken up Harry’s cause. _Maybe I could borrow the case from Aunt Trixie? Or better yet, maybe I could live with Aunt Trixie?_ He thought. _Where does she teach? Ilvermorny?_ He shook his head. It was hard to image Aunt Trixie as a professor.

The door closed as the other boys left the dorm. He groaned slightly to himself before opening his bed curtains and starting his day.

Neville walked into the Great Hall and Hermione waved him over to her. “Neville, I grabbed your timetable!”

“Thank you.” Neville said, sitting next to her. “Good morning!”

Hermione yawned. “Good morning.”

He looked down the table to where the other two-thirds of the golden trio were seated. “Harry and Ron aren’t speaking to you either?”

She looked in their direction sadly. “Seems to happen every year.”

He patted her shoulder and gave her a soft smile. “I’m not much but you’ve got me.”

Hermione turned and looked at him. Her eyes were bright with tears but she was beaming. “Thank you.”

He shrugged. “Don’t worry, Harry will come around.”

Hermione gave a small laugh. “It’s so strange. You look like Aunt Bunny but you remind me of Uncle Bear.”

Neville barked out a laugh. “I don’t think I will be pushing anyone through Kings Cross and keeping pace with a train anytime soon.” He looked up as owls dropped letters on the tables. He received his usual letter from Gran but noticed the lack of others. He looked at Hermione, who only received a copy of the Daily Prophet.

He was a little shocked. “Don’t you receive letters?”

Hermione shook her head. “My parents don’t have an owl, but it is strange. Atti said he would write.”

“That is strange, Aunt Trixie said she would write and that I should be expecting letters from Grandma Queenie, Aunt Bunny, and Uncle Bear as well.” Neville opened his letter. “It’s from my Gran. She says everything is fine and Aunt Trixie stayed over last night.” He frowned.

“What is it?” Hermione asked.

“She says Aunt Trixie sent a letter to you and I last night before heading off to bed. Trixie can't send anything to Harry yet because of the Ministry.” He frowned. “That doesn’t make any sense, we should have received the letters before Gran’s letter.”

Hermione looked like she was going to say something but noticed everyone leaving. “Come on, we will be late for History of Magic.”

At dinner that night, Hermione and Neville sat together again. It had been an interesting day, his dorm mates had warmed up to just ignoring him and they were chatting away about Professor Moody turning Malfoy into a ferret. Harry and Ron thought it was hysterical. Hermione was reading and ignoring the conversation but he was torn by it. On one hand, Malfoy was a prat but on the other transfiguring people like that is wrong. He remembered what it was like to be placed in a body bind, he shuddered to think about what it would be like to be turned into a ferret and slammed into the ground. _Good guys, shouldn't do that kind of thing_. He thought. _Maybe Gran's right and Professor Moody has gone off the deep end._

At breakfast the next day, Dean and Seamus were talking to him again but he still sat next to Hermione, who beamed at him in gratitude for the support. Ron was doing his best to ignore them, while Harry just huffed and sighed around them. But it didn't bother him as much, he and Hermione had an interesting conversation about house elves, and he was happy to tell her all about Mopsy. Luna stopped by the table and joined in as well. After breakfast, Neville went to the owlery and sent a reply to his Gran. In the letter, he mentioned that he did not receive anything from Aunt Trixie.

The day went well with the exception of potions, which was about as good as could be expected. He partnered with Hermione and he didn't melt the cauldron or blow anything up. Snape did scowl and yell at him, but the bastard seemed to focus on his ire on Harry. 

That night at dinner Ginny and the twins joined them out of curiosity. And some annoyance with Ron’s obsession with Victor Krum.

"You two have been spending an awful lot of time together." Ginny stared at the pair. "I know you are cousins, but I really don’t see it. Are you sure it's not something else?”

Neville looked at her skeptically and speared some carrots with his fork. “We share a grandmother so we are first cousins. And last time I checked my last name wasn't Gaunt, Black or Malfoy so no offense Hermione but no thank you.”

Hermione laughed. "Are you sure? Webbed toes might come in handy or a prehensile tail." Neville rolled his eyes but smiled cheerfully at her.

Fred and George chuckled, while Ginny nodded and looked thoughtfully at Hermione. “Is your shared grandmother a witch?”

Hermione nodded. “Yes, she’s from America.”

“So you’re a half-blood then?” Ginny said before reaching for the roast beef.

“Yes,” Hermione said with a shrug.

“Why aren’t you announcing to the school then? I mean people might treat you better if they think you belong here.” Ginny said before realizing the meaning of her words. “Oh Hermione, I’m so sorry. It’s just that most people assume muggleborns don't fit in to the wizarding world."

“Being muggleborn shouldn’t matter, Ginny.” Hermione replied. “Anyway, my grandmother is an American so I go by the American standard.”

“Which is?” Fred asked intrigued.

Neville looked up from his carrots. “I am a wizard, therefore, I am magic.” He pointed at Hermione. “She is a witch, therefore, she is magic. It is the purity of the magic not the blood that matters.”

“He’s right you know.” Luna said behind the group startling them. “Before 1791, the only thing that mattered was that magic flowed in families. When money and titles became the focus, blood became more important but cousins marrying is bad for magical families. It weakens family magics and creates illness.” She quirked her head and stared at Hermione. “So if Neville looks like your uncle you should not marry him, even if you think he is dreamy.”

Neville choked on his carrots and Hermione promptly did a spit take causing the table to erupt in laughter. “Ginny, you or I could marry Neville and the magical line would be quite healthy.” Luna continued dreamily. “Ginny or Hermione could marry Harry but I don’t think Harry would be a very good husband, he has a lot of emotional wounds and needs time with people that love him for him.” She blinked at everyone’s shocked faces. “You can tell from the way exploding snabberwitches are drawn to him.” Ginny was turning bright red and trying to sink under the table. While Hermione, Fred, and George were doing their best not to laugh.

Luna suddenly looked up at the enchanted ceiling. “I must be going. Hermione, please give my regards to your father. He is most kind, I am glad he found his family. Oh, Neville please remind your Great Uncle Newt to write me.” She said before walking back to the Ravenclaw table. Neville just nodded dumbly and watched her wander off.

While he was staring, his Gran’s owl flew through the Great Hall and deposited a letter on his lap.

George quirked an eyebrow at him. “Bit late for mail, Neville?” He asked but Neville was busy opening the letter. Three brightly colored paper flowers fell out of the letter on to the table.

Hermione was trying to read over the boy’s shoulder. “What does it say?"

“Give me a minute.” Neville held his hand up so he could read. “It says that Aunt Trixie’s letters were returned this afternoon unopened but there are letters for us enclosed.”

Fred cast a quick retrieval spell and held up the flowers. “Very pretty,” he said giving them a quick sniff. “And scented.”

George grabbed one. “Very nice, smells much better than what we bought Mum for Christmas.” He turned to Angelina Johnson and offered her a flower to sniff. “What do you think love?”

Neville took out his wand. “Accio”, he proclaimed and the flowers came flying to his hand.

Fred and George clapped. “Nicely done, Longbottom.”

“Where did you get that?” Hermione stared at his wand. “It’s beautiful.”

“From Gran and Aunt Trixie, they thought my old one wasn’t working for me.” Neville said with a shrug. “This one seems to be working better though.”

Fred stared at the wand. “I’d say, you almost summoned me.”

Neville looked at the flowers, one was addressed to him, one to Hermione, and one to Harry. He handed Hermione her flower and pocketed the other two. “I will give Harry his later.”

Hermione nodded and opened the letter. She read the first couple lines and started laughing. “She is as bad as Uncle Bear.”

Fred summoned the letter. “It can’t be that bad.” He took a sip of pumpkin juice and choked after reading the first few lines. He looked at Hermione with a whole new respect. “This is your aunt? The angel from the train station?”

Hermione nodded. Fred waggled his eyebrows at her. “I do like older ladies. Is she single?”

Neville pointed at Fred. “I'd stay away from my aunt, Weasley. Her brother was the one pushing the cart.” He turned to Hermione. “I am going to try and give this to Harry.”

He headed up to the Gryffindor Common Room and found Ron, Dean, and Seamus playing a game of exploding snap. He walked past them into the dorm to find Harry sprawled out on floor between the beds.

The stockier boy walked over and dropped the flower on the floor next to him. “This came for you.” He then walked over to his bed and flopped down.

Harry looked at the flower. “What is it?”

“It is a letter from Aunt Trixie, well, Cousin Trixie in your case. If you wanted to call her aunt though I don’t think she’d object.” He answered as he propped himself up with pillows and opened his letter.

Harry glared at him. “Did you get one?”

“Yes, so did Hermione." Neville opened his mouth to say something else but thought better of it. “Nevermind.”

Harry jumped up and walked over to the other boy. “No, what were you going to say?”

“Maybe you aren’t the only one to have bad things happen to him.” Neville said quietly.

“Really? Well, my parents are dead. How is it so bad for you?” Harry snapped and flopped on his bed.

Neville got up and unpacked the photo album Trixie had given him. It had pictures of his parents before St. Mungos. He sat back down on his bed and closed the curtains. He propped the album open to a page with his parents and opened the letter Trixie had sent him.

_Hi-ya, Handsome!_

_I hope this finds you well and your first couple days of school have been peachy. For some reason my letters can’t get to you directly, so I will be sending them through your grandmother. Think of it like espionage with old ladies, which might sound funny to you but Augusta is sharp a tack and as deadly as a tiger so I wouldn’t want to cross her. She also loves you to the moon and back so don’t worry so much._

_So tell me, how is the new wand working out? Have any girls asked to see it? If they do, make them at least buy you a drink first. And don’t go flashing it to everyone that asks, use discretion and be finicky. If you are blushing at any of this, I am talking about the wand you were given and not anything naughty. Also remind your Uncle Bear to teach you the song “A wizard’s staff has a knob on the end”, that isn’t about anything naughty either.  
_

_This is probably too much kibitzing for one note. We love you and miss you. I will be working on a way to get more letters to you. Please let Augusta know when your next trip off campus is and we will try to work something out to meet up with you, Hermione, and Harry if you are all interested._

_Be good. If you can’t be good, be safe and don’t get caught._

_Love,_

_Aunt Trixie_

He was laughing when Harry opened the bed curtains and glared at him. Neville's expression changed to one of righteous indignation. “What do you want, Potter?”

“Why are you laughing?” Harry growled.

“Was it bothering you? My apologies, next time I’ll cast a silencing spell.” Neville snapped and pulled the curtains shut. He then cast a muffalto.

Harry opened the curtains. “Why didn’t they want me?”

“What makes you think they don’t want you?” Neville looked at him and the boy-who-lived was crying. “Come on.” Neville said pulling Harry on to the bed and closing the curtain behind him. 

“I don’t know I never even knew about them and then they show up for other people.” Harry said grabbing a pillow and putting it in front of him like a shield.

Neville picked up the photo album and pointed to a picture of his mum and dad. “These are my parents. They are alive but not really. They are at St. Mungos and don’t even know I exist.”

“I didn’t know…I’m so sorry.” Harry stammered. “When?”

“A week after Voldemort murdered your parents.” Neville looked down at the album. “I met Aunt Trixie and Cousin Atti for the first time on August 31st. Atti had already met you at the Weasleys.”

Harry looked gobsmacked. “He didn’t say anything.”

“He couldn’t, Harry.” Neville said quietly. “They tried to get to you on the 31st but they couldn’t. The Ministry won't even let Trixie send you letters.”

Harry nodded. “Which ones am I related to?”

Neville smiled and turned to the pages with Bear and Trixie. “From what I understand, everyone takes care of everyone but you are directly related to Great Uncle Percival and his two children, Beatrice and Benedict. This is your great-uncle, Percival Graves and your grandmother, Euphemia Graves.” The pair in the picture were dressed for a wedding. They were about the same height with dark hair and piercing dark blue eyes, he was in black dress robes. She was dressed in light blue robes with a large white hat decorated in blue flowers. The script under the picture read _Percy & Effie March 25, 1959, Concord, Massachusetts._

“This is a picture of your father, Bear, and Trixie.” The teens in the picture were dressed for a day of swimming. Harry’s father and Bear were dressed in swim trunks and Trixie was in a very conservative version of a muggle bikini. They waved at the camera as they smiled and laughed. The script under the picture read _Jamie, Bear & Trixie July 1975 Weymouth, Dorset._

Harry smiled. “They look happy.

“If Trixie is anything to go by I think that is their natural state.” Neville said with a laugh. “Though I think she might be a touch mental, but in a good way.”

Harry pulled out the flower from his pocket and opened it.

_Dear Harry,_

_We have never met but if you are anything like James, Effie, or Monty, I know I already love you. My name is Beatrice Graves but you can call me Trixie. I am technically your first cousin once removed but according to your father, I was the sister he always wanted. With the exception of that time Bear and I pulled him into your Grandma’s decorative pond, then I was the cousin he never knew he didn’t want. But to be fair he had it coming because he threw us in there in the first place._

_James, Bear, and I grew up together. We spent lots of time with each other’s families. Once we went to school, we would spend at least two weeks every summer together plus holidays, usually he would visit us in America but we did stay with him and his folks twice during this time over the summer. He was a brave, kind, intelligent, generous soul that could also be arrogant, childish, and insensitive. But family isn’t about blood, it is about loving people with their faults and seeing that the good far outweighs the bad. Your Dad was on his way to becoming a very good man when I last saw him._

_I would really like it if you would let me continue to write to you and if you would write me back. There have been some issues with letters, so please have Neville send your replies through his letters to his Grandmother. Neville isn’t your direct cousin but he is your second cousin by marriage. He is a loyal friend, and I think you could both use each other right about now._

_Take care of yourself._

_Love,_

_Trixie  
_

_P.S. For the record, pants here are different than pants in America. In America, pants are slacks and here pants are under garments. This is important knowledge and confusion over this fact may have lead to James throwing my brother and I into the decorative pond._

Harry was smiling by the end of the letter. Neville smiled at him and offered his letter. “Want to trade?” He asked.

Harry picked up Neville’s letter and read the first few lines. “She is mental.” He said grinning from ear to ear. “I can’t wait to meet her.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Harry has a support system (sort of). So next chapter is another Percy and Newt chapter, Trixie may make an appearance. Also slight spoiler for the truly geeky, it takes place on September 5th. 
> 
> Thank you for reading. Questions, comments, suggestions, discussions, and edits are welcome.


	29. The Old Gang Is All Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Graveses and the Scamanders take a trip to the Hog's Head Inn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JK Rowling created and owns Harry Potter. JK Rowling provided Harry with a story, setting, and timeline. She created all the things, she even had to write friends for him. Hmmm...maybe Draco was on to something. 
> 
> Scumble is an exotic alcoholic beverage made famous by the Gytha Ogg. It is quite healthy and made from apples *coughs* mostly apples. Scumble and Nanny Ogg belong to the Discworld and its creator, Terry Pratchett. 
> 
> Random Werewolf Fact:  
> There are no werewolves in this chapter. Unless you really think about it at the very end.

Aberforth Dumbledore was lost in thought as he wiped down a table, memories had returned a few days before. _Things were shifting, yes, things were shifting._ He felt a nudge against his leg. He looked down to see a kid softly head butting him. “So you want to go out, darling. Alright, out we go.”

He walked the small goat to the pen out back where it found its mother. Walking back into the bar, he stopped in front of a mirror. He snorted at his reflection. _What had mother said? ‘If he had ever bothered to clean up and Albus took off his glamours, they might pass for brothers.’ Not that mother wanted Albus to be anything but his perfect self._ He stuck his tongue out at his reflection and laughed.

Aberforth went back behind the bar and started restocking for the night. After the bottles had been topped off, he stood at the bar wiping glasses, not that it did much, but it felt useful. _Don't want the glasses too clean that might bring in respectable types like Weasley or Malfoy or worse, Albus._ He chuckled to himself. He cared for his brother, they just saw the world differently, and he preferred that they kept their distance. He concentrated on getting a bit of gunk off the rim of a glass. _When he listened to it, Albus's heart was in the right place, the problem was he followed his head and Leneus only knew where that was half the time._

The bell over the door rang. _Not even noon, they’ll be wanting strong and cheap. Best to pull out the Scumble. It’s nutritious enough for this early in the day. It's from apples._ He smirked to himself _. Mostly apples._

A party of five came in and sat at a table in the back. Aberforth quirked an eyebrow in their direction but made no move to walk over. He was a barman, not a waitress; his place was at the bar. _If they want anything, they will come over_. He casually glanced in their direction. Two older witches, two older wizards, and some young upstart in his forties or fifties. The witches were in knee length dresses with summer cloaks. One of the older wizards was dressed in a peacock blue overcoat and suit, while the other wore a leather trench coat over a three-piece suit and sported a cane and fedora. The younger man was dressed in barrister robes and anxiously tried to get his hair back into some semblance of order. _Dressed a bit too posh for rotgut and definitely for this place. Maybe if I ignore them, they will figure it out? Or if I let a goat or two back inside?_ Aberforth stood up straight as he heard a decidedly feminine giggle at that last thought.

He shrugged and turned his attention back to the table. The witch and wizard with their backs to the wall were observing him in that causal way Aurors had. _It couldn’t be. Surely, they are all safe in America?_ He thought to himself.

He turned when he heard one of the witches clear her throat next to the bar. “Ten shots of giggle water, please.” His breath caught as he took her in. A little on the tall side of average, good posture, luxurious platinum curls, a smile that could light up the whole of London, and brightest blue eyes he had ever seen.

Aberforth did his best not to smile. “Gigglewater is banned in Magical Britain. Gillywater or Firewhiskey?” He said gruffly not wanting to hope.

“Then we better drink up and hide the evidence, honey.” She slid a shot glass full of clear liquid towards him and smiled at him like they were pulling off a heist at Gringotts.

“Queenie?” He said in disbelief. He stared at the glass and then at her. He quickly threw the shot back and let out an uproarious guffaw. “Gods, I missed that.” He smiled at her wickedly. “It is you.”

He walked around the bar and picked her up in a hug. “I missed you my little Yankee trouble maker.”

“And here I thought trouble always came in twos.” A slightly huskier female voice asked. He spun around and stared at Tina. She was a smidge taller than Queenie with beautiful black hair threaded with the lightest touches of silver. A little softness had been added to her figure over the past half-century, but it suited her. “How ya’ doing, Abe?”

“Better now that you are here.” He grinned from ear to ear. He could hardly believe it. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw two of the men coming up to the bar. “You still with that dandy, Goldstein?” He said with a twinkle in his eye.

“She’s a Scamander and don’t be getting any ideas, Dumbledore.” A tall man with collar-length white wavy hair and a neatly trimmed beard said extending his hand. “How are you, you old goat?”

“Newt! It’s been a minute.” Aberforth exclaimed shaking his hand. He glanced at Tina. “You lucky bastard.”

Newt grinned. “Indeed.” He said with a wink and Aberforth slapped his back.

He turned to see the last man. He was using a staff but in good shape for his age and past occupation. As tall as Tina, he was dwarfed by Newt and Aberforth but still seemed to take up half the room with his authority. His silver hair was cut short, and his neatly trimmed Vandyke made him look more approachable than he had seemed in his youth. He extended his hand to the publican.“How are you doing, you old son of a bitch?”

Aberforth took the man's hand and gave it a firm shake. He smirked. “You got old, Perce.”

Graves tipped his fedora. “True, but I make it look good, and I still look younger than your brother.”

Aberforth chuckled and took a step back to look at his old friends. They were all old but healthy and very much alive. He turned as the bell over the door rang out, and a short, stout man stomped into the pub.

“We’re closed!” Aberforth called out and made his way to shoo the man out the door.

“Oh come on, Abe. I just had to deal with your brother for the past hour, the least you can do is let me buy a firewhiskey before I floo home.” Horace Slughorn grumbled. The door opened behind him, and a tiny old witch in a green coat and vulture hat stumbled into the former potion master.

She dropped the battered suitcase she was carrying. “What in seven hells?! Horace is that you?” The witch exclaimed. "Abe! I need a drink, just leave the bottle."

“Augusta? What are you doing here?” The portly man smiled at her as he helped her with her case.

“Shut it!” Aberforth snapped. “Slughorn, Longbottom, the pub is closed. Take a bottle and get out.”

“Now, Abe...” Slughorn started but stopped when Queenie slipped behind Aberforth and handed the former potions master a shot glass full of giggle water. The man sniffed the glass and returned the witch’s mischievous smile. She passed a glass to a speechless Augusta, who was gawking at her former compatriot in the Great Wizarding War.

“Looks like the gang's all here.” Queenie said cheerily and handed Aberforth another shot before raising her own. “L'Chaim!” She exclaimed before drinking the shot and giggling prettily. She turned to Aberforth, who was still chuckling from his drink. “Better lock the door, honey. I think the party is full up for now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, the gang's all here and they have contraband giggle water. Sounds like good times or a crack team of distinguished wizards and witches about to turn the world on its end. Read the next chapter to find out. 
> 
> Random Greek Mythology Moment: Leneus is the Satyr demigod of wine making, who would totally be on team Aberforth. 
> 
> Thank you for reading. Questions, comments, discussions, suggestions, requests, and giggle water are all welcomed in the comments section.


	30. A Formal Complaint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trixie receives a letter from Neville talking about the new DADA professor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JK Rowling owns Harry Potter and all his friends.

The owl post had arrived late that morning. Neville sent a school owl with a quick note for Augusta and one of his paper flowers for Trixie. Augusta smiled as the young witch thanked Mopsy for the excellent breakfast. The girl had been a gift from the gods, the bridge Augusta needed to reach her grandson as well as kind and loyal friend. She had talked the girl into staying a few extra nights as she was enjoying her companionship. It was like having an old friend visiting, a feeling that was intensified by how much Trixie looked and sounded like Euphemia Potter. On several occasions, she had to stop herself from calling her Effie by mistake.

Usually blithe and lucent, she had thought the girl as hard and unyielding as a feather pillow, made up of no more than whimsy. That was until the letter. As the girl read Neville’s letter, Trixie’s demeanor changed to reveal a core of solid steel and Augusta shivered as the temperature in the room seemed to drop. Her bright, cheery, and warm voice became icy, calm and precise. “Augusta, we need to see Atti and then go to Hogwarts.” She handed the matriarch the letter. “We can floo over. I need to pack, but I will meet you in the front parlor in twenty minutes.”

It wasn’t exactly an order, but she felt compelled to follow the girl’s lead. She had only met Trixie’s father thrice, two of those times were at the very end of the Great Wizarding War. Very few men had ever frightened Augusta, Percival Graves was one of them, and at that moment it was very clear that for all her gentle good humor, Trixie was most definitely Commander Graves’s daughter.

Augusta picked up the letter and began to read.

_Dear Aunt Trixie,_

_Something has happened at school, and I thought I should tell someone._

_On the first day of classes, Professor Moody changed one of my classmates into a ferret and bounced him around the courtyard. Now don’t get me wrong, the boy in question is a right bastard, and it couldn’t have happened to a more deserving bloke, but I can’t help thinking that it shouldn’t have happened in the first place._

_Then yesterday in Defense Against the Dark Arts, Professor Moody demonstrated the three Unforgivable Curses on a spider in class. When he got to the curse that Mum and Dad were tortured with, I couldn’t handle it. After class he asked me to his office, he said that he knew Mum and Dad. Professor Moody said that what happened to them could have been avoided if things had gone differently. He said he understood I was upset but…_

Augusta gripped letter so hard the parchment began to split. _That bastard! That absolute fucking bastard!_ She thought as she shakily rose from her chair. What had turned Trixie’s resolve to steel had transformed Augusta’s to lava and Alastor would burn for this.

Before throwing the floo powder into the fireplace, Trixie turned to Augusta. “Let me handle the first part. You can tackle Hogwarts.” The normally smiling face was cold and blank. The hairs on the older woman’s neck stood on end as she looked at Trixie’s irises and saw warm midnight blue rimmed with frosty grayish-blue. Trixie picked up the suitcase before dropping the floo powder and stating, “Bones, Scamander, and Tonks.”

As they stepped out of the floo, a plump middle-aged man with blonde hair walked out of an office to greet them. “Trixie!” He stopped as he noticed the usually effervescent woman’s demeanor. “What’s the matter?”

“Good Morning, Ted,” Trixie gave the man a slightly brittle smile. “Augusta Longbottom this Ted Tonks, he is Atti’s law partner.”

Ted stepped forward. “A pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Longbottom. My wife trained under your husband.” Augusta gave the man a curt nod.

“Ted, where is Atti?” Trixie asked cooly.

Concern washed over the man’s face. “He called in for the day, said he had family business to handle with Newt. I’m actually trying to straighten out some things for Jacob. Is there something I can help you with?”

A dark haired barrel-chested man dressed in slacks and a button-down shirt walked out of the back office. “Ted, we really need to talk about this now. Hermione shouldn’t be around people that cast illegal curses and turn children into weasels!”

The man froze and stared at Trixie. The coldness Augusta had felt around the girl dissipated, Trixie looked at the man with tears in her eyes. “Jacob?”

The man opened and close his mouth like a fish for a moment. “My God, Trixie? Is that really you? I saw your pictures, but they didn’t really...”

“I know.” Trixie nodded and ran across the room. She embraced the man, towering over him by a few inches. “I’m sorry, I didn’t come to see you sooner.” She apologized, and the man laughed.

“You’re all grown up. When did that happen?” He said in shock.

“Well, it has been almost a twenty years.” She whispered. “Why are you here?”

He frowned. “I received a letter from Hermione. There are some dodgy things happening at that school.”

Augusta coughed. “Trixie, we need to deal with the business at hand.”

Trixie looked at her and nodded. “Augusta this is my brother, Jacob Kowalski-Granger. Jacob this is Augusta Longbottom, Alice’s mother-in-law and Neville’s grandmother.” She turned to Ted. “Can you leave the office?”

Ted scrubbed his face with his hand. “Unfortunately, no. I am the only one in today. Mr. Bones is approaching 130, so he doesn’t come in often.”

“What about Remus? Can he cover for you?” Trixie asked with the slightest edge returning to her voice.

“He resigned yesterday,” Ted said looking unhappy with the situation. “Said he didn’t want to ruin the firm's reputation. He was worried word might get out that we employ a known werewolf. Dora was in a right state over it, flat out told him that he was purposefully sabotaging his life and that he deserved better.”

Confusion and worry crossed Trixie’s face for a moment before her focus returned. “Is there anything we can do about this?” She asked as she handed him Neville’s letter.

“Dear god, not another one!” Ted read the letter and frowned. “I have to check something on the books. I will be back in a minute.” He handed the letter back to her and ran to the office library leaving Jacob, Augusta, and Trixie in the lobby.

They all stood in awkward silence for a moment before Trixie spoke. “May I see the letter Hermione wrote you?” Jacob nodded, and they exchanged letters. Trixie read the text and squared her shoulders the steel from earlier returning.

Ted reemerged, grimacing. “I’m afraid…”

Augusta advanced on him. “Don’t go sugarcoating it, boy. What is the problem?”

Ted took a deep breath. “The boy that was turned into a ferret does have a case, but it has to be brought by his parents. The Unforgivables are allowed by the Hogwarts bylaws and by the MLE guidelines since they weren’t cast on humans.”

Augusta saw red and was about to lay into the barrister when Trixie cleared her throat. “Tell me what we can do.”

Ted shuffled through some papers. “You can go to the school and file a formal complaint. It puts them on notice, if it continues over a period of three months, you can withdraw Neville from the school.”

“You mean to tell me that I can’t even pull my own grandson out of that school?!” Augusta snarled.

Ted took a step back. “Unfortunately, the Ministry has made it damn near impossible because of some big event the school is planning. We have to establish a pattern and practice of reckless and irresponsible behavior before we can do anything.” The man looked defeated. “There have been numerous occurrences at Hogwarts, but nothing has been formally documented. Atti and I are looking into incidents and trying to get testimonies concerning the Basilisk in 1992 and 1993 but…”

“The what?!” Augusta shrieked.

“Basilisk," the man repeated looking defeated. "Most of the victims were muggle-born without appointed magical guardians. Unfortunately, the power to file complaints falls to the default guardian set up by the Ministry.”

“Which is?” Augusta asked expectantly.

“The current Office of the Hogwarts Headmaster,” Ted stated darkly, looking as if he was going to throw up.

Augusta opened her mouth to start screaming and hexing things when Trixie put her hand on the smaller woman’s shoulder. “Thank you, Ted. I know this is hard. What can Jacob do?”

Ted looked at Jacob sadly. “We are trying to get magical guardianship transferred over to Atti but it will still take a few weeks. Once it goes through, we can only file complaints about the events that happen after Atti is appointed her magical guardian.”

Jacob clenched his fists. Trixie rubbed his back, and the man relaxed. “One step at a time, honey.”

She turned to the furious witch next to her. “Augusta, I need you to file a formal complaint with the school. Jacob and I will be in the suitcase. ”

That had been over two hours ago. For two hours Augusta Longbottom had been waiting to see Albus Dumbledore and hex Moody within an inch of his life. Two hours of sipping tea with an agitated Minnie McGonagall and listening to how what happened though unusual was not against the rules.

“More tea, Mrs. Longbottom.” Minerva McGongall asked, holding the pot aloft. Augusta glared at the Scottish witch and shook her head. “Are you sure you want to wait? The Headmaster and Professor Moody will probably be in that meeting for hours. I can pass on your concerns and …” There was a knock at the door. “One moment, please Mrs. Longbottom.”

She opened the door to reveal a panting Hufflepuff Prefect. “Profesor, sorry to bother you, I can’t seem to find Professor Sprout and Peeves...”

“It is quite alright, Mr. Diggory.” She said to the boy. “Mrs. Longbottom, I will be back in a moment.”

After McGongall had left the room, Augusta set the case on the floor and knocked on it three times in rapid succession. A moment later, the case opened, and Trixie’s head popped up. “Yes, Augusta?”

“We have to be quick, I don’t know when that old biddy will be back.” The older witch grumbled. “She won’t let me see Dumbledore or Moody.”

Trixie nodded. “What is her title?”

“She is the Head of Gryffindor House and Deputy Headmistress.” Augusta snarled.

“Good,” Trixie said brightly regaining a little of her natural softness. “Hand me the complaint form, honey.” Augusta gave the girl the form, a quick duplication charm later she handed the older witch back two forms. “I know you want to eviscerate her, but it won’t do any good right now. Have her sign both of these as Deputy Headmistress and tell her the following. Don’t deviate by a single word.” Augusta warily nodded and leaned in.

Five minutes later, McGonagall returned. Ten minutes later, Augusta Longbottom recited what Trixie had told her word for word, obtained the necessary signature from McGonagall, and left a flabbergasted Minerva McGonagall in her wake. If only she weren't mad enough to spit tacks, she probably would have smirked at the look on old Minnie's face. _I need a drink._ She thought to herself as she marched into Hogsmeade with a single-minded purpose that made almost everyone cross the street in an attempt to avoid her wrath.

She opened the door to the Hog’s Head and slammed into the backside of a short, portly man, dropping the suitcase. “What in seven hells?!" She looked at the man in front of her. "Horace is that you?” The witch exclaimed. "Abe! I need a drink, just leave the bottle."

“Augusta? What are you doing here?” The portly man smiled at her as he handed her the suitcase.

“Shut it!” Aberforth snapped. “Slughorn, Longbottom, the pub is closed. Take a bottle and get out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I am such a tease. Next chapter will go into how everyone knows one another and why Slughorn was at the castle. It will be posted shortly. 
> 
> Thank you for reading.


	31. Old Friends and New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Horace Slughorn has a rough morning at the castle and runs into some old friends at the pub.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JK Rowling owns Harry Potter, his friends, several cars, some furniture and lot of other stuff. She has beacoup bucks. 
> 
> Warning: Heartstrings ahead, be careful not to pull.

Horace Slughorn prided himself on being a true Slytherin, even when he was outraged he could maintain a calm demeanor. If he was a Gryffindor, he would have hexed Alastor Moody into the next life and back. Hells, he might as well hex Snape while he was at it since the man wasn’t even tending to his own house let alone the rest of the student body.

He smiled over his teacup at the assembled group, pretending to take a sip. He could smell that something was off with the brew and he wasn't willing to take any chances.“Albus, I realize this is a precarious situation but I don’t think that my presence is necessary. I really don’t see what I can offer in this situation.”

“Nonsense, Horace. Your influence is very important, this incident could damage the reputation of this hallowed institution. Big things are coming to Hogwarts and we need to make a good impression." Albus’s eyes twinkled at him, Horace did his best not to laugh. It was obvious that his old friend was using a glamour to pull off the effect. It was too perfect, too symmetrical and synchronized. It looked good, but what it had in style it lacked in substance. Horace smiled at the Headmaster and took a biscuit careful to use the tongs. 

“Horace.” Moody began as the former potions professor discretely checked his watch, he had been there since a little before eleven and it was quickly approaching noon. “I will admit that I shouldn’t have acted so rashly but I was still shaken over the attempted kidnapping. I thought the boy was going to attack me.”

Horace gave the man a look of pure innocence. “I do understand that, Alastor, but it doesn’t change the fact that you transfigured a child into an animal and proceeded to repeatedly hurl him into the ground.” The words came out brightly and by Moody’s fidgety reaction he could tell something wasn’t right with the man. The Alastor he knew, the one he fought beside during his youth, would have accused him taking the piss and swung at him. Of course, the Moody of old was trained under Tina Goldstein and Effie Graves for gods' sake. Women that would cross oceans and return from the grave to take it out of Moody’s hide if they had heard he harmed a child. He successfully fought the urge to grimace as he felt a mental prodding from the direction of Dumbledore. Taking a deep breath, he fortified his mental shields and brightened his smile as the Headmaster turned to him.

“This is a most unusual circumstance, Horace.  It was clearly not Alastor’s fault, his circumstances drove him to it. No permanent harm was done to the child.” The older man reached across the desk and took the former professor’s hand. “Horace, perhaps you could speak with the Malfoys. I mean your reputation is so intertwined with the reputation of Hogwarts. Not to mention the reputation of your apothecary, I know for a fact Professor Snape contracts with you for our potion ingredients. More tea?” Albus said twinkling.

_So that's how you want to play you crazy old bugger._ Horace thought as he was careful to continue smiling. _Well, two can play at this game._

Horace stirred his tea. “I do understand, Albus, but I am retired. I am sorry to say that my influence has been waning as my waistline and age wax.” He chuckled. Snape’s eyebrows rose ever so slightly and Moody smirked but they said nothing. Horace knew that they had stopped taking him seriously, which worked towards his advantage. "If you need to end your contract, I understand. You will be missed as a client but I am sure I can make up the loss of 20 galleons a month."

Albus adjusted his glasses and Horace prepared himself for his retort when Minerva barged into the room. She stomped up to Moody and pointed an accusing finger in his face. “Unforgivables, Alastor! You demonstrated UNFORGIVABLES to a class full of fourth years.”

Horace took this opportunity to make a hasty exit. He stood up and made his way to the floo. “It is clear that you have far more distressing matters to discuss, perhaps we can pick up this meeting at a later date.” He bowed to the assembled company. “Gentlemen, Minerva, it has been a pleasure.” Before Dumbledore could stop him, he quickly tossed a handful of powder into the fireplace and called out for “The Three Broomsticks” vanishing in a ball of green fire.

Once out of the castle, he patted down his robes to remove the soot and deposited several uneaten biscuits into the hearth. Looking around the tavern, he decided it was far too convenient to the school. He gave a quick bow to Rosmerta and walked out the door. Desperately wanting to be somewhere that people didn’t care who he was or who he knew.

He looked around the village and remembered how it had been when he was younger. How different he had been. Hells, the first twenty years out of Hogwarts were spent fighting a war, it was hell then but at least he had people that had his back.

The walk to the Hog's Head Inn helped clear his mind. The weather, though damp and a bit muddy, was crisp and clear. He sighed before entering the pub, wanting a drink more than fresh air. Pulling the door open, he stomped the mud off his boots.

“We’re closed!” Aberforth called out and walked towards him blocking his view of the party the barkeep was entertaining.

Horace snorted. “Oh come on, Abe. I just had to deal with your brother for the past hour, the least you can do is let me buy a firewhiskey before I floo home.” He grumbled as the door opened behind him, and a tiny witch walked into him.

“What in seven hells?! Horace is that you?” She asked as she moved to pick up the suitcase she had been carrying. "Abe! I need a drink, just leave the bottle." The witch exclaimed as she pointed towards an empty table.

He turned to the petite witch and did his best not to laugh. Augusta was adorable when she was angry. He would never tell her that because she was also fierce and he was fond of his bollocks. “Augusta? What are you doing here?”

“Shut it!” Aberforth snapped. “Slughorn, Longbottom, the pub is closed. Take a bottle and get out.”

“Now, Abe...” Horace started but stopped when he saw the comely witch walking behind Abe. He couldn’t help himself as he smiled at her. She was as beautiful as she had always been, strawberry blonde may have turned platinum but she still looked as if she had stepped out of a dream.

Queenie slipped behind Aberforth and handed him a shot glass full of clear liquid. He sniffed the glass and returned the witch’s mischievous smile. Gigglewater couldn’t be bought legally these days but it was well worth the 10 galleon fine if caught.

“Looks like the gang’s all here!” Queenie said cheerily and handed Aberforth a glass before raising her own. “L' Chaim!” She exclaimed before drinking the shot and giggling prettily. She turned to Aberforth, who was still chuckling from his drink. “Better lock the door, honey. I think the party is full up for now.”

She walked over to a giggling Horace and snaked her arm around his, “Now Professor, why don’t you two join us? We have a lot to talk about.” She took Augusta by the arm and walked them both back to a table.

Horace beamed as he gazed upon the group and shook hands with the magizoologist. “Newt, good to see you old chap.”

Newt smiled at him. “Good to see you too, Horace.”

Percival shook his hand. “Slughorn, haven’t seen you since the Battle of Kopparberg. You're looking well.”

He turned to see Tina Goldstein walking up to him. “Miss Goldstein.” He said with a small bow and turned to her sister. “And Miss Queenie.”

Tina embraced him. “Good to see you, Horace.” She released him and patted his shoulder. “And you know it’s Mrs. Scamander and Queenie is Mrs. Graves now, but please just Tina and Queenie.”

Tina turned to Mrs. Longbottom. “Augusta, it has been too long.” She embraced the woman, who was shaking. “I’m so sorry to hear about Dewey. Please come join us. Thank you for being there for our Alice.”

Aberforth stood up to go get drinks but Queenie directed him to sit. “Oh no, honey. We’ve got this.” She opened her bag and pulled out coffee, tea, blackberry brandy, sandwiches, and pastries. “Just picnic fare, but we should manage.”

Horace smiled. “The last time we did this was in ’45. It was a picnic near the school grounds as we prepped for Grindlewald’s sentencing. Remember?” He looked at Tina and Newt. It had been Tina, Newt, Theseus, Abe, Albus, Queenie, Jacob, Alphard, Augusta, Alastor, Effie, Monty and Dewey that day. “We were all recovering from the parting gift Grindelwald's forces left near the castle.” They had been the best, joining forces for a common cause to stand up for what was right and defeat a madman. He had known Newt and Theseus from school. When Newt brought over Queenie, Tina, and Jacob, the new arrivals had contributed skills and insight that kept the tide from turning against them. He smiled remembering Jacob, he had been the first muggle he ever took the time to get to know and he was the most charming man Horace had ever met. His face fell as he remembered all the chairs now empty that should have been filled. The picnic had happened in early May, three months later Jacob had given his life for them without question. Good old Jacob, braver than any Gryffindor, kinder than any Hufflepuff, quicker than any Ravenclaw, and more charming than any Slytherin. That day in August had been the day most of them had stopped blindly believing in Albus.

Queenie gave him a sad smile. “Jacob was something special, wasn’t he? He always thought you were a real mensch.” Horace nodded and rubbed his eye.

Abe seemed to be lost in thought as well. The wizard walked to the bar, bringing back a bottle of firewhiskey and some glasses to the table. He filled and handed out the glasses. “To those that are no longer with us.” He said raising his glass.

Everyone responded in kind except for Graves, who raised his coffee cup and poured the firewhiskey on the floor. “To those that still walk with us in spirit.” The stoic man whispered and Queenie squeezed his hand. His quiet toast was met with whispers of "hear, hear" with a gentle "amen" from Abe.

They all sat in silence for a few minutes before a man seated at a table in the corner coughed. He stood and walked over to them.

“Mum, Dad, it looks like you are in the middle of catching up. If you don’t need me here, I should probably check in at the office.” The man said.

Horace looked at him for a moment and saw the scrawny Slytherin firstie the man had been. “Atticus? Atticus Scamander?” He asked.

The young man smiled and attempted to tidy his hair. “Professor Slughorn, it is good to see you, Sir.”

Horace smiled. “Atticus, I haven’t seen you since you transferred to Ilvermorny.” He looked around the table at the two couples. “What business did you all need to attend to?”

The table was silent for a moment before Tina spoke. “Actually, we came here to ask Abe for help. Although, I think you and Augusta would be able to assist as well.”

Horace frowned. He wasn’t usually one to volunteer information but he trusted the people in this room with his life. “Is this about Moody turning that boy into a ferret? Or the demonstration of Unforgivables to a 4th-year DADA class?”

Queenie looked pained. "What?"

Augusta grimaced. "Or do you mean the Basilisk that was released in 1992?"

"The chamber was reopened?" Slughorn paled.

"I think we are all in agreement that something needs to be done about the situation at Hogwarts." A man's voice called out from near the door. Horace turned and almost fell out of his chair in shock. Standing next to the door were a man and a woman, he had thought dead for decades. "Jacob? Effie?"

"Jacob?" Queenie rose to her feet and ran to the man. "My little boy." She said as she wrapped her arms around him and sobbed.

The man's voice shook with emotion. "Hi, Mama."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we end with a happy reunion or the beginning of one at least. 
> 
> Thank you for reading. Comments, suggestions, questions, discussions, etc. are welcome. I am flying without a beta so if something looks odd, please let me know.


	32. Little Wolf Sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacob and Trixie spend some time catching up in the case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JK Rowling owns Harry Potter. 
> 
> Jenny Lawson put forth the concept of furiously happy, which I think fits werewolves nicely. 
> 
> Warning: Fluffy/Angsty goodness ahead. 
> 
> Random Werewolf Fact:  
> Several cultures have myths of good tribes, clans, and villages of werewolves. Some of these werewolves include the Wulvers, the Faoladh, the Vilkacis, the Kurtadam, the Kveldulf , the Benandanti, the Nahual, the Wawkalak, and the Kitsune. In North America, most stories of wolfman match the most violent tales of werewolves in Europe. However, there are stories of benevolent wolves that are the founders of tribes such as the Quileute and the Kwakiutl.

Jacob led the way back into the case and waited in the mudroom for his youngest sister to descend. As she walked down the steps, he was struck at how a gangly, shy, tomboy had transformed into a graceful, bubbly blend of his mother and Percy’s sister.

She smiled at him when she reached the last stair. “I get most of the tomboy out of my system caring for my casemates.” She said sweetly. “Come on. I’ll show you around.”

The door opened, and he walked down the stairs into the enclosure. Looking around, he couldn’t help but smile. “It is just how I remembered it. I used to dream about this place.” He walked over to one of the habitats. “Weren’t the graphorns here?” He pointed to the left. “And the mooncalves were over here.”

“I thought it was just how you remembered it?” Trixie giggled. “Most of the animals are with Uncle Newt in Dorset. Everyone here either can’t be released into the wild or is in transition to another location.”

“Things change I suppose,” he said with a sad smile. “I can’t believe you and Bear are all grown up. What are you? Thirty-five now? The last time I saw you, you were 15 and still in pigtails.”

“Scary isn't it? I have pretending to be a responsible adult for years now and so far no one’s caught on.” She said with a wink. She sashayed over to a little shack and pulled out some feed buckets. “Do you want to help?” She offered him the bucket with the mooncalf pellets.

“I would be honored,” he said with a small bow. They worked quickly in silence. Occasionally, he would glance at her. When she was not engaging with him or the creatures, she seemed slightly disheartened.

When the creatures were happy and fed. She made tea and sandwiches while he sat at a worn picnic table. Looking around, it is clear to him that the case was set up for a single traveler. He sipped his drink and pondered how long she has been alone, Bear married in 1981 so 13 years. Her brow is furrowed as she sent sandwiches over to the table. 

She turned to him and smiled a little too brightly. “You don’t have to worry about me, Jacob honey.”

"You seem upset." He said diplomatically and ducked as the plates floated to the table.

"I'm just little concerned, that's all." He opened his mouth to speak but she stopped him. “I'm concerned over the same things that you are, the kids, Hogwarts, mass murdering psychopaths, Alice, and the ever increasing price of chocolate and coffee." He took the sandwich she handed him. “Roast beef with tomato, watercress, and horseradish. There is also tomato soup if you want some.” She slid a teacup over to him. ‘Black dragon pearl with a hint of rose and lavender, two lumps with milk not cream, the tea was steeped at 200 degrees for 3 minutes, loose leaf not from a bag.” “

Jacob laughed. “As much as I love the novelty of someone reading my mind,” he motioned towards the food in front of him. “And this is perfect. I don’t even think Jean knows me this well.” He reached across the table and took her hand. “I want to hear about what’s going on in that pretty head of yours. How are things?”

Trixie stared at the table and worried her lip. “Things are bad.” She gave him a wane smile. “But what does Mr. Churchill say? If you are going through hell, keep going.”

“Funny, I thought it was I have taken more out of alcohol than alcohol has taken out of me.” Trixie laughed, and he patted the bench next to him. “Come here, I may not be taller than you anymore, but I still have wider shoulders. Perfect for beautiful girls to cry on.”

Trixie attempted to force a smile. “I’m fine, honest. How is Jean doing?”

“She is panicking over remembering that her husband’s family are a bunch of strange magic folk, but she is no worse for wear. She is happy that Hermione has people like her in the family to talk to.” He pointed at her. “You, on the other hand, need to come over here and tell me what has been going on.” He gave her his best puppy dog eyes. “If you don’t, Jean might divorce me for not being supportive enough to half of the fluffiest set of werewolf puppies ever.”

Trixie moved to his side of the table and sat next to him. He smiled at her and extended his arm. “Come on, bring it in.” She laid her head on his shoulder and let out a sigh.

“Now what’s going on? How is our Alice?” He asked as he gently stroked her hair.

“She’s happier than before I visited. I redid the room so it is more comfortable and stimulating. She’ll never be our Alice again. She doesn't comprehend things any more. She knows Frank and knows she loves him but not how or why. She's comforted by knowing he'll always be there with her. She takes pleasure from simple actions that link to shadows of memories. She liked having her hair brushed, being held, being read to, being spoken to, and she and Frank happily swayed in each others' arms to their wedding song for almost an hour. She doesn't know who Neville is to her and didn't recognize me though she knows we are both safe and she loves us in her way.” Trixie said her voice shaking.

Jacob was shaken by this but continued stroking Trixie’s hair. “Can you do anything about that?”

“Not particularly, we could pull her to a set of memories that ground her more solidly in reality, but they did…they did such horrible things...she was tortured for days. It’s better for her like this. The best we could do would be to put her at about the age of five or six. And then what? How do you explain why Mama and Theseus aren't there? Does the hospital tell her every morning that she is at a sleepover and that Theseus or Mama will be picking her up in the next day? What happens the first time she calls Neville 'Dad' because she can't tell the difference?”

Jacob wrapped Trixie in a hug as she sobbed into his shirt and started keening. He rubbed soothing circles on her back. “There’s my gentle puppy. Let it all out.”

She jerked her head up and pushed away. “This is not your fault,” she gasped between sobs as she roughly wiped the tears from her eyes. “Look at me, Jacob. This is not your fault.”

Jacob nodded and decided to change the subject. “Does Neville favor the Scamander side?”

Trixie gave a small but genuine smile. “He looks like Theseus when he was a boy. A little stockier with pin straight, blonde hair, the lucky duck. He has Alice’s smile. He’ll be tall too. He’s got Uncle Newt’s mannerisms though.” 

There was a chime followed by three knocks. “Augusta,” Trixie said as she jumped up. She mumbled something and flicked her wand causing all evidence of crying to be erased. She hurried into the mudroom and closed the door. He listened as her shoes hit the steps as she climbed to the case’s entrance. _What on earth can I do to make this better? How did everything end up so pear shaped?_ He thought. He sighed and took a swig of tea. _It is good tea at least_.

Jacob looked down and saw a demiguise take a seat on the bench next to him. He inclined his head towards it and it did the same. “You watch out for her, little fellow?’ He asked and the creature nodded. “She’s too much like Mum, doesn’t like to share the burden. We can’t be having that can we?” He asked and the creature shook its head. The creature took his hand and they sat in companionable silence until the door to the mudroom opened.

Trixie walked out and headed towards them. The demiguise dropped Jacob’s hand and climbed on Trixie, settling on her hip with its arms wrapped around her neck. “Hello, Duncan.” She kissed its forelock. “Are you getting to know, Jacob?” The demiguise made a happy thrumming noise and nuzzled against her neck.

Jacob smiled. “He must really like you. He only held my hand.”

“It’s only your first date,” Trixie said with a wink causing Jacob to laugh. The demiguise signaled to her that he wanted to be set down and she obliged.

“Speaking of dates,” Jacob said looking at her in a brotherly fashion.

“No!” Trixie laughed. “Werewolves do not date.”

“Funny, I know for a fact that Jean has a whole drawer full of books that say the contrary.” He waggled her eyebrows at her. “If you can’t trust, Lust in the Moonlight, what can you trust?”

“We don’t work that way.” Trixie laughed harder and colored slightly.

“But Bear is married with almost four kids.” He raised his eyebrow.

Trixie rolled her eyes. “That is different. Anyway, I am on leave this semester, so I do not have to explain the mating habits of the modern American werewolf.”

Jacob chuckled. “You do flirt an awful lot.”

“Do I?” Trixie gave him a confused look and quirked her head to the side. “Oh, I never really saw it that way. Can you still dance?”

“Yes, and you’re changing the subject.” Jacob said smirking at her.

“What? Flirting makes most people happy, and they don’t take me too seriously.” She swished her wand, and several records started flying towards them. “Now, I’ve got some Queen or some…” She looked at her brother and groaned. “It isn’t a good idea for people to take me too seriously, honey.”

“Beatrice, you are a strong, independent woman. You are a professor for heaven’s sake, you have earned the right to be taken seriously.” Jacob huffed.

“Oh sweetie. First off, I never take myself too seriously. I am truly self-amusing, and life is too short to be less than furiously happy.” He frowned at her, and she rolled her eyes. “Trust me when you see the insides of everyone’s head, the first thing you need is a sense of humor. Secondly, people don’t fear you when they think you're a joke.” She gave a little laugh at his scowl. “ If I am that ditzy brunette that has fluff in between her ears, people aren’t terrified of me. I’m a witch that can read their mind, outrun them, physically lift them off the ground with one hand, and turns into a wolf the size of a small bear once a month. I’m scary, Jacob. People ain’t thinking what is she going to do? They are thinking if I had that much power what would I do and most people are only nice because they don't have any real power.

“I know for a fact you are perfectly safe, I remember you curled up on Percy's lap on full moons.” Jacob stated resolutely.

“I am, sweetheart.” Trixie sounded slightly worn “But that doesn’t mean that people necessarily care. The angry mob doesn’t ask if you are a good werewolf or a bad werewolf when they show up at your door.” Trixie looked at him sympathetically. “Don’t worry about me, sweetheart. I'm tougher than I look and have been carrying this for almost thirty years.” She wrinkled her nose and smiled at him. “I’m used to the extra weight, don’t pick up baggage that isn’t yours." 

Jacob gave her a worried look. “It seems like you are carrying an awful lot, Trix.”

"I'm an expert at baggage handler.” He snorted in reply. “Don’t believe me, just look at my apartment.” She raised her arms to indicate the case.

Her brother chuckled, and she smiled at him. “So Queen or Ella Fitzgerald to start?”

Jacob stood and wrapped his arms around her before kissing her temple. “Surprise me.”

An hour later, they were dancing to Louis Armstrong’s I Get Ideas. “So who does Hermione favor?” Trixie asked as Jacob spun her.

“Mostly Jean’s side, though the hair is all Goldstein-Kowalski and she looks a bit like the pictures of Great Grandma Esther.” Jacob replied trying to keep count of the steps. “Smart, pretty, tall, and graceful, it’s not fair that you are so good at this as well.” 

“I know, werewolves are the worst.” She said with a giggle. “Need me to lead, handsome?”

Jacob glared at her. “I think I can lead a passable tango.”

“Remember what Mama always said, look like you are enjoying yourself and no one will ever know the difference.” Trixie adjusted her glasses as they slid down her nose. 

“How is Mum?” Jacob asked tentatively.

“Who?” She asked in reply. “I have a Mama, Bear and Bunny have a Mom, the little ones have a Bubbe, but no Mums at our house.” Jacob rolled his eyes. “She misses you and Alice. She dreams of a granddaughter and grandson she has never met. ”

“For someone that doesn’t date, you are awfully romantic.” Jacob suddenly dipped her and grunted as he tried to lift her back up. “Oi’ love, you are more solid than you look.”

Trixie spun Jacob and dipped him in one smooth movement causing the large man to guffaw. “I’m stronger than I look too.” She giggled just as the landscaped jumped causing Jacob to lose his footing and fall. “That’s not good.” She said looking around and offering her hand to her brother.

“Stay here and if anything dangerous comes out of a habitat, go into the mudroom.” She ran around the enclosure to making sure all the creatures were safe and still secure. She then

She then led Jacob into the mudroom. Once inside, she closed the door behind them. Trixie stood on tip-toe to look at multi-colored lights, gauges, and gyroscopes. “Well, we are on our side with the locks facing up at least.” Jacob gave her a puzzled look. 

“I better shift us, so we are flat on the floor.” She stated before picking up a crowbar. “We’ll need to do this quietly, I don’t know where Augusta dropped us.” 

“What are you going to do exactly?” Jacob stared at her as her eyes flickered to an icy gray for the briefest moment.

“I am going to go up the stairs, pry open the lid, and get enough of my weight past the expansion charm to tip the suitcase on its side. Hopefully without being noticed..” She looked unsure for a moment. “And right side up.”

He wrung his hands. “Trixie, why is that?”

“Ummm…besides the whole world going topsy-turvy and the creatures escaping their habitats and possibly the case?” She said airily. “Stop fretting, it could be worse. During the Great War, someone lit the suitcase on fire when Uncle Newt and Aunt Tina were inside.”

He ran his hand through his hair and she looked at him in wide-eyed shock. “Why would you even think about such a thing? And no, I am not telling what happens if the suitcase is actually engulfed in flames.” She climbed the stairs and called down to him. “You worry too much, Jacob. You're going get an ulcer.” She paused at the top of the stairs. “Brace yourself! One-two-three!” There was a soft clink followed by the sensation of slowly falling. The world then skipped gently but Jacob managed to stay upright.

He climbed the stairs and squeezed next to Trixie as they listened in on the room.

“Oh no, honey. We’ve got this.” A bubbly voice announced. “Just picnic fare, but we should manage.”

“Is that?” Jacob asked.

Trixie kissed his cheek. “Yes!”

They sat listening on the top stair. Jacob smiled every time he heard a familiar voice. He turned and gave Trixie a puzzled look.

“They all fought together in the Great War, part of a ragtag group of fighters and idealists.” She replied. “They drew a line in the sand and held their ground. Or at least that is what Dad thinks…and so does the man that brews potions and Augusta.” She quirked her head a little bit. “Aunt Tina and the barman think they just did the job that was in front of them that no one else wanted to do.” She closed her eyes and wrinkled her nose in concentration. “Uncle Newt misses his old friends and wonders if this is his case and Mama….” Trixie covered her mouth to block the erupting laughter. “Mama thinks we should stop snooping around and get out of the case already.” 

Jacob gaped at her. “She knows.”

Trixie raised her eyebrow and looked at her brother skeptically. “Of course, she knows. I’m surprised she hasn’t run over and pulled us out.” She tilted her head the other direction. “Or Uncle Newt hasn’t grabbed the case and run back home to see what changes I've made.” 

Jacob turned to exit the cast when he heard Atticus speaking. “Actually, we came here to ask Abe for help. Although, I think you and Augusta would be able to assist as well.” His cousin stated.

An unknown man responded. “Is this about Moody turning that boy into a ferret? Or the demonstration of Unforgivables to a 4th-year DADA class?”

Trixie’s eyebrows about hit her hairline. “What?” She hissed. Outside the case, her mother echoed her question. 

"Or do you mean the Basilisk that was released in 1992?" Augusta Longbottom growled in the other room.

“We need to go now.” Trixie coolly stated and pulled him out of the case. The occupants of the room didn’t seem to notice.

“The chamber was reopened?” A portly man in a green smoking jacket and silver cravat asked. 

“I think we are all in agreement that something needs to be done about the situation at Hogwarts.” Jacob stated trying to keep his anger at bay. 

The man in the smoking jacket gazed at him as if he was a ghost. “Jacob? Effie?”, he questioned.

Jacob hardly noticed though, he had locked eyes with his mother. She looked smaller, more fragile. He blinked back tears and felt his throat constrict as she called out. “Jacob?” Before he knew it was happening, she had wrapped him in a hug. “My little boy,” she murmured between sobs.

“Hi, Mama,’ he croaked out as tears began to fall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Random Author Fact: The author is a big mythology geek with a degree in Sociology and enough courses for a minor in Anthropology. My apologies for upcoming myth building. 
> 
> Sorry, this didn't drive the plot forward as much as I had hoped but it does lay some groundwork for later on. Next chapter is from Dumbledore's perspective. The chapter after that we get back to the action and the roll out of phase 2 of the plan. Sirius should make an appearance in that chapter.
> 
> Thank you for reading.


	33. The Side of the Greater Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus Dumbledore is having a bad day. He gets some unpleasant advice and shows his flaws.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JK Rowling owns Harry Potter. Evidently, they were throwing down and she just got him good. 
> 
> Terry Pratchett owns Moist Von Lipwig, there might be a character in here that looks a lot like him if you squint. 
> 
> Werewolf Fact:  
> Metamorphmagi will mess you up if you go after their werewolves.

Albus Dumbledore descended a spiral staircase. _Well, that meeting could have gone better._ He thought as he pulled his robe tighter to block the stiff breeze that floated up the stairs. _There is something wrong with Alastor. This isn't his usual paranoia, and I can't see what is going on in his head without him knowing. He must have improved his Occlumency skills._ He thought as he paused to catch his breath. He had hoped to remove the retired Auror from his post and give Snape the position until a replacement could be found. _Should have blocked that bloody floo after everyone arrived._ He pondered and laughed to himself. _Damn sneaky_ _snake!_ _Horace has always been a sly one but I need him if I want Severus to take over the Defense position. The man is influential and a good teacher. He isn’t as skilled at potions as Severus, but he has a calming influence on the Slytherin students that is desperately needed. If war broke out now, half of Slytherin would defect to Voldemort._

When he got to the bottom stair, he looked at the mirror across the hall. He had removed his glamours. They wouldn't do him any good down here. Without magical assistance his eyes were duller and deep set with dark circles under them, his eyes were also rimmed in red from lack of sleep, his hair was thinner and closer to gray than gleaming silver, faded scars from hexes and curses dotted his arms and neck, and his skin was spotted, more wrinkled, and darker making him look older and further from the ideals of English authority.

His reflection smirked at him. “You need to take better care of yourself. You look positively plebian.”

He snorted in response. _What had mother said? ‘If he had ever pulled down his glamours and Aberforth ever bothered to get cleaned up, they might pass for brothers.’ Aberforth is probably looking much better these days._ Albus thought to himself before entering the bathroom.

The door creaked open as he entered, the room was one of the oldest in the castle. Not portraits but mosaics lined the walls. They were much older than the portraits upstairs and made with a far darker magic in Albus’s opinion. He shuddered as he looked up at the skulls that were perched in the rafters.

Almost all the mosaics were asleep or feigning sleep. They were not fond of Albus, a fact that was not lost on him. He had tried once to charm them, but promises and glamours do not get you very far with little pieces of stone held together with a mortar containing the blood and ashes of the mosaic’s subject. The mosaics were also not bound to the Headmaster of Hogwarts so he couldn't control them. Before leaving him to his post, Armando Dippet had warned him about the Grand Bath. The old Headmaster told him of how when Salazar’s chamber was opened the sheer amount of profanity that the mosaics screamed was deafening even from 70 feet below the office.

The last Headmaster to actively visit the Grand Bath was Phineas Nigellus Black, and that was only towards the end of his tenure. Phineas said it helped to clear his head and that the mosaics always gave good advice. Albeit, the advice was usually as easy to swallow as shards of glass.

Looking around, Albus had to admit the room was beautiful, done in pink marble and brass with large stained glass windows that looked out onto the grounds. Before 1692, it had been a public area with doors that entered in from the lake. After the statute of secrecy, it was thought to be too much of a risk to have the Great Bath open to students. Albus contemplated that for a moment and questioned his motivations in renewing the seals that kept students out every year. _People celebrated the dead in this room. Sure it was only flowers and sweets left on Halloween, but it is only a short trip to necromancy from there._ He reassured himself as he unconsciously gripped his wand. _Somethings are just too dangerous for everyone to know._ _Besides_ , _students ask questions, and unlike the portraits upstairs, the people featured in the mosaics did not have any qualms about giving honest answers. Change had to be small and incremental brought about through the influence of heroes and leaders. Knowledge had to be given in thimble size doses._ _Too much knowledge in the wrong hands was dangerous._ He had learned that lesson the hard way from his time with Gellert and his inadvertent role in enabling Tom Riddle to become Lord Voldemort. He couldn't afford to make the same mistakes again.

Albus removed his robe and slid into the heated pool. The red and white stripes of his swimming costume reflected on the water. He swam over to a tiny alcove where three mosaic figures were lounging in a mural. **  
**

The image of Rowena Ravenclaw gave him a curt nod and quickly walked away leaving two figures. He had spoken to the pair on Phineas’s recommendation prior to hiring Lupin. The woman sat with her back against the image of a large apple tree. She wore a dark green chiton trimmed in gold, her chocolate brown hair partially pulled back with golden combs with the rest cascading down in loose waves. Grey eyes stared at Albus in a way that made him think for a split second that she could see right through him.

Her husband lay with his head on her lap as she stroked his hair. The man couldn’t have been more nondescript if he tried. A variety of metamorphmagus, his height was anything from 5'6" to 6'2" depending on the day. He had blackish, brownish, blondish, reddish hair depending on his mood and his eyes changed from hazel to green to blue. He was a chameleon, who looked familiar yet was impossible to describe. This ability combined with his muggle heritage and his extraordinary magical talent made him the perfect charlatan in his younger years and one of the better Headmasters in his later ones.

If you asked any of the Ancient and Noble House of Black, Phineas included, he was the founder of the modern Black line. His name was Albrecht Schwarz (Black), a distant German relation of the blood that married Nymphadora Black, an Irish-born pureblooded witch. If you asked Headmaster Black, he was born Albert Spangler, he was a professional swindler and his parents were as non-magical as one could get. Albus smiled, he had used this little piece of information to his advantage when Walburga and Orion Black had threatened to remove Sirius after the boy was sorted into Gryffindor.

Albus approached the mural.  “Headmaster Black, Madame Black,“ he said getting the man’s attention.

Madame Black whispered something in her husband’s ear. “If you really insist, Dora, but I think it is better if you stay.” Headmaster Black replied with a small frown.

She kissed her husband’s temple and rose. She turned to face Albus. “I expected better,” she said coolly in a thick brogue before heading in the direction of Rowena. Albus felt like he was a first-year being scolded and fought the urge to blush.

Black moved so his back was supported by the tree. “You know, Headmaster, you are to be commended. It had to be revealed that I had stolen from orphanages on numerous occasions for her to get that angry with me. She never even got that angry with Phineas and he doesn’t even bother to pretend to not be a right arse.”

Albus schooled his features. “Any idea what she is upset about?”

An apple fell off the tree into the man’s lap, and he proceeded to shine it on his tunic. “An elf comes down every six months to dust, she asked about your Professor Lupin. Seems you weren’t entirely forthcoming when you sought her advice.” He took a bite of the apple.

“I told her that Lupin was a werewolf and he would be teaching at the school,” Albus said innocently.

“No, you told her he was a werewolf. Then she asked if he was affiliated with one of the clans. And you replied ‘Not as such, my dear. But that is because that distinction no longer exists here, there are only werewolves.’” He took another bite of the apple. “A right fucker of a move if you ask me and I should know, I’m the bastard that stole from orphans. And since it is your move that has left me bereft of a pillow, I will be taking my leave to find my wife.” He stood.

Albus raised his hand in placation. “Headmaster Black, please listen to me. He was on the potion and he went to a secure location to transform. An accident did happen but no one was harmed.”

Black dusted himself off. “Well, that’s reassuring. What about Professor Lupin was he harmed? How about the students that became attached to him? Elves talk Headmaster. They don’t like to see students unhappy. Your Professor Lupin gave them hope that someone cared and you snatched that away from them.” He smirked at the old wizard. "But then that is something we have in common, you aren't above stealing from orphans either."

Albus puffed himself up. “Professor Lupin resigned of his own accord.”

“Good move on his part. Always leave before the mob shows up with the torches and pitchforks. Wish someone had told my parents that but then the past is in the past.” He tossed the apple in the air and caught it. “What do you want, Headmaster?  I miss my wife.” Albus was struck by how much the man’s cocky demeanor resembled his descendent, Sirius Black.

“I need your counsel.” Albus looked down at his hands. “A little over a week ago, memories resurfaced and I have remembered that I once had more allies than I thought."

Black shrugged. “Sounds like a good problem to have. Unless they think you're a right arse, then it really doesn't matter. Does it?” He was only half paying attention and looking over Albus’s shoulder across the pool. He pointed at a mural of a beach with a tide pool. “That little minx is getting in the water. Dora, you keep your clothes on… at least wait until I get over there.” He playfully growled. “Nice chatting with you, Headmaster.” He said before walking in the direction of the other mural. 

“They don’t trust me, and they won’t follow me.” Albus blurted out.

“Good on them,” Black turned and chuckled."Frankly, I don't trust you either. You have to trust to be trusted, you have to be willing to follow to lead."

“I am doing what is right. I am sacrificing for the greater good. I have given up so much to save the wizarding world time and time again.” Albus said his voice shaking.

Black stopped and stared at him. “What have you personally sacrificed for the greater good? How many of these sacrifices came back to you as power and glory?” His voice became low and dangerous. “Now, a better question is how many have you sacrificed for the greater good? I think we are done, _Headmaster_." He spat the last word as if it were a curse.

Albus clenched his fists."I could destroy this place, you know? Wipe all of you from these walls. Cleanse this dark mark from our hallowed halls."

Black came back slowly clapping. He gave the old man a patronizing smile. "And that Albus is why people don't trust you." He used his hand to indicate the walls of the bath. "We are all dead. Have been for centuries, we aren't real, we aren't even here. You cannot permanently bring the dead back, only glimpses. So please wipe us from the walls, my only regret will be missing the look on your face when you realize that these are the load bearing pillars for your office."

"I know what is right, what has to be done." Albus stomped his foot.

"Good to hear! Why are you here then? Shouldn't you be out there doing whatever has to be done?" Black asked.

"I am doing this for the greater good," Albus growled.

"So you've said! Know what's funny, that is what the people of my village said before killing my parents for consorting with the devil and bringing a changeling into the world!" Black glared at the man. "The Greater Good is a lie told by people that don't want to take responsibility for their actions. People that want an excuse to cleanse their souls for lives of those that didn't voluntarily die for the cause. You think Lord Voldemort doesn't think he is working towards the Greater Good?"

Albus shrunk in on himself. He felt old and tired. Black sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Let others know your plans, take in their ideas, don't take this all on yourself. No one is perfect, Headmaster. The more you keep hidden the more you risk. Come back, when you actually want to talk." With that, the man walked to the mural of the tide pool. 

Albus sighed and proceeded back to his office. After attiring himself with the proper glamours and robes, he returned to his desk and looked at the paperwork left by Minerva.

_I, Augusta Longbottom, do formally give notice of inappropriate actions taken by a professor of your institution. This notice gives you the opportunity to correct said actions before the removal of my charge, Neville Longbottom, from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The actions witnessed on September 2, 1994, and September 4, 1994, are as follows..._

"Merlin's balls! Minerva, couldn't you talk her down?" Albus set the paper back down on his desk. He looked up as there was a sharp rap on his door.

He looked at the modified sneak-o-scope on his desk that let him view the area outside his door. It was Minerva.

_"_ Come in, Professor." He called out, placing the complaint inside his desk. He looked up to see Minerva followed by Tonks and Lupin.

"Ahh...Nymphadora, Remus, glad to see you both." He hid his smile at the girl's irritation at his use of her given name. "What do I owe the pleasure?"

Tonks nodded out of respect. "Wotcher', Professor, it is good to see you as well. I am sorry this isn't a social call." She fidgeted slightly under his gaze. "It seems that we have lost contact with our animagus friend."

Albus furrowed his brow. "I see. The last I spoke with him, he was staying near the coast."

Tonks and Lupin exchanged a meaningful look. "We are worried something may have happened," Lupin said in a concerned tone. "He usually reaches out to someone in the Order once a week. It has been almost three weeks since anyone has heard or seen any sign of him."

Albus waved his hand. "I'm sure it is nothing. He is on the run, probably lying low to keep the Ministry off his trail." The pair looked at each other. "If that was all, I am afraid I have many important matters that must be dealt with immediately." He turned to his Deputy Headmistress. "Minerva, we need to discuss the document that you left on my desk."

Tonks looked expectantly at Lupin. The werewolf cleared his throat, "That is all, Headmaster. Thank you for your time."

The metamorphmagus glared at her companion. "I am afraid that is not all, Professor. Several letters have not been making it to students and we were wondering the reason."

"Oh, that. Well, my dear, that is easily explained. After last year's incident with Sirius Black owling a broom to Harry Potter, it was decided that all mail that does not come directly from a magical guardian or from a human wizard or witch that is approved by a magical guardian in writing will be returned. The exception being mail from the parents of muggle-born students." He gave her a paternal smile. "It wouldn't do for strange mail to be coming to students. Anything could happen, and our job is to keep them safe."

Lupin smiled. "Thank you, Headmaster." He turned to the young Auror. "See, Tonks, I told you it is just a safety measure."

Tonks glared at the Headmaster. "Why hasn't Harry ever gotten one of Remus's letters?"

"Nymphadora, we agreed we were not going to discuss this," Remus said a slight growl to his voice.

"Don't call me, Nymphadora and you agreed. I most certainly did not." Tonks countered.

Albus looked between the pair. "Miss Tonks, Remus's owls have been blocked from students at the school due to his condition. As a dark creature, it is not ..."

The girl's hair turned flame red. "His condition! He taught at here last year, he can teach but he can't send a blasted letter! He has been trying to owl Harry since first-year."

"Now, Tonks, I'm sure the Headmaster has good reasons.." Lupin attempted before she cut him off.

"Good reasons? Good reasons? It's a bloody letter, Remus! What could you possibly say that could harm Harry?" She huffed. "What?! Dear Harry, You're not alone in the world. Dear Harry, Here is a story about your parents. Dear Harry, Someone cares about you and loves you very much even though he can't tell you that in person."

"Miss Tonks! That is quite enough." Albus raised his voice. He was at his limit and he certainly didn't need some child questioning his decisions.

"No, it is not enough. Last time I checked, you can't bite someone through a letter. You can't make them a werewolf with a letter. What are you afraid of? Dear Harry, Poof! You're a werewolf. Meet me at the Hog's Head to learn what we are all howling about." Tonks opened her mouth to continue but Albus slammed his hand on the desk.

"Quiet, girl! Harry cannot receive letters from Lupin for his own safety. Do you want to grant every dark creature access to students via the owl post?" He glared at her and she took a step back. Protectively, Lupin stepped between them.

Albus wanted to rail against her, to let her know how much she was like her infuriating namesake. He wanted to tell her in no uncertain terms that no matter how much she admired Lupin, he would always be too dangerous. He was a good man but he would always be a monster on some level. The incident in June was proof of that.

Albus bit his tongue instead, there was a better way. He took a deep breath and adjusted his glasses. He did his best to calm himself and appear grandfatherly. "Miss Tonks, I know you are worried about both Harry and Remus but there are things you are not privy to that have impacted this decision." He noticed her relax slightly. "As an Order member, you need to trust me. If you cannot do that, maybe it is best that you leave."

He had expected her to demure at this but it had the opposite effect. Something flashed in her eyes. "You are right, Headmaster. Maybe I am not a good fit for the Order, I cannot trust you blindly if you would deny a good man something so small. I resign my post."

She looked sadly at Lupin. "See you around, Remus." She then nodded at Albus, "Headmaster." Tonks quickly exited the office followed by Minerva.

Albus turned to Lupin, the man looked like he had been punched in the chest. "I'm sorry, Remus but this is for the best. Given everything..."

"I understand, Headmaster. I know what I am." Lupin looked resigned. "I will let you know if the Order hears anything from Sirius. Thank you for your time." He quickly followed in Tonks's wake.

Albus summoned the decanter of firewhiskey. "Well, bugger it." He said to himself and poured himself a glass in hopes of forgetting the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter back at the Hog's Head and we find out where Sirius has been. I am placing my bet on the notion that he has been at Radio Shack the whole time. 
> 
> Thank you for reading.


	34. To Fight the Good Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans are made and a team comes back together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JK Rowling owns Fantastic Beasts & Harry Potter. 
> 
> Quick story notes:  
> 1) So in canon, the Order of the Phoenix is revived in June 1995, which is confusing because Tonks and Lupin are going on missions before but nevermind. So for this AU story, Dumbledore partially called up the Order after Sirius's escape from Hogwarts in June 1994. This explains Kingsley and others working to hide Sirius. It also explains why the Order had some fairly well-organized members in the Summer of 1995.
> 
> 2) It is a bugger to put images up with AO3's current interface. Until that gets updated, you can find a quick family map at https://68.media.tumblr.com/9cfa63f6d3286a5c22245a409d94c604/tumblr_ooukw31EAa1won3b1o1_1280.jpg or if you have a tumblr account you can view it at https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ao3-family-is-everything-ref. Some characters like Bear's wife are not filled in yet because...spoilers. This map will be updated and expanded as the story progresses and I get access to better software. 
> 
> Warning: I lied. I am sorry, my router died this week, which meant lots of writing without the net, so Sirius will not appear for another couple chapters. My apologies for the false hope, but he will appear and have a POV chapter (and possibly wake up in bed with a naked person). 
> 
> Random Werewolf Fact:  
> From the onset, female werewolves are statistically rarer than male werewolves. The survival rate from the initial attack for females is 20% as opposed to 60% for males. Within feral groups, female wolves are rarely killed due to accepted false beliefs relating to mating habits. More often, deaths occur due to a desire to maintain the forced alpha power structure. This is often done by the systematic killing of females and males that exhibit "feminine traits" in an attempt to keep the culture of aggression needed to increase the werewolf population.

Percival watched as his wife clung to her eldest son. Tina and Queenie were both fussing over Jacob and hadn’t let him out of their reach for the last half-hour. Not that he blamed them, it had been almost two decades since they had seen each other. The boy was older and looked more like the Baker, Jacob Kowalski than he could have imagined. The former Auror shook his head. _Not a boy, a grown man with a wife and child._ He thought and wiped some moisture from his eyes.

He hadn’t wanted a family. He had already lost one. An outbreak of Dragonpox hit the wizarding world in the winter of 1925. By the Spring of 1926, he had buried his wife and two little girls. In his grief, he buried himself in work and booze, tempting fate to speed up his invitation to join them. It wasn’t surprising how Grindelwald was able to capture him so easily or why no one seemed to notice.

Almost thirty years later in 1955, he had been visiting Effie and Monty when he ran into what would become his family. More accurately, a nine-year-old Jacob Kowalski ran into him. He was being chased by some young wizards. He had pushed the boy behind him as the other boys continued to jeer thinking he was a No Maj. It wasn’t until he wandlessly cast his Patronus, a large silver husky that snarled at the boys, and tapped his staff on the ground making the earth shake and crack that they fell silent before one lad fainted and the other three wet themselves. He arched an eyebrow and quietly asked if their parents knew where they were because he had a feeling they wouldn’t be making it home for supper. The three ambulatory boys grabbed their friend and ran as if they had encountered death himself. Percival turned around and looked at the boy, stocky but strong with dark hair and bright tear-filled honey brown eyes. Queenie found them a half-hour later at the pub on Diagon Alley, and everything just slowly fell into place after that.

The nostalgia felt bitter-sweet. Not for the first time, that afternoon Percival's hand itched to have a drink in it. _How many were gone?_   He thought. _Effie_ , _Monty, and Alphard. Those hurt but not as much as the others, they had lived their lives and died of natural causes but the others. Effie and Monty's little miracle, the one they had waited so long for was snuffed out fighting a war waged by two megalomaniacs. James and Lily Potter were only 21 when they left nothing but a little boy behind, the last of the Potter line. At least Effie and Monty didn't have to bury their child._ He looked over at his in-laws. _Newt and Tina's youngest, Artemis had just had his second child and was on his way up in Magical Law Enforcement. He had volunteered to head up the force that went after the Lestranges and Crouch._ He sighed. _Artie loved Alice like a little sister, and when the time came, he was the first through the door to take down those vermin. Unfortunately, he was also the first casualty. He saved four men that day but left behind a widow and two small children._ Shifting forward in his seat, he reached for the Firewhiskey only to have the bottle replaced with a sturdy earthenware mug.

He looked up to see his little girl. “Black with enough sugar to put a bee into shock.” She said with a smile. “Don’t let Mama know, she thinks it makes your ornery.” She whispered and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Newt looked away from his wife and sister-in-law and smiled broadly at his niece as she handed him a mug of tea. “Earl Grey with milk and honey.”

Newt took a sip and looked at her mischievously. “Wherever did you get this tea?”

Trixie’s eyes flickered to the case on the floor and Percival was sure Newt was going to start jumping for joy.

“Is that?”, the magizoologist whispered failing at maintaining his decorum.

The girl smiled. “Oh drat! I seem to have forgotten the pastries. Uncle Newt, could you help me get some out of the case?” Newt grinned like a schoolboy and nearly dragged her to the case.

Percival looked up as he heard Augusta chuckle. “Quite the girl you have there, Perce.”

He smiled at his comrade and raised his coffee mug. “She is one of a kind.” She raised her whiskey in reply before taking a drink.

“She worked wonders on Neville and Alice,” Augusta sighed. “So what do you propose we do about the Hogwarts situation?”

Queenie lifted her head off Jacob’s shoulder and stared at them. “No, Percy! You promised.” She glared at her husband. “We can’t possibly do that.”

Percy looked at her. “What would you do then?” He asked in a near whisper.

“I don’t know.” She looked in the direction of the case. “We’ll smuggle them out in the case.”

“Do you know how many laws that would be breaking?” Atticus spoke up.

Queenie raised her head defiantly. “I don’t care! They are our family, and they need to be safe.”

Aberforth rubbed his face. “Who exactly are you smuggling out?”

“Anyone that wants a one-way ticket out of this madhouse.” The Legilimens answered, her hair bouncing as she got more worked up.

Atticus looked to Percival, who nodded his permission. “There are three children that are tied to our family.” The barrister said before taking a drink of firewhiskey.

Augusta slapped her hand on the table and stood. “You are not just throwing my grandson in a box and smuggling him out of the country.”

“He’ll be safer in America,” Queenie replied primly. “And you know it’s true.” She added pointing her finger at the smaller witch.

“Stay out of my head, Goldstein,” Augusta growled.

“Stop thinking so loud, Longbottom,” Queenie replied sweetly and adjusted her dress.

Jacob took his mother's hand. “Mum, you’re not suggesting we just pick up everything and go?”

Queenie gave him a pointed look. “Yes, Boo. That is exactly what I am suggesting. We take Neville, Hermione, and Harry and go. It isn’t exactly Advanced Arithmancy. The problem is here, we pick up and leave the problem to the people that caused it in the first place.”

 Tina stepped behind her sister and placed a hand on her shoulder. “It isn’t as simple as that, Queenie.”

Queenie pulled away. “Why not?”

“We might be able to get Neville and Hermione out, if, and only if Jacob and Augusta agree.” Tina took a deep breath. “It won’t work with Harry though. He can’t escape his celebrity, these people aren't going to just let him go.”

Queenie threw her arms up and turned on her sister. “Don’t you dare tell me that! We’ve hidden people before, we’ve kept…”

“They weren’t Harry Fucking Potter!” Tina shouted, and the room fell silent. “These people are mad, this whole damn country is mad, but there is no escaping it for Harry, they will find him. They spent a year after Voldemort's disappearance torturing people to find out what happened. And that is not taking into account what the supposed heroes did.”

Atticus stood, “Mum."

“Let me say my piece, Atti.” Tears were streaming down her face. “The first book on his life came out a month after his parents were killed. He was the savior of the British Wizarding World, and the Ministry used that as an excuse to stop rule of law. People were put into Azkaban without trial, others used their money and influence to never see a court room.”

“I can’t lose them, I have already lost my little girl,” Queenie whispered.

Tina took the handkerchief Percival offered to her. “I lost my little boy. He was taken away during the raid that captured the monsters that took your Alice. I lost my Artemus, Atticus lost his brother, Rolf and Rhea lost their father because some bigoted lunatics decided it was time to cleanse the world. For these people, the world doesn’t end where the British shoreline meets the Atlantic. People on both sides see this as a god damn religion.”

“Prophecy?” Queenie’s head snapped in Aberforth’s direction. “Abe, what prophecy?”

He gave Queenie a hard look. “I can’t say anything. I have been sworn to secrecy. But I won’t stop you from looking. Whatever you see you see, right?”

Queenie nodded and gazed at him gently. Their eyes locked and the whole room seemed to hold its breath. “Mercy Lewis.” Queenie gasped before covering her mouth and sitting down.

Nervous looks were exchanged between the room’s occupants. Tina gently shook her sister. “Queenie? Queenie, what was it?”

“ _Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies....”_ Trixie said from beside the bar.

“Sorry, Mr. Dumbledore. The door was already open, so I slipped pass when Mama went in.” She looked at Augusta. “You mentioned Frank and Alice were in hiding before the attack. It was because Neville was born on July 30th wasn’t it?”

The Longbottom Matriarch nodded dumbly. “I’m so sorry, Augusta.  You loved them both ever so much.” Trixie said as she walked over and handed the older woman a handkerchief.

“So what do we do? As much as I would love to sneak Hermione away and lock her in a tower somewhere, we can’t just leave Harry. We can’t just abandon him the wolves.” Jacob said as he tried to comfort his mother.

Atticus coughed uncomfortably and jerked his head towards Trixie causing Jacob to blush. “Metaphorically speaking.”

“We could stay and fight,” Percival said looking at his hands. "We can't abandon Harry and what example would we be setting if we let an entire country fall." He looked up at Queenie. “As much as I disagree with his methods, I am sure Albus probably has an organization…”

Horace snorted. “I’m sure he does, and it is probably filled with fools willing to give their lives without question. If that is how this is going to go, you can count me out."

Abe stood and made his way to the bar. “I have to agree with Horace. Following my brother is a one-way ticket to an early grave.”

Tina squeezed Queenie’s hand. “We can start our organization or revive an old one.”

Behind the bar, Abe poured himself a firewhiskey. “He already took the name of the old one, gave it to his group in the 1970’s.” He took a sip and made a face. “The Longbottoms and Potters were members along with their friends from school, most of the group was under the age of 21. This can’t be another war fought by children.” As the last words left his mouth, he threw back the contents of his glass and poured another.

Percival looked over to the case, where Newt was climbing back into the room. “You have done some truly marvelous things, Trixie. I must commend you, also can I…” He stopped as he took in his surroundings. “Tina, what happened, love?”

“Dad, when you fought in the Great Wizarding War? How much of that was actual fighting?” Atticus asked.

Newt adjusted something in his coat and gave his son a bemused look. “Not that much in the grand scheme of things, maybe 20%. Most of the effort was in preparing and recovering, gathering supplies, allies, and information.” He walked over and put his hand on Tina’s shoulder. “But that is the thing, isn’t it? It’s not just winning the war it is ensuring it stays won.” He smiled at Horace. “Horace and I once spent an entire month hiding members of Wizengamot so there would be enough to hold a vote to approve sending supplies to our fighters in Bulgaria.”

Atticus glanced at Jacob and Trixie.

Jacob gave Trixie a meaningful look. “We could do something like that. Although, I have no idea where to start.”

“What do you think, Professor? You are the expert on this.” Atticus gave her a wry smile.

Trixie was staring off into space, lost in thought. She looked up at Atticus. “It could work. It would be difficult and would have to be done quietly, no glory until the end. It would need to be a group effort, no one person in charge, otherwise it would be too easy to miss something.”

Percival stood up and walked towards his little girl. “Trixie, what are you talking about?”

“The world is shifting, haven’t you felt it? We could direct the shift, and if war comes, it will give us an advantage.” She gave a light laugh. Percival noticed both Aberforth and Horace were leaning in and listening intently.

Queenie gaped at her daughter. “Trixie, what you are thinking about is completely bananas.”

“Oh no, Mama, this is complete lunacy, you should probably look into have me locked up in St. Brigid's.” Her eyes flashed from dark blue to icy gray and back. “But that doesn’t mean it won’t work.”

Atticus was nodding. “You are brilliant, you know that?”

Horace adjusted his jacket and sized up Trixie for a moment. “What exactly are you proposing?”

Trixie gave the man a warm smile. “Simply stacking the deck in our favor, honey.”

“Go on,” Horace said and smiled back as if she were a particularly clever student.

Trixie adjusted her glasses. “If we act now, we have the advantage. Right now the Wizengamot is evenly split between conservative and reform sentiments. If we want to win or at least keep the children safe for as long as possible, we need to swing those numbers to our side.”

“And how do you propose we do that? The Wizengamot membership hasn’t changed much in over 300 years.” Aberforth asked suspiciously.

“Those that show up make the rules,” Trixie said blithely. “There are four voting members in this room, how many of you have been attending the monthly meetings or volunteering to serve on committees.”

“What do you mean?” Horace said with a twinkle in his eye.

“What she means is Augusta is a voting member, you are a voting member, Dad is a voting member, and since your brother does not have a vote in the general proceedings, Mr. Dumbledore, you have a vote as well.” Atticus looked almost giddy and pulled a notebook from his pocket. “That isn’t even adding in the other liberal and moderate families that could be persuaded to start being active again and the current empty posts for Black, Potter, Prewett, Meadowes, etc..”

Horace beamed at the younger wizard. “You are a credit to Slytherin, Mr. Scamander.”

Atticus sighed,“If only it were that simple, there is so much more that will need to be done.”He looked at Trixie.

 “We need to find ways to provide for the safety of the children and pull them away from the fight. We need to bring Britain back into the world, so it has to answer for its actions. We need to bridge the cultural differences between first generation magic users and pureblooded families. We need to increase the rights of non-human magical peoples, so they don’t feel the need to turn to Voldemort’s cause.” The werewolf said somberly.

Aberforth attempted to stare her down. “That is a big order, Miss. What you are calling might be called a revolution?”

Trixie nodded, “It could be called that, but it is the only way to make it stick. If we don’t get to the root of the problem, there will just be another dark wizard in 10-15 years and this will be for nothing.”

Aberforth smiled. “I always liked raising a ruckus. Count me in.”

Percival nodded in agreement. “This is our best bet for the time being. I’m in and I am sure the same can be said for Bunny and Bear.”

Newt leaned down and whispered something to Tina. He then looked up at his niece. “We couldn’t be more in agreement. We are at your disposal though only if you promise to visit.” Newt said and squeezed Tina’s shoulder as she nodded.

Queenie shook her head at her daughter. “You and Bear have always been my crazy ones.” She smiled. “I’m in, just tell me what to do.”

Augusta reached over and squeezed the other woman’s hand. “It’s been too quiet around here and I have never been one for knitting, I'm in.”

Trixie turned to Horace. “What about you, Professor? Are you interested in fighting the good fight?”

“I am just an old man. I very much doubt I can be of help in your crusade.” Horace demurred.

“When I say we need to make things safer for the children, I mean all the children, Slytherin included. We need to change the culture of Hogwarts so that one house isn’t considered to be a breeding ground for evil. All children need to feel safe and heard." She took his hand. "Help doesn’t have to be grand, bits of information, someone to talk to, anything. We aren’t in a position to be demanding.” Trixie laughed. “It could be as simple as telling us Voldemort’s real name so we can stop empowering him with a fancy title.”

“Riddle. His name is Tom Riddle.” The potioneer said solemnly.

“Thank you, honey.” She said with a smile. “That is how we will refer to him from here on out. He is not deserving of fancy titles.”

Horace gazed at her in admiration. “Are you sure you weren’t in Slytherin?”

She blushed and played with her hair. “Pukwudgie, though Atti used to tell me that I was most likely a snakey-puff.”

He gave a deep chuckle. “Well, I have been told that I have Gryffindor traits from time to time.” He took a sip of firewhiskey.

“Does that make you a pussy-serpent?” She asked innocently and moved next to his ear to whisper something that caused him to look scandalized for a moment before dissolving into a fit of laughter.

Horace wiped a tear from his eye and turned to Percival. “I can tell who her mother is at least. I’m guessing this one is yours. She certainly favors your Effie.”

Percival took that as his cue, “Horace Slughorn, Aberforth Dumbledore, this is my youngest, Trixie.”

 “My pleasure, my dear.” Horace smiled broadly. “I will be happy to assist you in this endeavor in any way I can.”

Abe was staring at her with a look of concern. “It is a joy to finally meet you, love. But you shouldn’t be here.” He turned to Percival. “It is much worse now if the Ministry doesn’t harm her. Then _they_ ”, he spat the word as if it were poison, “will.”

“Oh, come now, Aberforth. Surely whatever it is can’t be that …” He stopped as Trixie flexed her eyes changing the irises from dark blue to icy gray and smiling showing just enough of her teeth for her canines to be visible. “Quite remarkable, I forgot there were females werewolves still in the world.” He pulled out a handkerchief and wiped his brow. “Abe is quite right. You need to leave, my dear, and quickly. Delegate out your plan …”

 There was a hard knock at the door that sounded more like a siege engine than a fist. “Aberforth!” Are ye’ in there? Professor Dumbledore is looking for Slughorn.” The pounding came again.

Percival stood up. “Looks like we should cut this short.” He turned to the youngest Dumbledore. “Is there still a back exit?”

“Horace, Augusta, if you go to the back garden, you can apparate from there,” Abe said curtly.

“Good plan, we will see you both again.” Percival said and tipped his hat to them as they made a hasty retreat. “Trixie, get in the case. The fewer people that know you are here, the better.”

Another knock sounded against the door. “ABE! THE HEADMASTER IS IN A REAL TISSY ABOUT THIS.”

Trixie nodded. “Yes, Dad.” She ran over to the case and shut it behind her.

“HOLD YOUR HIPPOGRIFFS, HAGRID!” Abeforth shouted. “I have a private party going on.” He kicked the case over to the table as he went to open the door.

Jacob and Atticus exchanged slightly panicked looks as Aberforth opened the door.

“How can I help you, Hagrid?” The old barkeep said with a sigh and putting on a good show of being put out.

The enormous man on the other side of the door looked sheepish. “Sorry, Aberforth. It’s just that yer brother, Professor Dumbledore, wanted me to see if Professor Slughorn was still in Hogsmeade.”

Aberforth opened the door, so the man could look into the room. “He ain’t here. Just a private party from Dorset.” He motioned towards the table.

A distraction was needed to make things seem normal, Tina and Percival exchanged a knowing look, and both reached for pictures. Percival pulled out his wallet, and Tina pulled out a small folio from her bag. She handed a picture to Jacob. “This is my grandson, Rolf with his kneazle, Faramir.”

Jacob nodded anxiously. “Beautiful cat.”

Atticus chuckled. “Kneazles are far better than cats, I mean you won’t find a more intelligent or loyal familiar than a kneazle. You should know, Hermione's cat is at least half-kneazle.”

On the other end of the table, Percival was showing Newt a picture of his three grandchildren. “So Eddie is at Ilvermorny. Sera and Iggy are still too young.”

The half giant's voice boomed through the bar. “Might I at least bother you for a drink, Abe? It’s been thirsty work.”

Abe moved to let the man into the pub. “Of course, it’s a free country. Drinks aren’t though.” The huge man crossed the room and sat at the bar.

Newt pointed to a small creature in Percival's picture. “What’s that?”

“Oh, that’s just Sera’s familiar, Blue. Sweet little thing, good little guardian, follows Sera around like a tail.” Percival said as a quiet mewing sound could be heard from Newt’s coat.

Tina turned and looked at her husband. “Newt, what was that?”

“Well,” he looked sheepishly at his wife. A tiny kitten head with a spray of small dragonlike scales running from the bridge of its nose to the top of its crown poked out of the magizoologist’s coat. Queenie giggled at the sight, and Tina’s eyes grew wide.

“It looked like it was cold and it seemed happy to be picked up,” Newt said not meeting his wife’s eyes. “It is rather sweet.” He said scratching it behind the ear as it purred.

“Oh, Newt! It’s adorable.” Tina said transfixed by the little creature.

Percival chuckled. “I see you found the kitten Trixie brought for Tina. It's from the same litter as Blue." He looked at Tina. "She remembered how much you loved kneazles so she thought you might like a Kneazle-Splinter Cat-Maine Coon mix."

The slightly smushed face kitten with polydactyl paws and head armor crawled out of Newt’s coat and on to Tina’s shoulder.

Queenie scratched its chin. “They are shoulder sitters until they get too big.”

They all turned as the bell on the front door of the pub rang out, and a drab and well-worn wizard accompanied a vibrant witch walked into the bar. The wizard had his hands shoved into his pockets and was looking dejected at the small pink haired witch. “If you just go back, I am sure Dumbledore will let you stay on.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To learn more about splinter cats, check out https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Splintercat. 
> 
> Sorry for the longer than average chapter and gap between postings. The next chapter is written and should be posted in the next 48 hours. 
> 
> Thank you for reading.


	35. Last Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wrapping up at the pub. Fun with kittens and fangirls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JK Rowling owns Harry Potter and Fantastic Beasts. Y'all know the drill.

Queenie smiled as Newt and Tina discussed their latest furry friend, though her attention was divided. Her focus was drawn to the trio at the bar, where the cutest pink haired witch was being bombarded with pleas by a half-giant and the sweetest werewolf. She stifled a giggle at how much the young werewolf admired the color pink.

“Dora, I know Dumbledore can be controlling but he has his reasons. Don’t quit the Order over me. Harry needs you.” The werewolf's words caused the witch's face softened.

“Come now, Miss. You’re a good sort. I’m sure the Headmaster will forgive you. Great man, Dumbledore.” The half-giant said causing the werewolf to groan and the witch to become angry again.

Abe looked up from polishing a glass with a dingy towel. “I think you’ve had enough, Hagrid. Better get back to the castle.”

The half-giant shrugged, “Suppose you're right, Abe. Thank ye for the drink. I was going to check the caves. Thought I heard a hippogriff up that way, but it’s late I suppose.”

Both the werewolf and the witch perked up at this information. “Hagrid, you said there is a hippogriff up in the caves. The caves near Hogsmeade?” The werewolf asked conversationally and pushed his untouched glass of firewhiskey over to the half-giant.

“Oh yes! Heard it on the way from the castle. It was crying something awful like. Last time I heard one sound that sorrowful, it was mourning a member of its herd.” The larger wizard drank the whiskey in one swig.

The werewolf frowned for a brief moment. _He is worried about his friend. No not his friend, closer than that, his brother or like a brother._  Queenie thought.

He put on a bright smile. “Maybe we can help you, Hagrid.” Queenie smiled to herself, she liked this slightly shabby wizard. She tried to learn more about him but grimaced slightly as she encountered a block. _Poor boy_ , she thought. _Someone’s been messing with the inside of your head._

“That would be mighty kind of you.” The Half-Giant beamed.

“Aunt Queenie?” Atticus asked noticing her frown. Queenie pulled her attention back to her table as the inside of the werewolf's head was giving her headache. 

“Teenie, can I borrow your kitten and son for a moment?” Queenie asked and Tina handed the little creature over as it mewed in protest.

Queenie stroked its head. “I will have you back to mama in no time.” She placed the kitten on her shoulder where it perched like a parrot.“Atti, can you introduce me to your friends at the bar?” She didn't wait for an answer and walked towards her quarry.

“Abe, honey. I think we have had enough of the hard stuff. Can we please get some seltzer for the table?” She batted her eyes at him causing Abe to shake his head in amusement and the werewolf to smile. “Third cabinet on the left.” She helpfully pointed out.

Abe raised an eyebrow and pulled out the bottle. “I don’t remember buying this,” he said with a frown.

“Magic?” She suggested with a giggle as Atticus came up behind her.

“Dora, Remus, it is wonderful to see you both,” Atticus said with a warm smile. He turned to the half-giant. “Rubeus Hagrid, right? You were the game keeper when I was in school.”

Remus shook Atticus’s hand and motioned to Hagrid. “Good to see you, Atticus. And he is Professor Hagrid now. One of the children's favorite teachers.”

The half-giant puffed out his chest slightly and smiled before catching sight of the kitten. “Glory be! If that ain't the cutest, what is it?” Professor Hagrid asked in awe of the tiny ball of fluff.

Queenie smiled and dodged the half-giant that was unconsciously reaching for the kitten. “Oh, this little guy. Splinter cat - Knealze mix, my daughter found an abandoned litter on the Oregon coast. Lovely place Oregon. Ever been there? It’s very picturesque.”

He took his forefinger and grazed the kitten's head. “Well, I’ll be, it’s got scales like a dragon.” The man giggled like a school boy.

“It’s to protect his little noggin.” She stroked the kitten under its chin.

Queenie noticed the werewolf eying her and the kitten warily. She looked at Atticus for a moment before meeting the werewolf's eyes. “Don’t worry, Mr. Lupin. They quite like your kind, magical creatures tend to stick together.”

Atticus looked at the assembled group. “Sorry, where are my manners? I'm Atticus Scamander, Mr. Hagrid, and this is my Aunt, Queenie Graves. She is visiting my parents all the way from America with her husband Percival.”

The witch’s jaw dropped and her hair brightened to a vibrant hot pink. “Percival Graves is here? The Percival Graves? Trained Mad-Eye Moody? Led the Joint Auror Command at the end the Great War?”

The older witch smiled at the girl, who was clearly giddy in awe. “Percy, is that you?” Queenie called over her shoulder.

Percival looked up from his conversation with Jacob. “Probably not, I am just a jumped up copper from Brooklyn.” This drew a laugh from Tina and Newt.

Queenie chuckled, ‘What about you, Teenie? Willing to claim any responsibility for Alastor?”

“I’m just a homemaker from Dorset. I stopped being a career girl years ago when I traded Goldstein for Scamander.” Her sister replied. “Can I have my kitten back? Percy did say Trixie brought it for me.”

Queenie took Dora’s hand. “Come on, honey. Let me introduce you to the gang.” The gentleman werewolf followed them to the table and Hagrid followed the kitten.

The young Auror smiled as she approached the table. “Wotcher’ Jacob.” The girl paused for a minute. “Atti, is this your mum and dad?”

Atticus chuckled, “Yes. Remus Lupin, Auror Tonks, and Rubeus Hagrid, these are my parents Tina and Newt Scamander, and my cousin, Jacob Granger.”

“Sweet Hufflepuff! You’re Tina Goldstein!” The young witch let out a squeal of joy and her hair cycled through the colors of the rainbow. Remus snorted and did his best to hide his laugh but Queenie noticed how his eyes sparkled with delight at the young Auror's joy.

“Mercy Lewis! You’re a metamorphmagus.” Mrs. Scamander stood and extended her hand. The girl took in the amused expressions of those around her and blushed, her hair turning a shade of grayish rose. “No need to be embarrassed, the first time I met Seraphina Picquery, I fell all over myself.” She studied the young witch for a moment. “You are just simply amazing, aren’t you? I love it.” Tina said with a warm smile.

“Don’t worry, honey. Ain’t too many Technicolor witches in this world. I say flaunt it if you got it.” Queenie said with a wink.

Queenie’s attention was drawn to the Half-Giant’s thoughts. He was still obsessed with the kitten but was also driven to go back to the castle to tell all of this to Professor Dumbledore. She gave a polite cough and nudged Newt’s chair.

The older man turned and smiled at the Professor. “Mr. Hagrid, it is good to see you. How fair the creatures of Hogwarts?”

Hagrid lit up. “Mr. Scamander, it is good to see you, Sir. They be fine, been trying my hand at a bit of breeding.”

Newt frowned but hid it quickly. “So what brings you into Hogsmeade?”

The Half-Giant bit his lip and looked torn. _He had been given the mission from Dumbledore, he shouldn’t be telling anyone._ Queenie heard him think and tried not to roll her eyes at the fact that he had announced his mission to the bar when he arrived. She was about to save him from the question when Mr. Lupin cleared his throat.

“Hagrid was looking for help with a Hippogriff.” He gestured to the metamorphmagus. “Tonks and I were about to go see about it.”

Newt perked up. “A Hippogriff, you say?” He smiled broadly. “I have always loved Hippogriffs, my mother used to raise them when I was a boy. We have a small herd at the house.”

Queenie nudged Tina’s chair. “I know why don’t you help, Mr. Lupin with retrieving the Hippogriff that way Percy and I can speak with Ms. Tonks.” The older witch said. “We can meet you back at Atti's office. Take Atti with you and if you find the Hippogriff you can take it to the stables at our house instead.”

Atticus smiled. “That is a wonderful idea. Come along, Remus, we are burning daylight.”

“That really isn’t necessary, I am sure Tonks and I can take care of one Hippogriff.” The werewolf said nervously.

“Hippogriffs are big creatures. If you do find one, I’m sure you will need the assistance.” Atticus said clapping the man’s shoulder.

 Queenie hid her frown as she heard Remus’s thoughts. _I’m not worried about finding the Hippogriff. I am worried about if you are there if we find Sirius._ He looked Queenie in the eyes and smiled nervously. "You're Beatrice's mother, aren't you?" 

"Good guess, Mr. Lupin." She said with a wink.

The next thought came across his mind was clear as a bell. _Fuck!_ He met her eyes and smiled sheepishly at her. "Pardon, my french."

Queenie let out a bright tinkling laugh, she really did like this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So just a quick little mini-chapter to keep things moving forward. The next chapter will be longer and feature the rescue of Sirius or Buckbeak or both. 
> 
> Just as a quick note, a mini-Order of sorts reformed after Pettigrew escaped and Sirius went on the run around June 1994. Tonks and Remus have been working closely since July 1994, and it is now early September. They are friends, clearly, care for each other, and something is there, but it isn't a romance yet.
> 
> Thank you for reading. The next chapter should be up by the end of the weekend.


	36. American Society for the Prevention of Cruelty to Animagi (ASPCA)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius is found. Remus’s worldview is challenged. Trixie goes for a run.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JK Rowling owns Harry Potter, I don't know I think it was a wicked burn or something back in the 1990's and he's never been the same since. 
> 
> Random Werewolf Fact:  
> Like Wulvers, the Faoladh are a type of werewolf that are classified outside the Magical Britain as a benign and/or helpful being. The Irish Faoladh are protectors, who are said to be the guardians of children and wounded men. 
> 
> Quick Note: In the books, Buckbeak does not interact with Lupin. That only happens in the movie, Harry Potter and the Chupacabra of Doom, I mean Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban. Though Lupin does look like Chupacabra, I think he was sick. Mange, perhaps? 
> 
> Random Werewolf Fact: Werewolves, when transformed, look like larger mundane wolves with a little tuft on the end of their tail and a slightly shorter muzzle. They do not look like Chupacabras.

Remus slowed so the two wizards could keep up with him. Actually, he slowed down so that Atticus could keep up with him. Given his age, Newt was doing an excellent job of matching the werewolf’s gate even with stopping to look at the flora and fauna.

 After Hagrid had left for the castle, Mrs. Graves had pulled him to the side. “You know he's innocent and that is good enough for me. We won’t do anything crazy like turning him in but it is better if you take someone with you. And it is better for Ms. Tonks’s job if it isn't’ her.” She stepped back and smiled at him. “Don’t worry so much, honey. We’re all friends here.”

That had been about a half-hour ago, he sped up as the Hippogryph cried out again.

The older man called over his shoulder to his son. “Spit spot, Atti. We are racing the sun.” He turned to the werewolf. “Sorry to slow you down, Mr. Lupin. You must be out in nature a fair bit.”

“You could say that. Please call me Remus.” The werewolf said cheerfully while avoiding eye contact and moving forward.

Newt increased his stride. “Only if you call me, Newt. Mr. Scamander was my brother. Atti says you were a professor at Hogwarts last year?” Remus noticed that the man, a leader in his field and a household name throughout Magical Britain stammers ever so slightly when he speaks.

“Yes,” Remus replied gently remembering his shyer students and pointed to a switchback leading up to the caves. “This is probably the fastest way. We could apparate but there isn’t a clear view of where we are going and I don't remember the last time I was up there.” He let out a small sigh, _I am fairly sure I had a dog and a stag with me_. 

“Good eyes,” Newt said as he looked up the deer trail. “I would have never have caught that in this light. I do know that werewolves are excellent trackers so you have an advantage.”

Remus flinched at the older man’s comment. _He knows. Yes, of course, he knows. He’s Newt Bloody Scamander probably saw it the moment I walked into the bar._ The former professor thought as he inspected the trail ahead.

The old man didn’t seem to notice. “Bear tracks for a living now, good head on his shoulders our Bear. When he started, his department only went after fugitives, now he’s the Director and it handles missing children and magical disappearances as well. Always had a knack for finding, used to tell him he would have made a wonderful Hufflepuff.” Newt looked at the young werewolf. “We better stop for a moment, it looks like we’ve lost Atti.” He found a boulder on the side of the trail and sat down. “Once Trixie and Bear were able to find a niffler at a garden party in under two minutes. Which was most fortuitous, I think Effie would have had my hide if it had gotten up to any real mischief.”

“Effie was a force of nature.” The werewolf said, forcing a smile and shifting uncomfortably.

Newt looked at him for a moment. “That she was. She would have given you an earful for leaving Atti’s firm without another prospect lined up.”

At a loss for words, Remus just nodded. Effie had known that he was a werewolf, James had told her early on. She had known and made it absolutely clear that she didn’t care.

“I regret it, you know.” Vibrant blue eyes seemed to pierce Remus’s soul as he heard the words. “The Registry was a bad idea, I thought I could replicate what they did with the Werewolf Code of Conduct. It was such a smashing success that I thought the Registry would be enough to bring them back.”

Remus did his best not to glare at the old man. “If I remember my history correctly, Mr. Scamander, the Code was not a success. There isn’t a single record of a werewolf going to the Ministry.”

Newt gave him a mischievous smile and tapped the side of his nose. “That is because werewolves would go to the Ministry and come out something else.”

“Let me guess, corpses?” Remus replied darkly.

“Of course not, that would have ruined a valuable magical resource.” Newt adjusted himself on the rock. “Read the census for the number of Wulvers and Faoladh in Scotland and Ireland at the time. In 1640, the number of Wulvers in Scotland alone tripled from the previous decade. From 1640 to 1870 the number of wolven guardians in the wizarding population held steadily at a little over six percent.” Newt checked his pocket watch. “Don’t get me wrong, Wulvers and Faoladh were still werewolves but they weren’t harmful, dangerous perhaps, but all wizards are dangerous. In fact, the Faoladh were considered quite helpful and were sought after members of society. To have a spouse that was a member of either of the clans was considered a great honor.”

Lupin bristled at the man’s speech. _Fairy Tales_ , he thought. _Fairy Tales told by a sweet old man with a guilty conscience_. He had read everything there was to read on the subject in the restricted section. He had even spoken to his father about it. _No, Wulvers and Faoladh were muggle myths told to make the dark less frightening. Werewolves were monsters. I am a monster._ He sighed. _And he is just trying to make it better, so stop being a gloomy Gus._ He smiled at the older man in appreciation and turned to watch Atti come up the path.

The barrister was out of breath. “I think we might have trouble going back down.” He said pointing towards the original trailhead a mile or so away. Newt pulled out a pair of omnioculars and looked down the path. He then handed them to Remus.

Remus took a deep breath at the sight. “We are a mile and half away from the forest, what are Centaurs doing all the way out here?”

Newt smiled at both men. “No need to worry yet, they might pass by before we are done.” He stood a little stiffly and the werewolf could hear the older man’s knees creak slightly. “Remus, please lead on.”

It was almost sundown when they arrived a few hundred feet outside the cave. Remus looked into the enclosure to see Buckbeak crying out and pawing at the ground. “Padfoot," he gasped as he saw that the hippogriff was guarding the prone body of a large black dog.

Newt took off his coat and neatly folded it before placing it on the ground. “Looks, like he is guarding something.” He said rolling up his sleeves. “Could be a kill or a friend, sometimes hippogriffs will adopt other animals.”

The magizoologist peered into the cave. “He is a beauty, doesn’t look injured. I will have to get closer to check the other animal.” He looked at his son. “Atti, tell Trixie that we have a large hippogriff coming in and possibly an injured canine."

“Yes, Dad.” Atti said and moved the case to the side called into it for Trixie.

The older man squinted trying to make out the animal in the cave. "I'm getting old, I can’t tell if it is a dog or a wolf at this distance.”

Remus shifted anxiously. “It’s a dog and I am fairly sure the hippogriff is guarding it.”

Newt beamed at the werewolf. “So you know our feathered friend, what can you tell me about him?”

“His name is Buckbeak and we aren’t exactly on the best of terms.” Remus gazed worriedly at the hippogriff.

Newt nodded. “I see, get into a bit of a scuffle?” Remus shook his head. “Then I don’t see why you can’t be the best of friends. In my experience, werewolves tend to get on well with magical creatures, magic calls to magic.”

“What?” Remus asked slightly taken aback.

Newt grabbed the other man’s hand and led him forward like a child. “Come along, we better give him proper introductions.”

The hippogriff came to the mouth of the cave and gave a shrill cry towards the two men and glowered at the werewolf.

Newt took a step forward and answered with a strange high pitched cry before settling into a deep bow without breaking eye contact. The hippogriff gave a softer answering cry and returned the bow.

Newt pulled Remus forward. “Bow deeply and don’t break eye contact.” The older man hissed and the werewolf did what he was told. Buckbeak stepped forward to inspect the younger man. Newt bent over and nuzzled the top of the man’s head like a mother hen would with a chick.

Remus startled and moved to stand up. Newt pushed his head down. “Oi! What was that for?” Remus growled slightly confused.

Newt tucked the wizard under his arm. “Trust me,” he said as the hippogriff moved to inspect them. Newt let out a soft trill and softly headbutted Remus. In turn, the hippogriff started rubbing his head against Newt. The magizoologist let out a laugh. “It seems we have made a friend, stand up. Slowly.”

As soon as both men were standing, the hippogriff herded them into the cave. On the ground was an emaciated black dog with matted fur. It was unconscious and its breathing was ragged and wet sounding.

Remus rushed forward. Newt pulled him back surprising the werewolf with his strength. “Slowly lad, we don’t want to startle our host.” Newt guided him forward and the pair kneeled next to the dog.

“Padfoot, I’m so sorry,” Remus whispered as he smoothed his hand over his friend’s fur.The dog opened its eyes and let out a soft whimper before losing consciousness again.

Newt rubbed the werewolf’s back. “It’s alright, lad, where there is breath there is hope. Let me take a look.” Remus moved allowing the older man to inspect the dog. “Skin infection, malnutrition,” he placed his head on the dog’s chest. “Lung infection,” he reached up and stroked its muzzle. “Fever,” he moved his face to smell the animal’s breath. “I think he might have been poisoned by something. We need to get him into the case so I can have a proper look at him.” He pulled back the dog’s eyelids and gave the werewolf a hard look. “Animagus?”

Remus nodded and went back to stroking the dog’s fur. “Good thing he transformed then, whatever this is would have killed a man. Hopefully, he stays this way until we can get him some help. I’m not very good with people.”

There was a slight commotion outside the cave causing Buckbeak to charge forward. Remus looked over to see Trixie standing barefoot next to the case in jeans and a well-loved heather gray jumper that was two sizes too big. She bowed at the charging hippogriff and let out a trill that made it stop dead in its tracks. Remus stared at the woman. The trill seemed to wrap him in a feeling like a warm bath and he felt the wolf stir. _Friend?_ , echoed in his mind for a moment. He stood up and turned his face towards the darkness deeper in the cave, trying to distract himself.

Newt tapped his shoulder. “If you could pick up Padfoot, I think this would be easiest if we let Buckbeak take him into the case.”

Remus leaned down and gathered the last of his brothers. He tried not to cringe at how little the animagus weighed. When they stepped out of the cave, the werewolf saw Trixie nuzzling Buckbeak, who was chattering in response.

“You are such a gorgeous lad.” The woman whispered while she stroked the majestic creature. “There are lots of girls in the case that would be quite happy to show a brave gentleman like yourself a good time.” Buckbeak straightened and puffed out his chest. Trixie looked over at Remus and paused to stare at Padfoot. “Can you bring our friend down, please? It would help a lot, handsome.”

Buckbeak bowed in response as the wind changed direction. Suddenly, he shot his head up and screamed a warning cry. Remus sniffed the air. “We need to move, we’ll have company in a few minutes.” He said nudging his head in the direction of the trail.

Trixie sniffed the air. “Horses, smoke, and blood, probably a small hunting party.” She laid down and placed her ear to the ground. “No more than four.” She said before she started unbuttoning her slacks. “Get him into the case, I will draw them away.” She pulled an odd choker necklace from her pocket and fastened it around her throat.

Atticus climbed out of the case. “The usual entrance has been moved over so we should be able to get him down easily…What did I miss?” He asked as Trixie removed her jeans. “Why can’t you and Bear keep your bloody clothes on?” He snapped before the sound of approaching hoof beats interrupted him.

Newt looked at the girl with worry in his eyes. “Are you sure?”

“I’ll be peachy keen, I love a good chase.” She kissed the older man’s cheek and handed him her glasses. He turned out of modesty as she stripped down to her knickers and bra.

Remus stared at her in shock. “What you are doing is suicide, you know that don’t you? If they catch you...”

“ _Non Timetus Messor_ , Moony.” She turned her face towards the stars. “There should be an abandoned mound village south of here, I will meet someone there.” The shouts and hoof beats were becoming louder. “See you on the other side.” She whispered before running down the mountainside through the brush avoiding the path the Centaurs were climbing.

Newt turned and started hissing orders. “Quickly, put your friend on Buckbeak.” Remus did as he was told and slung the dog over the hippogriff. He cast a quick sticking charm to keep him from falling off. “Good job, lad. Atti, I am going into the case, it will be best if you apparate to your office.”

Remus’s head shot up as he heard an arrow strike about 300 yards away. He then heard a voice on the wind. “Whatcha up to boys?” Trixie shouted. “Wanna show a girl a good time?” The hunting party let out a whoop of excitement and the only sound on the wind was that of retreating hoof beats.

Atticus turned to the werewolf. “Remus, can you apparate to the fairy mound to the south of here and give this to Trixie?" He handed him Newt’s bright blue heavy woolen trench coat and Trixie’s glasses. "I have a feeling she is going to need them.” 

“Remus, please escort Trixie to Atti’s office.” Newt shouted as the case closed.“Come along, friend. I have much to show you.” The old wizard said to Buckbeak as he followed him down into the case.

After waiting for Atti’s pop of apparition, Remus apparated to the large burial mound to the south. He walked around the structure in hopes of investigating it. _What had Trixie called it, a mound village?_ He thought to himself. _Most muggles and wizards either referred to them as burial or fairy mounds and avoided them like a dementor._ He ran his hand over the dying autumn grass that the covered the structure. He’d never gotten this close to one before.

He stopped walking around the manufactured hill when he came to a round impression the size of Hagrid. It was covered in moss and ivy. He reached to remove some of it for a closer look and someone cleared their throat. Startled, he turned to see Flitwick.

The little wizard gave him a quiet smile. “Sorry for the shock, Remus. You tripped the wards so I wanted to make sure you weren’t someone up to something nefarious.”

Remus laughed off his shock. “My apologies, I didn't realize this was still part of the grounds. Do you know what this place is?”

“It’s a tomb." The older wizard said darkly. "It’s been warded to keep most muggles and wizards away. I’m surprised to see you here.” The charms professor flicked his wand and runes appeared next to Remus’s hand on the large circle. With the illumination, it was clear that it had once been a door.

The werewolf traced his hand a couple inches above the runes and read aloud “The strength of the pack is the wolf and the strength of the wolf is the pack. Here lies the Village of Camhanaich (925-1945), the last free Wulver settlement in Scotland.” He turned to Flitwick “It goes on to list names, there must be over four-dozen people here.” The older man nodded and moved to find a comfortable spot to sit.

Remus continued to read, “This says it was destroyed in 1945 by Gellert Grindelwald’s forces in a final retaliatory strike.”

Flitwick nodded. “It was a great loss, they were a compassionate people. Few places would accept my father as a patron, he was too human for the goblins, too much of a goblin for the humans. If my mother brought me with her to wizarding settlements and we were lucky, we were just shunned.” He subconsciously rubbed his arm before going misty eyed. “We came here every Saturday for the Bazaar until I left for Hogwarts. It made Diagon Alley look downright muggle. I bought my first school supplies from here. I made my first friends here. My first Patronus was cast from a memory of my friends and I dancing around a Maypole. I received my first kiss at the end of that dance from Bella Took.” Remus looked away as his former professor dabbed his eyes with a handkerchief.

“What happened?” Remus asked looking around for any signs of the struggle fifty years prior.

“I don’t know, I was abroad at the time working with the forces in Bulgaria.” He said as both men turned to see a large wet black dog trot up to where they were standing. Remus noticed the corners of Flitwick’s mouth quirk up slightly as the animal approached them.

Remus looked at the bedraggled creature that was favoring its right side. It was bigger than Padfoot with long, thick wet black fur that was covered in mud, thistles, and burrs. A tag on its collar reflected the moonlight, indicating that it wasn’t a wild animal.

Part of him couldn’t help feeling elated at seeing it, he had to hold himself back from running over and embracing it. Its ears were pointed, its tail had a tuft on the end, and its eyes were an icy blue-grey. It then clicked, _It’s a wolf._ Fear gripped him as memories of Grayback flooded his mind. The werewolf took a step back on instinct. The creature put its head on its paws and whined causing him to stop.

The wolf slowly slunk forward and ever so softly nuzzled his leg with its head. He looked down and it winked at him. “Trixie?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moving right along, a quick note to the reader we are still only at September 5th, 1994. The story will start picking up momentum and skipping forward soon. Next chapter is from Trixie's POV. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone that has been leaving comments and kudos. I really appreciate it. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	37. Werewolves are Simple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus meets a wolf and Tonks gets a job offer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JK Rowling wrote and owns Harry Potter and his universe. 
> 
> Anything confusing or weird is probably my bad. 
> 
> The werewolf facts provided in this chapter come from the works of Prof. Beatrice Graves, Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and Prof. Arsenius Jigger, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, retired.
> 
> Random Werewolf Fact:  
> The first animagi were shamanic shapeshifters that took on the form, mannerisms, strengths, and responsibilities of their spirit animal. The selkie, the werewolf, the werejackal, and the wampus cat are the origins of modern animagus traditions. Like animagi, when transformed these peoples see the world through the lens of their animal form. When transformed, the shifter views the world and relationships in more simplistic terms: danger, threat, friend, brother, sister, mother (alpha), father (alpha), cousin, child (pup), and beloved. Although difficult, shapeshifters can perform complex human cognitive functions (math, problem-solving, focused magic, etc.) and understand complex emotions and social constructs while in their animal form. (jealousy, hatred, institutions, war, etc.). - Graves, 1992, Journal of the American Association of Being Studies.
> 
> Werewolf Misinformation provided to students at Hogwarts:  
> Werewolves can be bred to create werewolf pups by mating with another transformed wolf on the night of the full moon. These pups grow to be beautiful wolves with human-like intelligence. A pack of said wolves are said to roam the Forbidden Forest near Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.-Jigger, 1989, Defense against the Dark Arts (note-required reading for all third year students at Hogwarts). -Jigger, 1979, The Essential Defense Against the Dark Arts
> 
> Random Werewolf Fact:  
> Werewolves, like other wizards and witches, may have the potential to learn to become animagi. In fact, learning this transformation process is the cornerstone of most shamanic shapeshifting traditions. Unlike modern animagi, peoples from shamanic shapeshifting traditions cannot transform with articles of clothing intact, causing distinct problems for both sexes. Also, the process tends to be more painful particularly if the transition between forms happens quickly and frequently within a short period of time as the body does not have time to adapt to its new form. In an attempt to allow werewolf animagi time to transition between forms and find appropriate coverings, rumors were frequently started around wolven communities that transformed werewolves would mate on the night of the full moon. The offspring of such pairings were a species of large, beautiful, and intelligent wolves that coincidentally made their homes near werewolf communities.–Graves, 1993, Intersections of Species, Race, Class, Magic, and Gender
> 
> Quick note: I hope it isn't too confusing but italics when Trixie is in wolf form represent what she is trying to communicate.

Trixie stumbled towards the mound village from the underbrush and sniffed the air. She outran those human-horses, they were fast but she was faster. She chuckled at the thought. She was cold and itchy now, she had to forge a couple of streams, run through a field of heather, stumble through a muddy moor, and fell into some brambles with large sharp burrs. She nipped at one of the burrs and growled when it stung her mouth.

Creeping forward she sniffed the air. _Moony,_ she thought as she picked up Remus’s scent. She paused as she smelled someone else. She approached the two men near the mound cautiously. They were talking, she did her best to concentrate on what they were saying but things were fuzzy. _Things in the past,_ she screwed up her face in concentration. The past was hard for wolves, wolves remembered but didn’t look back. Looking back slowed you down, slow things were dead things.

She watched as her wolf friend moved around the door on the mound causing the air to stir. The scent of her kind, far too young but long dead, made her want to howl but she bit it back. Focus, she thought and watched the little man interact with her friend. She sniffed the air again. Safe enough, she finally decided and moved forward to greet them.

The two men turned and looked at her. The small one was amused by her presence but she was more interested in her friend.

She gave a friendly blink and let her tongue lull slightly at Moony. _Friend!_ He moved to greet her but stopped and stared at her for a moment. _What is wrong?_ She tilted her head out of concern. She then saw the uncertainty in his face. He took a step back and made himself smaller.

_Did I do something?_ Trixie put her head down and whined. When he stilled, she crept over to him and nuzzled his leg. He looked down at her and she winked. _It’s okay._

Remus smiled at her. “Trixie?” He asked and she headbutted his leg causing him to stumble and laugh. Slowly, he lowered himself to her level and looked at her. Trixie let out happy trill causing his eyes shifted from green to gold and back. “You are sweet aren’t you, not scary at all.” Gently he began to stroke her fur and stopped to pull a burr out causing her to yelp. “Shh…it’s alright. What on earth did you get yourself into?” He chuckled.

She rubbed the top of her head against his hand and made a thrumming sound. _It will be alright. You are just a big sweetheart, you just need your people. You can be one of my people._

Remus relaxed as he stroked her and seemed more content. “You are such a sweetie.” He murmured.

The small man walked closer to them and the wolf moved to stand protectively in front of Remus. The other man put his hands up and slowly approached her. He was smaller than her and looked her in the eyes. “Not to worry my girl, I’m a friend.” He held his hands out palm up. She sniffed them and looked over her shoulder at Remus, who nodded. She gave his hand a gentle lick causing the little man to giggle. “I’m Filius. What can I call you my beauty?”

Remus chuckled at the reaction of the other man. “Her name is Trixie.”

Trixie turned to look at Remus as he said her name and blinked at him. _Yes?_

The little man started chatting again and Trixie did her best to pay attention to him. “I have heard about these types of wolves though I have never…” Trixie’s attention was pulled away by a moth that was dancing about her, she squinted her eyes trying to get a better look but it was fuzzy up close, everything was fuzzy up close. The thought, I wish I had my glasses, entered into her head and she snapped back to attention. “But where on earth did you find one, Remus. These types of wolves are extremely rare, especially since there are no longer female werewolves in Britain.” Filius tentatively stroked her fur. “She’s not _yours_ is she?”

Trixie took a step away from the man and looked up at her friend, who was horrified at the suggestion. “No!” Remus blurted out, “Why would you even think such a thing?”

She laughed at his embarrassment and started walking towards the road but not before rolling her eyes at the little man as she passed him. _We should be going._ She yipped and flicked her tail in the direction she was walking.

“Trixie?” Remus called out regaining his composure.

Filius stared at her. “Does she belong to a friend of yours then? That is a very expensive collar and despite her current condition it is clear she is well cared for.”

Trixie tapped her front paw on the path and let out a soft whine. _We need to move._ She sniffed the air and felt agitated, there was something on its way. She stared at her friend.

Remus smiled but Trixie could see the way his hand was clenched and the slight snarl hidden under his politeness. “She doesn’t _belong_ to anyone. I am in the process of returning her to Newt Scamander.” She shook her head and took a few steps forward, _Don’t worry over this, we will go somewhere better._

Trixie stopped paying attention to the conversation as she could hear a beast approaching. She wrinkled her nose, _Whatever it was smelled awful._ She doubled back and pushed Remus forward with her shoulder. _Come on, something is coming._ When that didn't work, she gently took his pant leg between her teeth and tugged.

Flitwick chuckled. “Looks like she wants you to follow her.”

Remus rubbed his temples, something in the back of his mind seemed to be yelling Go! at him. _  
_

Trixie’s ears perked up and she sniffed the air. She pushed Remus behind her as the hair on her back stood on end and she let out a low growl. Both wizards moved to pull their wands as a large beast burst through the underbrush and charged them barking. The wolf’s hackles went up and she snarled causing the other animal to turn tail and run the other direction.

“Fang! What’s gotten into ya’?” A man yelled off in the distance.

Trixie kept her stance for a moment before letting out a low growl followed by a snort. _You better run. Mine, not yours, my friend._

Filius laughed. “I think she likes you.” He looked in the direction the voice originated. “I will take care of him, you better get her out of here. As pretty as she is, I am sure Hagrid will have questions. ”

Remus nodded. “Thank you, Filius.” He headed towards the road and called behind him. “Come along, Trixie.” The wolf quickly fell into step with him. After they were a safe distance away, he stopped and knelt beside her. “Can you change back?”

Trixie did her best to concentrate on his words. She looked down at her state and whined at him. _Bad idea._

“Trixie, can you change back?” He asked again sharper this time.

The wolf sighed in resignation and tugged at the blue trench coat Remus was holding. He dropped it on her. She dragged it to the side of the road and a settled behind some trees. There was a noise like two slabs of meat being slammed together followed by a muffled scream and some colorful curse words.

Trixie returned to the road rubbing her jaw and grimacing in pain. She was wrapped in the coat, her arms and legs covered in mud. Her hair wet, matted and full of burrs, twigs, and thistles. Her hands and face were covered in scratches from her run.

Remus looked at her sheepishly. “Sorry, I didn’t think that through. I thought you would…well…animagi are different I guess.”

She squinted at him and patted the pockets of the coat before he took the hint and handed her back her glasses. Giving him a pained smile, put on her glasses and placed her head on his shoulder. Remus swallowed hard and let out a nervous laugh as warmth spread over him again.

Trixie snorted, she opened her mouth to say something and thought better of it as the pain hit. She took a shaky breath and stumbled slightly. _Too much, too much, Keep it simple, focus._ She thought and opened her mouth to speak. It was barely a whisper but she managed to get out, “please go”.

Remus gave her a worried look. “I will side-along apparate us.” Trixie nodded and clung to him like he was the only life preserver in the middle of an ocean.

They arrived outside Atti’s office with a loud pop and Remus guided Trixie into the building.

As soon as they reached the entryway, Tina came bounding up to them. “What in Good Witch Morgana’s name were you thinking? You could have gotten killed.” She snapped taking Trixie from Remus, who looked on with concern. Atti was behind her and took his cousin's other side.

Trixie was breathing hard trying to ignore the pain. “All that matters is I am here.” She looked over at Remus. “We are here.”

The other werewolf was staring at her in horror. “She’s bleeding.” He barked at Tina causing the wolf to growl in his direction, “Be kind,” she protectively snapped. Looking down and she saw the blood blossoming through the coat and the world started to fade.

Trixie awoke to voices, she attempted to open her eyes but that was a lost cause so she opted to listen instead. She was propped up on a couch. Her legs were over someone’s lap and she could feel someone going through her hair. A few feet away she heard a cup being set on a table.

“Padfoot looks better than he did but I am still worried,” Remus said. She heard him sit down nearby.

“I know, right? I was so scared when Atti arrived with the case. He was a white as a sheet.” A soft female voice said behind her. “I wouldn’t trust her to name anyone but Mum works miracles with healing. He’s not out of the woods yet but I think he will pull through.”

“I hope so,” Remus said. “Is she still asleep?”

“I think so, she hasn’t opened her eyes so she is either extremely patient or asleep, I know I wouldn’t sit through having these things pulled out of my hair.” Trixie felt a slight tug on her hair as if for emphasis.

“What happened to her?”, the girl asked. “There was a lot of blood in the other room.”

“I splinched her. I didn’t notice until we were inside. She was in rough shape to start with so it didn’t occur to me to check.” Remus said with a groan. “I could have gotten her killed.”

At the other end of the couch, she heard Atti’s voice. “She just out ran a small pack of centaurs, whilst naked as a baby. Trust me, she’s tougher than she looks.” He moved Trixie’s legs slightly and rubbed her ankles. "Next time just give her enough time for her morphic field to stablize, it usually takes about 15 minutes. Though she probably shifted midrun so she was knackered to start. Remember, not all of us are metamorphs."

"Oi! I am right here." The cheerful witch said as she slowly teased out a piece of thistle from Trixie's hair.

"So werewolves have morphic fields? I thought only animagi and metamorphmagi did." Remus seemed intrigued.

The little witch playing with Trixie's hair snorted. "Everything has a morphic field, it is just a question of fluidity between forms. I mean that table has a morphic field that says I am a table, it has a certain element of tableness." Remus chuckled and she swayed a bit at the attention. "You can't make a table a teacup without a lot of magic and you probably aren't going to be able to turn it back into a table when you are done."

Atti yawned and changed the subject. “So Dora, have you decided about the job?”

The girl removed her hands from Trixie’s hair. “I want to take it, I just don’t know. Everything is here.”

“You were offered a job?” Remus’s voice cracked a little.

“Oh yes, Percival told me that if I wanted, he would get me something with MACUSA.” The witch was positively giddy. “It would be probationary, of course, but I would work in the Department of First Response. It’s like the Aurors except they do more than investigating Dark Wizards.”

She pulled something out of Trixie’s hair and the older witch tried to feign sleep despite the sting. “Mum and Dad are excited about it, they usually don’t take British Aurors and it would be a great opportunity." Her voice was slightly anxious. "It’s good experience and there is a chance a diplomatic Auror post could open up in the next six months.”

“What about..” He stopped his question abruptly.

“You already have my decision on that.” She said anger coloring her voice. “You might not think its worth the fight, but I don’t agree with you. Harry is worth it.” Trixie was starting to hear thoughts around the edges of people again. There was a very clear. _You are worth it!_ Tacked on to the end of that sentence.

“It is quite the opportunity. When would you leave?” Remus asked quietly. _You should have everything the world has to offer._ He finished to himself.

“They want me to start the 20th. If I go, I should probably give notice with the MLE.” Dora said hesitantly. “I still haven’t made my mind up.” _You are my best friend._ _I would stay for you or take you with me._

“You should go, you deserve every happiness, Dora. There is no doubt in my heart that you will do great things.” Remus’s words cut through the air like a knife. Trixie heard it, the wolf sacrificing itself for its love. _I am unworthy of your friendship but I will miss you every day until I die._

There was a painful tug on Trixie’s hair, causing her to yelp and her eyes to shoot open. “Fuck”, she exclaimed under her breath just as her mother entered the room.

“Beatrice Graves! Language! You are a werewolf, not a swearwolf.” Queenie scolded and then placed her hand on Trixie’s forehead. “How are you feeling?”

“I will live. How is our rescue?” Trixie moved to pull her legs off Atti’s lap.

Atti pulled her legs back down. “No, you don’t. You are staying right where you are until Dromeda says you can be up and about.”

“I’m fine, Atti, honest,” Trixie said gently and turned to the girl standing behind her. “Who’s your friend?”

“You’re changing the subject,” the attorney scolded.

“You’re being impolite, honey.” Trixie retorted. "She was kind enough to help me, you can at least tell me her name so I can thank her properly."

Atti gestured to the girl called Dora. “Nymphadora Tonks”, the girl’s face and hair turned tomato red. Atti held up his hand. “Who prefers to just be called Tonks or Dora if she likes you.” He directed a pointed look at Remus on that last part before gesturing towards his hand to Trixie. “Dora, this is my cousin Beatrice Graves. She prefers to go by Trixie.”

“It’s a pleasure, honey. Excellent color transitions by the way.” Trixie said sweetly pointing at the girl’s hair, she turned to Remus and smiled at him. “Those are hard to pull off, ya’ know.” He beamed proudly at the metamorphmagus.

“Thank you,” Tonks blushed as her hair turned a lovely shade of bubblegum pink.

“Golly, that is impressive and it quite suits you too.” Trixie quirked her head to the side. “We currently have three students with minor shifting abilities but not with your color range that’s a real talent you’ve got there, Tonks.” Trixie saw Remus’s eyes smile, a touch of gold lighting up the green. _Oh, but he does love pink,_ Trixie thought happily for her friend as she beamed at the girl.

Tonks was shocked. “You have three metamorphmagi at Ilvermorny? There are only twenty-five of us in the world.”

Trixie shifted uncomfortably. “Guess, we are lucky,” she replied laughing breathily.

A beautiful woman with light brown hair and soft, wide gray eyes stepped into the room. “Luck has nothing to do with it, it’s all about breeding or the lack of inbreeding.” She extended her hand to Trixie. “It is good to see you, Beatrice. It’s been too long, I think the last time was when you visited the Potters in '75.” She turned to Remus. “Careful of this one Remus, she returned our daughter singing _I am Woman Hear Me Roar_.” The tone was teasing in nature.

Trixie took Andromeda’s hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. “It's good to see you again, Mrs. Tonks.”

_Are they together? Of course, they are both werewolves. I mean why wouldn’t they._ Trixie turned to see a look of disappointment on Tonks’s face. “I need to get something from the other room.” The young woman said and quickly exited. Trixie shared a quick look with her mother, who followed after the metamorphmagus.

Mrs. Tonks cleared her throat. “Please call me, Andromeda. Are you alright, Beatrice?”

She smiled her brightest smile and did her best not to cringe at her given name. “Oh yes, everything is just peachy keen.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think Trixie and Tonks are going to get along just fine with a couple comic cultural misunderstandings to start. Next chapter is Sirius-centric so that should be fun. 
> 
> Thank you for reading.


	38. The Dreams of Sirius Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius fades in and out between dreams, memories, and reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JK Rowling owns the characters found within, except for Trixie and Effie. They are totally my fault. 
> 
> This chapter is structured a little differently and flips between dreams, memories, and reality. It is all from Sirius's POV and spans from September 5, 1994, to September 20, 1994. Each item is noted at the top of each section, my apologies if it gets too confusing.
> 
> Quick note: "Listen, I knew Bertha Jorkins. She was at Hogwarts when I was, a few years above your dad and me. And she was an idiot. Very nosy, but no brains, none at all." -- Sirius Black in Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire.

*********************Dream*****************************

Sirius looked around the dreary four walls of his cell. Nothing had changed, everything was the same but it was hot. Horribly, dreadfully hot. He had turned into Padfoot for some reason and couldn’t turn back. _Maybe I will get lucky and die? Maybe I will see James again?_ He thought to himself and prayed to whatever gods existed to keep Harry safe as everything slid into blackness. 

*********************Reality*****************************

The ground was cool, he wanted nothing more but to sink into it. Every inch of him ached and he felt as if his body was on fire. He felt a familiar hand run over his fur. “Padfoot, I’m so sorry.” His eyes opened to see Moony. He looked devastated; all Sirius wanted was to comfort him. Sirius tried to move but whimpered in pain as the world went dark again.

*********************Memory*****************************

Sirius shivered on his bed at Number 12, Grimmauld Place. It was two days before Christmas, the day before he had had a row with Walburga over being such an unworthy and disappointing child. She had clawed his face and he had stormed into his room and threw his potions book, which broke the window.

As punishment, Mother had confined him to his room. She had Kreature jinx the window so it couldn’t be repaired and seal the fireplace. “Not until the filthy ingrate has learned his lesson,” she had said. Father was away so there wasn’t anyone around to keep his Mother’s madness to a level that the neighbors wouldn’t notice. This was the party season and while Father didn’t particularly care for his family, he did care what people thought.

Sirius burrowed under the blankets that were on the bed, Mother had taken his wand when he arrived at King’s Cross so warming charms were out of the question. He had as much clothing on as he could manage and he was still freezing. The glass of water that had been on his dresser when his mother sealed the door was now ice. Maybe if he just went to sleep this would all be over when he woke up. _Just four and a half years until my NEWTs and then I am never coming back here_ , Sirius thought to himself as he drifted off to sleep. 

*********************Reality***************************** 

The animagus opened his eyes and was blinded by bright light, reflexively his eyes snapped back shut. He felt a soft bed below him with soft sheets and fluffy pillows. Oh pillows, how long had it been since he had a pillow, let alone 4 fluffy pillows that you could drown in. He moved and sunk into a feather mattress, and felt the weight of a down comforter on him. The room smelled of lavender and rosemary, and some kind of smoke. He didn’t mind it though, it was very relaxing. He felt a soft hand stroke his face and leaned into the touch. “It’s alright, Padfoot.” A familiar voice said as he faded out of consciousness.

 *********************Memory*****************************

He opened his eyes and the room was dark save for a candle in the corner. He threw the blankets off his body. He was too fucking hot. Sweat seemed to pour off of him, he started wishing for the broken window. Since freezing didn’t work, maybe Mother was trying to roast him alive.

He sat up and moved to swing his legs over the edge of the bed when he was stopped by James. “No, Sirius. Stay in bed let me get my Mum.” The bespectacled and worried boy ran to the other room. 

Sirius steadied himself as he overheard James in the corridor. “Mum! Mum! He’s awake!”

The boy ran back into the room followed by a tall, dark-haired witch in a pink and white dressing gown. “James, bring me that bowl of water and the cloth.” She said before smiling at Sirius. “We haven’t been properly introduced, Mr. Black, but I think niceties can wait until you are back up and about. Back in bed please.” She helped him to lie down and ran the cool cloth over his face, neck, arms and legs. It was heaven and the cooling seemed to linger. “Get some sleep, darling,” she said as she laid the cloth over his eyes.

*********************Reality*****************************

Sirius felt the softness of a bed around him again. He attempted to stretch but recoiled as pain coursed through his body. He pried his eyes open and squinted in the early morning light. After his eyes adjusted, he saw that he was in a cheery yellow bedroom with white linen curtains fluttered on a soft summer breeze. Looking down, he saw that he was tucked in with a blue and white quilt like the ones at Effie’s house. He contemplated this for a moment as his eyelids grew heavier and he slid back into the darkness.

*********************Dream*****************************

He was back in his cell, the dementors must be close because it was freezing. He was no longer a dog but in the cold that really wasn’t an asset. He scrambled towards the corner in hopes of finding a wind break. It was so cold, he pulled into himself trying to conserve his body heat but it didn’t seem to matter. He heard the Dementors approaching, he could hear the screams of the other prisoners. Was he screaming? 

*********************Reality***************************** 

His mouth was dry so dry. He opened his eyes to see that he was back in the cheery yellow bedroom. A woman was next to him offering him a cup of cool water, he looked at her and flinched. “Grandmother Melania?” He asked as the sweet water touched his lips.

“Settle back down, Sirius Black. I will not be putting up with any of your nonsense.” She ran her fingers through his hair. “If you weren’t sick, I would hex you for comparing me to her. Gods, the woman must have been in her hundreds when we were children. I am pretty sure that gingerbread house of hers was made a historic landmark.”

Sirius attempted to laugh and it turned into a coughing fit. She placed the cup on the table and patted his back. As he settled, she began rubbing circles on his back. The animagus relaxed under her touch and his eyes fluttered shut.

 *********************Memory*****************************

The pillow hit his head and he sat up on the bed. “Really, Sirius? We pushed through hell and high water to get you here and you are just going to sleep?” A boy with messy black hair and hazel eyes asked him mischievously.

“Well, what do you expect? I think Effie charms the beds so they are too comfortable to resist.” Sirius replied with a barking laugh and stretched out on the bed enjoying the warm summer breeze. “So what is this ‘do’ tonight?”

James released and caught his practice snitch. “Welcoming Party for my uncle, aunt, and cousins.”

Sirius rolled his eyes. “And where are we welcoming them from?”

“The Mystical Americas, my Mum’s brother.” James looked about the room. “You’d probably like most of them. Uncle Percy is a bit reserved to start but he’s a good sort, he used to be a Head Auror for MACUSA.”

"Doesn't sound very entertaining, it's not like..." Sirius sat up and gave James his most innocent look. “So are any of these cousins pretty?”

James returned the look, his innocence being slightly more convincing. “Yes, very much so. In fact, you would find Benedict downright fetching.” He punctuated the sentence by tossing another pillow.

“So is he like that Sybil bird from the book Evans was reading or do you have more than one cousin?” Sirius asked taking the offending pillow and propping himself up with it.

“He has three sisters but only one is my actual cousin. The others are through marriage by Aunt Queenie’s previous husbands.” James smirked at his friend. “Why the sudden interest? I thought your heart belonged to Bertha Jorkins?”

Sirius grinned. “That ship has sailed and sunk, mate. However, I have a brilliant plan to ensure that you will be stuck with me forever.”

James threw another pillow. “I thought I was already stuck with you forever.”

“You know, I am not giving these pillows back right?” Sirius replied and started building a pillow fort. “So this other cousin? I didn’t catch her name.”

“I didn’t throw it,” James said as his stomach growled. “If I tell you her name, do you promise to get ready so we can go downstairs? I am starving.”

“Of course, my good man. I am a gentleman of honor.” Sirius said with a slight bow as he jumped off the bed.

“Beatrice,” James said trying to conceal a smirk.

“Gods, that’s an old lady name. What is she 100?” Sirius grabbed James by the shoulders and steered him towards the door. “Do you think Effie made strudel?”

James chuckled. “I can guarantee it.”

*********************Dream*****************************

Sirius would have cursed under his breath if he could breathe. He wasn’t in Azkaban but it was just as much of a prison. He looked around and recognized the wallpaper, the carpets, his childhood bed and then he heard the voice. His mother was screeching for him. He looked about the room it was filling up with water. “I don’t know how you are doing this you old hag, but you aren’t going to kill me off easily.” He screamed as water flooded every available space and pushed him towards the ceiling. He dove and loss his breath, water quickly filling up his lungs. Gods, it burned. He couldn’t breathe, his vision filled with stars before fading to black. 

 *********************Reality*****************************

A strong arm slid behind his back and pulled him up to a sitting position. “Oh, honey.” A sweet voice murmured and he found himself propped up by pillows. He took a deep breath and let out a wet cough. A handkerchief was pressed to his mouth and a gentle hand rubbed his back. “Best to let it all out, if you keep all the bad stuff in it will poison you.” He took a deep breath and smelled eucalyptus, rosemary, and peppermint on the hanky.

After he was done coughing, he felt a cup pressed gently against his lips. “Take a sip, sweetheart. It will help.” He took a sip of the liquid it was warm and salty, chicken broth.

He opened his eyes to see a young Effie Potter sitting next to him holding the mug to his lips and giving him a shy smile. He was in the cheery yellow bedroom but the sheets were now light blue, the quilt a pattern of yellows and reds. “Mum? Am I dead? Where are James and Lily?”

“Shh…none of that now. Nobody is going to be dying today.” Her voice was softer and more hoarse than Effie’s but in a sultry way. Her accent was American but it lacked the sharp staccato t’s and long a’s that Effie had. The cup pressed against his lips again, “Here, one more sip, and then get some more rest, Mr. Black. You need it.”

Sirius leaned back against the pillows and smiled at the woman. She wasn’t Effie but she looked familiar. He drifted back to sleep trying to place where he had seen her before.

 *********************Memory*****************************

Sirius’s eyes opened as a lavender haired pixie collided into his chest giving him a bear hug. “Siri! I missed you so much.” The little girl crowed snuggling up against him.

He chuckled at the little girl in his arms. “I missed you too, my little Nymph.”

“Will you read me the story? And do the voices?” Nymphadora was practically bouncing.

“Of course! Bring me the book.” Sirius said as Nymphadora ran from the room his eyes closed.

 *********************Reality*****************************

The voice was soothing as Sirius stirred in the bed. “Finally, Death turned to the third brother. A humble man, he asked for something that would enable him to go forth from that place without being followed by Death. And so it was that Death reluctantly handed over..” Sirius opened his eyes to see a pink haired witch staring at him.

“Sirius? Can you understand me?” The young witch asked.

“Yes.” He said and coughed at the unfamiliar act of talking.

“Thank the gods, I'll get Mum.” The witch stood to leave.

“Please,” Sirius asked and reached for her. “Please stay.” The witch nodded and sat back down.

“Nymphadora?” He asked and she nodded. “I got your letter and the extra food you sent.” He stared at her in awe. “You went and grew up on me. How old are you now?” 

“I turned 21 this year.” She said softly before taking a washcloth and running it over Sirius’s forehead.

“I never got to finish reading that book to you.” He said lost in thought. 

“It’s alright.” She held up the Tale of the Beedle Bard. “I’ve been reading you a little each day. Today is my last day actually, I am leaving for New York in the morning.”

“No!” Sirius shot up in the bed. “No, you can’t leave me now. I just found you again. I’m sorry, I will read the book. I promise.” He started weeping. He had failed everyone. Nymphadora wrapped her arms around him and slowly started rocking him.

“Remus,” Nymphadora called out. “Remus, I need some help in here.”

There was the sound of rushed footsteps and the werewolf burst into the room. “Dora! What’s wrong?!” Remus froze in the doorway and stared at them for a moment. He then walked around the bed and rubbed his friend’s back. “Hush now. It’s alright, Padfoot. Everything is going to be ok.”

Sirius thought he could hear someone whispering far way, he looked up at Moony. “You promise?”, was all he could manage to get out before falling back to sleep.

 *********************Dream*****************************

Sirius walked out of the Shrieking Shack his arm around Harry. He was happy. It was the first time, he had been truly happy in over 12 years.

As they gazed towards the castle, Harry turned to him and violently pushed him away. He glared at the older wizard and started screaming. “You killed them! You trusted that bastard. Moony would have died for us and you trusted the rat. He killed my parents, you might have well killed them yourself. Then you abandoned me. You swore to protect and love me and then you abandoned me! You left me alone in hell with those awful Muggles!”

Harry then transformed into Regulus, little 9-year-old Regulus. The boy he had left to when he went to Hogwarts. “You left me! You left me with her!” He pulled his shirt off showing scars from hexes, scratches, and burns. “You abandoned me! You made me become this!” The boy showed his forearm, the dark mark clearly outlined against his pale skin.**

 *********************Reality*****************************

Sirius woke to humming. It was a man’s voice, rich and warm. He tried to move but he was being held like a child by two deceivingly strong arms. He looked over his shoulder to see Moony, spooned behind him.

The man slowly realized him. “Good, you’re awake, my arm was starting to fall asleep.” He chuckled and moved so Sirius could sit up. “You were having a nightmare and started thrashing. I didn’t want you to hurt yourself.” He said softly.

Sirius nodded, “Where is Nymphadora?”

Moony gave him a weak smile. “She left for New York two days ago.”

Sirius started sobbing. Moony wrapped his arms around him and pulled him into a hug. “I know,” he whispered and held him until he fell back to sleep.

*********************Memory*****************************

Sirius pushed the book off his face. He must have fallen asleep reading, they had just returned from the Welcoming Feast a few hours before. Peter was on his bed, dead to the world. He looked over to James and Remus, they were huddled around a desk working on the map.

“Why didn’t you wake me?” Sirius asked incredulously.

“You looked tired,” Remus replied adding a charm to the parchment. “And we were enjoying it being quiet for a fucking change.”

James snorted a laugh. “Want to give us a hand, Sirius?”

Sirius scowled at the pair and clapped slowly.

“Want to go back to the land of nod, Sleeping Beauty?” Remus asked and Sirius replied by raising his middle finger.

The werewolf chuckled, “Sorry not tonight, sweetheart. I have a headache.”

“If it weren’t for the fact that you are fucking frigid, I would call you a tosser.” Sirius growled and crawled out of bed.

“Oh come on, Sirius. Remus is just taking the piss, he’s in rare form tonight.” James said with a smile as he clapped his friend on the back. The trio cheerfully worked on the map the rest of the night.

During one of their breaks, Sirius turned to James. “So, James. How is my sweetheart doing?”

Remus raised an eyebrow and smirked suggestively. “Talking to Jorkins again?”

Sirius turned on the werewolf. “One time! I went to Hogsmeade with her, one time! I didn’t even kiss her, halfway through my Butterbeer I wanted to stab myself in the ear.”

“Why the ear?” Peter had woken up.

“Because she wouldn’t shut up. And it was all gossip, I might add and most of it was wrong.” Sirius groaned. He then smirked at both James and Remus. “Unless you gents fancy a ménage a trios?”

 “Sorry, happily frigid.” Remus chuckled.

James smiled cheekily. “I fancy gingers.”

“A what?” Peter squeaked.

“Anyway, as I was saying, how is my lovely Beatrice?” Sirius asked sauntering over to James. “I know you got a letter from her today.”

“Beatrice is fine, kindly stop sniffing around her.” James snapped and took a rather aggressive bite of an apple.

“What did the letter say? Did she ask after me? Did she send any pictures? Is she pining away?” Sirius pretended to swoon causing Remus to laugh.

“No, and if you remember, the one time you met her you only said ten words to her.” James said shaking his head.

Sirius waggled his eyebrows. “You forgot the kiss.” 

“A chaste peck on the lips.” James huffed.

“That expression of my deepest affection may have seemed tiny to you but you forget that the tiniest of sparks can start the wildest of fires,” Sirius stated dramatically.

James rolled his eyes. “Your entire conversation consisted of ‘Hello, Pet, you are too pretty to be a Beatrice.’ Followed by you stealing a kiss and her running off.”

“You could have told me she was a Legimens.” Sirius pouted.

“She did send something interesting that might help with our side project.” James pulled a piece of paper from his pocket and handed to Sirius. 

Sirius read the parchment with increasing glee. “She sent this? By the gods, I am marrying her.” He practically bounced. “Do you know how long we’ve been looking for this?”

James looked over his glasses at Sirius. “Yes, she did. No, you are not. And since Easter Hols.”

“Why not? She is brilliant, lovely and related to you. Which means, our children would be lovely and brilliant cousins.” Sirius said enthusiastically. “Just imagine the pranks of our prodigy, James. I can just see it now, Minnie will have kittens.”

“As beautiful as that sounds, NO! First, our children will already be cousins.” James said ticking off his fingers. “Second, Trixie is a w…” James looked at Remus. “Trixie is weird.”

“I don’t care if she is weird, Potter. You are weird and I am friends with you. Remus is a werewolf and I am friends with him. Peter is, well Peter is Peter and I am friends with him.” He stuck out his chest and posed slightly. “The fair maiden will be mine.”

“So what exactly is this letter?” Remus asked and moved to take the paper but Sirius dodged his reach.

“No, you don’t, Mr. Lupin. It is a surprise.” He said before flipping his hair.

“You aren’t still trying to become animagi?” The werewolf asked folding his arms.

Sirius’s eyes became huge. “How did you know?”

Remus rolled his eyes. “I don’t know, maybe it was the month-long vow of silence you took last January to avoid damaging your mandrake leaves. Or the fact that Peter had literal rat tail most of May.”

“Fine, just ruin the surprise then.” Sirius huffed and handed him the letter. “But you have to admit this is bleeding genius.”

Remus read the letter. “Well, fuck me, that is just brilliant.”

“No thanks, Wolfie.” Sirius said with a smirk. “Although, I have a feeling that one day I will wake up with a lovely Potter cousin in my bed.” A moment later, Sirius hit the floor after James cast Petrificus Totalus on him. 

James looked down at his best friend. “She’s the closest thing I have to a sister, stop being such a dog.” *

*********************Reality*****************************

Sirius woke up to the sound of howling. He shifted in the bed, he had been tucked in and moonlight was streaming in the window of the yellow bedroom. He sat up and swung his legs over the side. Sitting for a minute, he looked about the room. It was small with a dresser, a washbasin, a bed, a rocking chair, and a side table. It wasn’t designed for anyone to stay in long term.

He caught his reflection in the mirror attached to the dresser. He looked better, not good, but better than he had since being sent to Azkaban. He was still too pale and too thin, looking slightly hollowed out but his hair was freshly cut and clean. His beard tidied and neatly trimmed. He was in clean red and gold pajamas. He smelled of sandalwood, pepper, and frankincense.

He arranged himself on the edge of the bed. As he stood, he held on to the bed for balance. The howl went up again and Sirius smiled. “It almost sounds joyful.” He looked down at his legs. “What am I thinking?” He crossed over to the door and opened it before transforming into Padfoot.

Sirius stretched and moved around gingerly in his animagus form. He walked down the hall and through a door leading outside. He stepped into the enclosure and let out a happy bark. _What’s this?_ , he thought amazed by all that surrounded him. His bark was met by a cry from Buckbeak and he replied with a howl. His howl was met with one from a wolf.

He turned to see it slowly approaching. Not it, her, she was slowly approaching. She stopped and winked at him. _Friend?_

He let out a happy bark and winked back. _Friend._

After that, the night seemed to race by, but he was happy. He was so happy. He hadn’t been this happy since he last saw Harry. They explored and played, though she seemed to be mindful that he had been ill watching him carefully and making him rest.

A little before dawn she led him back into the little house the yellow bedroom was in but they didn’t go into that room. They continued down the hall to a room with a large bed and a large round basket shaped sofa with a fuzzy cushion. The wolf jumped into the sofa and he followed her. After a few minutes, they were cuddled up together and drifting off to sleep.

It was a little past midmorning when Sirius began to stir. He had shifted back human sometime after dawn. He let out a contented sigh as he cuddled closer to the warm body next to him. His fingers caressed a soft hairless hip. His face was buried in soft dark curls as his head rested on a feminine shoulder.

Sirius opened his eyes and looked down at the woman he was spooned against. He let out a deep chuckle, "Told you, James." He whispered as he nodded back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the story is moving forward, the next chapters will deal with Hermione's birthday and the first Hogsmeade weekend of the school year. Harry will get some much needed one-on-one time with an adult that cares. 
> 
> I don't like the way this chapter is formatted so I will be looking into other ways to express the transitions without the choppiness of the visual breaks. 
> 
> Comments, suggestions, and questions are welcome and very much appreciated. Thank you for reading.


	39. The Morning After Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trixie tries to piece together what happened last night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J.K. Rowling owns the Harry Potter Franchise. I own wacky textbook snippets created by fictional characters inspired by her work and the work of Terry Pratchett. 
> 
> Random Werewolf Fact:  
> Much has been hypothesized about wolfmates. Unfortunately, most information found in No-Maj and Wizarding sources is either inaccurate and romanticized at its best or derogatory and harmful at its worst. 
> 
> Werewolves like their wolven counterparts are monogamous pair bonders and generally mate for life. Current, census information places most werewolves in heterosexual pairings at 79%, however, same-sex pairings are not unheard of and comprise 21% of all pairs reported in 1990. Pairs are not guaranteed and over 40% of the population remains single throughout their adult lives. Though single, non-paired werewolves are not solitary, aiding in the upbringing of the offspring of their siblings, cousins, nieces, and nephews. Among both partnered and single werewolves, it is not uncommon for uncles and aunts to treat the children of siblings as their own and quickly form surrogate parent/child bonds (see Fostering Among Magical Beings in Great Britain 750-1790 and Villages of Love: A History of Children in Wolven Communities). 
> 
> Unlike their human kin, werewolves will only encounter 3-5 compatible potential mates over the course of their lifetimes. A compatible mate is defined as one that has a similar level of intelligence, a complementary temperament, complementary magical abilities, similar values, the ability to participate in the creation or adoption of healthy magical offspring, and the ability to ensure that both partners move towards the creation of their best selves. Potential mates are in no way bonded or predestined, though some have hypothesized that due to the smaller pool of potential mates werewolves are more likely to wind up with their soul mates. 
> 
> Upon first contact, a werewolf receives a glimpse of their mate as their mate's best self. If this first contact happens when either potential mate is too young (under 14 years of age), the image put forth will inspire respect and admiration with no hint of possible romantic intention. Interactions with compatible mates frequently result in no romantic connection and the creation of a friendship or familial bond. 
> 
> Due to the peculiar nature of werewolves (see Mating Habits of North American Magical Beings), the courting process is long and drawn out sometimes resulting in a loss of interest on the part of the potential mate. Outside of the initial glimpse into their potential mate’s best self, most werewolves do not acknowledge interest outside of friendship and admiration for the first few months of interactions with a potential mate. (Graves, 1994, Chapter 5 – Werewolves, page 394 Modern American Magical Beings).

The clock by the bed chimed noon and the shades automatically rose to flood the bedroom with sunlight. Trixie stretched and yawned in the happy confines of her basket. At least that is what Bear mockingly called it. It was actually a Papasan sofa with an overstuffed faux fur covered cushion but it was heaven after transformations and had a nice confined quality that made her less restless in wolf form.

She looked down and saw a quilt had been laid over her. Looking at the window across from her,  she saw Duncan sitting on the window seat smiling at her. “Thank you, sweetheart.” She whispered to the demiguise assuming he had covered her up.

Trixie let out a contented sigh and burrowed deeper into her nest. Her body ached and her throat was still raw, but that would probably be the case for another hour or so but it could be so much worse. She grimaced as her ankle brushed against the cushion and she noticed where the white fur was now pink. _I need to be more careful_ , she thought before listing the things she was grateful for. Her mind in a happier place, she almost purred when she found a patch of sunlight on the sofa. Her ears perked up as she heard someone chuckling.

 _I should probably check on Sirius,_ she thought. _Where did I leave him last night? The sunshine room? No, I saw him in the yard and then he followed me back._ Her eyes opened wide and she fought the urge not to hide under the quilt. She rubbed her hand on the cushion and came up with a clump of black dog fur. Trixie worried her bottom lip, _Well, he was here._

She had spent the last two weeks helping to take care of Sirius Black. Trixie had met him once before. Of course, she had to have run off before actually speaking to him. She cringed a little at her behavior but it had been a terrifying experience. She was only 15, and he had been overwhelming. She didn’t have the sight but werewolves only had a handful of possible mates so when they came across one, they were gifted with a flash of what that person could be like in the future.

Trixie bit the side of her thumbnail as she remembered. She had seen a much older version of the 15-year-old boy kissing her. _He was a warrior calling out for his comrades after a great battle. He was a gentlewizard that had suffered great loss and greater torment but had come out the other side stronger and gentler for it. A bit mad and reckless, and yet a statesman and the head of a noble house. A devoted friend, brother, and guardian. A boy stood just behind him, Sirius happily giving up everything for the boy that looked just like James but with smiling green eyes._

She peeked over the edge of her nest and looked towards the bed to see that Sirius had moved the rocking chair to the makeshift desk. He sat reading one of her chapter proofs. He still hadn’t noticed her so she looked around for a way to make a polite exit in her current state of undress. Not that she needed clothing, it was just polite to wear something and it wasn’t like he needed to see her in her full glory, as Mama would say. She adjusted herself causing the sofa to creak.

 “Good morning or should I say, good afternoon." Sirius looked up and smirked at her. "Are you finished laying slug-a-bed?” He closed the binder the proof was in and pointed at the cover. “I’m guessing you are Beatrice A. Graves.” He gave her a calculating look.

Trixie let out a bark of laughter, which caught Sirius off guard. “Sorry, I believe you were thinking that the last time we met, Mr. Black.”

The animagus blushed slightly before regaining his bravado. “It’s true though isn’t it, Love? We would make fantastic babies. You pretty much said so right here.” He tapped the binder.

Trixie gave him a quizzical look.

He picked up the binder and began to read. “ _While werewolves are not born, the offspring of werewolves are highly intelligent and talented. They have strong magical cores and abilities, a natural talent for transfiguration and animagus transformation, varying levels of metamorphic abilities, and are visually striking._ Interesting stuff. Is it available? I have a friend that definitely needs to read it.”

The werewolf adjusted her blanket. “Not yet, that is the final proof. It is set to be released in North and South America in early November.”

Sirius frowned for a moment. “But not here?”

Trixie gave him a sad smile and shook her head. “Not here. The closest it will be released is the Eastern and Northern European Federation. Professor Dmitrich Levin has ordered it for use next year at Durmstrang.”

“Why not here?” The animagus asked furrowing his brow.

“It's banned here. Werewolves are soulless monsters remember?” She said darkly, he was doing a good job of keeping his thoughts to himself. Her gaze did cause him to shift uneasily though. “We are wizard killers, impossible to train or domesticate, Mr. Black. Or didn’t you read Mr. Jiggers DADA text at Hogwarts?”

There was a knock on the door. “Trixie, are you decent?” A man’s voice called out and Sirius tensed.

“I’m always decent, Dad. Sometimes I just don't have clothes on.” Trixie replied sweetly. “There is coffee and danish in the camp kitchen if you are feeling peckish. .”

Sirius had to stifle a laugh, her domestic tone clashed so much with what she had said about werewolves moments before.

He wasn’t able to bite back the second laugh when the man replied. “Thank you, sweetheart. You are such a good girl.”

“Very funny, Dad. How much did you hear?” Trixie replied.

“Enough. I have Mr. Lupin with me, get dressed and meet us at the picnic table.” Trixie’s father replied.

Trixie cast a glance at Sirius. “I have company,” she said tentatively. “May he join us?” “

“Of course, princess,” the man said causing Trixie to roll her eyes and Sirius to smile. “Please have Mr. Black change first though.”

Sirius blanched as he remembered a conversation with James decades before. “Your Dad was the Head Auror at MACUSA wasn’t he?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that was short, but it was fun. The Random Werewolf fact has been transformed into snippets from Trixie's academic writing. Normally, I would apologize but I am having so much fun writing them I won't. They are in the beginning notes so feel free to skip over them as they aren't key to the story, although they do give hints about why things are happening.
> 
> Next chapter is from Percival Graves's POV and will get us up to Hogsmeade weekend. 
> 
> Thank you for reading.


	40. Learning to Manage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percival Graves may not be a werewolf, but he is definitely a Papa Wolf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter, his friends, his enemies, and his world. J.K. Rowling is Harry Potter's goddess. I, on the other hand, am just some upstart trickster writing in margins. 
> 
> Random Werewolf Fact:  
> Though once actively sought out by shamanic cultures, lycanthropy is now considered a manageable chronic condition. Often compared to HIV/AIDS because of the stigma attached to it and its transmission process, unmanaged lycanthropy often mirrors the effects of mental illnesses such as psychosis driven rage and extreme bipolar disorder as well as chronic conditions such as diabetes, lupus, and fibromyalgia. The first step in living one’s life with lycanthropy is learning to manage symptoms and effects of the condition. If one does not learn to manage lycanthropy, it will most certainly manage you. (Wolven Hearts Support Network, 1992, So You Have Lycanthropy, Now What?: Learning to Manage the Big Bad Wolf)

September 20, 1994 - London

It was half past eleven in the morning when Percival Graves stumbled slightly as he landed from his Portkey trip. He had returned to New York for a few days to gather information and allow Queenie some alone time with her sister. He looked up at the overcast sky and grumbled to himself as he started the trek to Atti’s office.

He berated himself slightly as he quickly walked the seven blocks to the law office. Last night was the full moon and she had faced it alone, he would have sworn if not for the group of school children he passed. Between himself and Bear, they had always made sure she had someone.

_January 1966 – Agency, Iowa_

_Percival Graves walked into the deserted roadside coffee shop. It was supposedly wizard-run but open to No-Majs, of course, it had to be, how much business could one expect in a town with a population of less than 700. It was a little after three and there wasn't a soul in sight._

_A teenage boy with white blonde hair, coke bottle glasses, and the lightest blue eyes Percival had ever seen came in from the backroom with a broom in his hand. He smiled at the Auror. “Afternoon, Mister. How do you like the chances for a win for the Meteorites against Sweetwater?”_

_Percival stared at the boy for a moment. “I beg you pardon?”_

_“Sorry, sir. I have a tendency to mumble.” The boy said doing his best to look embarrassed. “How do you think the New York Metropolitans will fair against St. Louis?”_

_“I don’t know, though I have never gotten over the betrayal of the Dodgers leaving Brooklyn. Or the heartbreak from when the Stormers left Eugene for Stonewall.” Percival said with a brief smile._

_The boy nodded and with a flick of his wrist cast a quick spell to put the broom to work. “That broke my heart. Do you want anything, Mister? We don’t have much this time of day, the cook is off between shifts, but we got fresh custard pie and bread pudding. The coffee is always good too. Nana charmed the pot this morning.”_

_“Actually, I am here on business. My name is Percival Graves and I am looking for Etha Gardner?” Percival asked as a voice rang out through the kitchen service window._

_“John Albert? Are you sweeping up like I asked?” An old woman called from the kitchen._

_The boy turned and yelled back. “Yes, Nana. We have a customer though so I was helping him.”_

_A tiny old woman entered the dining room from the kitchen and looked at Percival as if he were something she would shoo off her back porch with a broom. She turned to the boy. “Johnny, you head on home and see what you can do to help your folks.”_

_The boy removed his apron and set it behind the counter. “Yes, Nana. I set the broom to put itself up when it’s done.”_

_“Thank you, John. Be a good boy now, and run along now.” The woman said before kissing his cheek and pushing him towards the door. The bell above the door rang out as it shut behind him. The boy was on his bike and down the road within seconds._

_The woman glowered at the Auror. “If you haven’t noticed, Mister, this is the middle of nowhere, Iowa. Ain’t nothing around these parts but corn and soybeans. Last I checked, those ain't of interest to MACUSA. So what brings you so far away from New York?”_

_Percival looked the old woman over, she had to be close to her first century. Steel gray hair wrapped around her head in a German style crown braid. She had sharp features and piercing blue eyes that bore into him. This woman had probably been very handsome in her youth, not pretty and soft, but strong and capable. “Well, Mrs. Gardner.”_

_“Mistress!” The woman hissed. “Mistress Gardner, I weren’t ever fool enough to marry and for your information, Mr. Graves, I am 105 so you are going to have to do a lot better to try to crack this nut.” She pointed to her temple, before walking behind the counter and pouring a cup of coffee. She slid it to him across the counter. “That’s ten cents, the first refill is free.”_

_Percy put a quarter down on the counter and sat down by the mug. “Most places give free refills.”_

_“Most places ain’t Iowa. You want free refills you buy more than a cup of coffee.” The woman changed the coin and gave Percival back ten cents."You're lip raised the price a nickel and no refills."  
_

_He looked down at her arm and saw faded scars that ran up under her sleeve. “Mistress Gardner, I did some research and my great-grandfather knew you.”_

_“That’s rich, I ain’t never been East of the Mississippi.” The woman scoffed and went about wiping down the counter._

_“His name was Samuel Graves. He would have stayed with you and your family, helped you after…” Percival was at a loss for words._

_The woman nodded and went to the pie display. She cut and plated two generous slices of egg custard pie and topped them with whipped cream and nutmeg. “Who is it then?”_

_Percival looked down at his hands. “My son and daughter, last summer while we were visiting England.”_

_The old woman nodded. “How old?”_

_“Right before they turned six.” Percival gave her forced smile. “They are twins, barely survived.”_

_She made a clicking noise with her tongue. “Well, the good news is they are young so they will be able to soldier through it easier.”_

_“Can you help them?” Percival looked up at the woman with tears in his eyes._

_She shook her head. “I ain’t never been trained. I run with the Meskwaki east of here on moons, you’re great granddaddy gave me my marks and taught my people how to handle things but I ain’t no shaman. I was bitten at eight, the same son of a bitch got a handful of Meskwakian children and four little ones near Ottumwa before they strung him up. Your grandfather and a woman showed up a few months later, offered to take us to a village on the West Coast. My folks said I needed to stay with my people so I did. The woman took two of the boys from Ottumwa and your grandfather stuck around to teach the rest of us what we needed learning. He left after I turned twelve. Headed up to the Pacific Northwest once he had everything sorted out.”_

_“How do I keep them from?” He stared down at her arms. “After I go into the safe rooms and they have …”_

_“Are you out of your mind? Why would you separate them? The fact that there is two of them is the only thing you have going for you right now. Keep them in the same room on the moon.” Mistress Gardner growled._

_“Won’t they? I mean, Beatrice is a girl, and…” Percival said not able to finish the thought. All the stories, all the stories he heard in Britain and New York about what ferals do to girl children._

_“Don’t be a ninny. He ain’t going to hurt her.” She gave him a hard look. “Stay here.” She turned and walked back into the kitchen muttering under her breath. She returned several minutes later with two thin tomes. “Your granddaddy was a good man, I ain’t got no use for government types but your granddaddy. He was an old man, a traveling teacher that never charged gold. He was always happy to help, and willing to pass on some of his calm to those of us that needed it most. He gave me a stack of these before he left and said the cost of what he taught me was to help where I can. I have handed these out over the years to those that have needed them." She handed him the books. “The first talks about the path as he called it, it is for your little ones.” He opened the cover and flipped through the pages filled with tidy handwritten script. “The second is for you. How do you feel about Animagi?”_

_Percival frowned. “They are usually criminals and fairly untrustworthy.”_

_“Well, you’re gonna have to get over that because you need to become one.” She said with a huff and noticed the man’s brow furrow. “Let me tell you two things, Mr. Graves. First, you’re a father. You laid claim to those children and now you have to live with the fact that parenting is a messing business so stop your hemming and hawing.” She took a deep breath and stared him down. “Second, you don’t ever let them be alone on a full moon. Not ever, not once. Bad things happen when you leave a werewolf by itself on a full moon.” She pulled up her sleeves for emphasis. “Werewolves are people and people need to be with other people or they start doing crazy things. You want to drive a man mad, you lock him a little room by himself. You want a werewolf to go feral or slowly give up and die, you keep locking them up every full moon in a little room by themselves."_

September 20, 1994 – London

Percival had stopped in front of Atti’s office and was staring at the door. “She is capable and resourceful. She was fine last night,” he whispered under his breath and entered the office.

Atti came out as the ward chimed. “Good Morning, Uncle Percy.”

“Morning, Atti.” He looked about the office and scowled. “Did anyone stay with Beatrice last night?”

Atti looked puzzled. “No, she was just in the case with the animals. She said she had done it before and it would be fine. Sirius was with her but he was warded into his room.”

Percival nodded. “I need to check on her. Where is the case?”

"It is over at Ted’s house with Andromeda." Atti instinctually took a step back from his uncle. The man looked like he was going to pounce and rip out his jugular. “I will just go floo and grab it shall I?”

“Wonderful idea,” Percival said with a smile that would make a shark proud.

Atti scurried into his office and closed the door. Percival sat down in the waiting area and scrubbed his face with his hand. The front door opened and the werewolf from the pub stumbled in.

The man was limping and relying heavily on a cane. He moved as if the simple act of breathing was painful, though he did manage to force a smile and nod in Percival's direction. The werewolf shivered ever so slightly despite having wrapped himself up. The Auror could tell by the way he shifted that the weight of his clothing was causing him pain, but that was normal after the full moon wasn’t it? Especially, for feral werewolves or those opting to take the wolfsbane potion. Werewolves the morning after full moon were often mistaken for heroin addicts going through withdrawals.

Not for the first time, Percival counted his blessings and the good fortune to have had support and resources after Trixie and Bear were infected. He looked over at the young man, _if they hadn't been so lucky Bear could easily be in a similar position,_ he thought as he remembered a promise in payment for two books. 

Percival cleared his throat causing the man to flinch. “Sit down, Mr. Lupin.”

“I beg your pardon?” Lupin genially replied.

Percival stared down the younger wizard. “I said sit down, Mr. Lupin. It is clear that your leg is bothering you.”

The werewolf sat down like a child about to get scolded. “What are you doing here?” The former Auror asked in exasperation.

“Atti asked me to read over a couple things and I was going to visit…my friend.” Remus stammered out. “I know with my condition I shouldn’t be here but I’m not actually working for Mr. Scamander and I just wanted to help.”

“You’re damn right you shouldn’t be here.” Percival all but pounced on him. “You should be home resting, the full moon was last night. You look like death warmed over. What the hell was Atti thinking? Have you had any sleep? When was the last time you ate something?”

“I umm…I..” The werewolf stammered not sure what to say.

“I thought as much.” Percival tapped his foot. “Atti! Get the lead out!”

Atti stumbled through the office door. “Here you, Uncle Percy.” He said catching his breath and running his hand through his hair. “Oh, hello, Remus. By Salazar, you look like hell. Are you alright?”

Percival took the case and placed it on the floor. “He’ll be fine.” He opened the case and pointed at the werewolf. “Lupin, get in the case.” He turned to the barrister. “Atti, what is the third rule about werewolves?”

“Never tell one to bite your arse?” Atti said with a cheeky grin, which quickly faded when he saw the ire in his uncle’s eyes.

“The day after the full moon needs to be a day of rest and comfort,” Percival stated in an eerily calm way. Atti jumped a little bit when his uncle switched gears and barked. “Lupin in the case, NOW!”

“Do you really…?” Remus started before Percival snapped his fingers and pointed at the case. “Right,” the werewolf nodded and descended the stairs.

The older wizard sighed. “Somethings are just important, Atti. Please give us four to five hours. You can bring whatever paperwork Mr. Lupin needs to review then.” He then walked towards the case and descended. “Oh, and Atti, also bring anything Mr. Black needs to sign.” Atti opened his mouth to respond but his uncle was already gone.

A few moments later, Remus Lupin was following him into the little house inside the case and trying to say something. Percival turned on him. “What is it, son? Spit it out.” He said kindly though his words seemed to make the boy more nervous.

The werewolf cleared his throat and looked at the ground. “I was …I was just going to say. That whatever this is isn’t necessary, I am perfectly fine and..”

“Nonsense!” Percival growled. “I have raised two werewolves and fostered two more. I know what you are doing, young man, and it won’t get past me on my watch.” He marched into a small storage room and started rummaging through drawers. “You’re about Bear’s height, though quite a bit thinner.” He frowned after this statement and gave the werewolf a calculating look, the man must have been a good 40 pounds underweight. Remus looked like he was getting ready to be struck. Percival fought back his outrage at the thought of what sorts of things had to have happened for that to be his default reaction to people trying to help him. “If you bought something off the rack, what size would you be?” He said as if speaking to a frightened animal.

“A medium, I can fit a small but the arms aren’t long enough.” Lupin stammered. “This really isn’t necessary.”

“You say that one more time, I will put you in a body bind.” The old Auror shook his head. “If you shoulders are any indication, you should be a medium or a large.” He shoved underwear, a t-shirt, fleece pants, and an extremely soft sweater into the wizard’s arms. “Put these on, they will be baggy. Feel free to fit them with magic but don’t overtax yourself. I will be outside while you change.”

Percival waited outside the door. The werewolf was clearly in pain, he could hear him struggling and pep-talking his way through changing his clothes. The older wizard was surprised the boy hadn’t passed out from the pain yet. Although he’d seen both Bear and Trixie both fake it through worse, it still didn’t change the fact that no one had ever taken the boy aside and walked through what he needed to be doing to manage his condition.

The boy, no, not boy, according to Atti the man was in the same year as James. But he looked older than Bear and Trixie by at least two decades. At this rate, the man would be lucky to see 50. Percival shook his head in disgust, too thin, too worn out, too alone and too self-loathing. Gods, he hated Britain.

Remus walked into the hall adjusting the oversized blue sweater. He was no longer shivering and seemed less pained by the weight of wearing clothing. He looked slightly bewildered but gave Percival a meek smile. “Thank you, these are very comfortable.”

“Good,” he replied with a quick nod. “Come along, let’s find Mr. Black and fetch Trixie.” Percival gestured down the hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you missed it, Meteorites and Sweetwater are American Quidditch references and the New York Metropolitans and St. Loius are baseball ones. 
> 
> Etha Gardner is modeled after my great aunt but there is a lot of Granny Weatherwax in there too (Thank you, Terry Pratchett). 
> 
> Meskwaki Tribe is from the midwestern United States is also known as the Fox Nation. 
> 
> I am still doing some experimenting with my style in regards to flashbacks. This chapter was originally part of a larger chapter that got a little unwieldy so the next chapter will be a continuation from Remus's POV. The next two chapters will be all about the kids at Hogwarts, promise. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and for having patience as this piece evolves. There is a plan with a written ending and epilogue, just getting there is a bit more interesting than originally planned. Sorry, still no beta at this point, please let me know if anything is confusing or glaring.


	41. Accepting Help Isn’t for the Weak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus is in pretty bad shape. 
> 
> Or
> 
> Remus learns about self-care. Trixie’s middle name is adorable. Sirius is trying to figure out werewolves because they are just weird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See Previous Disclaimer -- pretty sure I still don't own anything. 
> 
> Spoiler Alert for the Twilight Series if you don't know about imprinting.
> 
> Warning: About to take that the notion of imprinting to a scary place. 
> 
> Werewolf Fact:  
> Regardless of the romanticization of the image, the lone wolf does not have a long or happy life in nature. While the myths of alpha/beta/omega pack behaviors create the culture of the “Bad Wolf”, the Byronic Hero narrative of the lone wolf reproduces ill-fitting gender norms and cultural biases by creating the counter-myth of the “Good Wolf”. This myth is responsible for creating generations of male werewolves that are doomed to live short and pain filled lives under the delusion that the only way to live as a “Good Man" is through the sacrifice of connection and contact with others in order to spare them the contamination of their “sin”. 
> 
> This presentation will discuss how research has shown that werewolves like their wolven counterparts and human kin are social creatures that require emotional and physical affection. This can be connected to Harlow’s studies on dependency which illustrate that physical contact is necessary for the sustained mental and physical health of primates; and Aching’s studies with wolves, which show that love, affection, and loyalty far outweigh social ranking in pack behavior in the wild. It can be argued that given the combined ancestry of humans and wolves, werewolves require greater levels of emotional connection and supportive physical affection. When socially well-adjusted, this combined ancestry lays the groundwork for a magical race that is naturally empathetic, fair, protective, loving, intelligent, and serene. By integrating werewolves into the larger magical society and its institutions, a potential for the creation of communities that are more democratic and egalitarian emerges. (Graves, 1984, Dissertation Poster Presentation, International Being Studies Conference Auckland, New Zealand).

**September 20, 1994 – Law Firm of Bones, Scamander & Tonks (inside a magic suitcase)  
**

Despite his anxiety, Remus Lupin found that he had been nodding off on the couch. Mr. Graves had transfigured it from one of picnic benches and ordered him to sit. He looked to his left to see Sirius on the other side of the sofa looking positively panicked as he watched the exchange between Mr. Graves and his daughter.

“What do you think you are wearing?” Percival Graves snapped at Trixie.

She flounced forward, favoring one leg. “Clothing, I was told to put some on.” She replied in a chipper tone. She was wearing a gauzy floor-length lavender sundress and a white witch’s duster. The man looked at her disapprovingly and she frowned. “It is fine, honestly. I am perfectly comfortable.”

“Trixie,” the man growled and quirked an eyebrow.

 “Dad, I’m 35. I am capable of dressing myself.” She said a slight sharpness in her tone.

“Beatrice, you will always be my little girl. You know the drill so go back in there and put on your jammies.” He said with a seriousness that prevented either of the men from snickering at the use of the term jammies.

Trixie let out a sigh, “Dad.” The pair stared at each other for a long moment before she put her hands up in surrender. “You win, I’ll be back.” She gave Remus and Sirius an embarrassed smile and headed back to the little house.

Sirius’s mood seemed to perk up at Trixie's departure. “I’ll just go help her.” He said cheerfully before Mr. Graves pulled his wand.

Remus chuckled before grimacing as the pain in his leg flared up.

“Sit down, Mr. Black.” Sirius flinched but the older man didn’t seem to notice. "Are you alright, Mr. Lupin?"

Remus blinked as spots started to form before him and the world went black.

 

**July 5, 1975 - Gloucestershire, England**

Remus sat on his bed and listened to the raised voices in the other room. A man had come to speak with his father about him and Remus was absolutely terrified. He hadn't seen the man since his father had told him to lie low until he was certain it was safe. 

This had happened once before when he was six, a man had come from the ministry to offer a gentle solution for Remus’s plight. Being a good hostess, his mother prepared tea and biscuits, while his father had welcomed his colleague into his home. His father had been firm in telling the man no but was polite enough to continue to listen. His mother was mid-pour when the man brought the topic again. Remus had heard muggles described as harmless and weak but in that moment his mother was the fiercest creature he had ever encountered. The ministry never found anyone willing to come around after that. He had looked up the term the man used, euthanasia, later that night when his parents were sleeping and cried himself to sleep on the sofa in the front room.  

This was different. His mother wasn’t there to fight for him. He thought about going against his father’s wishes and joining the men in their conversation. But decided to hold back, the man in the front room didn’t seem to want to harm Remus, in fact, the argument seemed to be going in the other direction.

“What you are talking about are just myths and faerie stories, my boy isn’t going to be saved by some magic tattoos and a clan of werewolves that died out in 1945.” Lyall Lupin shouted as he slammed his hand down.

“I can assure you, Mr. Lupin.” The man said quietly yet firmly. “What I am saying is true, it worked for both my children. I can have you meet others that will vouch for me, my sister and brother-in for instance.”

"And why do you want to help my boy? What is he to you and your family?" Lyall snapped.

"My nephew knows of your son from Hogwarts. He's seen the amount of potential he has, don't let this one set-back end his life." The man countered.

"One setback," Lyall hissed. "He will never be normal. He can never be part of the world."

"Yes, he can!" The man's voice grew louder and more commanding. "He is far from a lost cause. He won't necessarily be normal but he can be part of society. He can have a full and happy life." Remus heard an edge in the man's voice. "If you let us, we can get him the help he needs."

“Really? The only help I have been offered has been putting him out of his misery." Lyall snarled. "Who do you think you are coming around here offering help now? You weren’t here to help when that thing bit him ten years ago. All of the marked clans disappeared decades ago, not that they would want anything to do with the son of a man that hunts dark creatures for the Ministry." Remus heard the sound of a chair scraping across the floor as someone stood up. "The Wulvers and their kin have all died out or moved on to green pastures, not that they probably would have been any better than what was left over.” His father spat the words as if they were venom.

“I understand how you are feeling.” The man's voice softened. “Please reconsider. All I am asking is that you allow him to attend the Potter’s party on the 11th.”

“He will not be going to anything, I only agreed to let him go to school because Hope insisted. I am probably doing him a greater disservice by letting him think that he can blend in with normal folk or that any amount of schooling will make a difference. The Ministry won't let him have a job in service. Most employers will find out about his condition and show him the door.” Remus's father sounded absolutely broken. “My boy died in 1965, my son is now a werewolf. I love my son, but knowing everything he will suffer over his short life, I wish I had saved him this fate when he was bitten.  Remus needs to be contained or he will kill and spread that curse in the world. He needs to stay far away from people. I respect all you have done, but leave me to raise my child as I see fit."

**September 20, 1994 – Inside the suitcase**

 Remus found himself lying on the couch with his back propped up against one of the armrests. He could vaguely hear voices but they seemed to be far away. He attempted to open his eyes but his eyelids felt as if they were made of lead.

Strong hands gently wound something around his leg as the voices seemed to be getting closer. "He's in shock and lost a lot of blood." He felt someone shaking him. “Come on, son. Don’t go dying on me now, James would never forgive me.” Mr. Graves said warmly before Remus felt something slide down his throat. He moaned as the pain lessened. “The world still needs you, Remus. There are people here that need you.” The man whispered. Remus thought he heard Padfoot sobbing as everything faded away.

**September 12, 1971 – Hogwarts Library**

Remus had slipped into the library rather than go back to the dormitory. His dormmates seemed like good chaps and if things were different they might even be friends but he couldn’t escape his nature. It was too dangerous, he was too dangerous.

It had been his first full moon in the shack and he didn’t know if he could do it again. The wolf had been so angry and taken it out on his body. After a week in the infirmary, he was just now well enough to go back to the dorm. If he missed a week every time the full moon came around, he would never keep up with his classes. He would never fit in. He looked down at his still bandaged arms. “I shouldn’t be here”, he mumbled to himself.

“If it makes you feel any better, I feel the same way.” A girl with wide vibrant emerald green eyes and dark red hair was staring at him. She had been crying and was holding a letter. She roughly rubbed her eyes on her sleeve and stuck out her hand, “Lily Evans.”

He gave her a shy smile and indicated his arms, “Remus Lupin.”

“My goodness, what happened?” The girl asked in shock just seeing the bandages.

“I …I ummm…” Remus did his best to think of something to say.

"Did someone do this to you?" She visibly paled. “It’s not because you aren’t pureblood, is it? My friend Sev said…”

“No,” Remus said squaring his shoulders preparing for when she would run away. Almost welcoming having another person confirm how pathetic he was. “I did this to myself.” She stared at him for a moment and he squirmed a bit under her gaze. “I’m just a freak and I don’t belong here. I am sorry to have bothered you, Miss. I will be going.”

She reached out and grabbed his hand as he passed. “Please don’t, please don’t go or hurt yourself anymore.” He looked into her eyes and she was crying again. “We freaks need to stick together. Just stay until the end of the weekend, you can always leave when classes start up again on Monday.”

He looked down at her hand and tried to remember the last time someone outside his family had touched him like that.  He could hear his father telling him that he should pull away but it felt nice to be acknowledged, it felt nice to pretend to be normal just for a moment.

Lily blushed. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t …I don’t know your reasons. It’s just I got this letter from my sister and she said…” The girl broke down into sobs.

Remus didn’t know what he was doing but something just sort of took over and he wrapped her in a hug. “Don’t worry, it will work itself out.” He murmured and rubbed her back in the same way his mother did for him.

**September 20, 1994 – Inside the suitcase**

Remus winced at the sickening sweet metallic taste in his mouth. “Just a couple sips, honey. You lost a lot of blood.” A feminine voice said as a hand gently cupped his face. “I know it tastes something awful, but it will help you absorb the blood replenisher better.”

“Trixie, go sit back down. Sirius and I can handle this, the last thing we need is you both passed out." Mr. Graves ordered. "Sirius, please bring the blood replenisher over here.” 

The werewolf caught a whiff of iron with a strong accompaniment of copper as a vial was shoved under his nose. “Ok, Moony old boy, you need to drink this. Best to get it done in one go.” He heard Sirius say as the liquid was poured into his mouth. Sirius replaced the vial with a small glass of butterbeer. "And here's your chaser, mate."

Remus swallowed and opened his eyes to see Sirius standing in front of him. “Gods, Moony! What did you do to yourself last night?” The animagus declared. “I thought I was going to lose you too.”

Looking down, the werewolf saw that he had been propped up on the couch with his legs elevated. The wounds the wolf had inflicted on his leg last night were bandaged.

On the other side of the couch near his feet sat Trixie. She was wearing a baggy sweater and soft trousers. She gave Remus a weak smile and mouthed, "Papa Wolf" before jerking her head towards her father and rolling her eyes.

“I can see you, Beatrice. Stop setting a bad example." Mr. Graves said earning a sheepish smile from his daughter. "Glad to see you are back with us, Mr. Lupin." He gently clapped Remus on the shoulder. "Now that you are stable, we can get a look at Trixie's ankle.” Mr. Graves said before turning to his daughter.

“It’s fine, Dad. Just some chapped skin,” Trixie said wincing as she tucked her leg underneath her.

“Beatrice Adorabelle Graves, you are favoring your right side and wincing every time your ankle brushes up against something. I will use incarcerous if necessary but you will show me your ankle.” Sirius did his best to bite back a laugh and took a step back as Mr. Graves’s gaze shifted to him. “Is something funny, Mr. Black?”

Sirius looked like he had run into a pack of Dementors. “No, Sir,” he said quickly.

“I didn’t think so.” The older wizard said focusing on the female werewolf. He held his hand out and she offered her leg. Pulling up the hem of her slacks, he exposed her bruised ankle that had been scratched bloody and raw. He shook his head. “I should have been here last night.”

“Bear needed you last night, and I can handle myself. I was a little anxious...that’s all.” She tried to pull away and whimpered as the raw skin made contact with her father’s hand.

Involuntarily Remus let out a low warning growl and immediately flushed with embarrassment. _What the hell was that?_ Remus thought and stared at Mr. Graves, who was just smiling at him with mischief twinkling in his eyes.

“So that is how this is going to be, Mr. Lupin? Finally, figuring things out?” Mr. Graves chuckled as he adjusted Trixie’s ankle. “Don't worry, I am not hurting her. There isn't much damage, it's just worried raw. It should heal up in the next few hours with a little dittany and silver. Ever since she was a little girl, she has always been anxious on full moons.”

"Please don't talk about me like I'm not here," Trixie said quietly.

Mr. Graves nodded. "Sorry, princess. I know you can take care of yourself."

Remus nodded warily. “Is that similar to what happened with my leg?” The Wolfsbane potion he was able to afford wasn’t as high of quality as what he was used to at Hogwarts. Halfway through the night, the wolf had become restless and had started biting into his leg out of frustration.

Graves shook his head. “No, son. Not at all. She was just a little anxious last night. Trixie licked and nipped at her ankle to try to alleviate some of the stress. It’s a wolf trait, they can get a little obsessive sometimes.”

Trixie rolled her eyes and let out a little snort. “You know, I am right here.”

“Of course, sweet girl.” Percival chuckled. “Sirius, please bring that first aid kit over here.”

Sirius handed over the kit and hissed at the sight of the damage. “Why didn’t I didn’t I see that last night?”

“Probably, hidden under fur. Miss Trixie is good at hiding things. Though she forgot rule number one for full moons.” Mr. Graves said applying dittany. “What is rule number 1, Beatrice?” Trixie looked away and pouted slightly causing him to chuckle. “For someone claiming that 35 is old enough to look after yourself, you are certainly acting childish.”

“Rule number one, never face the full moon alone.” Trixie hissed as the dittany hit a sore spot. “Sirius was here with me last night, I stopped as soon as I heard him moving around.” She stared at Remus’s leg. “I’m sorry, he should have been with you last night.” Trixie placed Remus’s legs on her lap and started rubbing his feet causing him to relax. His eyes started to grow heavy again.

**October 21, 1975 – The Shrieking Shack**

Remus woke up muzzy headed, his mouth that tasted like dog fur. He slowly opened his eyes to find himself on a mattress in the Shrieking Shack. He pulled his teeth over his tongue and spat some hair into his hand causing James to laugh from the other side of the mattress. The animagus was propped up on one arm and smiling at Remus.

“That went better than I thought,” James said a slight twinkle in his eye. “And you were all worried you would go all Big Bad Wolf on us." He snorted out a laugh. "All you wanted to do last night was snuggle and play. You know you are just a cuddly ickle fluffy puppy.”

Remus grunted as he tried to push himself up. He was weighed down by Sirius, who was spooned up behind him and holding him like a teddy bear.

James let out a chuckle and Remus rolled his eyes an action he quickly regretted as his head throbbed in response.

“Where’s Peter?” Remus croaked, his throat was raw from the transformation. He looked down at his body and saw no open wounds, just some bruising. He hurt like he had been hit by a lorry but relatively, it was so much better than it had ever been.

“Keeping watch for Madam Pomphrey.” James handed him a glass of water. “We had a good time and I think it helped. You didn’t attack yourself at all last night. We need to make this a habit.”

“I didn’t hurt any of you, did I?” Remus asked fear in his eyes.

“Oh no! The only thing you did was lick Padfoot’s face when he got all mucked up with cobwebs. You were quite the Papa Wolf, you took good care of everyone. You even caught us some mice.” Prongs winked at Mooney.

Remus frowned. “Sorry about that.”

“Don’t apologize, you were being a good host. I think Padfoot ate a couple, which is probably why Peter is keeping watch for Pomphrey.” James said with a huge grin.

**September 20, 1994 – Inside the suitcase**

Remus opened his eyes in confusion as he realized he wasn't in his own bed. He looked down and saw a head of dark curls lying on his chest. He felt the weight of an arm draped across him and a soft body pressed against him. Part of him desperately wanted to move to remove himself from this potentially embarrassing situation. Another part, the part that was closest to the surface around the full moon, was extremely content to stay.

The owner of the dark curls currently fanned across his chest, let out a trilling sound in her sleep that sounded like a purr. He heard a sound in response and was startled when he realized it came from him. _What on earth is going on?_ He thought to himself.

He was so confused. He had been having feelings beyond simple friendship for Nymphadora for a week now. She had kissed his cheek before leaving and he had been elated. He had dreamt about that kiss. Now he was having different strange feelings for Trixie and he didn’t know what they meant. _Wasn’t I supposed to go through all of this at 13 or 14? That was when James and Sirius started._ He thought to himself.

A chair near the bed creaked and Remus’s attention shifted to Mr. Graves, who was smiling at him.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to …” Remus said lamely motioning to Trixie. “I am fairly certain, we didn’t do anything.”

The older wizard chuckled. “You are an awfully jumpy, Remus. I would tell you to calm down but I know you can’t really help it. Werewolves tend to be anxious.” He smiled and patted the werewolf’s hand. “I know nothing happen. Believe me, I trust you alone in a bed with my daughter a lot more than I do Mr. Black.” A shadow of concern flashed across the older man’s face.

Remus opened and closed his mouth trying to think of something to say and finally settled on, “Why?”

“You are probably thinking about those horrible stories now, I’m guessing that is why you are so skittish around her. Once, I was terrified by the stories too.” Mr. Graves frowned. “Based off those stories, I kept Bear and Trixie apart their first six full moons.” He looked down at his hands. “It was one of the worse decisions of my life.” He smirked a little bit. “And this is from the man that let himself get locked in a trunk by Grindelwald.”

Remus looked down as Trixie snuggled closer to him. “What made you change your mind?”

“I started talking to well-adjusted werewolves, started learning all I could. Stopped thinking I was the expert because I went through Auror training and knew a few Wulvers and Faoladh during the war.” He sighed. “I learned and compromised, the more I did to keep my children healthy the more people came out of the woodwork to help. I’m not saying I wasn’t a fool. The first person I asked for help with a little old witch in Iowa. She hit me upside the head with a wooden spoon at one point." He squeezed the younger man's hand. "So let me give you some advice without the cost of a good thumping. You are no less deserving of affection than anyone else.”

Mr. Graves laughed as Trixie pulled Remus closer. “I was never a hugger until Trixie and Bear came along.” He smiled at the werewolf. “This scares you.”

Remus swallowed hard, trying to keep the contents of his stomach down as he thought of his time with the pack. “I’m a werewolf. Deep down, I am no better than a member of Greyback's pack.”

“You are only like them if you choose to be. They chose to be feral and mad, you can choose other ways.” Mr. Graves shifted and ran his hand through his hair. “You know werewolves rarely have other werewolves as mates. I have only seen it twice in thirty years. I don’t know the specifics as to why, Trixie would, but I do know it generally doesn’t happen. I also know having seen Bear court his wife, you and Trixie aren’t”, He cleared his throat, “romantically attracted to each other.”

Trixie whimpered in her sleep and nuzzled Remus. Percival smiled. “I am going to leave you to rest.”

**November 25, 1972 – Hogwarts Boys Dormitory**

Remus’s eyes fluttered open and he snuggled deeper under the covers. The storm had been raging most of the night, not that he really cared. As long it wasn’t too close to the moon, he never minded storms. They were comforting in a weird sort of way, it nice to know that nature raged the same way he did.

He closed his eyes and heard a whimper. He sat up and opened the bed curtains. Pete and James were both dead to the world but Sirius was thrashing in his bed.

Remus got out of bed and walked over to the other boy. “Sirius, you’re having a bad dream. Wake up.” He gently shook the other boy’s shoulder. “Come on, Sirius, get up. It’s just a dream.”

“I’m sorry, Mother. Please stop.” The other boy whimpered before he started flailing as if being electrocuted. “No, Mother. Please leave him alone. It was me…”

“Sirius, wake up.” Remus shook the other boy harder. Seeing that it wasn’t working he ran his hand through his hair trying to think of something. He had an idea, an instinct but he couldn’t could he? His father had always told him never touch other people. Never get too close.

Sirius cried out and tears fell onto his cheeks. "He's your friend," Remus said to himself as he gathered his courage and crawled into the bed with the other boy. Gently, he smoothed the boy's hair. “It’s okay, Sirius. You're safe.” He murmured over and over again.

After a few minutes, his friend calmed and Remus moved to get up. Sirius whimpered in response. The werewolf looked down at his dormmate, “Godric help me.” He muttered before curling up next to Sirius and falling back to sleep.

In the morning, he awoke to Peter whispering frantically to James.

Remus looked at the boy in his arms, who was awake and staring back at him.

“Remus, why are you cuddled up to me in my bed?” Sirius asked completely bewildered. “If you wanted to experiment, you should have just asked.” The boy said with a wink causing Remus to jump out of the bed.

“I’m sorry.” Remus stumbled backward. “You were having a nightmare and I couldn’t get you to wake up. And you wouldn't quiet down unless I was in the bed with you.”

Peter advanced on him. “So you just crawled into the bed with him? You are a strange one, Lupin. Normal people don’t do things like that, it’s not natural.” Peter stammered and pointed at the pair of boys. ”What will people say? The whole school will think you are.."

“Leave him alone, Pettigrew. I'm sure your Mum's comforted you during a bad dream. No one is calling you Oedipus.” James growled. “What’s gotten into you?”

“He just climbed into bed with you. It's bloody unnatural.” Peter looked terrified. “What if someone had seen? What if he had bitten you? What if he had made you his beta or mate or something?”

Remus paled and started to shake. “What?”

“My Mother has been telling me that I am unnatural since before I can remember. I don’t see what the big deal is.” Sirius snorted playing it off. “Thank you, Remus. It was the best night sleep I have had in weeks.”

James and Sirius pulled Peter to the other side of the room and started talking to him animatedly.

Remus didn’t really notice. He fell to the ground and drew his knees to his chest. He couldn’t breathe, _They know. How could I have been so stupid? Don’t let people close, keep your distance. I am different, I am tainted, a monster._ He was rocking back and forth. He started scratching at his arms opening the scabs still healing from the full moon.

Remus looked up when he noticed somebody was holding his hands. He looked into James’s soft brown eyes, which were filled with nothing but compassion. “We know. We know you are a werewolf and we don’t care. You are still our friend.”

“You heard what Peter said, I could have…” Remus broke off his thought and started rocking again.

“Hey, hey! None of that!” James forced Remus to look at him. “You are not a monster. You have a condition that is not your fault. It isn’t your fault you survived, it is our good fortune. I am very happy you survived because you are one of my best friends.”

Sirius walked away from an apologetic looking Peter and stepped behind James. “Yeah, what James says.” The boy looked down at Remus’s arms and blanched. “Oh fuck, mate.”

James cast a quelling look at his best friend before asking."Do you have any dittany?" Remus shook his head no and James shrugged. “Well there is nothing for it then, we are going to take you down to the infirmary to get you cleaned up. And you are going to promise me that you will never do this again.” He pointed to Remus's arms.

Remus nodded and looked up at them anxiously. “You don’t hate me?”

James smiled. “We could never hate you. Without you, we would live in McGongall's office.”

“You’re not worried that I might do what Peter…” Remus started but James held up his hand to quiet him.

“Pete is just being a big girl’s blouse right now.” James said glaring at his other friend. “A right daft one too. Where’s your Gryffindor courage, Pete?”

“Sorry, Remus. I was just scared, it’s just different, you know?” Peter stammered.

“It’s okay, Pete.” Remus mumbled and offered him a small smile.

Peter stared wide-eyed at Remus’s bleeding arms. “James is right, we better get you to the infirmary.” As they all headed towards the door, the smaller boy stood further away from the werewolf.

“Don’t be such a chicken, Peter.” Sirius scolded. “Anyway, if he was going to go for anyone we all know it would be me. So you are perfectly safe, mate.” He waggled his eyebrows at Remus. “No one can resist my many charms.”

Noticing Remus’s discomfort, James puffed out his chest and looked over the top of his glasses at the group. “I happen to have it on good authority that werewolves don’t go that way.”

“Really? According to whom?” Sirius asked causing James to shift uncomfortably.

James frowned. “I can’t tell you how I know but I can tell you that Remus would never force himself on anyone. In fact, poor Remus is destined to be shackled to the role of the perfect gentleman and will only be wooed by the truest of loves like some romantic hero.” The Potter heir said this last part with a flourish of his wand causing it to rain flower petals.

Sirius smirked. “Damn it, James, and here I was about to seduce him.” The boy snapped his fingers in defeat and hung his head melodramatically causing Remus to smile a little.

Remus looked at the boys, who had become his best friends and brothers. “Thank you.”

James smiled, “Don’t think about it, you are one of us. Brothers to the end, we will always have each other.”

After walking a bit, Remus turned to James. “You should do the flower petal thing for Lily.”

“No, you should do entire flowers. No roses, big red ones without the thorns. The thorns would hurt.” Sirius’s eyes lit up. “We should create a shower of thorns for Snivellus on Valentine’s day.”

 

**September 20, 1994 – Inside the Suitcase**

Remus awoke to voices and slight movements next to him on the bed. “Any twos?” Sirius requested.

Trixie giggled, “We are playing poker.”

“Are we? I thought it was WAR?” Sirius chuckled. “That's the one where you ask for cards to match up a pair?”

“I think that one is Go-Fish, honey.” Trixie said gently. Remembering her skill, Remus focused on his occulmency shields.

“Are you sure we can’t play exploding snap?” Sirius pouted.

“Too much noise, he needs his rest,” Trixie said sweetly.

“Fine, strip poker it is.” Sirius chuckled. “My goodness, you do blush prettily Miss Graves. Judging by this morning, I wouldn’t have taken you for being shy.”

“I am just full of surprises. I wouldn’t want you to get complacent, handsome.” Trixie said. “Did Atti go over the magical guardianship details with you?”

“Changing the subject?” Sirius barked out a laugh. “Yes, Atticus was very helpful. A very clever man your cousin. I wish I had him around when they sent me to Azkaban without a trial.” A chill crept into Sirius’s voice as the words came out.

“I have a couple owls if you would like to borrow one,” Trixie said brightly. “Harry needs support right now and you are in a good position to be there for him.”

“I wish I could have been there sooner.” The animagus said with a sigh. “My offer stands, if you have anything you want to get to him, I will happily send it.”

Trixie put down a card and Sirius dealt her another. “I will probably take you up on that, I think Remus probably should too.”

“What? Why hasn’t Moony been writing Harry?” Sirius snapped. “He knows Harry is all alone.” Remus felt the bed shake as Sirius moved towards him.

“Please don’t,” Trixie said softly. “From what I can piece together, his letters don’t get through because of what we are. School policy, Tonks left Dumbledore’s group over it.”

Remus felt the bed shift back. “Why won’t they let him write to Harry?” Sirius snorted, “ A bunch of bastards the lot of them if they won’t let a boy get a few letters from one of his father’s friends. I am glad Dora quit serves the old git right. And Moony will be writing so many letters his hand cramps up.”

Gentle fingers smoothed Remus’s hair and adjusted his pillow. “That is very kind of you, Sirius. Thank you.”

"So did James know you were a...?" Sirius didn't finish his sentence.

Trixie giggled. "Of course, he did. He used to stay with us over the summers."

"So why didn't he ever mention it?" Sirius grumbled.

"Unbreakable vow with a small jinx atttached. Every time he would try to describe us as werewolves, he would say weird instead." Trixie stated matter-of-factly. "Dad thought it was too dangerous for James to be able to speak freely about us at school."

"So why didn't anyone try and help Remus?"  Sirius huffed. "I mean for a werewolf you handled full moon rather well. Whatever you are doing would help Remus immensely."

"Both Dad and Aunt Effie tried, Mr. Lupin refused help on Remus's behalf." Trixie sadly replied.

The room was silent for a few minutes as Trixie stroked Remus's hair. He did his best to remain still, though part of him wanted to lean into the motion.

The silence was broken by Sirius. “So are you two going to…you know?”

“Hmm?” Trixie responded as Sirius shuffled the deck. “Want to try Go Fish or Old Maid? I think I have a cribbage board around here if that sounds better.”

“I mean, you and Moony, are you going to get together?” Sirius asked sounding slightly agitated.

Trixie seemed bewildered. "Why would we do that?"

“I don’t know, you’re both werewolves.” Sirius slammed down a card. 

“I didn't realize we were playing blackjack." She said cooly. "And we are werewolves, not pandas, so kindly get your mind of out of the gutter.”

"You're not what, love?" Sirius sounded puzzled.

“Pandas, cute black and white bears from China. Muggles breed them because they are disappearing in the wild.” Trixie stifled a yawn. “Werewolves are people, not pandas, we don’t need a breeding program.”

The bed bounced slightly before Sirius continued. “You can breed werewolves?”

“No, you can’t breed werewolves.” Trixie sighed. “If you stick Remus and me in a little room, order us to go make babies, and watch us, nothing is going to happen. And if anything did happen, the circumstances would make it pornography at best and a felony at worse because I am pretty sure it is very illegal to kidnap someone, confine them, and make them have sex with another person against their will even if it is for the supposed preservation of a species.”

Sirius let out a bark of laughter. “Not an exhibitionist? Then how do werewolves go about things? I read a little in that book of yours but the language was a bit out of my league. Something about werewolves being demiguises." He teased. "Got a thing for invisibility cloaks, love? I’m sure I could borrow one.”

“Very funny, Mr. Black. I think you should leave and I should go back to sleep.” Trixie said with a small sniff.

The animagus quieted his voice. “No, I’m being sincere. We always wanted the best for Moony but he just didn’t seem to be interested in girls …or boys…or anything really.”

“Werewolves are demiromantic, demisexual, monogamous pair bonders.” The werewolf recited in an academic tone.

“I have no idea what you said, but you looked awfully cute saying it. Quite the accent you've got there.” Sirius playfully growled at her. “I’ve been told that I can be quite the cunning linguist myself.”

“Hold your horses, Cassanova. I’m just the first girl you’ve seen in a while, you’ll find greener pastures soon enough.” Trixie tsked. “From what I've heard, you were quite the rover in your younger days.”

“No harm meant by it, love. You just don’t know how much fun it is to make a girl blush after 13 years.” The animagus seemed almost giddy. “So please explain to me about werewolf sexuality.”

Trixie sighed. “Umm..well...Werewolves only have one partner at a time, usually for life. We will stumble across a handful of people we are attracted to but we don’t start to develop romantic or sexual feelings for someone until we have created a deep bond and loving friendship with that person. Unless we have found that someone, romance isn't that important. Most healthy werewolves are fine with never finding a mate.”

Sirius coughed. "If you ask me that sounds awful, life is about the thrill of the romantic chase. How can you go about your life without it? I mean we are mammals and mammals are sexual creatures."

Trixie chuckled. "True, but that is only normal to you. Some of us are wolves and have different ways of being. While some of you," she pointed at Sirius, "are bonobos that need to rub up against everything with a pulse or you get cranky."

"Are you judging me, Miss Graves?" Sirius said with a deep laugh.

"Of course not, you can't help what you are." Trixie tsked. "Poor baby."

“Fine, explain wolfmates.” Sirius bounced on the bed. “I once heard a bloke call it imprinting. He said that a werewolf could identify its mate even in the womb. Like that children’s story. You know the one? The handsome wolf imprints on the egg inside a woman and marries her believing she is his true mate only to devour her once the right baby is born because she doesn’t smell like his mate anymore.”

“Oh my god, that's horrible.” Trixie gasped.

Remus had had enough and sat up, “Padfoot stop.” He groaned. “Not all of us were raised on The Faery Tales of the Ancient and Noble House of Black.”

“Oh come on, Moony. We’re just having fun.” Sirius turned and looked at Trixie, who was looking rather green.

“She’s a Natural Legimens.” Remus said softly.

“I forgot,” Sirius said. “I’m so sorry, love. I didn’t mean to…I..”

Remus held up his hand to quiet the animagus and wrapped a comforting arm around Trixie. “That isn’t true, is it?"

"Not even a little bit," Trixie shook her head. “We get glimpses, kind of like premonitions for people we are compatible with but nothing set in stone. Lots of folks find a potential mate and it doesn't work out. The person could be married or have a different lifestyle or be uninterested or not want to build a friendship or be too old or too young."

Remus’s mind flooded with a memory of kissing the hand of a little girl with turquoise hair. For a split second, he had seen a fully-grown woman with bubble gum pink hair and a smile like a sun. A mother, a mentor, a teacher, and a loyal friend. A guardian with a cheery disposition and the kindest of hearts destined to seek out the light even in the darkest of times. A talented witch that would love fiercely and tenaciously.

Remus’s arm dropped off Trixie’s shoulders and he started trembling. “She was only five.” He said in a hushed whisper.

“Oh, honey,” Trixie cupped his face and made him look her in the eye. “Listen to me, you didn’t do anything. It was just a glimpse into what she could become, she is just a possibility. You were being told how wonderful she was going to be and that you should stick around, that's all.”

Remus paled, “But I…”

“Stop it, you would never.” Trixie put her hand over his heart and he let out a whimper. “You are a good man, Remus. You are honorable and kind with big heart. The only one that doesn’t seem to think so is you.” She kissed his cheek and pulled him into a hug. “Stop helping the bastards keep you down, they have enough money and power to do a good job on their own. They don’t need your help.”

Sirius cleared his throat, embarrassed by the sudden intimacy of the pair’s interaction. “Should I…”

Trixie rubbed a tear from her eye. “Of course not, honey. But we should probably get something to eat. The last thing we need is another lecture from Dad. I think I have some steaks in the cooling cabinet and I am sure I can find things to round it out.” She and Sirius got out of the bed.

Trixie walked over to Remus and grabbed his hand. She tugged at his arm until he rose off the bed. She draped his arm over her so she could support his weight. He pulled away but she held tight. “Come on, you’re one of us and we got you.” 

“Come along, Moony. You have letters to add to Harry’s care package.” Sirius said and clapping his shoulder before guiding the pair out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wanted to get a big chunk of Remus's stuff out on the table so we could move on to other characters. I think this worked though it is a little long and a tad unwieldy so I will probably be tweaking it.
> 
> Thank you to Shinigami24 and DarkInuFan for your comments, you actually helped shape the direction of this chapter quite a bit. 
> 
> Thank you reader for reading. Questions, comments, conversations, requests, and suggestions are welcome. I have a frame for the story but each chapter is developing towards the end.


	42. Just Another Week at Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione has a birthday and Harry gets some letters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J.K. Rowling...yeah...there is that. 
> 
> Warning: Harry thinks he's an angsty swearwolf.

_Sunday, September 18, 1994_

Harry Potter sat on his bed and reread his latest note from Trixie. Neville had been passing the notes on to him every few days, they were always folded into the shape of a flower and hidden in one the large letters Neville received from his grandmother. So far he had only received notes from his cousins, one from Bear asking how school was going and offering to write if he wanted to talk and three from Trixie discussing everything under the sun and causing him to laugh to the point of tears.

Despite the letters, Harry felt as disconnected as ever. A situation was made worse by the fact that he hadn’t received a letter from Sirius in weeks. It also didn’t help that he was feeling envious of Neville and Hermione. They received more notes and letters from more people. Not to mention, Neville had spent days with Trixie and Hermione had spent days with Bear and her Aunt Bunny. He just got to spend days at Privet drive. It wasn't fair, Neville's parents had been taken away but he had a grandmother that loved him. Hermione had two parents both of whom seemed to adore her. Harry didn't have anyone until he was 11, even then most people only thought of him as the boy-who-lived.

Harry carefully folded the letter and put it on his bedside table. He then flicked his wand and closed the bed curtains. He rubbed his temples trying to will the headache away. He sighed as he fell asleep wondering when the letters would stop and these people that claimed they loved him would walk away. When they would realize that he was a freak and he was probably better off alone.

 

_Monday, September 19, 1994_

Harry looked across the table and noticed Hermione was quieter than usual and staring off into space. She just pushed the food around on her plate and didn't seem to notice when Ron stole the sweet bun she had set to the side.

"Hermione, you going to eat this?" The red head asked, taking her lack of response as a no.

“You okay, Hermione?” Harry tapped on the table to get her attention. “Hermione?”

“Yes?” His best friend replied looking slightly dazed. “Sorry, Harry just a bit distracted.”

Harry nodded and looked to Ron, whom busy was devouring the luncheon that had been placed before them. Neville was suspiciously absent from lunch. Since Neville had learned that they were related, the shy boy had made a point of spending time with the trio everyday and outside of Ron and Hermione, Neville had become one of his closest friends.

“So has anyone seen Neville?” Harry asked. “I haven’t seen him all day.”

“So?” Ron said through a mouth full of mashed potatoes.

Fred and George sat next to their brother. “Honestly, Ronnikins. You are enough to put us off”, George said.

“Our lunch. What were you raised by,” Fred continued.

“Wolves?” George finished only to be smacked in the arm by his brother.

“Oi’ no saying bad things about wolves, Georgie boy. They are majestic creatures.” Fred said waggling his eyebrows.

“You aren’t still on about that, are you? That was almost two weeks ago.” George groaned.

“It feels like yesterday,” Fred said wistfully staring off into the distance.

George picked at a scone. “That's just because you won’t shut up about it.”

Ginny sat down next to Ron and swiped the bun he had taken from Hermione. “He still going on about that naked bird he saw during Astronomy Class?”

“I did see her and she was a goddess.” Fred sighed.

“She was a figment of your imagination that’s what she was.” Ginny growled swatting Ron's hand away from her piflered pastry. “Anyway, she is distracting you from your game.”

 “Honestly, woman. What does it take to impress you?" Fred threw up his hands in exasperation. "She outran centaurs and turned into a wolf while jumping a ravine.”

“And she was starkers?” Ginny asked crossing her arms across her chest. “That must have been uncomfortable.” Harry didn’t get what she was talking about but Hermione nodded knowingly.

“No, she was wearing knickers and a bra. In Gryffindor colors, I might add.” Fred smiled.

Ronald was gaping at his brother’s story. “Bloody hell.” He whispered under his breath.

"Oh for heaven's sake, Ron. Please close your mouth I don't really need to see what you are eating." Hermione stood up. “As interesting as all this is for the hundredth time, I am going to head to class.”

Harry stood up to join her, when Fred leaned forward. “Hang on, Harry.” He whispered. “Make sure you, Ron and Hermione are in the Common Room at 7.”

“Why we gotta go there? That's the middle of supper.” Ron asked with his mouth full.

“Just be there,” Ginny hissed as she poked him in the shoulder. Ron's three siblings left without another word.

Harry escorted Ron and Hermione to the Common Room promptly at 7. The fat lady struggled to hide a smile as they gave her the password. The trio entered the common room to find it dark save for the fire.

“For the love of Merlin,” Hermione muttered before reaching for her wand. She opened her mouth to cast what Harry thought was Lumos or Lumos Maxima when the lights in the room flickered to life and a dozen people jumped out and yelled Happy Birthday as a fireworks erupted near the ceiling.

Hermione stumbled back into Harry in shock before she started to cry. “You okay, Hermione?” He asked as Jacob Granger pulled her away.

The affable man grabbed his daughter and wrapped her in a tight hug. “None of that now.” He kissed her hair. “Happy 15th Birthday, Kitten.”

Harry stared at the room. A good portion of Gryffindor was present including McGonagall, who was looking on from the entranceway. There were a couple ofstudents from other houses as well, Luna Lovegood and Susan Bones. The only other adult wizard there was Atticus, who had an arm wrapped around Neville and was beaming at reunion between the Grangers. Harry stared at the pair, Neville was almost as tall as Atticus and a little pudgier but the older man could easily have been mistaken for his father. Harry suddenly felt out of place and moved to head up to the dorms but was stopped by Luna.

Harry suddenly felt out of place and moved to head up to the dorms but was stopped by Luna. "Don't go, Harry," the girl said. "There is more than enough love for everyone." She said in a blissful trance. "Look, Hermione will be openning her present." 

Jacob held his daughter at arm’s length and handed her a handkerchief. “Your Mum would have been here but this place wards against No-Majs but she sends her love and we will have a proper celebration on Saturday.”

“But Dad you’re a ….” Hermoine started to say before Jacob interrupted her.

“I’m a squib. I have a magical core, mine just doesn’t work quite right.” He said with a sad smile. He then reached into his coat pocket and handed her an envelope. “Here, I hope it makes you happy.”

Hermione’s eyes devoured the letter and Harry thought she looked happier Hagrid with a dragon egg. The girl looked up from the letter. “Really?”

Atticus smiled at her. “Really, really.”

“Atti! This is the best news.” Hermione squealed and ran up to embrace the older wizard. She pulled back and looked thoughtfully at him causing her features to become slightly pinched. “What does it mean exactly?”

“Don’t do that, you look a little too much like Bunny when she’s about to be scary,” Atticus said with a laugh. “It means that anytime your folks need you I can bring you home. I can make sure all messages from the family get to you and bring you books that aren't allowed in school. And I can give you permission to do things outside of school, like visit your Mum, Grandma Queenie and Great Aunt Tina in Hogsmeade this weekend.”

Hermione let out another excited squeal and commenced hugging Atticus again.

“Neville and his friends really worked some magic today. We didn’t tell them until last night and they managed to pull this all off, cake and all.” Jacob Granger beamed.

Neville, Fred, and George took this moment to wheel in a large four-tiered cake. The Gryffindor bookworm gasped and captured Neville in a bear hug.

 “The house elves in the kitchen were happy to help.” Neville said with a shy smile and pointed at Fred and George. “And Fred, George and Ginny did a fantastic job with everything else.”

“Thank you, Neville.” Hermione said practically glowing. She moved over and hugged the twins and Ginny. “Thank you, this means so much. Ever since I started here...no one's ever.”

Atticus turned to Professor McGonagall. “That can’t be right? I mean, I was in Slytherian for two years and even old Sluggie had a monthly birthday celebration for all the students.”

McGonagall looked slightly taken aback. “The school decided that such frivolity should be undertaken by a student’s family.” She said sternly though Harry noticed her ears turn slightly pink.

“What about students that don’t have family? Or who are Muggleborn? Or whose families don’t have the money or an owl to send something to the school?” Atticus growled before sharing a meaningful look with Jacob and walking with McGonagall into the passageway.

Harry was pulled aside by Ron, who looked like someone had lit his broom on fire. “Harry mate, did you know if was Hermione’s birthday? I mean, I feel awful about not knowing. Do you think she told us and we just didn’t…”

The boy-who-felt-quite-ashamed-of-himself shuffled his feet. “I don’t know, Ron. Maybe? I never thought to ask.” He turned to look at Hermione, who was enthuastically nodding yes to something her father had just said.

Atticus walked in back into the Common Room and nodded at Jacob. The teddy bear shaped man clapped his hands and stepped up on a low table. “Gather round. Now who here had a birthday in July, August, or September?” Harry, Neville, Ginny, and Hermione raised their hands. Jacob smiled and jumped off the table. “Perfect! You four stand up here.” He pointed to the table.

“Dad, we really shouldn’t be standing on furniture.” Hermione said in shock earning a laugh from the room.

“Live a little, Kitten, it’s your birthday.” He replied with a wide grin earning nods of appreciation from the twins. After the four students took their places on the table, Jacob turned to the room. “Now in honor of the birthday boys and girls, if you would all join me. ” Atticus flicked his wand and a dozen candles appeared on the cake and lit themselves. “Happy Birthday to ….. “

 

_Wednesday, September 21, 1994_

Harry Potter smiled at his friends over breakfast in the Great Hall. Two nights before the Gryffindor Common Room was probably the happiest place in the castle. The entire house was still smiling and it had been over a full day ago that they had celebrated the Summer birthdays as Atticus dubbed them. There had been cake, butterbeer, games and music. Colin Creevy even took a couple of pictures.

At the end of the night, Atticus pulled him aside and gave him a letter. An actual letter, several pages long from his Great Uncle Percival. Like Trixie and Bear’s letters it held an apology but it also spelled out the events that had prevented them from keeping him away from the Dursleys, what had been done to get him in the past and discussed possible ways to keep him from going back to the Dursleys in the future.

Most importantly, Percival had asked him what he wanted to do, his Great Uncle had told him that he had to make decisions and that he had a say. He had been carrying the last page of the letter around with him as a talisman, proof that one adult in the world thought he was capable. Well, one adult that wasn't on the run from the law with a hippogriff. Harry pulled out the letter and reread it as Hermione and Ron bickered over the upcoming charms exam.

_Sadly, I do not know much about your mother’s side but I can tell you that as a Graves and Potter, you come from highly magical folk. The Graveses are American stock; as such you are the grandson of the witches and wizards they could not burn. We are less refined, simpler, fiercer, and more mischievous than our English cousins but I would believe we are also kinder, more enterprising, and more likely to fight for what is right._

_Our family takes care of its own and by no choice of your own you are one of us now. We are your family and will do everything we can for you. We will push you to take care of yourself and avoid harm, but at the end of the day, it is your life, the decisions you make are the ones you will have to live with long after we have passed over to the other side. I trust you to make the best decisions for you and your conscience._

_I invite you to write me back, though; you are not obligated to in any way. You are loved regardless as the grandchild of my dear sister. You are not obligated to return said feelings and I would not expect that of you given your circumstances._

_In sincerest love and respect,_

_Percival Graves_

_Noli timere messorem_

Harry smiled to himself as he refolded the letter, it wasn’t much but it was his. He looked up as a shriek sounded through the hall. The bird that swooped in was definitely not an owl, it was large with broad wings that shimmered gold in the early morning light and talons like a Hippogriff. He looked over at the Ravenclaw table. They pointed at the bird in awe. The huge raptor flew low over his table and dropped a letter on his plate before exiting the Great Hall.

He gaped at what had happened until Hermione shook him. “What does it say?”

Harry tore open the letter and read it.

_Pup –_

_Sorry for not writing sooner, I have been ill. As for the big entrance, one of the angels that nursed me back to health, a tricksy American relation of yours, gave me the choice of two owls or a bleeding Golden EAGLE. So I went with the Golden Eagle because what Moony does not know will not hurt me and it is what your Dad would have done._

_But I am rambling, please go to Professor Sprout’s office at 7:30 PM on Thursday to pick up a package from my barrister. And let me know if you start having those headaches again.  
_

_Love –_

_Snuffles_

_P.S. Ravenclaw girls love eagles.You are welcome.  
_

 

_Thursday, September 22, 1994_

By the end of Thursday, it was clear to Harry that Sirius had been right. Ravenclaw girls that hadn’t given him a second glance had sought him out to ask about the eagle. Even Cho Chang, who was on the arm of Cedric Diggory, asked about the messenger. Embarrassed by the attention Harry stumbled out a response saying it was a golden eagle from America, unable to say much more in the presence of his crush.

Although he could imagine the looks he would have gotten if he had told the whole truth, _Yes, it is a golden eagle from America. Wanted fugitive Sirius Black, who borrowed it from my American cousin, sent it to me. Oh, my cousin? I never met her but from what I hear she is a werewolf that lives in a suitcase. She wrote me a rather interesting limerick want me to read it to you._ He chuckled to himself at the thought and knocked on Professor Sprout’s door.

“Come in.” A lilting voice called out. Harry entered Professor Sprout’s office to see the Professor, Atticus, and Ted Tonks seated at a small table enjoying a cup of tea. “Mr. Potter,” Professor Sprout said with a warm smile. “Mr. Scamander, Mr. Tonks, and I were just catching up. We were in school together, you know.” Her eyes twinkled with mischief. “Of course I was a few years ahead of them, I was Head Girl when they were firsties.”

Atticus and Ted both stood up and shook Harry’s hand. After exchanging greetings, Atticus handed him a package the size of a shoebox and a slip of paper. The older man leaned in and whispered “enlarging instructions.” and tapped the paper.

He then patted Harry on the back and loudly announced. “Here you go, Harry. You’ll find everything you requested from our firm in that box. Though why a lad such as yourself would be interested in the International Quidditch Guidelines is beyond me.”

Harry opened his mouth to protest when Professor Sprout volunteered. “Makes complete sense, Atti. Mr. Potter is the star of the Gryfinndor team.”

Atticus nodded and turned to Professor Sprout. “Pomona, why don’t we head down to The Three Broomsticks?”

Harry was quickly escorted out and he wandered back to his dorm room with his parcel.He placed it next to him on the bed and stared at it in silence before drifting off to sleep.

 

_Friday, September 23, 1994_

Friday evening, a frantic Ron went down to the Common Room and fetched Hermione and Neville because in his words. “Harry's gone mental and you better fix him. Just because your relatives are mad doesn't mean he has to be."

Once they got to the room, Neville was the first to speak. “Harry, what have you got there?”

Harry snapped out of his trance. “Oh, hi. Sir...my godfather sent it.”

He handed the enlarging instructions to Hermione, who read them gleefully. “These are the same charms the trunk Bunny gave me uses.” She pulled out her wand, motioned for everyone to stand back. A moment later, the box enlarged to half the size of the bed.

Neville and Harry carefully removed the lid to find a network of smaller boxes with an envelope sealed in wax lying on top of everything. It read _For a Fellow Marauder._

“What do you supposed that means?” Neville asked before opening one of the smaller boxes. “Fountain pens, like the ones Trixie gave me.” He opened the next box. “Charmed notebooks.” He smiled at Harry. “Pretty good haul so far.”

“I didn’t get notebooks and pens.” Hermione said with a small huff and openned one of the other boxes. “Or books, I haven’t even heard of two of these.

Neville rolled his eyes and motioned between himself and Harry. “We didn’t get libraries.” He said taking the books from Hermione and putting them back in the box.

Harry only half-heard their playful bickering as he stared at the letter. Gathering his Gryfindor courage he tapped it with his wand and whispered. “I solemnly swear I am up to no good.” The writing on the envelope shifted to read _For My Favorite Godson, Harry_. He quickly tore up the envelope and began reading

_Good work, Pup –_

_Glad you figured it out. As of September 20 th, I am registered as your official magical guardian with MACUSA. A fact that has been sealed from the Ministry but still carries the full magical force of the law. Since I am your legal magical guardian, I can send you things, such as letters and presents. _

_Please find enclosed: four charmed fountain pens, two charmed notebooks, two books written by your cousin and written one by your Great Uncle by marriage, some chocolate frogs, ice mice, sugar quills and licorice wands, something called cream soda, three types of biscuits (of which I only knicked a handful – I recommend starting with the shortbread hearts with the blackberries), and several packets of letters._

Harry looked up to see Hermione hitting Ron on the shoulder as he was shoving a full heart shaped biscuit into his mouth. He smiled sheepishly at Harry. “These are excellent, mate. As good as Mum’s, just don’t tell her I said that.” The ginger boy said spraying crumbs causing Harry to double over laughing.

After having caught his breath, Harry held out his hand. “May I have one and a bottle of the fizzy drink?”

“Sure, Harry.” Neville said handing him a biscuit and a bottle of cream soda. “Sorry, I don’t know how to open this.” He said passing over the bottle of cream soda. “It doesn’t have a cork.”

Harry twisted off the top and took a sip. “Mmmm..It’s still cold.” He said with a smile. “It’s like butter beer but not as rich.” He said handing the bottle over to Neville to sample.

_I hope you enjoy your bounty. They probably won’t say anything to you about it but Trixie and Moony spent most of the day putting this together._

_I need to wrap this up as Moony just found out about the eagle. Please extend an invitation to Hermione, Neville, and your friends to join your family for tea on Saturday at the Hogshead._

_Love,_

_Snuffles_

_P.S. Please find a signed permission slip to leave the castle enclosed._

_P.P.S. If my friend with the little furry problem manages to kill me, just remember, Moony is the reason why there are only 10 chocolate biscuits in your care package._

After feasting on biscuits and fizzy drinks, Hermione turned to Harry. “Are you going to open the boxes of letters?”

Harry nodded hesitantly and opened the first box. It contained several birthday cards and letters from Bear and Trixie, along with children’s drawings from his younger cousins. He laughed and passed them over to Hermione to look at. He opened the next box, which contained several letters from his Great Uncle Percival and several stacks of photographs. The last box was the largest, Harry removed the top to see a set of neatly filed unopened letters and cards. He turned towards his friends who were camped out on his and Ron’s beds. “There has to be at least thirty envelopes in here.”

He pulled out a card at the front of the box. The envelope was slightly yellowed from age and addressed to him at Privet Drive. It had a clear stamp across the front reading _M.O.M. Return to Sender – Unsafe Communication - DRCMC - Beast Division_.

Harry opened the card and two five pound notes fell on to the bed. He looked at the date on the postmark that read July 29, 1982.

The card was handmade and had a drawing of a stag, wolf and rat playing on the cover. It had been colored in by hand and was the most cheerful card Harry had ever received. The inside of the card read. _Happy Birthday Harry._ _All my love, Moony._

Harry handed the card to Hermione. “It’s from Professor Lupin.” He picked up the money from the bed.

Hermione’s eyes grew wide. “That’s ten pounds.” She looked at Neville and Ron, who stared at her blankly. “That is two galleons.”

“Blimey, that’s half a day’s wages for some people.” Ron said in awe. "Why would he give that to a baby? That would be a fortune to him. It's not like his kind can find work easy." Hermione frowned and smacked him in the arm. "What?! It's the truth, people don't like werewolves. No one wants to hire one."

The next nine cards followed the same pattern with cards for both his birthday and Christmas each with ten pounds enclosed.

The first letter was dated July 28, 1987. As he openned it, another ten pounds fell out. The letter was neatly printed so a child could easily read it.

_Dear Harry,_

_Happy Birthday! I am sorry I cannot visit you but I miss you very much.Your parents would be very proud of you and I am too.  I wish I could give you this in person. May your birthday be filled with happiness._

_Love,_

_Moony_  
 

This was the last letter until September 2, 1991.

_Dear Harry,_

_I hope this letter finds you well and you are happy about the House you have been sorted into. You probably do not remember me but I was a friend of your parents…_

Harry felt tears stinging his eyes as he put the letter down and moved on to the next. He finally gave up and skipped to the end of the box. It was the most recent letter and was dated September 2, 1994.

_Dear Harry,_

_I am hoping that this letter reaches you. I have not had the best of luck in the past with the post but it never hurts to try. It was an honor teaching you last year and I hope this year is your best yet. I am sorry we weren’t able to be closer last year, my contract had specific clauses that prevented me…_

Harry stopped reading and threw down the box of letters. He grabbed the envelope with the return to sender stamp from the Ministry. “How the fuck are these dangerous?” He yelled, his magic setting the envelope on fire, stamp first as his friend's scrambled to put out the blaze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tsk, tsk, tsk, language, Harry.
> 
> Thank you for reading! The map for the next four to six chapters is Tonks in New York, a Bunnicentric chapter because Bear and Trixie seem to get all the love, a Hogsmeade trip (Harry, Hermione, & Neville with a few Weasleys thrown in) and a visit from Sirius. 
> 
> If you are interested in reading more about how Atticus and Charlie met, check out the story If You Give a Ginger a Cookie. 
> 
> Thank you again for reading and for comments. Suggestions, ideas, conversations, and boxes of letters from Remus Lupin are always welcome.


	43. Where's My Cow?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tonks goes to New York for story time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JK Rowling owns Harry Potter.  
> Terry Pratchett owns Where is My Cow?  
> Maurice Sendak owns Where the Wild Things Are?  
> I own...umm...I got nothing. 
> 
> Warning: This gets a little dark so if you want to move on to the next chapter I completely understand. Vague situation involving a child, nothing is mentioned or described but still might be a trigger. 
> 
> Warning: Overly cute children in werewolf jammies.

_September 14, 1994_

Tonks wanted to take him with her. A childish part of her wanted just to grab him and never let go, but this was the opportunity of a lifetime, and he would never leave England. And their friendship would survive, her friendship with Charlie had, and Charlie had been gone for years. Yet something in the back of her mind said, “Yeah, but this is different.”

On impulse, she pressed a kiss to his cheek and gave him a sad smile. “Take care of Sirius for me.” She said taking hold of the portkey; she didn’t hear his reply as the world spun and she felt as if her body was being squeezed in every direction conceivable.

As she landed an ocean away, she tripped over her own feet. “Oh, bugger!”, she cursed as she fell, but instead of hitting the hard ground she landed on a cushioned floor.

She looked up to see, Mr. Graves offering her his hand. “Up we go, Miss Tonks.” He pulled her upright, and she looked around the room focusing on the clock.

“It’s only 4 o’clock here?” She asked and blushed slightly at the obvious nature of her question.

Mr. Graves chuckled. “You’ll make detective yet, Miss Tonks. Come along, we have a couple hours to get the basic screening started.”

“Screening?”, Tonks asked chasing after him as he briskly walked from the room.

“You forget, Miss Tonks, you’re on probation.” He turned and smiled in a way that would make a shark think twice. “Hurry now, the building officially closes in two hours.”

It was nearly midnight in New York when Tonks was directed to report to the Medical Examiner’s office to see someone named Doc for her physical. Mr. Graves had gone home hours ago and left her testing up to a bland wizard that was very friendly but also extremely talkative and slightly annoying, a characteristic that seemed to increase as the night wore on.  It was made worse by the fact that her screening process made her Auror exams look like a walk in the park.

She pushed through the double doors and entered the office to find bodies lying on tables covered in sheets. “Sweet Merlin!” she exclaimed and stumbled into an empty steel table.

“Quiet now.  You might wake the dead.” A woman in white robes, goggles, and dragon hide gloves said causing Tonks to scream. The woman chuckled “Excitable little thing, aren’t you? Please calm yourself. I usually don’t have bodies in here but there was a raid tonight, and three perps went down in the firefight.” She said motioning towards the tables with a frown.

Tonks’s hair had gone black, and she stared at the woman with grim determination and nodded, pretending she wasn’t about to throw up.

“Good,” the woman replied. Her hair was covered with a scarf, and she wore thick protective goggles over her eyes. “Now, I need to finish up in here so please go into my office and take a seat. I will be with you shortly.”

Tonks entered the office and closed the door behind her. It had a window that was open to the Autumn air causing the room to have a slight chill, but it was downright balmy compared to the other room. She walked around taking in her surroundings; the room was professional but cheery with shelves filled with books, exotic art, and obscure Muggle toys. There was a filing cabinet plastered with children’s drawings and a couple of grade cards. The desk was tidy with two baskets and a blotter, which was filled with doodles. The most repeated being CW + IS encased in a heart.

The desk had several pictures on it. One was of a woman in a sarong with deep olive skin and long wavy black hair smiling and laughing at the photographer. It was taken on a sunny day near the ocean. The next contained a tall fair and freckled woman with red hair threaded with white standing behind two teenagers with black wavy hair in graduation robes. All three wore glasses. The teens smiled and joked in front of the camera as the woman beamed with pride behind them. The next picture was old and faded. It was of three boys ranging from 5 to 17 with red hair, freckles, and glasses standing in front of Honeydukes. The two older boys were in Gryffindor robes. The corner read me, BW & AW, Hogsmeade. The oldest would periodically pick up the youngest and spin him around. The last picture on the desk was the laughing woman and the red head from the graduation picture, whom now had snow white hair, they were happily sitting in a booth with a boy and girl as the former redhead blew out the candles on a birthday cake.

“That was taken a month ago, late birthday celebration.” Tonks looked up as she heard a woman’s voice and saw the redhead from the picture. Her braided white hair was mussed from the scarf and she had changed out of the goggles and robes into her glasses, jeans, t-shirt, and trainers. Tonks gaped at her because she could easily pass for a bespectacled Ginny Weasley in 50 years, but the woman took it for something else. “Sorry about before, I don’t usually have to do that part of the job these days.” She snorted a short laugh. “But then again I don’t usually give physicals in the wee hours of the morning either.”

She extended her hand to the metamorphmagus. “Charlotte Wiesel, but everyone calls me Doc, I’m the chief ME for precincts 4-10 and usually the one the 9th calls for when a healer is needed.”

Tonks took her hand. “Tonks,” she said awkwardly. “Detective Truglio sent me over.”

“I know, Percy called and asked me to look you over.” She rolled her eyes. “Since I was already in the office.” The chief medical examiner opened a file. “So, Ms. Tonks, it says here in your MLE Auror file that you are a metamorphmagus, female, and 21 years of age. Your mother is old magic, and your father is new magic." She paused for a moment and said, "Pureblood and Muggleborn." Before continuing, "You have issues with your balance from time to time?"

"I'm just clumsy," Tonks said rubbing her arm and avoiding the woman's eyes.

"You shift sizes often?" She asked and the young Auror nodded.

"That would do it," Doc said to herself and continued. "You are allergic to dreamless sleep?” Tonks nodded and the woman paused to make a note in the file. “Makes sense, fairly normal response for shifters,” she mumbled to herself. “Single?” She asked Tonks who was starting to doze in the chair.

Tonks blinked and sat up straighter. “Yes.”

“Are you currently sexually active?” Doc asked looking at the file.

“No! Why on earth would you ask me that? It’s none of your business.” Tonks sputtered in response as her hair turned hot pink.

The older woman looked over the top of her glasses in an amused fashion. “Sorry, but I have to ask. We don’t want to send pregnant agents out into the field or risk the transmission of certain illnesses. I don’t care one way or the other, but if you decide to become active, I can provide you with potions and barriers to prevent pregnancy, disease transmission, and the like.”

Tonks nodded to indicate that she had heard but said nothing in response _. Maybe the floor will open up and swallow me?_ She thought hopefully.

“Listen, I know this isn’t comfortable, but once we are done, you won’t have to do this again for another five years.” She clapped her hands and smiled at Tonks. “So, you should know the drill, three little pricks, three drops of blood taken, you sit here for 15 minutes while your results develop and we both go home.”

“What?” Tonks asked in horror. _Blood was only used for dark magic, why would she need it?_ She thought and leaned away.

“Just a standard blood test, Ms. Tonks.” She replied in a matter of fact way. “Three drops, one for lineage so we can look for any history of family disease, one so we can get an idea of the strength of your magical core, and one so we can check for any magical or muggle diseases you might have contracted or allergies you might have so we don’t accidentally poison you. When we are done, you will watch me destroy the blood sample in the fire so you know it cannot be used against you. ” Doc looked up from the chart and noticed Tonks had paled. She gave the younger witch a reassuring smile. “Listen, it is either this or I set you up with a bed, and we perform a series of unnecessary and painful tests over the next week. Muggles take blood all the time and since you are not anemic or a hemophiliac three drops will not kill you. Ladies choice, but I for one would rather make it quick and get to my bed.”

"Alright," Tonks closed her eyes and extended her hand trembling slightly. She opened her eyes when she felt a quill being dropped into it.

Doc smirked at her. “Stop being so melodramatic, it’s just a blood quill or would you prefer a ritual dagger? There are three pieces of parchment on the desk. Please put a dot on each page.”

Tonks did as instructed and Doc handed her a cup of tea. “Thank you,” she said with a small smile. “Wasn’t as bad as I thought.”

“It never is,” Doc said dunking a biscuit into her tea. “What do they do for a medical exam at the Ministry these days?”

Tonks shrugged. “Not much, just copied my file from Hogwarts.”

Doc rolled her eyes. “Figures, yet another reason I am glad I left Devon. I know it is your home but it is behind the times.” She smiled and shrugged her shoulders. “But God save the Queen, Merlin, Hogwarts and all that rot.”

Tonks was about to ask where in Devon Doc was from when a buzzer sounded. “Yes?” Doc yelled towards a box on the wall.

“It’s Bear,” a voice sounded through the intercom.

Doc pulled out her wand and flicked it towards the door. “Come on in, pup.”

Tonks barely recognized the clean-cut man that she had met her at the Grangers. He looked gaunt with days of beard growth and dark circles under his eyes. His robes were bloodied and covered in mud. He looked like an avenging angel from a nightmare. He nodded to Tonks as he entered the room but said nothing as he sat down hard on one of the chairs.

“Are you injured? You have blood on your robes.” Doc asked nonplussed adding sugar and tea to a cup.

“It isn’t mine,” Bear growled and took the cup of tea Doc offered him. He gave a furtive look towards the examination room. “Disposal will be down to take pictures and deliver the bodies to their kin. It looks like the little girl is going to make it, her parents are with her at St. Mungo's.”

Doc nodded, and Tonks felt the bile rising in her throat. “You did well, Bear.” The older woman said. “You got her out alive, I wish you could have done more but sometimes you can’t.”

“They kept her hair ribbons as a trophy when they left her. The bastards had them pinned to their robes when we found them.” Bear snarled quietly.

“Where are the rest of them?” Doc said not meeting his eyes.

“In the cells, they are set for trial tomorrow afternoon. I should have caught on sooner if we had been an hour later…” Tonks hadn’t realized how large Bear was until he crumbled the teacup in one hand like it was made of paper. She stared as blood dripped down his hand and started to pool on the floor with the pieces of broken china.

Doc sighed and pulled the man to his feet. Dragging him to the desk, she began cleaning his hand. He harshly pulled himself away, and the woman growled at him causing him to give his hand back to her with a mumbled "sorry."

The woman brushed his hair out of his eyes. “This isn’t your fault. Monsters did this, and you stopped them. You did your job, you did above your duty, and you did right by that little girl. Living is better than dead.”

“If I only…” Bear started to say but stopped as Doc quieted him. Tonks looked over and saw the man was crying.

The rest of the night was a blur. Doc flooed Mr. Graves, who took Bear home. She watched Doc burn the sample, file the results in a cabinet, and hand her a copy of the test results for Tonks’s records. The older witch then flooed them both to Bear’s house and steered her up two flights of stairs. She then plunked Tonks down on a large bed and told her to get some sleep. Despite the fact that her mind was reeling, Tonks was out before her head hit the pillow. **  
**

_September 15, 1994_

Nymphadora Tonks awoke to two bespectacled blue eyes staring at her about two inches away from her face. She blinked trying to focus on the being in front of her. _Did it have wolf ears?,_ she thought to herself.

Suddenly, the blue-eyed creature jumped up. “You’re awake! She’s awake!” A young boy shouted. “Mama! She’s awake! Can I ask her?! I’m going to ask her.”

He had moved back during his jumping session so Tonks could clearly see that he was a little boy in a set of dark gray hooded pajamas with wolf ears and a tail. “Good Morning?” She croaked and rubbed her eyes, which was slightly tender after her long day.

Black fringe escaped the front of his hood. He quickly pushed it back as he pulled his hood down. He smiled broadly at her revealing that he was missing two front teeth. “Mama said that I could ask you when you woke up.” He flopped down on the bed and stared at her. “You’re in Auntie Trix’s room and she always does it when she’s here. So you have to too. Please, it’s my favorite.”

Tonks opened her mouth to say something and promptly shut it when a book was shoved into her hands. “Where the Wild Things Are”, she read aloud mostly to herself.

“Yes!” The little boy crowed. “It’s my favorite! Auntie Trix always reads it with me.” He nudged the book in her hands, taking her silence as possible stage fright he continued. “It’s not too hard. I can help, I’m going to be six soon.”

Tonks opened the book and turned to the first page as the little boy sidled up against her. She cleared her throat and began. “The night Max wore his wolf suit and made mischief of one kind..”

After she had finished the book, the little boy produced another out of thin air. “My turn, I sometimes read this one to Daddy.”

Tonks nodded a little dazed at his enthusiasm. The boy began reading. “Where is my cow? Is that my cow? It goes, ‘Baa!’ It is a sheep! That’s not my cow.” He pointed to the sheep. “See it’s not a cow.” He turned the page. “Where is my cow? Is that my cow? It goes, ‘Neigh.’” The little boy looked at Tonks seriously for a moment. “I think author is kinda stupid, anyone can see that is a horse and not a cow.” He tapped his chin thoughtfully. “Maybe he should just call my Daddy. He’s good at finding things. Are you good at finding things?”

A woman’s laugh startled them both before Tonks could answer. “Iggy, I thought I told you to let Ms. Tonks rest.” Her voice was deep with a posh accent that rivaled Andromeda Tonks herself. She stood in the doorway wearing turquoise robes and was about Tonks’s height with dark russet hair that was held in place with carved bone hair sticks. She smiled as she stepped into the room. “I hope he isn’t disturbing you, Ms. Tonks. His aunt let’s the children come and go as they please. She has a tendency to indulge and coddle them.”

“She was awake, Mama, honest.” He shot Tonks a pleading look, his smile then turned mischievous. “Anyway Auntie Trix says I am very coddly.” Tonks noticed that his eyes had gotten very big and he was pouting slightly.

Iggy’s mother put her hands on her hips. “I believe the term she uses is cuddly.” The woman then smiled indulgently at her son. “Nice try though.”

Tonks chuckled. “I don’t mind, and I was awake before he asked.”

The older witch ruffled the boy’s hair. “Yes, but the real question is how long had he been staring at you?” She motioned towards the door. “Bear started making a late breakfast if you would like to come downstairs and join us.”

The boy lit up and rushed down the stairs with the book, “Daddy!”

The boy’s mother chuckled and her hazel eyes danced. She shook her head and extended her hand to Tonks. “Zelda Graves, but we are the family of nicknames so everyone calls me Zell.”

The young auror extended her hand. “It’s a pleasure to meet you. Everyone calls me Tonks.” Tonks shook the other woman’s hand and noticed that she was probably her mother’s age. She stared for a moment at the older woman, she’d seen her before somewhere but just couldn’t place where.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More will be revealed in future chapters about Zell and Doc. In the next chapter, Tonks spends time in the 9-9 and Bear is the cutest husband ever. Yes, the 9-9 will look a bit like Brooklyn 99 and the A.M. City Watch if you squint. 
> 
> Thank you for reading. Comments, suggestions, discussions, etc. are welcome.


	44. The Nineth Precinct of Department Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tonks makes friends and impresses her colleagues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and the Potterverse (if that is a thing). Brooklyn 99 is owned by Fremulon, Dr. Goor Productions, 3 Arts Entertainment and Universal Television. This chapter uses the Potterverse but is inspired greatly and pays homage to the 99. Some character names from been listed from the Discworld. 
> 
> Werewolf Fact as taken from an interview transcript prior to the passing of the Beings Rights Act of 1981:  
> Werewolves are closer to humans than vampires, once they take their marks (referring to non-feral groups) they take it upon themselves to care for them (humans), which is laughable. A vampire might care for a human as a pet but a werewolf will see a human as a brother....Despite being better than them (humans), werewolves still crave acceptance and find it (in America) by working in the public service sectors. By providing valuable services to society, they achieve greater levels of acceptance with each generation. It is much harder to say all werewolves are all x when one's life experiences dictate otherwise. It is important for people to know that Jimmy's grandmother from down the block was saved by that nice werewolf, Detective Jones or that little Susie is sad this week because her favorite teacher had to miss class for the full moon but she has been doing so much better since she was transferred to Prof. Smith's class too. Unfortunately, many still hold deep prejudices against shapeshifters of all kinds that prevent equal treatment under the law.... I find it ironic that I have more rights under the law, especially, considering that werewolves have been found to thrive in law enforcement, teaching, and healing. Vampires on the other hand, well, I would take the time to step over you if you were in the gutter. -Interview with the self-identified vampire, Amarillo Lestoat. Interview conducted by Eldred Worple, 1976, for Vampires in American Society.

_September 15, 1994_

Tonks let the hot water run over her. Thinking about what lies ahead. She had been the new recruit before, quite recently actually. The problem was she didn’t know if MACUSA was like the Ministry. _Gods, I hope it’s not like the Ministry_ , she thought rinsing the shampoo from her hair. She almost didn’t make Auror, hell, she almost didn’t make it past the third week. No one trusted her because she was a metamorphmagus and her mother was a Black. She got comments calling her everything from a changeling to a soulless moon fey child of dark wizards.

All the men talked down to her because she had the wrong equipment between her legs because, evidentially, you needed two wands to catch dark wizards. The very few women on the squad either ignored her or were threatened by her because she was young and as one hag so loving said, not to worry they’ll pass the little half-blood around the office and be bored with her by Christmas. She was walking over her resignation when she first ran into Mad-Eye, and he convinced her to stay.

Tonks sighed as she stepped out of the shower. She had tried to let the old codger know that she had made the move to MACUSA but the owl had returned no answer. She was pulled from her thoughts but a sharp rapping on the bathroom door.

“Tonks! It’s your lucky day. The case file and your clothes are on the bed. You need to be dressed, morphed, and downstairs in 5. We roll in 10.” A hoarse male voice ordered, she recognized it as Director Graves although it sounded far colder than she remembered.

The metamorphmagus stumbled out of the bathroom and threw on the clothes provided. Nothing she would ever chosen for herself, a dark violet fitted woman’s suit with just the pinkish cream slip instead of a blouse under the jacket with black thick-heeled pumps. The morph description was unexpected. Generally, she would just go through a magazine and pick someone but this was exacting. She reread it to make sure and worried about someone taking the piss her first day. But it was written in the file, _blonde hair (see sample), gray blue eyes, skin tone between light and fair with pink and blue undertones, early forties, height 5’8”, and figure measurements of 42 – 33 -43_. She was also provided with several wizarding pictures of ordinary witches that matched this description with a sticky note proclaiming in all capital letters ALGALGAM OF ALL WITCHES PROVIDED – YOU NEED TO LOOK LIKE ALL OF THEM BUT NOT MATCH A SINGLE ONE.

After dressing and completing her morph, Tonks ran downstairs to find a team of five Aurors being briefed around the dining room table. Director Graves was dressed in a black t-shirt, jeans, and had a strange necklace with a large shield hanging from his neck. Next to him was a slightly shorter woman with tan skin and long thick raven black hair pulled back in a ponytail and a taller man and far broader man with ebony skin and a shaved head. Both dressed in a similar fashion, though she couldn’t help but smile when she noticed Iggy perched on the shoulders of the taller man, the boy was listening intently and mirroring the intense look on his father’s face. Across from them stood an extremely elderly and hunched wizard dressed in sparkly rose robes and a sharp-featured, dark haired, golden skinned woman dressed like she was going to a shift at The Three Broomsticks.

Director Graves looked up and nodded at her. “Everyone this our newest member, Tonks, she’s the decoy for today’s mission.” He said this lifting Iggy from the other wizard’s shoulders and kissing the boy on the forehead. “I love you, you’re the man of the house until I get back,” he whispered before placing the boy on the ground. The boy nodded and attempted a salute of sorts before bounding into the other room.

“Alright, here’s the rundown.” He pointed at Tonks, “you are going to be the pull for our suspected perp.” He held up a photograph of a middle age pounchy wizard with mousy brown hair that looked like an animal was sleeping on his head and slightly orange skin. “This is our mark, he is currently under investigation by special victims but he got kicked up to us as of an hour ago. As far as we know, he is non-violent but he is wanded and will be treated as if he is extremely dangerous. His M.O. is a sedative in the drink followed by Confundus, Imperio, and an Oblivate, victims wake up in a sleazy hostel with no memory after meeting him at a wizarding bar.” He passed the picture around and held up a second picture. “This is Katie McCarthy, she is 38 and a single mother of two. She works for MACUSA files and records. She was last seen two-days ago before she left for her date with our suspect. We’ve already passed the 48-hour mark so I don’t need to tell you that every second counts.” The woman in black raised her hand. “Yes, Ironfoundersson?”

“This is Uther Whisp works in the Games Commission.” She said glaring at the picture.

“That he is,” Graves growled. “All eyes will be on us, as always everything has to be done within the letter of the law and by the book.” He pointed at the ancient wizard, who nodded. He then looked at Tonks. “I hate to throw you into this your first day, but I need the best on this and I’ve been told you were one of the best.” Tonks squared her shoulders and nodded. “Rosa and Kai, you will be stationed at the bar.” He pointed to the elderly wizard and the barmaid. “Sergeants Ironfoundersson and Dearheart, and myself will be stationed at the three possible exits and will rush in when we hear the signal or any sign of trouble.” He pointed to himself and the other officers in black. “We good?” He asked and everyone nodded. “Good, let’s roll!” The lead Auror shouted.

Several hours later Tonks awoke on a leather couch in a room that smelled vaguely of old socks and stale Chinese takeaway.

She tried to sit up but a man’s hand pushed her back down. “Take it easy, slugger,” a friendly voice said. “You’ve got quite the goose egg there.” She looked over to see a young man about her age in the sparkly rose-colored robes the ancient wizard had been wearing earlier.

He handed her an ice pack. “Great job by the way, we caught the bad guy.” He pointed at her temple. “Although next time, you might want to avoid making out with floor. I know it calls to me to but is a cruel and hard mistress.”

Tonks squinted at him. “Who are you again?” She asked as the ice pack dropped out of her hand.

“Sorry, I dropped my morph after we got the bust. Detective Wiesel, I’m the other metamorphmagus in the unit. Although, comparing how you looked three hours ago to how you look now, you can run circles around me. All I can do is the age, eye color..maybe adjust my height by 4 to 5 inches.” He demonstrated by changing his appearance to that of a 13-year-old boy and changing back.

“Wiesel? Are you related to Doc?” Tonks asked as the room swam in and out of focus.

“That would be my Aunt and you judging by the look on your face, you probably need to see her. Stay right there.” He ran from the room and Tonks closed her eyes.

Something cool was placed on her forehead. “Come on, Miss Tonks, you need to stay awake for me.” Tonks opened her eyes to see Doc smacking Detective Wiesel in the arm. “Mordechai! What part of she has a concussion keep her propped up and awake don't you understand?”

“First, I wasn’t here when you gave instructions. Vane said to keep her resting and lying down.” Doc scowled and earned a satisfied smirk from Wiesel. “Second, do not call me Mordechai. Its Detective Wiesel or Kai, Mordechai sounds like I am some 90 year-old No-Maj accountant in Flatbush.” Tonks chuckled earning a smile from Wiesel. “See, it’s a horrible name.”

“Whatever you say, Kai,” Doc said lifting Tonks to a sitting position. “Go tell Bear Tonks will be ready for the debriefing in a few minutes.”

Tonks clutched her head and stared at Doc for a moment. “Your nephew?”

Doc laughed. “I’m adopted.” The older witch reached into her robes and pulled out three vials. “Here drink these, blue is for the headache, green is for the jet lag, and red is a general pain reliever. We couldn’t give them to you earlier because of the drink. I am going to brief Bear, do not lie back down.”

Tonks drank the potions. She blinked as her energy returned and she remembered the bust.

_Whisp had come up to her at the bar. He was so sleazy it was all Tonks could do to keep from casting Scourgify. He was slightly shorter than her disguise and from her vantage point she could clearly see his “hair” was a charmed toupe. She let him chat her up. She took the drink he gave her, she had managed to avoid drinking it until he hit her with an Imperius charm. It wasn’t strong but she knew she had to go along with it for the bust to work. She caught Rosa’s eye before following his instructions and bringing the glass to her lips. Following his direction, she downed the drink in one swallow. She suddenly felt very warm and lightheaded. The man draped an arm around her and helped her off the barstool. The ancient Wiesel moved in behind them and coughed. “Excuse me, Sonny. Do you have the time?”_

_“Fuck off! I’m about to be in the middle of something.” The man snarled at the decrepit old wizard before pulling his wand from his cloak._

_Then things went very fast. Tonks pulled back and punched Whisp as hard as she could causing him to stumble and drop his wand. The detective disguised as a barmaid jumped over the bar and shoved the perp up against it, while yelling “NY-MLE freeze!”_

_Wiesel transformed into his younger self and pulled out handcuffs. “That’s ok, Mister, I’ve got the time right here. It’s payback time.” As the wizard cuffed the suspect, the rest of the team stormed the bar, wands blazing._

_Tonks had smiled at the action and moved a little to get out of the way. Unfortunately, the drugs were impacting her already poor balance, and she hit the floor a second later._

Director Graves stood in the doorway and cleared his throat breaking Tonks from her thoughts. “Good job out there, Tonks. You brought our man in and Ms. McCarthy has been located at a No-Maj hospital in New Jersey. Two little kiddos are going to get to see their Mom tonight because of you.” He was smiling and his voice was warm.

Tonks colored slightly at the praise. “Thank you, Director Graves. I’m sorry, I bollocksed it up and fell at the end.”

“You did no such thing, we caught the bad guy and saved the girl. Full hero points for everyone.” The man laughed. “And none of that Director Graves business. Director Graves is my father, even after retirement. Just call me Bear, I’m the same as you out there.” He held out his hand. “Can you stand?” Tonks nodded.

They walked out of the breakroom and into the bullpen. Tonks gasped as she saw her fellow officers standing and clapping.

Bear smiled down at her. “As I said, full hero points. Welcome to the 9-9, Detective Tonks.”

 

_September 18, 1994_

It had been three days since she arrived in New York and Tonks was thrilled with her new job. Three days and over 9 arrests or collars as the team called them. That was more arrests than she had made at British MLE in the last year. Although part of that had to do with the unit she was assigned, they had the best record in America. Just to ice the cake, the universe had also seen fit to place her where she fit. It was strange but the unit was a team it was like working with Mad-Eye, King, and Remus and getting paid for it.

Right now she was sitting in an unmarked car in a bad neighbor watching a group of wizards with her partner Kai Wiesel, who was funny, a fellow metamorphmagus, mildly obsessed with all muggle police pop culture, and completely obsessed with Sergeant Delphine “Ami” Ironfoundersson.

Kai took a long pull from his coffee and sighed. "Look at those socks, must be European." He handed her the omnioculars. "Lunch at Gray's Papaya, he's Russian."

Tonks took the omnioculars and looked at the man with argyle socks, sandals, pinstripe slacks, and a bomber jacket. "You're on, definitely, British. My friend's Dad thinks that is the height of muggle fashion, got it from an article back in the 1980's." She paused for a moment to wonder when Remus had become her best friend and when she described Arthur Weasley as her friend's Dad instead of her best friend's Dad. "Looks like they are leaving."

"We'll stay the shift watching the location to make sure no cleaners come in before we can get the subpoena," Kai said before giving her a pouty face. "Sorry, no busts today slugger." 

There was a crackle over the No-Maj radio they were using to communicate with the rest of the team. “Dearheart just got word from the judge, it looks like we will have the subpoena at the start of the next shift. Sorry guys, we are in for a quiet night with very little movement.” Ironfoundersson’s voice said over the radio.

Kai grabbed the mic for the radio. “Sorry guys, we are in for a quiet night with very little movement. What is the name of Sergeant Ironfoundersson’s sex tape?”

The radio crackled back life. “I’m not even going to touch that, Weisel.”

Kai popped back on the radio. “What is the name of your follow up sex tape?”

Tonks smacked the wizard in the arm and grabbed the handset from him. “Sorry about that Ami.” She reached over and hit Kai again. “Will you knock it off. She is just trying to do her job.” Tonks held up a finger “Don’t you dare go there.”

Kai huffed. “Fine, please hand me my stakeout bag.” Tonks tossed him a duffle bag from the backseat. “Thank you.”

Tonks looked over at her partner, who was pulling bags of nuts from the duffle. “What have you got in there?”

“What? I get snacky.” He said defensively and handed her some cashews.

“Ta,” Tonks said and picked through them. “So how long have you fancied Ami?”

Kai looked puzzled. “She is so not fancy. If anything she is the opposite of fancy, she’s um… utilitarian. ‘

“No, how long have you liked her?” Tonks chuckled.

Kai blushed and became very interested in the radio. “What are you talking about? I don’t like her.” He shoved some almonds in his mouth. “I have no idea what you are talking about.” He mumbled with his mouthful.

“Kai?” Tonks said.

“Nymphadora?” he replied.

“Yes, Mordechai?” Tonks retorted causing him to pout. “Fine, I’m telling her.”She said with a shrug.

“Don’t you dare!” He tried to get the handset away from Tonks and she hit him with tickle jinx. “Okay! I like her. I’ve liked her for over a year. Stop with the tickling." Tonks ended the spell and Kai caught his breath. "She’s one of my best friends and way out of my league.” Kai pouted eating another handful of almonds.

“What on earth are you talking about? She’s cute. You’re fit when you’re heads not up your arse. What’s the big deal?” Tonks asked astounded at his reaction.

“Listen, Tonks. So far you have only been witness to the epic awesomeness, which is the 9-9 but part of that awesomeness is that we are a hodgepodge family of misfits.” Tonks gave him a questioning look but he continued. “We don’t fit in anywhere else and I am not going to risk the one place I fit in because I’ve got some stupid crush.” He looked down at his lap.“Do you know how many times I was called freak as a kid? Or changeling or dark fey? Everybody here gets that and more importantly we all want the same thing."

"To be that fellow with the receding hairline from Die Hard?" Tonks asked impishly.

Kai laughed. "No, that would just be me. We all want to make the world a better place and to do that Bear's created this fabulous Island of Misfit Toys on the 42nd floor. Our department has three humans, two metamorphmagi, a wampus cat, two half-giants, two goblins, and five werewolves if you count Doc.”

Tonks dropped the cashews from her hand on to the floor. “Wait a minute? Doc’s a werewolf?” She asked before bending down to retrieve them and picking up the handset.

“That is what you got from that? Doc’s a werewolf?” Kai huffed. “Yes, Doc is a werewolf and so are Bear, Dearheart, Andrews, and …Ami. Sergant Delphine Ami Ironfoundersson is a werewolf and the most beautiful being I have ever known.” He fiddled with his seatbelt. “It’s been two years, we have been working together for two years, if she hasn’t noticed me yet...I just want her to notice me and I can’t make her.  I know these are my feelings and issues and not hers. And before you say it, I know I’ve been a ginormous asshat and teasing her is an immature attempt to get her to notice me.”

He looked over at Tonks, and she smiled at him. “I think she knows.” She whispered. He looked down at the radio to see Tonks’s finger was on the handset, and it was set to Ami’s and Rosa’s channel.

He glared at her. "I am going to kill you, Nymphadora."

The radio crackled to life. “Wiesel?”, Rosa snarled. “Do you want to get a drink with Ami the end of shift? Cause if I have hear about how wonderful you are for another minute, I am going to vomit.”

_September 19, 1994_

Tonks sat at the kitchen table reading The New York Ghost in her jeans, a Weird Sister’s T-shirt, and one of Remus's old cardigans that she had absentmindedly never returned. Since she was shadowing Bear, she had the day of the full moon and the day after off.

Bear stood in barefeet and jeans, a button down shirt, and much nicer navy blue cardigan as he prepared breakfast in the kitchen. Five year old, Ignatius Graves was perched on his hip. He smiled indulgently at his youngest son and kissed the top of his head as Iggy curled into his side and quietly cuddled.

Zell came down the stairs and tossed Tonks a Weird Sisters t-shirt. “You need to keep a better eye on your clothes. Sera tried to wear this with a belt and leggings to school.”

Tonks laughed. “Sounds brilliant, I might have to steal that idea.”

Zell shook her head and crossed into the kitchen. She kissed her son and husband on the cheeks. “Looks good,” she said with a smile. “Breakfast isn’t half bad either,” she continued and gently swatted her husband’s backside.

Bear chuckled, “Morning, Beloved.”

Pinching a strawberry, Zell nodded. She covered a small yawn with her hand. “Sera is finally off to school. Is your Dad still coming over?”

“Sera read me my book! And Tonks promised to let me read to her later.” Iggy crowed and maneuvered to grab a banana from the counter.

“Zell, yes to both. Iggy, that is very kind of Tonks and your sister.” Bear said smiling at Tonks as he adjusted his son and handed him a banana. "Here you go, buddy." The 5-year old peeled the fruit and offered his Dad the first bite.

There was a rhythmic rapping on the front door. The Auror looked down at his son and smiled. “That will be Pops.” He said to the small boy, who squirmed to get down and answer the door. His parents laughed as a squeal of delight echoed through house after the boy asked the safety question and opened the door.

Bear straightened as feminine arms wrapped around his waist from behind. “He spoils them, he’s worse than you and Trixie.” His wife said and he made a contented hum in agreement as he leaned slightly into her. “You better not get used to this, I’ve only got another month or two before I can't reach around you.”

In one swift motion, Bear turned so that Zelda was in his arms. “As long as I can hold you, I don’t care.” He tucked her under his chin and let out a contented sigh as he kissed the top of her head.

“Are you going to be alright tonight? Without Trixie?” Zelda asked hugging him tighter. "I can have the kids stick closer to home."

“Tonks finally got Wiesel and Ami to stop dancing around each other,” Bear cheerfully stated and smiled at Tonks. “And Doc is nervous about the wedding.”

“Subject change duly noted,” Zelda kissed his cheek.

“You aren't just upset that you are stuck with me? I know I'm a lot of work.” Bear whispered.

His wife pushed away and playfully grabbed his sweater, pulling him down closer to her. “What makes you think I didn’t catch you fair and square? I got you dead to rights for stealing my heart, Graves. A life sentence without the possibility of parole.” She tilted her head up and kissed him deeply.

Tonks discretely coughed. They looked over to see her blushing slightly. “Do you need me to wait somewhere else?”

Before Bear could answer, Iggy returned to the room with his grandfather in tow. “Don’t mind them, if you don’t interrupt them from time to time they will faun over each other all day.” The older wizard said as he sat down.

"Wotcher, Mr. Graves," Tonks said raising her mug to him in salute.

“Good Morning, Miss Tonks, Zell.” Percival looked around the table and frowned slightly. “Why isn’t Sera here?”

“Good Morning, Dad. She’s at school.” Zell said sitting next to Iggy.

“That isn’t an excuse. Tonight is the full moon.” Percival said sincerely before turning to Tonks. “So Miss Tonks,  what is your plan?”

“I don’t have one.” Tonks paled slightly. “I only  know one werewolf back home, and he has forbidden me from being anywhere near him around the full moon.”

The elder Graves quirked an eyebrow. “Are you an animagus?”

Tonks shook her head. “I wish.”

Graves smiled and nodded. “Well, that is something that can be arranged but not tonight. Do you want to stay at a hotel? I was planning on keeping Bear company so you could stay at our house. Queenie is still visiting Tina and Newt.”

Bear stared at his plate. “You shouldn’t be here, Dad. She’ll need you more tonight.”

“You’ve had a very stressful month at work, Bear. The case with the little girl…you need a little extra this month.” Bear’s father said trying to reassure him. "Is Eddie coming home?"

“I'm don't going to go disturbing everyone just because I've had an intense month. I'll be fine. I’ve got Zell and if things get bad, I can ask Doc or Terry to come over. The children are all marked so everyone will be very safe.” Bear said calmly as he cut Iggy’s pancake.

“Marked?” Tonks swallowed sharply. “You marked your children.”

“Not to worry, Miss Tonks.” Percival laughed. “Iggy, show Miss Tonks your magic wolf mark.”

Iggy, who was in one of his many pairs of wolf pajamas, pulled down his sleeve to reveal a white tattoo the size of a large postage stamp on his wrist. “It tells Daddy I’m his pup when he is furry.” He said proudly.

Tonks looked slightly queasy. “Did it hurt?”

Iggy picked up a piece of pancake with his fingers and shrugged. Tonks looked up at Bear.

“My sister tattooed him before his first full moon. She uses a special cream so it doesn’t hurt.” He smiled to himself. “He and Sera giggled the entire time. Eddie slept right through it.” He rubbed a similar spot on his wife’s wrist absentmindedly. “My marks,” he shrugged his shoulders indicating where they were on his body. “Keep me from harming anyone while I’m transformed, I am no more dangerous than a dog on full moons but I would rather be safe than sorry. Their marks protect them from other wolves.”

Iggy climbed on to Bear's lap and nudged him with his head. Bear beamed at the boy, who was singing softly to himself. “For the shaman is the trickster and the trickster is the wolf. We dance edge between the hunter and hero between the beauty and the beast, for the trickster dances the place betwixt where the darkness is the least.” As the song finished, the werewolf’s face fell.

The hair on the back of Tonks’s neck stood up as Bear turned to his father and asked in a growling whisper. “Why aren’t you headed for England?”

 

_September 20, 1994_

It was a little after 5 AM, when Percival found Tonks. She still hadn’t adjusted to the time change and was in her pajamas in the small library at the Graves’s Estate. Or that was the reason she gave, she hadn't slept well on the night of the full moon since she met Remus and was working on her third draft of a letter to English werewolf. The older wizard looked shaken and completely knackered. He greeted her with a quick nod before rifling through one of the desks. He grabbed a handkerchief from one the drawers and tucked in his pocket.

He walked over to Tonks and pulled out his wallet. He handed her 5 bills and a small card with a location printed on it. “Here is one hundred dollars. Go to this address, it’s a restaurant called Yenta’s Deli right around the corner from the MACUSA building.” He yawned and paused for a moment. “You’ll need to hustle, Doc’s fiancee will be waiting for you there.”

Tonks gave the man a worried look. “I will be happy to take care of this but are you alright? You look like you are about to fall over.”

“I’m fine.” He said as he glared at her, but it was quickly ruined when he stumbled a bit.

She stood and helped him to a nearby sofa. “Maybe you should lie down. You can’t be of much help if you die from exhaustion.”

The old Auror barked out a laugh. “Point taken, go down to the kitchen and in the third cabinet on the left is a set of potions. I need the one marked une veillee de jour nouveau.”

“Yes, sir.” Tonks said with a quick snap of her wrist causing the older man to laugh. She found the potion fairly easily and returned to the library to find Percival dozing on the sofa.

“Wotcher’ Mr. Graves,” she said rousing him before she handed him the potion.

“Thank you, Miss Tonks.” He drank the vial. “I will take a quick nap and be ready to go. You on the other hand need to get cleaned. You've got the address on that card, Doc’s fiancee will be waiting for you there at 7 AM sharp.” He covered a yawn and settled back on the couch.

“I’m on it. What’s his name?” Tonks asked as she moved towards the door.

“Her name is Iolana, and you probably saw her picture on Doc’s desk.” The older wizard yawned again as his eyes fluttered shut. “Now get going.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the much longer chapters these days. Next chapter will be a quick rundown of the full moon in America from Iolana's and Zell's perspective. Quick fan casting: Kai and Ami are Jake and Amy from Brooklyn 9-9 and Rosa and Dearheart are Rosa and Terry because I love them and I may have just binge watched a couple seasons this week. 
> 
> The potion "une veillee de jour nouveau" or a vigil of a new day is a play on Nuvigil a drug that helps with shift disorder and can be used to make up sleep. 
> 
> Thank you for reading. Comments, questions, suggestions, etc. are welcome.


	45. Descendants of the Furies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bunny gets filled in on what's been going on and gets an invite to tea in Hogsmeade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J.K. Rowling wrote Harry Potter and Fantastic Beasts. J.K. Rowling has an empire worth 1 billion dollars. J.K. Rowling didn't sue me for playing her characters. It was awesome. 
> 
> Warning: Bunny is a good character, she just isn't always likable. 
> 
> Warning: No family is perfect.

_September 22nd_

It was late and easy for Hippolyta Scamander’s mind to wander as she waited in her stepfather’s private study. She and her sister, Alcibie were born to Theseus Scamander and Queenie Scamander nee Kowalski nee Goldstein. Though he adored their mother, Theseus was not a family man or a doting father. He told her once that Scamander women were named after Amazons because the Amazons were strong warriors and witches. The Amazons were the descendants of the Furies that persecuted the dishonorable and brought forth change through righteous anger. The Amazons relied on no man for their happiness and were dependent on no one. While a brilliant speech for a soldier going into battle, it was a bit lacking for a little girl that was upset over Jacob not playing gobstones with her.

She absent-mindedly played with her pocket watch; it was yellow gold with black diamonds and enameling. Her Aunt Tina had given it to her at her graduation, though she could tell her Uncle Newt had designed it. While Theseus conquered the world, it was Uncle Newt that would play doting father to anyone and anything. He loved her, Alice and Jacob as if they were his own. Until they moved back to America, Alice hadn’t even realized that Atti and Artie were not her real brothers. Later their stepfather Percival, or Uncle Percy as Hippolyta would call him when she was younger, took on the role of father. Under his household, Hippolyta was welcomed as Bunny. And despite Alice’s insistence and example, she had refused to call him father because uncle was such a warmer name in her heart.

Bunny smiled in thanks as Percy came into the room and provided her with hot cocoa with a sprinkle of cinnamon, whipped cream, and a snickerdoodle. Things he kept around because he knew she liked them. He let out a relieved sigh as he flopped down in his desk chair looking more tired and slightly older than usual.

Percy seemed to be lost in thought as Bunny looked at him over the top of her mug. “How was England? I was surprised by the quick trip.” She paused for a moment. “Everything alright with Mom?”

He smiled at her. “England was awful as always, too cold, damp, and gray for my liking. In fact, after the last month, I am contemplating a stay in Arizona just to dry out.” He gave her a conspiratorial look. “And to bait your Uncle Newt into coming over to this side of the ocean, it has been a while since he’s seen Frank.”

Bunny looked at him intently noticing what he wasn’t saying, and he laughed. “Queenie is fine, she and Tina are back together and thick of thieves. If it wasn’t for the lure of grandchildren, I doubt I would be able to get her home before Christmas.”

“So how are the Wolfie twins?” When he didn’t reply, Bunny cleared her throat and spoke louder. “How are my brother and sister?”

Percy startled slightly. “Sorry, it has been a long 48…Bear is fine, he will be at work tomorrow. He has had some cases hit close to home this month, so he was a little overprotective the other night.”

Bunny sipped her drink. “And Trixie? I’m sure Bear’s little monsters were all over her last night. I don’t think they’ve gone longer than a week without a visit. I received a letter from Rolf suggesting his cohort might mutiny if they have to have another semester with her sub.” Percy didn’t reply. “I haven’t heard from her, but we’ve been cross with each other lately. Is she back in Oregon?” He shook his head, and she moved to the edge of her chair. “We all agreed that she would stay for another week to get an action plan in place with Atticus and then return.”

“You know how she is. She found a stray and she had to see if she could save him. So she’ll be staying into October, but she promised to be back for Thanksgiving.” Bunny scowled at her stepfather, but he continued pragmatically. “Trixie is a grown woman, too damn stubborn for her own good, but I can’t fault her for that because she comes by it honestly. She made it through the full moon, even had an animagus with her for most of the night.” Percy said looking slightly distracted.

“What’s bothering you then? Other than Trixie has no business being in England.” Bunny said finishing her drink and pulling out a cigarette. “Do you mind?”

“Yes,” he replied, and she put it back in her purse. She pulled out a flask instead.

Percy wrinkled his nose as she refilled her teacup. “Sherry? How you can drink that I will never know and I once drank rubbing alcohol.”

“It is a proper drink for a lady.” She said defiantly.

“It is spoiled wine in a hip flask no less.” He smiled at her. “Well, at least you know I will never be tempted with that.”

She smiled back. “So what’s bothering you? Bear’s safe. Trixie’s safe for the moment. You are working on getting the kids over on this side of the pond.” Bunny frowned. “That is still the plan, isn’t it? You haven’t gone off like a bull at the gate and gotten ideas about trying to save that awful place?”

“Well…” Percy started before she jumped up.

“No, not well, most definitely not well. The only way to save that place is to burn it to the ground.” She spat. “Is that why Trixie is staying?” Percy didn’t answer. “Is that why Trixie is staying?”

Percy sighed. “Partly, she needs to lay ground work, and she found some new leads. You and Bear just can’t leave and set up operations, so she is taking advantage of her flexibility.”

“That is bloody stupid, and you know it.” Bunny glared at him. “What else? What aren’t you telling me?”

“The Lupin boy,” Percy said quietly. He stood up and walked over to the window.

“The file clerk?!” Bunny slammed her hand on the desk. “He’s a grown man. He can save himself.”

“He was as good as James’s brother. We don’t leave family behind.” Percy turned and said firmly.

Bunny stepped away from the desk. “Who else?”

“What?” Percy said a small smile gracing his lips.

“Who else? If it were just Lupin, she would have smuggled him over by now.” Bunny crossed her arms and started tapping her foot.

“Sirius Black,” Percy replied looking at her as if daring her to reply.

Bunny threw up her arms. “The mass murderer?! She is putting herself in danger from the Ministry, Death Eaters, and Feral Werewolves for a self-destructive feral werewolf and the mad fuck that killed your nephew?” She marched over to him and pointed at his chest. “Have you gone insane?!”

“Sirius didn’t do it and he was like a son to my sister. He’s family. He and Lupin are the only true family Harry has ever known.” Percy said moving her finger away and heading to the door. “Anyway, I thought you were happy she was an ocean away. At least that was the last thing you said to her.” He shut the door after he gave his parting blow.

Bunny stomped her foot like a child. “That doesn’t change the fact that she is mine. My sister and no one has the right to put her in harm's way.” She yelled in frustration and flopped down on the sofa. “Damn it, Beatrice. What are you thinking?” She muttered to herself and lit her cigarette out of spite.

 

_September 23rd, 1994  
_

It was a little after noon when Bunny marched into Bear’s office. She wanted to make sure he was in and was quite pleased to see him as she threw open the door. “What can you tell me about Sirius Black?” She cheerfully announced causing the heads of several Aurors to turn her way.

Bear looked up from his conversation with his team. “Good Afternoon to you as well, sister dear.” He said sharply before sighing and glancing at the assembled Aurors. He turned back to her. “Is there anything I can help you with? Perhaps information on the latest social courtesy, it’s called knocking.”

“I don’t know. There are so many other questions I have, like why is our youngest sister spending full moon with the wanted fugitive that murdered your cousin? Or perhaps, why is she shacking up with him and a feral werewolf?”

Bear gave a tight smile. “I think this is a good place for a break. Tonks write down all you know about whom we discussed. Rosa and Ami get me the files on that cold case from the West 79th Street Boat Basin in ’84. Terry call down to Orlando and get me everything you can about the three No-Maj triple homicides from ‘79. Kai, give Terry a hand and don’t go exhaust yourself mooning over Ami.” The Aurors chuckled and scattered into the bullpen shutting the office door behind them.

“So Bunny, please take a seat.” He stood up and walked over to the coffee press and filled it with hot water. “Coffee?”

Bunny pouted for a moment before answering. “Yes, please.” She replied sitting daintily in a reception chair.

“What is all this talk about Sirius Black?” He asked returning to his desk.

“That is why Trixie is staying in England.” She said calmly taking the offered mug of coffee.

“I thought he was last sighted in Tibet,” Bear said casually.

“No, he’s in the case. He’s in the case with Trixie doing gods know what.” She glared at him. “And _your father_ isn’t doing a damn thing about it.”

“What did Dad say?” Bear asked tapping his pencil on the desk.

“That Sirius Black was innocent and she was safe with Lupin. And that I should be happy since I got what I wanted since she is now an ocean away.” She glared at some of his paperwork causing it to smolder. He quickly stood up and moved it.

“Well, in fairness, you did say that,” Bear said in a slightly chilly tone causing Bunny to pause. “But I suppose you were still upset over your date.”

“Why are you upset with me? She’s the one staying with James’s murderer.” Bunny snapped before a realization hit her. “You know already. You knew who she is with and what’s been going on this whole time. Don’t you?” She asked her voice rising.

Bear cast a quick silencing spell. “This is bigger than you think, the evidence points to him being innocent and a conspiracy that has the potential to solve two dozen cold cases.” He sighed as she glared at him. “You’re underestimating her. She’s resourceful and clever. You’ve got to trust her a little.”

“Really? Like you trusted her the other night?” Bunny snapped. “I saw what you did to your property. I heard the rumors yesterday morning, your son and his cousins pulled out of school in the middle of the night?”

“I didn’t know then. I found all this out yesterday afternoon from a source close to the investigation.” Bear said calmly as he stared into the bullpen.

“She’s a Pukwudgie, she will follow her heart right off a cliff if you let her. She’s reckless, Bear. She’s not a fighter, and she’s not a trained Auror.” Bunny stood up and started pacing. “She’s in a country that hates werewolves. She is in a place where if she winds up dead…”

Bear set his mug down gently on the desk. “Have you heard from Whisp?”

Bunny glared at her brother. “Why won’t you let this go? I haven’t heard from him since Trixie’s owl attacked him. He said I was too much work and it wasn’t exactly like he was a prize I was willing to pursue.”

“We arrested him last Thursday, and he’s been singing like Celestina Warbuck.” Bear said nonplussed causing Bunny to shiver. “Trixie _overheard_ him while he was walking through the atrium two days before of your date. I sent the lead to Special Victims. Six victims, all blondes, medium height, curvy, late 30’s to early 50’s.”

She paled, “I didn’t know anything about that. We’ve been focused on that case with the No-Maj orphanage in Montana, and I’ve been distracted with everything else.”

“She tried to warn you, and you said she was overreacting.” He said coolly looking out into the bullpen.

“Do not turn this around on me. She’s a sweetheart, and I love her, but you’ve got to admit she’s a…” Bunny tried to explain, but Bear cut her off.

He raised his hand and silenced her. “Good day, Associate Director Scamander.” He said icily as the door opened on its own.

Bunny was shocked. “Are you dismissing me, little brother?”

He handed her a file marked Whisp, Uther. “I said good day, Bunny. See you at the next family gathering.”

Bunny huffed a little. “Thank you for your time, Director Graves. We will continue this conversation another day.” She said sharply walking out of the office into the bullpen, her heel’s clicking sharply on the title. As she stormed out of the office, she collided with a petite witch with pixish features and bubblegum pink hair.

“Wotcher’ Ma’am,” the girl stammered. “Sorry about that.” She offered the older witch a hand up.

Bunny stared at the girl. Her hair had shifted from bubblegum pink to a muddy rose color. “It figures,” she swore under her breath and swept out of the room.

Attempting to calm her temper, she paused in the lobby to read through the file. "Fuck me," she muttered under her breath as she thought back on that night. Uther had wanted to talk about a case that had crossed her desk several months ago. A woman had woken up in a shelter near the new Quidditch Stadium. It had been pushed over to her office because the woman was classified as new magic and was recently widowed with three kids. Uther said he was worried about the bad press for the new structure but had also wanted to make a date of it.

Bunny hadn’t objected. She thought if anything happened there was nothing wrong with a fun romp between consenting co-workers and invited him over to her townhouse. The spray tan and the toupee, things he normally didn’t wear to the office, killed any chance of a romp but she wanted to be polite, so dinner proceeded as planned.

She read further down the file _. Sedative placed in amaretto liquor. …Imperius and Confundus charms used to confuse and compel the victim._

He had brought over a bottle of Disaronno and was insisting that she try some after dinner. She had been politely declining since she never could stand the stuff. It tasted like cough suppression potion. She was getting ready to become a little more forceful and show him the door when that half-crazed owl burst into the room.

Bunny stopped dead in her tracks. _That wasn’t right_ , she thought. There was no screeching and no broken window. The only damage she could remember was to Whisp and the glass of alcohol she had been holding. _Why was I holding a glass of amaretto when I had refused it numerous times?_ She thought and started heading towards the stairs.

The owl had already been in the room. It was Trixie’s great gray owl that came to deliver a letter, the owl that despite being three feet high and a six-foot wingspan was as gentle and affectionate as a budgie. The owl that looked like a sad oversized fluffy gray nesting doll most of the time. The owl that wouldn’t even so much as squawk when Bear’s children would mistake it for an oversized stuffed toy and give it a cuddle. It patiently tapped at the window for twenty minutes before it let itself in and sat quietly on the perch during dinner. It had been hand raised by Trixie to be a child’s familiar and trained to do little tricks like opening windows and retrieving small objects like ink pots. It had also been trained to stop an intruder. Bunny cursed to herself and ran down the three flights to the special victims office.

Several hours and a few memory restoration charms later, Bunny returned to her office. He had panicked and fled, but he had altered her memory about the owl in an attempt to cover his tracks. She would have gone up to Bear, but she couldn’t face him at the moment. 

As she entered the office, her assistant looked over her glasses at her but continued working on the case file on her desk. “Would you like to to talk about it, dearie?” The older plump woman asked in a thick Welsh accent. “Would you like some tea? Or something stronger?”

The younger woman sighed. “Something stronger, I think. Thank you, Etta. I will be in my office.”

Bunny pushed passed her secretary and stalked into her office without another word. There was a phoenix perched on the stand in the corner. She walked over to it and took the message on its leg. It trilled before flashing away.

_Dear Bunny,_

_I miss you sweetheart, but I think we found a way to fix that. Atti was able to work out a way to get the children out of school for a visit. Your Aunt Tina and I would love for you to join us, it is just an outing to Hogsmeade, but it would give you a chance to spend some more time with Hermione and to meet Neville. From what Trixie tells me, he’s a sweet boy and favors Alice a great deal._

_We’ll be meeting everyone in Hogsmeade on the 24 th around 11. You can make any necessary arrangements through Atti. _

_Love,_

_Mama_

_P.S. Please keep an eye on Percy and Bear for me. Percy isn’t a young man anymore though he often forgets it. And your brother, well, he likes to try to save people doesn’t he? I blame it on that Graves’s stubborn streak._

Sitting down at her desk, she wrote a response and penned a quick note to Atti saying she would be arriving on the 24th. She put them both to the side. A quick trip to England was in order if nothing else it would give her a chance to sort this mess with Trixie out.

As she waited for Etta to return, she started going through her inbox. Towards the top was a revised statute notification with a note attached.

She looked at the note to see Percy’s precise scrawl.

_B-_

_This was Trixie’s idea, but I thought it might cheer you up. The collar Bear made last week was enough to push it through. Hope you are not too mad at me._

_Love,_

_P.G._

She lifted the note to see the legislation. _  
_

_Approved: Amendment to MACUSA RS 2563A – Inclusion of new terrorist signifier – “Dark Mark” as originated in Magical Great Britain. Skull with serpent exiting mouth, charmed so snake moves through skull. Magical signature attached to Tom Marvolo Riddle aka Lord Voldemort. Per the statute, all individuals bearing this mark will be detained for up to 48 hours and will be given the choice of exiting the country or agreeing to questioning under versatium._  
Proposed by Senator P. Graves – New York. September 15, 1994.  
Passed September 22, 1994

“Those little brilliant sneaks, they are setting traps.” Bunny said to herself with a quiet chuckle.

Etta walked in and set down a tray with a sandwich, a tumbler full of ice, and a bottle of firewhiskey. “You are in a better mood,” she said with a smile. “Good news I hope. Good news on our front too, we found foster homes for the remaining six young witches from that orphanage.”

Bunny smiled, “That is great news.” She handed her the outgoing letters. “Please send these express and arrange for a portkey to England for the morning of the 24th. I will be spending the next week there.” She took a deep breath. “Also please send an assortment of pastries to the 9-9 with a note of apology and thanks.”

Etta beamed at the younger witch. “It does my heart good to see that you two have settled your differences, I have never seen such a competitive set of siblings.”

Bunny looked up as she remembered something and flashed a mischievous grin at her assistant. “One more thing, send a request to the higher ups for a transfer from the 9-9. We have had a request in for metamorphmagus for over a year and we were promised the next Auror that walked through the door with that skillset.”

 

September 24th

Bunny lit a cigarette before she marched up to Atti’s door. As much as she wanted to see Jacob and even Hermione, she was anxious about meeting Neville and she wasn’t looking forward to apologizing to Trixie. Not to mention that she and children really just didn’t get on, she didn’t dislike children or wish them any harm. She was alright with putting up with Bear’s and Artemis’s spawn but she was just happier with people that could hold a proper conversation and didn’t wipe their sticky faces on their sleeves or demand your attention over every little thing.

It wasn’t helping her mood that she was expecting Atti to be up and ready to go. It was almost 10 and they were supposed to meet the children outside the gates at 11. After he didn’t respond to the bell, she rapped on the door firmly and waited. After waiting a few moments, she rapped louder. Finally giving up, she sent her patronus, a large silver cougar into the house with a message that she was at the door.

A few minutes later, Atticus answered the door looking slightly frazzled with messy hair and a love bite on his neck. Bunny kissed his cheek and gave him a hug. “Good Morning, Atti. I am not interrupting anything, am I?.”

Atti blushed and stammered out an answer but Bunny’s eyes were drawn to a handsome redhead shooting daggers at her with his eyes.  He was attempting to sneak into the kitchen and no doubt out the back door. “Good Morning to you too, young man.” Bunny said with a calculating smile. “Atti, aren’t you going to introduce me to your friend?” She stepped forward as the young wizard froze in his tracks.

“Yes, of course,” Atti said with a nervous smile. “Bunny this is my friend, Charlie. Charlie this is my cousin, Bunny.”

“Your lot must really like animals.” The young wizard said with a slight edge.

 Atti coughed. "Charlie was just leaving for Romania. He has an appointment he really must make."

"Please don't let me keep you from your appointment, young Charlie." The witch quirked an eyebrow, “I’m sorry I didn’t catch your last name.”

“Weasley, Charlie Weasley,” he said extending a slightly sweaty palm.

“It is a pleasure, Mr. Weasley.” She said releasing her hand and wiping it on her skirt. “Don’t worry, I won’t detain you any further. Run along to school.”

He eyed Bunny suspiciously. “See you, Atti.” He called out before making a run to the kitchen.

Atti crossed his arms and glared at his cousin. “That was unnecessary, Bunny.”

“Indeed? Have you brought him around to your parent’s house for tea?” Bunny smirked at him. “Or perhaps sweets and hot chocolate?”

“Yes, actually. Dad adores him, he works for a dragon sanctuary.” Bunny gave him a knowing look. “We only became serious a few months back, we are taking things slow.”

“You or him? He couldn’t wait to hightail it out of here.” Atticus shifted nervously but held her gaze. She shrugged and looked away. “Quite the last name too. I’m guessing he’s not keen to take you home to mummy and daddy.”

“We don't have time for this. I’m going to get dressed.” He said with a huff.

“I just don’t want you to get hurt, Atti.” She called up the stairs after him. "At least, I don't send in owls to save you." She muttered under her breath.

An hour later, Bunny, Jacob, and Atticus stood outside the gates of Hogwarts. Bunny was enjoying a drag of her cigarette as Jacob frowned at her.

“Those things will kill you,” he said disappointment coloring his voice.

“Only if something else doesn’t get me first.” Bunny said with a smirk. “You worry too much Jakey, you forget I am a witch. There are spells to take care of the bad effects of these little precious wonders.”

The man glared at her. “I thought we agreed not to use that name.”

“Only in front of others…Jakey.” She said before blowing him a kiss. A heart shaped smoke ring followed it.

“Knock it off you two, they are coming up the path now.” Atticus said pointing to a group of children walking from Hogwarts.

Bunny frowned. “I thought there were only supposed to be three of them. There has to be at least nine and half of that lot is ginger.”

Jacob was beaming. “We told them they could bring their friends along.”

“Marvelous,” Bunny replied stomping out her cigarette. She waved with Atti and Jacob at the coming onslaught of children and tried to stifle a groan.

Jacob had stopped paying attention and was watching his daughter, who was running towards them.

Atti sidled up next to Bunny. “You would think that a children’s agency director should at least be able to pretend to like children.”

Bunny raised an eyebrow. “He does, but the associate director doesn’t have to muck about with all that.” Atti chuckled and she continued. “I love my job, Atti. I get to help new magicals and people like Bear and Trixie. Unfortunately, most of them are children. Children are the future but they are boring and messy until they are at least 15. So, I supervise people that are nurturing and love children, who go in and save our future. Then I go in and have fun cleaning up the mess.”

“Well, at least try to pretend to like children for this afternoon,” Atti laughed. “Hermione and Neville at least.”

“For Jacob, Hermione and Neville, I will behave myself.” She said with a sigh. She looked up the path to see Hermione passing a blonde boy flanked by two other boys the size large of ice boxes. The pinch faced blonde brat yelled something at her niece, which made the girl grimace but she kept on running. Then she saw it, Hermoine got to the gate and that little towheaded brat cast a tripping jinx. Jacob and Atti both ran forward to help her up.

A wicked smile curled on Bunny’s lips and she lit another cigarette. “Oh, it looks like the little inbred twat wants to make a mess.” She said to know one in particular before letting out a sharp laugh that Trixie would have referred to as a cackle. “I better go tidy up.” Bunny smiled at the prospect of the day improving. Children she was hopeless with but righteous anger? Well, she was a Scamander. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the next chapter will be from Hermione's POV, followed by a chapter from Harry's POV, and Neville's POV. There is a side story that will be posting called Werewolves Are the Worst, which will cover various werewolf adventures in an attempt to keep things streamlined and the next chapter of If you give a ginger a biscuit should be coming up soon. 
> 
> Thank you for reading.


	46. The Wicked Witch of the East Coast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bunny comes to Hermione's defense and attempts to tackle her ferret problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J.K. Rowling has fantastic hair (and the rights to Harry Potter). 
> 
> Story Note:  
> The events of the next three chapters are going to occur on September 24, 1994, and cover the perspectives of Hermione, Neville, and Harry. Each will take part of the day and drive it forward with hopefully minimal overlap.

Hermione had been thrilled to see her father outside the gates of Hogwarts. She had never imagined her family could be a part of her magical life, but there he stood with Atti at the gates. She was so excited that she took off running. Something, she currently regretted.

That stupid ferret, Malfoy had yelled out “Good riddance, Mudblood” as she passed him and his goons on the way to the gates. She made it just outside the gates when something hit her leg, and now she was on the ground bleeding with a stabbing pain in her calf.

She was half aware of what was going on around her. Her father and Atti had run to her aid. Atti was casting diagnostic spells, while her Dear Dad had wrapped her in his sweater and was using a handkerchief to stop the bleeding.

Somewhere behind her, she heard Ron, Harry, and Neville yelling at Malfoy. The other boy didn’t seem to notice. She looked up to see Malfoy, Crab, and Goyle approaching. Malfoy wasn’t foolish enough to start anything in front of adults, but he was sneering at the three of them. Hermoine was expecting him to say a snide comment as he passed but it never came.

When the Malfoy heir crossed the threshold of the gates and walked off school grounds, he was immediately levitated into the air with his thugs. The boy let out a panicked scream and despite her pain the young witch bit back a laugh.

From further up the path, Professors Snape and McGonagall ran down to them.

Snape was on Harry like a viper. “What is the meaning of this Potter?” The man spat, pointing at the hovering Slytherin students.

“I had nothing to do with this, Professor,” Harry replied as he glared at the man.

McGonagall was fuming and tapping her foot. “Potter, Weasley, Longbottom, end this spell immediately and go back to the castle.”

There was a flash of light, and something rather large ran in the direction of Hogsmeade causing everyone to fall silent. Hermoine looked up to see Bunny with a bored expression on her face. She was in a red and gold dress with large black sunglasses and a fashionable sun hat, if she had been monochrome she would have looked like one of the femme fatales from the old detective movies her Mum liked so much. The young witch frowned as she watched her Aunt take a slow drag off her cigarette. The white cylinder was in sharp contrast to her black opera gloves. 

“Mr. Potter did not hex these …children,” Bunny said in a bored tone as she walked over to the gate. “I cast a levitation charm, common restraint for hostile minors. I will release them when the Aurors arrive.”

Snape spun around and gaped at the woman. He moved his mouth to speak but was interrupted by Professor McGonagall. “Severus, let me handle this. Young lady, you will release them at once. These are charges of Hogwarts and are under the purview of the Headmaster.”

Bunny inspected her gloves. “No, they _were_ under the jurisdiction of Hogwarts. That stopped when one of your charges,” she pointed towards Malfoy with the lit cigarette and flicked ash in his direction. “decided to hex someone off of school grounds.” She turned to where Hermione was now sitting. “How are you doing, Hermione?” She gave her a weak smile and Bunny nodded. “Not to worry, we will reverse the hex as soon as the Aurors arrive and document everything.”

She glared at Hermione’s Head of House. “I noticed you didn’t ask if she was alright. Despite the fact that she is on the ground bleeding, I guess only certain types of blood matter?”

“Now, see here,” McGonagall had gone a deep scarlet color. “I am sorry that Miss Granger was harmed, but we just came on the scene.  We will escort her to the infirmary and take the boys up to the castle to be dealt with. Surely, one little hex, isn’t enough to get the Aurors involved? I mean boys will be boys after all.”

“Alright, I will just let them down, and we can forget about this whole thing. Like when you forgot to notify Hermione’s parents that she was petrified. How many weeks was she unresponsive in the infirmary again?” Bunny said crossing her arms.

McGonagall looked over at Atti and Jacob. The animagus seemed to be contemplating something. She swallowed hard and took a few steps away. “Severus, please supervise the children. I am calling for the Headmaster.”

Snape stepped away from Harry and towards the American witch. Malfoy had stopped screaming and was now yelling at her Aunt. “Let me down immediately, you filthy Mudblood! Just wait until my father hears about this.”

“My father was a Scamander, old pure blood family. My mother is a Goldstein, an older magical family in America. As far as breeding is concerned, I am a Pureblood, but unlike you, I can guarantee that I am not my own cousin.” Bunny flashed the boy a predatory grin. “Now, since you want to be helpful and throw around names. What is your father’s name, young man?”

“Do not say another word, Mr. Malfoy.” Snape snarled.

“Malfoy? Any relation to Lucius Malfoy?” Bunny said innocently. “Quite the tragic figure, I heard he was tricked into becoming a Death Eater. Must have been very difficult for him, I mean witnessing all of that suffering and death for years. And to think that a wizard from such a pure and noble family couldn't break a simple Imperio long enough to ask for help.” She turned and looked at Hermione and winked. "Must be all the inbreeding." 

Hermoine bit her lip trying not laugh.

Bunny crushed her cigarette with her stiletto. Hermoine watched as the older witch's eyes focused on the young Slytherin's collar. “How often does your father hex you, Mr. Malfoy? That bruise on your neck looks like it is almost a month old and must have been a doozie. Impingo Maxima?”

Malfoy reflexively adjusted his robes, so they landed higher on his neck. “I fell.” He snarled.

“That is enough!” The potion master hissed. “Madame, I do not know who you are but you have no right.”

Bunny took a step towards him, and he tightened his grip on his wand. “See that is where you are wrong. That little girl over there is my niece. The same little girl that you, a professor, are ignoring because of her assumed blood status. She was attacked off school property by one of those three boys. An offense that is punishable by fines and time in a juvenile rehabilitation facility.”

“I don’t understand, Professor Snape. What’s the Mudblood got to do with this? We’ve hexed her and her friends hundreds of times.” Goyle asked. By the sound of his voice, it was clear that he had been crying.

Hermione looked at her father, who was turning beet red and noticed that Atti was holding him back. As Jacob moved to stand, the lawyer pulled him down, “Let Bunny handle this.”

Bunny lit up another cigarette and walked towards the hulking boy causing him to whimper. “Blood status should not matter, she is a witch and magic is magic. But since it is so important to you to keep track, she isn’t a Muggle-born, you slack jawed imbecile. She’s a half-blood and from far better stock than you.” She blew smoke towards the boys causing them to choke and noticed one of the Goyle flinched. "Mummy put her cigs out on you, lad? You can tell me about it. I'll make it stop."

“Cease this dramatic display immediately!” Snape snarled.

 Hermione tensed as she saw the Potions Professor shove his wand forward. He was trembling in anger and his knuckles were almost white from his grip on his wand.

Bunny didn’t even flinch and opened her stance almost inviting him to cast at her. “Gods, I hate England. What is it with you limey self-loathing half-blood bastards? What makes you think that if you kill off all the Muggle-borns that the Muggle part of your heritage will go away? Well, guess what, sweetheart, Salazar will never love you because your mummy fu…”

“Bunny!” Atticus snapped standing and drawing his wand. 

Bunny gazed at Hermione and looked slightly contrite, "My apologies, that language is not appropriate around proper young witches.” She then straightened and waved her hand lazily as she turned back to a fuming Snape. “Anyway, I am sure you can connect the dots.”

Hermione cringed as a flash of blue light sped towards her Aunt. It bounced off a shield, and a moment later, Snape was suspended in the air and his wand was in Bunny's hand.

"Get off on abusing women, Professor?” She purred as she twirled his wand. 

McGonagall stepped forward. “Severus, for god’s sake, what do you think you're doing? This is bad enough already.” The woman snapped before turning to Bunny. “Professor Dumbledore is on his way, kindly lower my colleague and return his wand.”

Bunny smiled sweetly at the pair. "I don't believe I will. Your colleague attacked me when I was unarmed," she spun demonstrating that she didn't have a wand on her. "Attacking an unarmed witch with a slicing hex, that's...what?...three weeks in Azkaban?"

There was a pop of apparition, but it wasn’t the Headmaster. Hermione turned to see one of the Aurors that had been there when her father’s memory was restored.

The man nodded to everyone assembled. “Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape.” He then flashed a warm smile to Bunny. “What seems to be the problem, Ms. Scamander?”

“Good Morning, Auror Shacklebolt. I must say you do look dashing in royal blue." She turned to the floating wizards. "One of these three young men decided to cast a muscle contortion hex at my niece. It hit her right calf causing her to fall and obtain cuts and abrasions on her hands and legs." She then pointed to Snape. "And this gentleman thought it would be appropriate to throw a silencing curse accompanied by slicing hex my way. Quite the inconvenience considering I left my wand with Aberforth Dumbledore at the Hogshead.”

“I see,” the Auror nodded with a grim smile and Hermione noticed that McGonagall looked slightly green. “Well, I will document everything, and we can then go on to dealing with the suspects.” He looked over at the three boys and Snape floating above the path. A small crowd had gathered around the floating wizards.

Taking a step towards Bunny, Shacklebolt whispered something Hermione couldn’t make out.

Bunny lowered her sunglasses and gave him a disbelieving look, “fine.” She said with a sigh and a flick of her wrist causing the Slytherians to be lowered to the ground.

“Professor Snape, please make sure these boys don’t go anywhere until we get this resolved.” He said in a tight voice.

The professor smirked at Bunny and gave a sharp nod to the Auror, “of course.”

Hermione gave a brief statement to the Auror as did her Dad and Atti. Shacklebolt then did a quick diagnostic spell to verify what Bunny had told him and then removed the hex. The entire ordeal took fifteen minutes, and the Headmaster had yet to arrive. Of the friends that had walked them down the path with her, only Harry and Neville remained. Everyone else was sent on their way by Professor McGonagall. She had tried to do the same with her newly discovered cousins, but Atti had told her in no uncertain terms that they were staying.

Shaking his head, the Auror motioned for Bunny to stand next to them. She took one last puff of her cigarette and extinguished it. Walking over to the little group, she raised an eyebrow. “Yes?”

“I’m sorry, Ms. Scamander, as much as I would like to, I can’t drag the son of Lucius Malfoy in for questioning.” The Auror replied professionally. 

“Why not?” Hermione’s father barked. “The little punk hexed her. If we weren’t here, I hate to think of what would have happened.”

“Calm down, Jacob,” Atti hissed. “There are other ways.”

“I have to agree with Mr. Scamander. I think the direct approach isn’t best in this case.” Shacklebolt said before Bunny pulled him to the side and started whispering angrily. Hermione noticed the witch was furiously pointing and scowling causing the much larger man to take a step back.

Jacob looked towards his sister and shook his head. “I thought Bunny would have mellowed in her old age, but she is still as subtle as a sledgehammer.” He whispered. Harry, who had overheard, snorted at this comment and Hermione nudged him in the ribs.

“I know, I know, textbook Gryffindor if ever there was one." Hermione glared at him, and he raised his hands defensively. "She wasn’t dubbed the Wicked Witch of the Catskills for her charming bedside manner," Atti said causing Jacob to smile. Atti's voice softened, "But she has the heart of a lion and is as good as gold under all the sharp bits."

Neville nervously wrung his hands and looked at Atti hopefully. “Really?”

Jacob chuckled, “of course. She just might have left her heart in her other cloak today." He said with a wink before turning to his daughter. “Well, at least you come by it honestly.”

Both Neville and Harry started coughing in an attempt to hide their laughter. Especially, when Hermione hit her father’s arm before proclaiming, “I have no idea what you are talking about I am nothing like that.”

There was a pop of apparition on the other side of the gate announcing Dumbledore’s arrival.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Bunny smash? Sorry, wrong fandom. Anyway, next chapter is from Neville's perspective and we will wrap up with Harry. 
> 
> Word of the day: Impingo is Latin for "I strike". 
> 
> Thank you for reading.


	47. The Wonderful Wizard of Dorset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neville is terrified of his Aunt. He also meets his Great Uncle and sees a different side of Trixie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JK Rowling started us on an adventure 20 years ago and we are still creating adventures for her characters. I do not own Harry Potter and his world, though I am grateful that it exists.

_This morning is not going well at all_ , Neville thought to himself as he wrung his hands slightly.

He had been nervous before they left for Hogsmeade and picked at his food. He was going to meet his relations, his mother’s family. _What if they didn’t like him? What if they saw Harry and Hermione and thought he was not worth knowing? Harry had defeated a dark lord as a baby. Hermione was the brightest witch of her age, and he was…he was just Neville. Barely a squib._ As he had had these thoughts and he trudged along to be judged as third rate, a second voice that sounded an awful lot like Aunt Trixie countered that he was talking rubbish and that they were his family.

About this time, Hermione pushed passed them and ran to the gate. She got to the other side only to have Malfoy throw a hex at her. She stumbled, and the Weasleys and Harry rushed to go after the prat. He rushed forward as well, but his instinct was to go to Hermione to stand in front of her to protect her instead of jumping into the fray. He frowned as he was pulled to the group going after Malfoy, the casual way the boy acted after causing so much pain made Neville’s blood boil. He was about to hex the prince of Slytherin when _She_ arrived.

After meeting Trixie, he had hoped his other relations would be more amiable than his grandmother. His cousin Atti hadn’t disappointed on that front, and his Uncle Jacob seemed nice enough when he met him in the Gryffindor common room a few days ago, but his Aunt Bunny was nothing like the others. Hippolyta Scamander, his closest relation, was an absolute terror. She was beautiful, imposing and dignified in a way that would have impressed his grandmother. _Merlin, she would have impressed Morgana herself_ , he thought as she pushed past the large Auror again and continued her tirade at Dumbledore.

Her resemblance to his mother was eerie. The witch looked like an older version of his mother as she appeared in the pictures on his Gran’s mantle. In fact, when she had stepped forward to confront the Headmaster, the man had taken a step back and mutter something that sounded like Alice under his breath. His shock had worn off as Bunny bore down on him like the Hogwarts Express, threatening the Great Albus Dumbledore in a tone that put his Gran’s best tongue lashings to shame.

“Now Hippolyta, I am sure if we just go back up to the castle…,” the headmaster started using his hands to make a placating gesture.

“First, it is Mz. Scamander, Mr. Dumbledore. Just because you knew my father, does not give you any privileges in my address.” Bunny said like a scolding schoolmarm causing Dumbledore to falter for a second. “No, we will not be going back up to the castle.” She jabbed the ancient wizard with her index finger. “I don’t know what sort of game you are playing, Mr. Dumbledore, but if you think for one moment…”

“Bunny, please calm down,” Atti said gently tugging her away from the headmaster. “There are better ways to handle this.”

Dumbledore beamed in relief at the younger wizard. “Quite right, Att…Mr. Scamander. I think if we all just calmed down and….”

“And what? Have a cup of tea? Take some lemon drops laced with calming draught? Just sweep this all under the rug? Pretend that you aren’t allowing the children of death eaters to harm their classmates?” Bunny glared at Malfoy, who shrunk back behind Snape.

Neville looked to his side to find Hermione gaping at the woman in complete horror and Harry looking as if he was about to laugh. To Harry’s credit, Neville thought he would be laughing if he wasn’t related to the woman. She was a good few inches shorter than Dumbledore and dressed to the nines in red and gold. Little and fierce, her tongue was like a razor that lashed out and cut down every point raised by the elder wizard.

Neville grimaced as the petite witch was pulled away by Atti, Jacob and the Auror, magic crackling around her causing her hair to frizz. Professors Snape and McGonagall exchanged worried looks, Malfoy and his friends looked on in fear. Bunny’s earlier display had all five cowed and confused. She was brash, brave, and powerful but there was something else. He had been reading Trixie’s book on culture the night before _. What had it said?_ He thought to himself as Bunny pushed away and strode towards Dumbledore again causing the Headmaster to blanch and for a brief moment he looked scared. _Unacknowledged and uncontrolled fear makes people do dangerous things._ Neville swallowed hard at the realization that Bunny was scaring the most powerful wizard in Britain.

His Aunt was screaming now causing Dumbledore’s stance to go rigid as he pulled out his wand. The Auror had stepped forward with his wand drawn as well. Atti was doing his best to keep Jacob from jumping into the fray. Neville tensed as the world seemed to slow down while Bunny continued on her newest tirade. “You may be used to just treating people as pawns and fixing things with a few shiny baubles, but I will not be placated or pushed around by some two-bit hypocritical con-artist, piece of wa...” 

The witch’s rant was halted as a giant black creature sprang forward and tackled Bunny to the ground. The spell on the tip of Dumbledore’s wand flew over the witch hitting a small copse of trees lighting them on fire. 

The assembled wizards and witches stared at the trees for a moment as they sizzled and popped in the distance. “My word,” McGonagall mumbled to herself.

The creature let out a low growl, snapping everyone to attention and causing them to instinctually move back. It was the size of a bear with thick glossy black fur and pointed ears. The Auror was the first to recover and pointed his wand towards the beast. Professor McGonagall and Snape followed his lead. The Headmaster just stood there staring at his wand that was still pointed to where Bunny had been standing seconds before.

 

Neville, Harry, and Hermione moved to raise their wands on the beast. Jacob cleared his throat loudly causing Neville to look up. The dentist walked toward them, shaking his head and motioning with his hands. “Put those away,” he hissed as he pushed down Hermione’s arm and gave the boys a stern look. “She’s not doing anything,” he whispered in a rough voice as he pointed to the animal. Neville stared at the creature, Jacob was right. It wasn’t doing anything, just was lying across Bunny, pinning her to the ground quite gingerly. It placed very little weight on the petite witch, positioned to shield Bunny from Dumbledore’s wand. For her part, Bunny seemed to be at ease. She was petting the beast’s head and whispering something. The beast in turn softly bumped its head against her forehead and made a soft thrumming noise.

Snape stepped forward shaking slightly and glowering at the animal. “What are you waiting for?” He snarled and gestured at the pair.

Atti stepped in the line of fire placing himself between Bunny and the beast, and the assembled wizards.

“She means no harm. In fact, judging by those trees over there, she saved Bunny’s life.” The barrister stated drawing his wand. “Please lower your wands and give them some room.” 

“Get out of the way, you fool!” Snape bellowed. The wizard raised his wand, only to have it fly from his hand.

A jovial laugh came from the road, and Neville turned his head to see a tall elderly wizard walking towards them. He had silvery white hair and wore a peacock blue trench coat. “So that is where you got off to.” He looked at the assembled wizards and witches. “I should have known. Gotten yourself into a spot of trouble, Bunny?” 

Snape spun and stared at the wizard. He was shaking in rage. “Give me back my wand at once. That is a werewolf, and we are all in grave danger.”

The man smiled at him. “Come now, we all know that werewolves only transform under the light of the full moon.” The old wizard said with a twinkle in his eyes and a spring to his step. He pushed past Snape and looked down at the animal and witch. “Come along, sweetie. I think Bunny should be calm enough to get up now.” 

The scene in front of him puzzled Neville. On closer inspection the creature appeared to be some kind of enormous black fluffy dog, it stepped over Bunny and shook itself off before sitting by the wizard’s feet. 

The grandfatherly man held his hand out and helped Bunny to her feet. She dusted her backside off, “Thank you, Uncle Newt.”

The wizard then turned to the Headmaster. “Are you alright, Albus?”

Dumbledore was now staring at the hound and startled to attention at the other wizard’s question. “Huh? Oh, yes, yes. I am just a little surprised.” He said almost to himself before looking at the other man. “Newt?” The headmaster beamed at the other man. “It is so good to see you, old friend. What brings you here?” 

The man shifted uncomfortably under the attention. “Queenie and Tina sent me. Our guests for tea are running late, and they were getting worried as grandmothers are want to do.”

The most powerful wizard in Britain looked confused. “Grandmothers?”

“Oh yes, haven’t you heard?” The wizard named Newt asked amicably and pointed towards Neville, Harry, and Hermione. “Both Queenie and Tina are grandmothers now, though at our age it is to be expected”. He winked at the children. “More specifically, Queenie is the grandmother to these fine children and we are quite late for morning tea.”

“All three children?”, Dumbledore replied in confusion.

“Of course, we don’t want those other three. Terribly behaved creatures. Hexing girls when their backs are turned. I must say that is quite atrocious behavior back my day Duty Headmaster Black would never have put up with it." Newt shook his head in disgust and pointed in the direction of Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle. "You are lucky I was sent instead of Percy. He is quite old-fashioned in his ways and never has put up with lashing out towards girls.” 

Dumbledore seemed relieved and chuckled at the other man’s antics. “No, I meant. Hermione, Neville, and Harry are Queenie’s grandchildren?”

“Yes,” he said definitively with a bright smile before turning to Atti. “Now, Atti. I think we should be off before you lot get into any further trouble.” He took Bunny’s hand and nodded his head to Jacob. “You as well, Jacob. I don’t want to be on the receiving end of your mother’s temper.” Dumbledore grimaced slightly at this statement.

Bunny looked at the elderly wizard leading her away. “But...nothing has been done. Nothing has changed.”

The man let out a small sigh and turned to the Headmaster. “Albus, I trust you to see that these three are properly reprimanded?” The Headmaster nodded and before he could answer the man, a wand was placed in his hand. “Please return this to your professor when you are back at the castle. I do not fancy being hexed.” Newt looked to Atti. “Now lad, you have actions you can take to rectify this?”

Atti gave the man a crooked smile. “Of course, Dad. We will file everything on Monday morning.”

Newt clapped his hands happily. “There you have it. No use in worrying.” He pulled out his watch and then looked at Hermione, Harry, and Neville. “Hurry up, you four. We are already quite late, and I do not like to keep my Tina waiting.”

Neville looked to see who had joined them and saw the large black dog sitting next to him. She looked up expectantly with large icy blue eyes and winked. 

Harry took a step forward and leaned in closer to get a better look at her causing their Head of House to gasp. “Mr. Longbottom, Mr. Potter, step away from that creature immediately.” She scolded.

“Such fussing,” Newt tsked and walked over to the hound. He bent down and stroked her coat. “She’s a big sweetie, really. Wouldn’t hurt a bowtrunkle.”

Dumbledore cleared his throat, the twinkle returning to his eyes and his lips twitching up at the corners. “It is quite alright, Minerva. I am sure the children are quite safe with her.”

Newt looked to the Gryffindor boys. “You can pet her if you like. She is quite affectionate.” Neville felt shy all of a sudden, but Harry leaned forward and gingerly stroked behind her ears. The seeker held a whispered conversation with Newt, who smiled and nodded in response. The elderly wizard made a point of placing the tag from the dog’s collar into Harry’s hand causing the bespectacled boy to let out a snort of laughter.

Dumbledore stared at the dog. “I haven’t seen her kind in England since the Great War. I thought the last of them to be extinct.” 

Newt gazed at the elderly wizard with an expression of childlike innocence. “Things have a way of coming around. She came with Queenie from America. I thought the trek to the school would be easier with a companion. It was a good decision too, I mean if she hadn’t had…” The man stopped speaking and exchanged a meaningful glance with Dumbledore before jerking his head towards the smoldering trees. 

Dumbledore sighed, “Right you are.” He looked sheepishly at Newt for a moment. “May I have a word?” The elderly wizard nodded and Dumbledore turned to the professors. “Minerva and Severus, please escort these three to the castle. I will join you shortly.” Snape opened his mouth to object but nodded instead. “This way, Newt,” the pair of elderly wizards walked over to the edge of the woods. 

As soon as the professors and Slytherians were down the path, Jacob moved next to Neville and Harry. Crouching down he hugged the dog. “You’ve gotten so big. I remember when I could carry you around on my hip, little wolf.” He whispered. Neville saw his eyes were shining brightly.

Hermione’s jaw dropped and stared at her father. “You mean? You know this creature? I mean it's..”

Jacob held his finger to his lips and gave Hermione a quelling look. “Careful what you say, love.” He ruffled the dog’s fur. “She is such a pretty wolf. Such a good girl.” The dog broke away and shook giving him an indigent huff. Jacob rolled his eyes and smiled. “Fine, keep an eye on them then. I am going to talk to Bunny and Atti while we wait on Uncle Newt.” Jacob jogged up the road to where Bunny, the Auror, and Atti talking furiously.

Neville felt pressure on his leg and looked down to Harry sitting on the ground petting the dog. He beamed at the creature. The dog made a thrumming noise and nuzzled the boy causing him to laugh. 

Hermione worried her lip. “Harry, that is a wolf, not a dog. We shouldn’t be touching it. It could be dangerous.”

 Harry rolled his eyes. “Your Dad and Dumbledore said she was safe.” He smiled and ruffled the dog's fur. “You’re safe, aren’t you? You wouldn’t hurt a bowtrunkle, would you?” He ducked his head into her fur and nuzzled her neck.

“Harry! Don’t do that. You don’t know where she has been.” Hermione hissed, glaring at the wolf.

“Oh come off it, Hermione. She smells better than I probably do, like incense, oranges, and the forest.” He mussed her fur and sighed contently. “Not to mention, she is so fluffy and soft!”

 _Incense and oranges, wouldn’t hurt a bowtrunkle, fluffy…_ Thoughts flooded Neville’s mind, and he remembered pictures in the scrapbook of Jacob carrying around one of the twins on a full moon. _Of course_ , he thought. Neville kneeled down as the realization hit him. She looked up at him and licked his cheek before rubbing against him.

Harry smirked at him and pulled the tag on the wolf’s collar to where Neville could see it. Neville nodded in understanding as he traced the letters engraved on the pendant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. The next chapter will pick up from Harry's perspective.


	48. Werewolves, Convicts, and Aurors, Oh My!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry finally meets his Aunt Trixie and reunites with Sirius and Remus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JK Rowling owns Harry Potter, his Wizarding World, and probably some fly HP merch. I am just playing with the framework, but I also have HP merch so if you want to do coffee, Ms. Rowling, please feel free to PM me.
> 
> The story picks up from Harry's POV from when Bunny and Dumbledore are arguing.

Harry Potter did his best to stifle his laugh. He knew he should be stepping in to help the Headmaster but the small witch wasn’t  hurting him and the fact that he seemed afraid of her was quite amusing. Maybe it was that Harry had always been the smallest and the first to be picked on at Privet drive, there was just something wonderful about it.

Well, that was until the wolf arrived and Professor Dumbledore set the trees on fire. Harry didn’t know what to think then, he pulled his wand but was told to put it down by Hermione’s father. Things seemed to be in chaos, wands were drawn, and the one person Harry counted on to set things straight looked lost as he gazed off at the burning trees.

Then the man in the blue coat appeared. Harry almost applauded as the elderly wizard snatched the greasy git’s wand. He was remarkable, dancing circles around Snape and Professor Dumbledore’s questions.

The wolf seemed to belong to him, though he didn’t order it about. As the creature moved away from Bunny, it seemed to gaze at the three Gryffindors curiously. While Hermione and Neville were focused on Newt and Dumbledore, Harry watched as the wolf timidly crept towards them making herself as small and non-threatening as possible. Finally, she stopped an arm’s length from Neville and winked at Harry.

The last Potter leaned in to get a better look at the creature. After Lupin’s transformation at the Shrieking Shack, Harry was certain it was a wolf and not a dog. He could see why Snape was afraid. It was huge, despite how she was trying to make herself seem smaller. She would have been as tall as Dumbledore if she stood on her hind legs. If it had been a full moon, Harry would have mistaken it for a werewolf. Despite its size, there was no denying it was beautiful with thick, shiny black fur and icy blue eyes.

Harry moved closer to the wolf and extended his hand earning a reprimand from Professor McGonagall. “Mr. Longbottom, Mr. Potter, step away from that creature immediately,” she scolded. He quickly pulled his hand back to find himself on the receiving end of a puzzled and slightly hurt look from the wolf.

It was then that the wizard in the blue coat spoke up. “You can pet her if you like. She is quite affectionate.” Neville didn’t move but Harry leaned forward and gingerly stroked behind her ears causing her to make a barely audible thrumming noise. He smiled at the noise and opened his hand more as she rubbed her forehead against his palm earning a chuckle from the other wizard.

Harry blushed slightly. Squaring his shoulders, he worked up the courage to speak to the eccentric man beside him. “Mr…ummm..” he whispered.

The old man smiled and nodded at him encouragingly. “Please call me, Newt.” He whispered back almost conspiratorially earning a grin from Harry.

Harry shifted uneasily. “Well…sir…I mean Newt. You said that this Queenie woman is my grandmother and she isn’t…I mean I don’t think she is…I know she is Neville and Hermione’s…and my Dad’s family is all passed on…and”

Newt gently patted the boy's shoulder with a tanned and weathered hand. “You’re as good as, my boy, as good as. You’ll see.” He chuckled as he rubbed the wolf’s neck. “You have more family here than you think.”

Harry frowned at the cryptic message and Newt handed him the dog tag from the wolf’s collar. It read, Trixie. Harry reread the tag and snorted. Quickly covering his mouth, he beamed at the wolf, who winked at him again before licking the palm of his hand.

Harry didn’t pay much attention to what was going on around him after that. He felt entranced by the look of joy the wolf was giving him. It was happy just to be near him, not Neville or Hermione, but him.

After a while, Hermione’s dad knelt next to him and petted Trixie, which upset Hermione. She scolded him, thinking her some wild animal. He thought about correcting her, but Jacob gave him a knowing smile and motioned his head towards where Dumbledore and Newt were speaking.

Eventually, Neville seemed to figure it out. Harry confirmed the boy’s theory with the tag. He laughed as the wolf licked the other boy’s cheek, but the joy was bittersweet as he felt as if he were being replaced.

The wolf huffed and proceeded to lick Harry’s face as well. He laughed at the tickling sensation. Harry would have endured a hundred such licks despite Hermione’s protests that it was unsanitary. The wind picked up and Neville shivered at the chill it brought. Trixie cuddled around the boys, wrapping herself around them. Harry sighed contently as he petted the wolf and enjoyed the feeling of being warm.

Far too soon, Newt finished talking with Dumbledore and gathered everyone to journey into town.

The trip went quickly with Jacob, Atti, Bunny, and Hermione chatting towards the back of the group. Harry, Neville, and Newt walked in companionable silence in the front with Trixie weaving through the group herding them forward. They arrived in Hogsmeade only to turn away from the Three Broomsticks and head towards the Hog’s Head.

As they approached, the door swung open and a large black dog burst out into the street. Lupin was following behind holding a leash and throwing his warn robes over his shirtsleeves and trousers, “For fuck's sake, Padfoot! I am sure they are on their way, we would have received a Patronus if anything was amiss.” The dog pulled and snapped the lead causing the werewolf to land unceremoniously on the ground. “You're a right pain in the arse, you bloody wanker.”

Leaning down so only the boys could hear him, Newt whispered, “I guess the swearwolf thing is universal.”

The boys were confused by the comment but found Lupin’s colorful language hilarious. Trixie snorted indignantly at the comment and trotted up to meet Lupin as Padfoot raced past her. The animagus jumped up on Harry and began licking his face. Harry laughed and batted him away, “I missed you too, Padfoot.”

Harry looked up the path to see Lupin kneeling down next to Trixie as he whispered something. Trixie huffed in response and tugged at the cuff of his trouser. She kept pace with him as he walked over to greet them.

Harry grimaced slightly at the pressure from Padfoot’s paws as he jumped up on him again. Trixie’s approach sped up just as Harry’s footing starting to give out under Padfoot’s weight. As he started to fall, Harry heard Lupin call out something and felt the world start slowing down around him. Instead of hitting the ground, Newt grabbed him and slowly lowered him so he landed softly on Trixie, who let out a small grunt.

Padfoot moved to pounce on Harry again and was met by a sharp growl from the wolf. He was quickly yanked back by Lupin, who held him by the scruff of the neck. “Bloody hell, Padfoot. He isn’t as sturdy as James. You can’t just run into him.” The animagus looked back at Harry and let out an apologetic whine. Newt pulled a giggling Harry to his feet and Trixie wrapped herself protectively around him.

Lupin sighed letting the dog go and rubbing the bridge of his nose. “Why do you always have to be so fucking over the top, mate?” He then looked at the surrounding group and blushed slightly. “Please pardon my language.”

Newt patted him on the shoulder. “Don’t worry, Remus. It is completely understandable. You should hear Bear when he gets going.” He smiled and motioned to Trixie and Sirius. “He’s just excited for the company. She’ll keep him in line.” To illustrate his point, Sirius moved to jump up again and thought better of as a warning huff sounded from Trixie. Instead, he rubbed against the boy’s legs causing him to laugh and stumble slightly but stay upright.

Lupin nodded and gave Newt a grateful smile.

“I will just take this lot inside then,” Jacob said steering everyone but Harry, Lupin, and Newt into the pub.

Lupin’s attention turned to Harry. He moved as if to embrace him but instead extended his hand. “It is good to see you, Harry.” Harry shook the werewolf’s hand as the older man turned to Newt. “Good timing, Padfoot wanted to send out a second search party.” He turned back to Harry and frowned as he looked him over. “Everything alright?”

“Just a bit of an adventure, “ Newt replied and opened the door to the pub. “I will tell you all about it inside.”

The bar was as dingy and dark but there were a few tables that looked cleaner than the rest that were decorated with tablecloths and mismatched china. Harry looked over to the barman, who looked vaguely familiar with grimy glasses, a long gray beard and hair, piercing blue eyes, and slightly golden skin. “That’s as good as it gets lad, you don’t like it there’s the door.” The man growled before going back to cleaning glasses with a dirty rag.

As soon as they were past the bar, an older witch with bobbed black hair threaded with silver ran up to Newt and wrapped him in a hug before kissing him on the cheek. “Is everything alright? When Shacklebolt stopped by to say that you were being detained by Dumbledore…” She stepped back and began to look the old wizard over in earnest as if taking inventory. “We were starting to worry.” She reached her hand out and squeezed Atti’s shoulder.

Newt chuckled. “Everything is fine, love. I am sorry to have made you worry.” Harry blushed as the man kissed her cheek and smoothed her hair. “We just had a little chat with Albus that’s all.”

Bunny pushed forward. “A little chat with Albus? That maniac almost killed me.”

Newt sighed, “Yes, but he missed, so we need to focus on …”

“What did that bastard do now?” Another woman’s voice added to the argument, and Harry’s head started to throb.

Harry felt a soft tugging on his jeans and watched as Trixie motioned towards the stairs. Lupin looked at Harry a little sheepishly, “I think it would be best if we let them sort this out and talked upstairs.”

The boy nodded and followed Trixie’s lead with Padfoot at his side. They entered one of the small rooms that were rented nightly. Lupin closed the door behind him before casting a silencing spell. “Sirius, you can change back now.”

There was a shimmering and Sirius stood next to Harry. He turned and embraced his godson. “It is so good to see you, Harry.” He beamed as held the boy at arm’s length. “Are you alright?” He asked as Harry grimaced as the headache worsened.

“It’s nothing, just a bit of a headache,” Harry replied, moving forward to embrace his godfather. “Where have you been? I was worried when the letters stopped.”

“I had a little stomach bug for a few weeks, that’s all.” Sirius waved off the boy’s concern, and Lupin frowned. “What? I got better, Moony. Thanks to you.”

“Trust me, Andromeda, Tina and Trixie did most of the heavy lifting on that one.” Lupin glanced down at the wolf. “Speaking of which, perhaps we should give you two some privacy?”

Harry’s looked at Lupin. “Please stay, Professor. I…” Harry flustered not knowing the words to say. “I got your letters. I…” Harry felt tears prick at the corners of his eyes.

“I am sorry about that. They shouldn’t have been sent to you like that…I’m sure it was overwhelming. Please excuse the ramblings of an old needy werewolf.” Remus was looking at the floor.

“No!” Harry exclaimed causing Remus to flinch. “I mean, no, I am glad you sent them. I never…”

Remus smiled at him and nodded. “It is alright, Harry. I will stay, though I’m not your professor anymore.” The man looked anxious and was doing his best to make himself smaller as he sat on the bed. Trixie jumped up and curled against him.

Sirius glared at Lupin. “Damn right, you had better stay. You have just as much right to be here as I do, probably more.”

“Now Padfoot…” Lupin said in protest but was quelled as Sirius strode across the room.

“Don’t ‘Now, Padfoot, me’!” He snapped. “Who was the one that spoke with his teachers so that great whale didn’t believe he had free reign? Who was the one that left packets of crisps in the park under the slide every Sunday the year he turned seven because the dictatorship of magical creatures threatened to throw you in Azkaban if you kept on sending letters? You would still be doing it if Dumbledore hadn’t…”

Harry walked towards the bed. “That was you?” He said in a shaky voice. Harry remembered finding unopened packs of crisps that seemed to keep him going on the weeks when meals were few and far between. He would hide them in his cupboard for the bad days. At the time, he pretended that he had a fairy godmother that had been looking out for him. He hoped that one day if he were good enough this mystery person would take him away from the Dursleys. Harry was heartbroken when the bags of crisps stopped appearing.

“Harry, it was nothing, really. Sirius, please stop. There are better things to talk about.” The werewolf said quietly not making eye contact with either of the wizards.

“Nothing? Nothing he says? No Moony, I did nothing. I got so worked up over Peter that I got thrown into Azkaban. You sent letters filled with money you didn’t have when you were starving.” His voice cracked causing him to pause for a moment.

Remus’s voice was a low mumble, which Harry had to strain to hear. “I should have done more, I…” The werewolf shook his head and stood up. “I think I should probably go get the tea.” He said with a far-off look in his eyes and strode out of the room.

Sirius sat down in defeat on the bed and patted a space next to him. Harry moved to the bed and turned to face his godfather. They both sat in silence as the bed shifted under the weight of the large black wolf that edged in closer to them.

The animagus gave Harry a weak smile. “Don’t worry. He gets like this. Moody prat. Never has realized his value, of course, those last few years I probably didn’t help with that. I was scared though, and Pettigrew was always good at spinning stories.”

Sirius’s gaze wandered to a distant point. “James didn’t want to believe that Moony could be a spy. He once considered it the height of dishonor to believe that a friend would betray him. And your Mum, gods, Lily didn’t talk to me for days when I suggested it. Said I should pull my head out of my arse.” Sirius smiled. “Your Dad was her knight and hero but he..” He pointed to the door, “he was her rock. He was our rock, dependable, practical, and loyal. I doubted him though, I doubted him and eventually, got James to play it safe.” Sirius seemed to come back to reality for a moment. “But I was wrong, and you knew it too. Your third word was moo, not Padfoot or Sirius or Peter.” He spat the last word like poison before his expression softened. “Da, Ma, and then Moo. I was so cheesed off about that because I tried so hard to be the fun one.”

He ran his hand through his hair in frustration. “James and I were the fun ones.” He turned to face Harry, his eyes slightly brighter than before. “Uncle Moony was the one that changed diapers and remembered fresh bottles and blankets when we were too daft to notice. He knew when you were getting sick or cold. If it was cold out and Lily wasn’t about, you would cry for him to hold you and he would tuck you in close under his jumper. He would then rock back and forth and hum until you nodded off. James and I always tried to take the piss because of it, used to call him Mummy.”

Harry couldn’t help but smile at the idea as Sirius continued. “When your colic got bad, Lily would call him up at all hours of the night just so she and your father could get a little sleep. He would arrive smiling and take you in his arms as if you were his own. And you were, you were as much his as you were James’s or Lily’s or mine…” Sirius paused, and Harry looked over to see that Trixie was rubbing her head against him and whining softly.

Harry felt wetness traveling down his cheeks. He moved his hand over his cheek to see the tears he hadn’t realized he had been crying. Sirius reached over and squeezed his hand.

The pair sat in awkward silence for a few minutes before Sirius cleared his throat. “So how are things? At school?” Sirius tentatively asked, his voice returning to normal.

“Good …well, I guess,” Harry said with a nervous laugh. “And you? How are things with you?”

Sirius nodded. “Getting better. I have been spending time with Remus and Trixie.” He motioned towards the wolf, “your Dad’s lovely first cousin.”

“Yeah, I know…she wrote me a couple of letters…notes I guess.” He looked down at Trixie, whose eyes were closed. “Why hasn’t she turned back?”

“Well, the thing about werewolves is they aren’t truly animagi.” A calming voice said near the door in an accent that Harry couldn’t quite place. Slightly startled, he looked up and saw the elderly witch that had been fussing over Newt downstairs. “Sorry to interrupt, I thought you might like some hot cocoa.” She set down the tray on a side table. “Remus needed to take a few minutes, but he should be arriving with cookies and sandwiches shortly.”

Trixie lept down from the bed and stood next to the woman. “Are you behaving yourself, Trixie?” The witch asked, the wolf snorted and flicked her tail in response.

“I figured as much. You’ve always been one for trouble. I can't complain though, you come by that honestly, coming and going I’m afraid.” She laughed, it was a rich sound that made Harry feel safe. Bending down she stroked the wolf’s brow. “I know you are frustrated, but you shouldn’t change back for another two hours at least. You don’t need to be splinching yourself again.”

Trixie let out a soft whine and the witch tsked. “You worry too much. He should still be here.” The witch paused and looked up at Harry. “That is if you want to be here. Newt was able to finagle a late return to the castle out of Albus so you can stay for supper if you like.”

Harry smiled. “I would like that.” He paused for a moment and frowned slightly. “But who are you?”

“Where are my manners? Retired Auror Porpentina Goldstein-Scamander.” Harry moved protectively towards Sirius, who was cracking a small smile. She continued, “but you can call me Tina if you like. Don’t worry. I’m good friends with Mr. Black. I’m here to help, Harry.” It was then when she looked up at him and smiled. The small boy who had been forced to live under a staircase was dazed at the kindness of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More love for Harry! Next chapter will be a brief peek at what is going on with Neville and Hermione from Sirius's perspective. Sirius also finds some love...sort of. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	49. Damn it, Toto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius Black is a dog in more ways than one. Harry and Neville get a little more love and Trixie springs into action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JK Rowling...something something...copyright...something something...they are dementors not ringwraiths...something something Mordor ....I mean Hogwarts. 
> 
> One of the lines in the following Random Werewolf Fact is paraphrased/stolen from RuPaul Charles. If you don't know who that is, I suggest you learn to Sissy that Walk and do some research on Youtube. 
> 
> Random Werewolf Fact: Being a werewolf means being both a wolf and a witch or wizard. This does not make you less of a person. In fact, it is an opportunity to become a better person. By taking up the marks and aligning yourself with a clan or tribe, you are given the opportunity to be something our human brethren can only dream about. You are given the opportunity to be the best of both. Now imagine that for a moment, you are given the opportunity to be the very best of both human and wolf. 
> 
> Now for most of us, being wolflike is a very scary concept. Especially, for those of us that worked hard to suppress the wolf in the years after our first transformations and were raised to believe that being a wolf is the same as being evil. Well, I have seen evil first hand and wolves are not evil. A wolf may kill but only because it is necessary. A wolf will not kill for religion or politics or greed. A wolf will not make its kill suffer unnecessarily. The wrong type of human will and invent new, interesting, and painful ways to kill for gods, for money, for not being of the right bloodline or having the wrong skin color. 
> 
> Be the best of both. It may not be easy, some days you will fail and you will have to work to do better but you have been blessed with an opportunity. Now, I am not saying it won't sometimes be embarrassing. The first time your kid figures out you nuzzle them during every hug is because you are marking them can be an awkward conversation but it also shows them in a non-verbal way that you love them and that they belong. Your human friends and colleagues might think you a bit odd at times, but those that mind do not matter and those that matter will not mind.
> 
> You have to learn to love and accept all parts of yourself in this moment, light and dark, the wolf and the human. You have to love yourself. Because if you can't love yourself, how are you ever going to learn to love somebody else. (Speech made by Marion "Mame" Wiesel to the newly established Federation of Marked Clans and Tribes, July 1970.

 

Sirius Black stared at the door in front of him. He was back in the case, and for the first time Trixie’s door was closed. He groaned and placed his head on the door. _Everything was going so well_. He thought as he pondered knocking.

The last few days had been the most human he had felt since before the war. He and Moony were reconnecting. He smiled to himself. The brotherly bonds between them that had been damaged from their actions at the end of the last war were still there and becoming stronger by the day. He shook his head and was tempted to smash his forehead against the door. _The damage that has been done by my bloody actions,_ he thought to himself and cringed as he remembered everything from that day he lured Snape into the tunnel to the day he helped Lily complete the spell to make Peter secret keeper.

He took a deep breath, and the scent of incense washed over him causing him to relax. _Trixie_ , he thought with a gentle sigh and a slightly sappy smile. He moved back to knock but paused. _Bunny_ , he thought and tensed. _How had the day gone so fucking pearshaped?_  

_\---------------------------_

_Earlier in the day_

Sirius chuckled at his godson’s reaction to Tina. Over the last few days, he had grown fond of the witch and her husband. In fact, he had grown fond of most of the magical folk that were in and out of the case. _Hell, I’ve grown fond of living in the case_ , he mused.

He looked up as Harry laughed and shook his head. “No really, she turned herself into a cat, well, maybe more of a cat person? A werecat?”

Currently, they were all sitting at a table on low couches that Tina had transfigured from the furniture in the room. Sirius sat across from them as Harry leaned slightly into Tina and Trixie laid with her wolven head in Harry’s lap. The boy absentmindedly stroked behind her ears. He was relaxed and looking so much like James it felt like Sirius’s heart was going to rip in half.

The elderly witch laughed at the boy’s story, and Harry seemed to revel in the attention. She smiled and leaned in conspiratorily. “I don’t believe either of those are the correct term. Unless you want to get into fights with Wampus Cats.” Harry gave the witch a quizzical look. “A Wampus Cat is like a Werewolf, but instead of turning into a wolf they turn into a cougar, a type of lion. Usually on the new moon.” She continued and looked about the room. “I think we might need to send a search party after Mr. Lupin. Trixie, can you please do the honors?”

Trixie gave a small whimper, and Sirius stood up. “I’ll go fetch him.” He smiled wistfully at Harry. “Back in a tick.” He said before opening the door and transforming into Padfoot.

Closer to the ground and on four legs, Padfoot made quick work of the short length of corridor and stairs. He stopped in the main room of the pub to see a scene that made him slightly uncomfortable. Queenie was fussing over the Grangers on one end of the room, while Atti, Newt, Aberforth, and a beautiful but unknown witch were arguing loudly near the bar. In a far corner of the room, a boy with blonde hair and a round face stared at the wall and slowly sipped a drink. Sirius moved to check on the boy but thought better of it. He had a mission. _Maybe Remus could check in on him later?_ He thought before heading out the back door to a small yard with a large goat shed. Letting out a sneeze and snuffling at the smell of the goats, the large black dog trotted behind the shed to find Remus leaning against the wall.

The dog checked to make sure the coast was clear before transforming back into a wizard. “So this is where you’ve gotten off to? I was getting worried.” Sirius said as he clapped Lupin on the shoulder.

The werewolf turned to him, his eyes red and swollen. “Sorry, I just didn’t.” He took in a shaky breath and gave a weak laugh. “Fuck me. He looks more like James every day.”

Sirius gave a wry laugh. “You don’t have to tell me. You should see him now. He looks exactly like James when he laughs.” He gently shoved the werewolf. “Except he doesn’t snort.” The wizards exchanged a morose look and turned to gaze out at the yard.

The silence was broken when the door opened, and the yelling from inside the pub seeped into the afternoon calm. The pair exchanged a worried look, but Sirius quickly transformed back into a Grim as footsteps rounded the corner.

Remus stood away from the wall and smiled at the newcomer. “Hello, Neville.” He said before taking in the boy’s worried expression.

“Hello, Professor. Can you please take me to see my Aunt Trixie?” He asked tentatively, his eyes shining brightly.

“I don’t think she is in a state to talk right now,” Remus said cautiously. “Is something the matter?”

“I know what she is, Professor.” He looked Remus in the eyes before turning away to wipe his face on his sleeve. “I just really want to see my Aunt, that’s all.”

Padfoot stared at the young wizard, trying to keep his wits. _Neville_ , he thought as the realization dawned on him, _Frank and Alice’s boy._ Guilt washed over the animagus as he remembered how he had gotten Crookshanks to lift the passwords off the lad last year. Padfoot was distracted from his thoughts as he heard a voice call out for the lad.

“Neville,” Newt called out as the door closed behind him. “Neville, are you out here?”

“We’re behind the goat shed,” Remus called out as the boy quickly rubbed the tears off his face.

The magizoologist rounded the corner, his smile faltering as he saw the boy. “Is everything alright?” He looked between Remus and Neville with concern in his eyes.

Neville nodded and looked away. Remus placed a comforting hand on the boy’s shoulder. “He would like to spend time with Trixie but I don’t know if….”

Newt waved off the comment. “Of course it is a good idea. She’s missed you, you know? Told us all about how wonderful you are.”

Neville perked up slightly. “Really? I mean everyone in the pub…”

The elderly wizard frowned and stood in front of Neville. “Listen to me, none of that is your fault or has anything to with you. People are just sometimes…well...there is a reason why I tend to like most animals more than people. ” He paused for a moment and shook his head. “Let’s go upstairs and join Harry in a visit with your Great Aunt Tina and your Aunt Trixie shall we?” The young Griffyndor beamed at the suggestion.

Remus cast a worried glance at Padfoot. “Is that a good idea considering other…guests?”

Newt glanced down at Padfoot before wrapping his arm around Neville and leading the boy towards the pub. “I am certain that Neville can not only keep a secret but that your canine companion can behave himself.” He opened the door to the pub. “I will see the two of you upstairs shortly.”

Padfoot and Remus entered the room fifteen minutes later to find Neville curled up on the other side of Trixie resting his head on her back. Harry was still stroking her ears, and the two boys were watching as Newt yelled down into the case. “There should be some down there. I know she only took out half the sandwiches because there was too much food already laid out downstairs.”

A warm laugh sounded from inside the case. “And you would know this how?”

“I may have visited Trixie earlier this morning to look at the hippogriffs…” He said innocently.

Remus patted Padfoot and walked over to the case. “There should be some cheese and pickle, and a few dozen salmon in the cooling cabinet.”

“Thank you, Remus,” Tina called out as she ascended into the room a tray full of finger sandwiches floating before her. She placed the tray on the table and kissed her husband on the temple. “I thought we agreed that you weren’t going to venture into the case unsupervised.”

“Trixie was there,” Newt said pointing at the wolf before taking a big bite of sandwich causing Tina to laugh.

She looked at the boys and motioned towards the sandwiches. “Please help yourself. I am afraid tea has already been served downstairs.”

Padfoot watched as Harry reached for a sandwich. “Thank you,” he said and gingerly took a bite.

Neville didn’t move from his position on the wolf. “Why is everyone fighting downstairs? And why do they all look at me like I'm a ghost or something?”

Tina frowned and Newt squeezed her shoulder. “Has anyone ever told you that you look like your mother?” The older man asked.

Neville nodded slowly. “Aunt Trixie did. She said I also look an awful like my grandfather.”

“That is very true.” Newt let out a sad sigh. “You also look an awful lot like your cousins Atticus and Artemis.” He walked over and stroked the boy’s hair. “In fact, you look almost exactly like Artie did at your age.”

Neville sat up and stared at the pair. “Why should that matter? I’m not him.”

Tina gave him a sad smile. “Sometimes people can’t let go of the past.” She sighed. “You are your own person, but sometimes people feel guilty about the past.” Padfoot whimpered, knowing he was guilty of comparing Harry to James.

Remus cleared his throat. “Harry, are you alright?”

Sirius looked over to the boy, who was holding his forehead and curled forward slightly. Not thinking of the consequences, he transformed back into his human form and grabbed the boy before he fell. “Harry, Harry, look at me.” Harry was lulling forward.

What happened next went by so quickly Sirius couldn’t quite track it. Trixie jumped down and ran into the bathroom. Remus and Neville both moved forward to help prop up Harry. Tina followed Trixie, while Newt went into the case. Soon there was incense burning, and Tina was sorting through a potion case that Newt had brought up. Trixie gently nudged Sirius aside as she buttoned her blouse.

She stroked the boy’s face and frowned. Taking a shaky breath, she whispered something and traced his scar with her wand making it glow a light blue. She pulled her hand away quickly as if she had been burned. “No,” she whispered.

Remus gave her a concerned look before leaning Harry against Neville and standing with his wand drawn as the door burst open.

Atti was out of breath and bent over slightly. “Dumbledore is downstairs with three other professors. Sirius, you need to change back now. So do you, Trixie, he asked about the wolf specifically.” The barrister looked on the scene. “Dear Gods, What happened?”

The rest of the afternoon went quickly, he transformed into Padfoot and Trixie ran back to the bathroom returning as the wolf. Tina gave a headache potion to Harry. Sirius's godson seemed to perk up after that.

Then went downstairs to find Dumbledore, Flitwick, McGonagall, and Sprout waiting for them. Sirius had to do his best not growl at the old codger, the man knew that Harry had very little time available to spend with them.

An hour later, Dumbledore had escorted all three children back to the school and Sirius sat at the bar sipping firewhiskey. He felt impotent, he wanted to protect Harry and there seemed to be nothing he could do. Before the children left, Tina had given Harry another potion. Newt rubbed a serum on Harry’s forehead while Aberforth distracted the Hogwarts contingent. Between the two, Harry's headache was gone before he left. Unfortunately, they couldn’t stop Dumbledore from taking Harry to the school. Though it wasn't for lack of trying, Trixie’s mother, Queenie had to be escorted from the room by Abeforth and Newt at one point when it looked like she was going to attempt to scratch the old coot’s eyes out.

Sirius placed his glass against his forhead for a moment and sighed. He pointed his wand at the bar and summoned another bottle. He looked over as the comely witch that had been arguing with Newt and Atti earlier sat next to him. “Buy a girl a drink?” She asked causing him to chuckle.

“Why not?” he said pouring her two fingers of whiskey.

She laughed, it was light and airy. “Given how today is going, I think I need a bit more.” He filled the glass to three-quarters and stopped. “It’s a start,” she said and raised her glass, “to new friends.”

Sirius looked the witch over. She was lovely. Petite and curvy with blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He gave her his most winning smile. “Cheers!”

He came to several hours later in one of the rooms in the pub. He grimaced as the light from the bathroom stabbed at his eyes. The blonde witch was silhouetted by the light, a toothbrush in her mouth. She held up a finger and returned to the bathroom where Sirius heard the water running.

“There is a hangover potion on the bedside table,” she called from the bathroom making his head throb.

Sirius picked up the green sludge-like potion and pulled out the stopper. Taking a deep breath, he chugged it and did his best not to throw it back up.

“You find it?” The witch asked as she walked into the room using a towel to dry her hair.

Sirius nodded miserably. “Yes, thanks,” he mumbled.

“It takes about a minute to kick in.” She yawned and headed towards the bed. “Can you get up?”

Sirius nodded and stood. “Thank you for a good time and the firewhiskey, Mr. Black. Now, good night.” The witch cast several cleaning and freshening charms on the bed and Sirius stared at her agog. “What?” She asked.

“Ummm…well..I..” Sirius stammered. He was out of practice with this. It had been almost 14-years since he was with a bird and she had somehow flipped the script. “Didn’t you want to cuddle or chat or something?”

The witch turned down the bed. “Not particularly, we agreed to have some fun. We had fun, and now I want to go to sleep. You don’t have to go home, but you can’t stay here.”

The animagus opened and closed his mouth a few times as the words refused to form. “Are you serious?”

“No, you’re Sirius,” she said with a smirk. “I’ll tell you what, you say my name and I will let you stay.”

Sirius’s eyes got as big as saucers. “Umm…well…love, you see.”

The witch cackled. “Thought as much. Listen, we are both adults and far too old to be playing games. If I hadn’t asked you to leave, you would be trying to figure a way to sneak out of here as soon as I fell asleep. For Morgana’s sake, you don’t even know my name. I could be a Death Eater for all you know.” Sirius opened his mouth to protest but nodded instead. The witch grabbed him by the elbow and directed him to the door. “Now, it’s nothing personal but I like my space, and I don’t want to be tethered down. You want to settle down to the monotony of monogamy find a nice werewolf. I like being a free spirit and mistress of my own destiny.” She opened the door. “So goodnight, Sirius.”

Sirius blindly followed the blonde out the door but stopped. “So love, what is your name?”

The woman snickered, “Hippolyta, Hippolyta Scamander but most of the family calls me Bunny.”

The name registered in bright red letters in Sirius’s mind, and he forced a bright and charming smile. “So you are Trixie’s sister?”

Bunny’s eyes narrowed on the animagus. “If you know what is good for you, Mr. Black, you will leave my little sister alone. Werewolves aren’t like us. Good night.” The witch slammed the door shut causing Sirius to jump back. After that, he had made his way back into the case and to Trixie’s door.

A crash behind the door brought him back from his memories. Taking a deep breath, he turned the handle.

Queenie stood in the center of the room with her hands on her hips. “You let that bastard take our children away!” She shrieked. "They were supposed to stay until after sunset and not one of you did a thing as that weasel invited himself to tea and took the children back to that...that Deathtrap disguised as a school!"

Tina sat across the room on the bed rubbing her forehead. Atti sat next to his mother in a similar pose. Newt was lying next to her with his face buried under a pillow.

Poor Jacob was trying to talk his mother down. “Mum, listen, I know how it looks but..”

Sirius caught Tina’s eye, and she motioned for him to get out while he could. The animagus made a quiet yet hasty retreat and walked down the hall. He transformed into Padfoot and wandered until he heard Remus’s voice.

“Do you want the white sage oil or powder?” The werewolf yelled as Sirius opened the door. It was Trixie’s library. As Sirius looked about the room, he saw a small cauldron on the table bubbling away as Remus and Trixie stood on separate ends of the room pulling what he had once believed to be decorative jars of herbs from the shelves.

“Powered,” Trixie stated. “You should also have powdered copal, frankincense, and myrrh on that side.”

"Got it!" Remus gathered the small jars and brought them to the table. “Anything else?”

“Umm…” Trixie paused as if ticking off ingredients in her mind. “Yes, can you go to the kitchen and bring back a jar of the white sage honey and a jar of the mesquite honey.

“On it,” Remus said before Trixie stopped him.

“And Remus, check the dates pick one of the batches from late October or early November,” Trixie said absentmindedly as she continued to search for ingredients.

“Anything for you, honey.” Remus quipped. He shook his head as it didn’t get a reaction from the normally jovial witch.

Sirius pulled Remus aside as he walked to the door. “What’s going on?”

“Seems all hell broke loose while you vanished,” Remus said wryly before he sniffed the air around the animagus. “Please tell me you didn’t.” The werewolf pleaded, and Sirius cast him a guilty glance. “For fuck’s sake, she’s Trixie’s sister. If it goes pearshaped between you two, it will mess everything up.” Remus sighed and wrinkled his nose. “At least have the decency to go take a shower before you come back to help.”

A few minutes a later, a clean Sirius Black stepped into the library to find Remus and Trixie huddled over the cauldron. “Please hand me the olive oil and the gin.” The witch asked as she took the items from Remus and poured them into the cauldron. “Now, stop the heat.”

Remus nodded, and the fire under the cauldron died as Trixie dropped oil from several small bottles into the mixture. As she added an item, she would hand it to Remus to put up. He paused and sniffed the last bottle. “This is nice.”

Trixie smiled. “Palo Santo.” She stared at the cauldron for a moment. “I think we need to put it in the jars to set.

“On it,” Remus said and summoned four tins.

Trixie levitated the cauldron and poured the contents into the tins. “That should do it,” she said as the last tin was filled.

Remus furrowed his brow. “Do you think this will work?”

“It should work in the short term.” Trixie worried her thumbnail. “It hasn’t metastasized yet, so we have some time to find someone to help. I didn't get a good look though so I have a request in for a second opinion.” The witch hung her head. “Gods, I hope I am wrong. That bastard has done enough damage to that poor boy.”

Sirius walked over to the table. “Come on, now. I know that Dumbledore is a right pain in the arse but don’t you think you and your mother are taking this to an extreme.”

“What?” Trixie asked before shaking her head. “Oh, that. No, this has nothing to do with Mr. Dumbledore.” Trixie removed her glasses and cleaned them. “Unless you count him not paying attention. No, I am referring to Tom Riddle.”

Sirius blanched.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be filled out in Werewolves are the Worst section 3, Werewolves 103 – Learning How to Werewolf. And for those of you interested the Dorcas Meadowes mystery, all will be revealed in chapter 50. 
> 
> Thank you, thank you, thank you for reading and for comments. They are very much appreciated, the weather is getting colder, so I am writing more again. Hopefully, updates will be coming more frequently.


	50. England is Calling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zell remembers life in England and Trixie puts out a call for help on the HOWL to consult some experts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J.K. Rowling owns all the Harry Potter things. ALL THE THINGS....  
> Miss Elphaba Epoch is completely lifted from Pratchett's Wintersmith and is a based off Miss Treason. There may or may not be 'borrowing' going on. 
> 
> Random Werewolf Fact:  
> What do werewolves and girl scout leaders have in common? Phone trees! As a marked member of the Walden Tribe, you have been issued a charmed Nokia 232. This phone has been preprogrammed with the numbers of all werewolves within our tribal network. In the case of an emergency, select HOWL from your contacts. Text what you need and who you would like to answer your call. If you need the help of a group within our tribe (Aurors, Teachers, Artists, Healers, Elders, etc.) type the name of the group at the start of your message. If you are unfamiliar with cell phone technology, please have one of the pups show you how to access contacts, charge your phone, and text. Cell phones and service fees are paid for by the tribe. Burn this message after reading, unburned messages will combust 2 hours after breaking the letter seal. (Instruction packet 3. Given to every new marked member of the North American Walden Tribe as of January 1994)

**August 25, 1981**  
A field outside Cokeworth, England

The Crucio ripped through her body, but she didn’t scream. She wouldn’t give them the pleasure. Blood dripped down her lip from where she had bitten into it to silence herself. There weren’t many of them, but they had her circled so she couldn’t run. There was still too much light so she couldn’t change.

A few hundred meters away there was a thunderous clap of apparation. The pain stopped, and she heaved herself up on to her feet. _This is it_. She thought as the Dark Lord approached her. She concentrated on her childhood of running through fields of flowers, of ocean breezes, of her mother’s hugs.

There was a dark laugh, a dangerous laugh but she didn’t look up. “How quaint,” the man hissed. “Come now, Miss Meadows, it is not my intention to destroy you. You are a powerful witch and an accomplished duelist. Your family is pure, your lines tracing back to Ravenclaw. Why don’t you join us? I can give you everything you have ever wanted.”

_Flowers, waves crashing on the rocks, warm hugs and cinnamon sugar,_ she thought to herself not meeting his gaze.

“Why don’t you look at me, Miss Meadows? Come now, we’ve only come to have a polite conversation.” The man purred, but out of the corner of her eye, she saw him jerk his head towards Ebenezer Mulciber. The man stepped towards her and pulled her hair, so she was looking at the dark lord.

Sunbeams _, apple trees, the smell of fallen leaves_ , she focused on these thoughts as the sun was setting. It was getting cooler, getting darker.

“Miss Meadows, stop your foolish games. It is over, join me or die.” The dark lord said seductively.

She smirked at him. “Death comes for us all eventually. You can fear him all you like, but in the end, he comes for us all.”

Energy crackled around the dark wizard as his eyes glowed red. “I fear nothing! I will live forever, unlike you!” He spat and cast a fireball.

She moved quickly and pushed Muliciber in front of her. As his body crumpled under the heat, she transformed and ran. She was small now. Four feet were swifter and quieter. The Deatheaters didn’t notice that she had slipped away as the sudden burst of magic drew the Aurors. The world was chaos, and she used that to her advantage.

Miles away she collapsed in a farmer’s field. She had no energy, no life left but at least that bastard didn’t get to kill her. Better to go out unnoticed as a small red fox dying field than another notch on the belt of that madman. She made a quiet huffing sound like a laugh and passed out.

The sun rose, and she opened her eyes. She was still alive but didn't have the energy to move. She had taken too much damage. She hadn’t noticed the extent of her burns until she had stopped running. She closed her eyes and went back to sleep, better to die in a field than as a conquest.

Midmorning there was the sound of voices, children’s voices. “What is America like?” a girl asked.

“Do the tattoos hurt?” Another slightly younger female voice added.

“Do you think they will catch us?” A boy stuttered. "Greyback said he would be back and..."

“Shh..quiet now. Worry won’t get us anywhere.” A warm male voice whispered. “It's just a little farther to the truck.”

She sniffed the air, and her instincts told her to stay still. _Predators,_ a small part of her brain exclaimed, but all she could sense that they were just a handful of children and a man.

“Bear, over here.” One of the girls cried out, “Poor dear has been hurt.” The fox felt a hand run through her fur. “We can’t leave it here. It’s defenseless.” The fox opened its eyes to see a young girl with dark hair and eyes. Her arm was in a sling, and she was clad in dirty pajamas. She was clinging on to a stuffed rabbit and sported dark circles under her eyes.

“Ami, go stand by the road with your brother.” The man ordered and approached the fox. He sucked in a breath through his teeth and tentatively stroked her. His hands were rough and large but extremely gentle. “You’ve been through the wringer haven’t you, sweetheart.” The fox looked at the man. He was tall and lithe with shoulder length dark hair that fell in ringlets.

He whispered something and the world around the fox seemed to glow. The pain lessened but she was still exhausted. She looked up at the man and noted that he had kind eyes behind his glasses even though he was frowning.

The man leaned down and whispered low. “I don’t know who you are but I know what you are and you need help. I have to get these kids out of here, or else we are as good as dead. I will take you with us, but if you do anything that endangers those kids, it will be the last thing you ever do.”

The fox nodded, and he returned the gesture. He gingerly lifted her and placed her in a satchel which he secured to the front of him. “Come on, little ones. We’ve only got about a half-mile from here before we can ride."

Peaking out of a small hole in the fabric, the fox saw a group of five children, two toddlers, a five-year-old girl, a seven-year-old boy, and a ten-year-old girl. The older children were carrying the babes, although the boy was struggling. The man took the baby from the boy and placed it on his hip as they continued down the country road. Despite the strange company the fox felt safe, she sniffed the air, and it was filled with the scent of cinnamon, sugar, fall leaves, sunshine, and the ocean.

_______________________________________________________________

**September 24, 1994**  
Woodstock, New York  
3 PM EST

D. Zelda Graves nee Meadowes woke with a start. She was curled up by the fire under a very soft alpaca afghan with her youngest child cuddled against her. She did her best to shake off the old memories. It had all been so long ago that it felt as if it were someone else’s life.

Iggy was quietly reading his story out loud. “Yes, said the…Mama, what’s that word?” The boy asked pointing at the picture book.

She looked down and smiled. “That says rabbit, Iggy.”

He nodded and continued, “Yes, said the rabbit, I will rem embird.”

She chuckled, “remember.”

Iggy scrunched his face up. “This is easier with Auntie Trix and Daddy.”

The boy's mother did her best not to roll her eyes, “Well, Daddy is at work, and Trixie is in England.”

The boy gave her a calculating look. “What about Dora?”

“She is also at work.” Zell ruffled the boy’s hair and contemplated giving him a haircut. “Whatever is the matter? Don’t like spending time with your old Mum?”

“I like spending time with you, Mama.” He looked contemplative for a moment. “Daddy is just better at reading and being fuzzy.” Zell quirked an eyebrow at her son before tickling him. The boy was gasping for air in between giggles when there was a flare from the fireplace, and a phoenix apparated into the room.

The boy jumped up and began to pet the bird as Zell took the note from its leg.

_Trixie took an emergency portkey. I think she is headed your way.  
_

_-Atti_

Zell reread the note and let it float to the floor. A moment later a buzzing noise went off in a drawer by the fireplace.

Iggy jumped up and ran to the table with the vibrating drawer. Before Zell could ask, the boy picked up a No-Maj phone and stared at it in awe. “It’s the howl, Mommy.” He ran the phone to his mother, “What does it say?”

Zell read the screen and swallowed hard. “HLR meeting @ Bears n 1 hr.”

A moment later a loud crack like a thunderclap announced the arrival of someone at the house. “Zell!” Bear called out running through the front door. Doc followed closely behind accompanied by Sergeant Terry Dearheart.

Zell looked at her husband, who was panicked. He rushed forward and swept her into a hug. “Has she arrived yet?” He asked his voice trembling. The animagus shook her head no.

“Right then,” Doc said rolling up her sleeves. “Iggy, you are going to stay with your Uncle Terry tonight. “

The huge man leaned down and smiled at the boy. “Is that alright with you, Iggy?”

The boy nodded. “I will get the emergency bag.”

Zell looked at her son, who was frightfully aware sometimes. “It isn’t an emergency, Iggy.”

The little boy turned dark blue eyes on her that were much older than the person that held them. “The howl went up, Mommy. It only goes up if it is an emergency.”

Almost an hour later, Bear was ready to send out a search party for his sister as most of the healers in their group had arrived. Zell held his hand and told him to stay seated as the floo activated and another tribe member entered their home. Doc nodded to the Auror and went to the other room to greet the next round of guests.

All in all there weren’t that many, but then there weren’t that many werewolves in the world. Doc was accompanied by her adopted mother and brother, Marion and Havi. There was a witch Zell couldn't quite place from New Orleans. There was a blind shaman from Arizona with a raven perched on their shoulder. The shaman was so old and hunched over Zell couldn’t make out if they were a wizard or a witch. Not that it mattered, the call went out and those that could responded.

Doc walked into the room followed by Doc's fiancee's sister, Hoku Akana nee Hale and Ami Ironfounderson’s adopted father, Merlin. The mediwitch looked about the room with a wane smile. “I will fetch some drinks.” Her mother and the witch from New Orleans followed her into the kitchen. They returned with snacks and drinks. The room was eerily quiet as the assembled waited in a silence that Zell had found that only werewolves could tolerate.

The front door opened and Bear was on his feet in a split second. The man ran into the other room and there was a muffled conversation. Zell's husband returned to the room with his arm wrapped protectively around his sister, her gaze was unfocused and her normally sunny disposition was muted.

Bear lead her around the room and she hugged each of the assembled in greeting. Her round of the room ended with Zell, who wrapped her in a hug. “It can’t be that bad, can it?” The animagus whispered.

Trixie looked at her with a sadness in her eyes that hadn’t been there since November of 1981. “I am afraid it can.”

Trixie was helped into a seat between Bear and Doc before Marion Wiesel rose. She was a spry and sharp witch who at over-hundred could run circles around witches a quarter of her age. “You’ve gotten us all here, Trixie. Now, what is the problem."

“My cousin, Harry.” Trixie started before pausing. “James’s boy, he is having headaches. He almost passed out this afternoon.” A low murmur went through the room as she took a shaking breath. She was speaking slowly now, Zell felt as if her sister-in-law was having trouble finding the words she needed. “He was hit with a dark curse as a baby and I thought that it was the residuals from the curse. After James and his wife passed, Harry wasn’t properly tended to and left with No-Majs.” The witch from New Orleans gasped. Merlin Ironfounderson, Havi Weisel, Doc, and Bear all cursed under their breath at the revelation. The older witches in the room nodded gravely in understanding. “I cast Trahere on the scar. Since we are in a waning moon, it should have drawn out some of the darker magic.”

Zell looked about the room, and everyone was worried. It was Doc’s mother that finally spoke. “What color?”

Trixie drew a quick breath. “Blue like a pilot light, the same shade of blue a body flashes before…”

There were murmurs in the room. Havi Weisel adjusted his oversized black glasses and ran his hand through his wavy brown hair. “What did you hear?” He asked in a patient tone.

Trixie took Bear's hand. “A baby…screaming. No words just the cries of a baby abandoned and starved.”

“Could it be just part of Harry? He was given away after his parents’ deaths.” Merlin Ironfounderson said patiently.

The professor shook her head. “He would have been older. This thing was an infant.” 

"And it was blue? Not green, red, or black but blue?" The witch from New Orlean's asked.

"Yes," Trixie said squeezing her brother's hand. "It wasn't fully alive."

"That rules out a demon," the witch replied. "Still isn't good though."

The ancient shaman from Arizona cleared her throat. "How much time did you get with the boy?"

"Maybe two or three minutes, I had to stay in wolf form most of the day. We were being watched." Trixie said anxiously rubbing her arm.

"Who?" Bear asked.

"Albus Dumbledore," Trixie stated quietly causing Bear to look relieved and Zell to stiffen.

Zell nervously fidgeted with the hem of her blouse. "Why would he monitoring you?"

"Not me, the children." The werewolf shifted under Zell's gaze. "He's watching Harry."

The room went silent for a moment. _Why would he be watching Harry? James's boy...so Potter. They are trying to save Harry Potter_. Zell remembered her return and immediate departure from England on November 2, 1981. The wizarding world was celebrating the downfall of You-Know-Who but everything Zell loved had been taken as well. Looking about the room, she squirmed as the assembled werewolves seemed to communicate without saying a word. 

The silence was broken by Merlin, the top curse breaker at Gringott's American Division. “Let's focus on what we can work on at the moment. You’ll need a second opinion. Two to three minutes isn't enough for a diagnosis.” Trixie nodded at the comment.

Havi walked over to Trixie and kneeled in front of her. “Our families have known each other since you and Bear were goblin sized. You are as much of a Wiesel as if you had been born one." He leaned over and took her hands in his. "What are you not saying? This is safe space. We will believe what you tell us and what you tell us stays here.”

"It sounds mad." The younger werewolf said staring at the floor.

Marion laughed at the statement and smiled at the witch. “You are in good company then. You have to be meshugge to be a werewolf. A little bit more to be a healer or a shaman.”

Trixie took a shaky breath. “What’s behind the scar isn’t Harry. Harry feels different, this is darker, hallowed out.”

The ancient witch cocked her head and stared at Trixie with unseeing eyes. “When you were a wolf, what did the boy smell like?” The woman leaned in towards the witch. "Just the boy, mind."

Zell watched her sister-in-law close her eyes. "Like his father, Granny Epoch. Maybe a little sweeter." Keeping her eyes closed the werewolf tickled off the scents on her hand. "Honey, pumpkin, wood polish, cedar, cinnamon, lilies but brighter more like a Joshua tree, teenage boy, and rain."

The ancient witch nodded not that Trixie could see her with her eyes closed. "Good, he'll make a good man one day." The raven flew off the crone's shoulder and landed on Trixie's lap. "What did the scar smell like?"

“Dead..sort of burnt..” Trixie frowned. “It smelled vaguely like Manchurian mushroom*. A funky sort of rotted scent without any musk **.** I only smelled it for a second before he doubled-over. It burned my nose. ”

Zell startled as Hoku made a face and shook her head. The Hawiian witch make a sigil in front of herself and spat on the ground. “Something is living off the boy.”

Havi adjusted his glasses. “Could be a shade?”

Merlin sighed and anxiously ran his hand over his face. “Or a Horcrux?”

Havi shook his head. “Can’t be a Horcrux. There would need to be a ritual. Also the boy would be assimilated by now, an Inferius puppet rotted from the inside. Sounds like this thing has yet to metastasize. It still isn't a part of him.”

“A shade then …. But if that were the case the entire spirit would have…” Merlin paused for a moment and tugged at the tail of his braid of auburn hair. “But that's impossible, isn't it? Even if it were half a wizard’s spirit, the poor lad’s head would explode. There is only so much real estate available in a child.”

“Not if the spirit is already been chopped up. That wizard who attacked the boy?" The witch from New Orleans asked. "Was he?"

Trixie and Bear glanced at Zell before exchanging a meaningful look. "His name was Tom Riddle. He changed it to Lord Voldemort" The youngest Graves sister stated as if quoting a date in one of her history classes.

Zell flinched at the name. "He's dead." Tha animagus mumbled. The werewolves in the room exchanged a series of looks that made Zell want to scream. "Use your words. Is he dead or not?"

Havi, who in his day job worked as the Head Occult Librarian in the MACUSA Book Depository, cleaned his glasses. "He isn't around at the moment, but if bits of his soul are floating about.." He shook his head. "He's not dead yet."

"He isn't alive either. His soul has been fractured and shattered to the point of no longer being a person. That soul had already been divided up so much it was unstable enough it to glom on to your Harry. I am guessing it probably had been split into a proper Horcrux, maybe two or three times, before the incident with the boy.” The witch from New Orleans stated before taking a sip of tea. Taking in her elegant manners, Zell remembered that she was a professor at Laveau College. An institution that made Durmstrang look like sleep-away camp and English Pureblood Manners look shoddy.

Marion Weisel exchanged a hard look with her children before turning to Trixie. “Is the scar flat?” Trixie nodded, and a glimmer of hope shone in Marion's eyes.

 Havi pulled out a pad of paper and started jotting notes down. “A Horcrux splits a soul roughly in half with each division. A spirit from something let’s say the size of a kneazle would cause the head to swell and the skin would start splitting after a few days. The host would be possessed or an Inferius in a matter of months. For the scar to still be flat it would have to be something very small.”

Merlin stared at the librarian in confusion. “Havi, what are you on about?"

Havi made a gesture to be quiet towards his friend. “If we assume, he was 6 feet tall in life and his spirit body matched that. If it divided in half each time the full ritual was performed. His soul would have had to been split…" The wizard scribbled for a moment. "We are looking at 5 to 6 times."

“Dear Gods, that’s madness. There wouldn’t be anything of him left.” The professor from New Orleans stated in shock.

The Graves Twins exchanged an intense look before Bear leaned forward to speak for the both of them. “Death collects souls. He can't take you if you aren't fully there.” Zell could see a flicker of anger in the Auror's eyes.

“Voldemort means flight from death. This creature is terrified of dying." Granny Epoch stated as she petted her Raven. "This Lord Voldemort has been leaving bits of his soul like breadcrumbs so he can come back from the other side." Zell flinched again at the use of the bastard's name. Everyone else seemed to murmur in agreement at this assessment.

"Tom Riddle," Trixie said quietly. "His name is Tom Riddle at least that is what Mr. Slughorn said." She gave a comforting smile to Zell. "He doesn't deserve any titles."

After a few moments of silence, Doc stood up and openned the liquor cabinet. She pulled out glasses for everyone assembled and began pouring gin. “When I was in school, there were stories of Tom Riddle,” Doc said darkly. “I was a first-year maybe two or three years after he graduated. Nasty piece of work, everyone praised him, but there were always whispers particularly among those of us that didn't quite fit. He used to corner little girls in the washroom, never the pretty ones, never the purebloods or the rich ones, never the ones you would listen to about such accusations. Pets would disappear too. Their collars would be found near the feeding areas for the thestrals and hippogriffs. It was always just whispers though. He was popular, polite, powerful and handsome. People don’t say things against boys like that very loudly. They blamed the half-giant boy when Myrtle Warren died, but that lamb of a boy couldn’t bring himself to kill a spider.”

Trixie sighed and leaned forward placing her head in her hands. “We need an action plan. How much time do we have?”

Mama Epoch spoke. “It is like a cancer but is contained for now. Though the headaches and the smell are a bad sign. We should act soon. If this wizard has horcruxes, he can come back. If he comes back, the boy will have maybe two – three years before it takes him over. It depends on the size of the fragment and the will power of the boy.”

Doc turned to her mother. “Could the elders take care of it?”

Marion nodded, “Yes, but we would need to do so closer to Samhain.” Marion held out her hand, and the raven flew to her. "Could you attend, Elphaba?" The ancient witch nodded, and the raven flew back to her shoulder.

"I will put a call out." Marion Wiesel continued as she stood up and wrapped an arm around Trixie. “Ideas for the interium to slow the bastard down?”

The witch from New Orleans nodded “Binding salve and incense.”

Merlin pulled out his phone and started texting. "That is probably the best course." He paused for a moment. "I just texted a goblin co-worker, I will meet up with her for lunch and see what she can add."

"I will write to Army and Gover to see if they have any ideas." Trixie turned to Doc, “Can you come to Hogwarts to look at Harry?" She pleaded.

“I will give you a second opinion, but I doubt you are wrong.” Doc said with a frown.

A few hours later Zell sat staring at the fire. The guests had left as quickly as they had arrived. Trixie had taken a return portkey back the England. Bear understood but wasn’t happy about her decision to return. He had escorted Doc to MACUSA to put through the paperwork for an official portkey instead of the gray ones Trixie often used. He had returned looking haggard and overly worried. He flopped down on the couch next to her and groaned.

"I'm going," Zell said quietly.

"Anywhere in particular? I hear Hawaii is nice this time of year." Bear said with a forced smile.

"You know where." The animagus said as she stood. "Doc will have a better chance if she travels with another woman."

"It's dangerous," Bear said concern flooding his face.

"It would be more dangerous for you. It would be your second time in less than a month, and they'll be looking at your papers closely this time." Zell said straightening his shirt. "I am innocuous. Especially, if I am visiting my mother-in-law in England with my husband's godmother."

The werewolf nodded and pulled her on to his lap. "You'll be safe and come back to me, right?" Bear asked anxiously. "I'd be lost without you."

Zell let him envelop her. She sighed as she happily wrapped her arms around his waist."I will always come back to you. You're home." She said as she focused on the scent of cinnamon, sugar, fall leaves, sunshine, and the ocean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! So the Dorcas Meadows mystery has been revealed. There is another reveal but that won't happen for a few more chapters but will be hinted at next chapter. 
> 
> Quick notes: 1) Trahere is Latin for to draw or drag something out of something.  
> 2) *Manchurian Mushroom is the fungal base for Kombucha, a type of tea that healthy people like my roommate drink. Spilled fermenting Manchurian Mushroom smells like hell and evokes statements from 100 yards away along the lines of "What in the name of the gods is that smell? Dear god, what is that smell? Did something die? Oh my god, insert roommates name here, what did you do?" 
> 
> Thank you all for reading. If you would like to learn more about werewolves in this story's universe check out Werewolves are the Worst, Part III Werewolves 103.
> 
> If you might be interested in a side story of how Zell and Bear fell in love, let me know. It is a possible plot bunny.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I am shooting for shorter frequent chapters to keep the flow going. Comments and feedback are welcome.


End file.
